The New Loud's Life
by F726
Summary: Lincoln Loud y Lynn Loud Sr son los únicos varones en una familia grande de 11 mujeres, pero un día los varones regresa del viaje después de pasar un buen rato familiar entre padre e hijo, y cuando ellos llegan a su casa, sus vidas podrían cambiarse para siempre.
1. Inesperada llegada

**Hola todos, espero que bien. Ustedes se preguntará el por que la descripción? Bueno no tengo mucho que dar siendo que esto lo escribo a la azar. Bueno en realidad lo hago por alguien, en la cual había ganado un concurso y le prometi hacer esta historia.**

**De que se trata la historia, pues no daré mucho detalle, pero solo dire que los personajes principales de esta historia sería nada más: Lincoln Loud y Lynn Loud (Senior).**

**Solo dire que lean y haber como les parece esta historia tan rara que haya hecho siendo que esto era idea del sujeto que ganó el concurso que hice en la plataforma de "Wattpad" (Siendo que en ese sintió ya se está muriendo poco a poco)**

**Bueno sin más que decir, comencemos con la historias. **

**Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece y también a sus respectivos dueños, **

* * *

Era un día normal en el pueblo de Royal woods, en la cual una camioneta muy vieja de un modelo muy antiguo, viajaba con normalidad en las calles de la vencidas. Adentro de la camioneta, estaba un hombre sentado en el asiento del piloto, junto con un niño sentado en el asiento del co-pilotó.

El hombre que estaba manejando la camioneta era Lynn Sr. Usaba un suéter verde marino sobre un cuello y puños a cuadros de color verde claro, pantalones marrones y zapatos. Tiene su nariz larga y puntiaguda, cabello marrón rizado que se adelgaza en la parte superior. Estaba comenzando con sus cuarenta siendo lo viejo que se veía, pero aún con la edad era un hombre muy activo y con una emoción muy positiva.

A su lado estaba su hijo y único hijo varón: Lincoln Loud. Lincoln usaba su clásica camisa de color naranja, unos jeans azules y zapatos de color blanco. Tiene pecas en sus mejillas, dientes de conejo, y su cabello de color blanco con un pequeño mecho en la parte de la nuca.

Camioneta en la que viajaba llevaba varios equipo de campamento, en la cual ambos usaron para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, un tiempo de padre e hijo.

—Papa, este día fue genial! Ojalá el resto de las chicas hubiera venido con nosotros. Imagina las cosas increíble que tuvimos que pasar. —Dijo emocionado el peli blanco.

—Lo se, campeón. Pero si lo hubiéramos invitado a todas, ya no sería un viaje a padre e hijo, cierto? —Diciéndole a su único hijo.

—Tienes razón. Ya a pasado meses desde la ultima vez que la pasaba bien juntos. —Recordando lo qué pasó la última vez. Tuvieron que participar en el juego de la leyenda del templo escondido, en la cual el y su padre tuvieron que pasar por varias pruebas del juego, también tuvieron que apostar contra unos jugadores en la cual ellos perdieron y tuvieron que ir caminando en el auto puerto casi semidesnudos con tan solo llevar sus ropas interiores enfrente de toda la gente.

—Ni que lo digas, aún siento vergüenza en ese día. Pero lo importa es que la pasamos de maravilla. Y no puedo esperar a regresar a la casa y contarle todo a las chicas. —El padre ya veía la casa.

—Ni yo tampoco. Fue agradable que las chicas nos aya comprado uno de los mejores lugares de campamento qué hay. Hasta las cabañas parecía una casa de ricos. —Lincoln recordando la primera impresión de haber llegado a su cabaña reservada, y vaya que la cabaña si era para la gente rica que no quería esforzar tanto en pasar un campamento de manera tradicional.

—Cierto, pero cual es el punto si no lo podemos pasar como unos verdaderos campistas. Por eso decidimos pasar nuestro día afuera. —Dijo Lynn Sr.

—Cierto. Aunque e notado algo raro con mis hermanas. ¿Como si quisiera que ya nos fueras de la casa lo más rápido posible? —Dijo algo preocupado por la forma desesperada que actuaban sus hermanas.

—Mmm, yo también pensaba lo mismo con tu madre. Hasta ella me empaquetó todo lo necesario para mi viaje, incluso me dio uno de mis corbatas favorito, siendo que esos son los que más odiaba. —También el padre comenzaba a preocupar por su esposa.

—¡Tu también! Esta semana esta pasando cosas inusuales. Incluso ya las chicas ya no me piden cosas, aparte que ahora sale más a menudo. No me quejo siendo que por fin tengo tiempo para mi. —Acomodándose en el sillón para luego estirarse.

—Bueno así son las mujeres de hoy, dejemos que ellas se la pasen bien. Pero lo importante es que nosotros también tengamos nuestro momento. Y como agradecimiento por darnos esos increíble recuerdos, les prepararles uno de los mejores recetas qué hay. —Lynn estacionó la camioneta cerca del garage.

—Hablas de las recetas que nos enseñaron los otros campistas! Dios ese cocinero escocés si que cocina de maravilla. —Lincoln tocando su barriga.

—Si, aunque no me gusto la forma que me criticaba de mi comida, pero que puedo decir de uno de mis chefs favoritos qué hay. —Lynn Sr, sintiendo muchas emociones entre ira, tristeza, humillación, y orgullo.

—Tal vez la próxima volvamos a volver al mismo campamento, y esta vez traeremos a todas. —Lincoln saliendo de la camioneta.

—Yo pienso igual. —Apagando el motor de la camioneta y sale del vehículo.

Una vez afuera de la camioneta, los varamos caminaron hacia llegar a su casa, se acerca a la puerta y la abren.

—¡Cariño! Ya volvimos, llegamos mucho antes y queríamos darles la sor- ¿Ehh? —El padre se le cae las llaves al ver lo que estaba mirando.

—¿Papá? ¿Que ocurre? —Miró al lado de la sala y después un gran rubor rojo comenzó aparecer de su frente —. ¡¿MAMÁ?!

Con los ruidos fuertes del albino, la matriarca se voltea y se espanta al ver no solo su hijo, si no a su esposo.

—¡¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?! ¡¿No se suponia que regresaría en ocho horas más?! —La Madre se cubre sus partes —. Por dios Lincoln, deja de mirarme!

Lincoln despertando de sus pensamientos e hizo lo que ordenó su madre. Tapándose sus ojos mientras aún mantenía sus sonrojo de pura vergüenza, al ver a su propia madre si nada de ropa.

—¡Mamá! ¿Ya tienes el lubricante? Juan nos está esperando arriba y... ¡PAPA! ¡LINCOLN! —La joven rubia se sorprende al ver a su padre y hermano, pero luego se da cuenta que ella estaba desnuda. —Ahhh! No me miren. — Se cubre sus partes con sus brazos y después salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, en la cual un azote de la puerta se escuchó desde la parte de arriba de su cuarto.

Ambos varones Loud estaban en shock, no podía quitarse la image de su cabeza al ver Lori sin nada de ropas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿por que su esposa / madre estaba desnuda? Por que Lori estaba desnuda? ¿Y quien diablos era ese tal Juan?

—¡Rita Loud! ¡¿Quiero que me expliques en ese instante, que diablos está pasando en mi casa?! —Lynn Sr grito tan fuerte que las puertas de la planta de arriba comenzaron abrirse y después unos cuantos pasos comenzaron a escuchar.

—¡Que sucede ahí abajo! —Una chica castaña de cabellos cortos se asomó arriba de la entrada.

—A caso alguien llamó por el repartido, si es así, estoy dispuesto a firma con cualquier cosa que pueda sostener con mi mano. Jejeje, ¿entiendes? —Otra chica castaña con cabellos largos y sueltos se acercó junto con su hermana.

—Por qué hay mucho escándalo, apenas estaba apunto de tener mi marcado y alguien tuvo que romper mi momento. —Otra chica castaña aparece junto a las demás hermanas.

—Si. Yo estaba apunto de tomar mi leche caliente, hasta que alguien grito y me hizo tirar mi taza de té. —Dijo ahora una pequeña rubia con cabello largo junto con una tiara.

—Si, estaba tiene uno de los mejores baños muy viscosos qué hay. —Dijo otra pequeña rubia, con la misma apariencia que la otra rubia de tiara, pero con la diferencia de que no llevaba uno.

—Quien fuere el que grito, hizo que lash muestrash de espermatozoides y sushtancias fluidas se cayera al shuelo, ahora tendré que volver a jalar la glándula masculina y hacer que losh testiculosh se vuelva a reproducir y volver a eyacularlo de nuevo. —Diciendo una pequeña castaña con anteojos.

—Estaba apunto de convertir a alguien en un vampiro, hasta que el grito me asustó y mordí muy fuerte el pene de Sebastián. —Dijo una chica con cabellos de color negro, haciendo que todas saltaran del susto.

Los varones Loud no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, siete chicas estaban arriba de las escaleras todas desnudas sin nada puesto.

—¡Por dios! Chicas! Porque están todas ustedes sin ropa?! —Exclamó el padre con shock al ver a casi todas sus hijas sin nada de ropa.

—¡Papa!

—Lincoln!

Las chicas exclamaron los nombres de los varones y después se da cuenta que estaba todas desnudas y enfrente de ellos.

—¡Dios! Ustedes dos! Tapase sus ojos!

Gritaron las chicas, mientras que los varones lo hace. Ambos escuchan como algunas gritaba mientras que otras decía que diablos estaban ellos aquí. Sin más escuchan como unos pasos rápido comenzaron a correr por toda la planta de arriba y después logran escuchar como cada uno de las puertas comenzaba a cerrarse, con su diferente forma de cerrar su puerta.

Una vez que el ruido cesaron, los varones abren sus ojos para ver de nuevo a Rita, ahora llevaba su bata del baño con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

—Así que, llegaron temprano. —Eso fue lo que dijo la matriarca.

—Llegamos, llegamos es lo único que puedes decir. Dios, Rita. ¡¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?! —Grito Lynn Sr a su esposa.

—Eso mi amigo, yo lo puedo responder.

Los dos varones se voltearon y miraron en la parte de arriba y ven a un hombre todo músculos con un cabellos negros bien arreglado con cola de caballo. Su piel era bronceada, tanto como la de un latino, Lo bueno es que el llevaba puesto su ropa interior.

Lynn Sr al ver a ese hombre, reconoció quien era ese sujeto.

—Juan... Juan D Magnifico.

* * *

**Flashback hace 30 años.**

En la escuela primaria Royal woods, había mucho jóvenes estudiante preparados para comenzar el día más grandioso de todos. El día de San Valentine. Todos y cada uno de los chicos comenzaba dar sus regalos y cartas para aquella enamorada especia, pero lo que no sabían los chicos, era que las chicas esperaba una simple carta de alguien al que todas lo considera como el joven más apuesto y popular de toda la escuela. Ese chico era nada más el joven mexicano llamado: Juan D Magnifico.

Juan (o Juandissimo) era el chico al que tenía a todas las niñas embobadas con tan solo ver su hermosura y bronceada cara. No solo era una cara bonita, si no que también un joven con muchas cualidades como talentoso en cualquier actividad. Era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes y también el más rico de todos. Su acento mexicano hacía que cada niña cayera de rodillas con tan solo escuchar su palabras cálidas y seductoras.

Juan estaba consciente de lo irresistible que era, quien no las culpa, siendo que su belleza era una bendición, al igual que una maldicion, siendo que las chicas siempre lo acosaba, pero solo hubo una al que no le había afectado su encanto, y ese persona era...

—Rita. —Juan miró desde una distancia la joven rubia pecosas con coleta de caballo.

Para Juan, Rita era la persona que le había robado su corazón, siendo la única chica al que siempre anduvo con el, sin importa sus grandiosos atributos que tiene. Intento lo posible en poder conquistarla de manera discreta, siendo que por una rara razón tenía un gran intimides en poder hablar con la rubia.

Pero este año, era año en donde por fi tendría el coraje de poder darle esta carta de amor a su queridísima amada. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue tropezado por alguien en la cual llevaba una pequeño pastel y después le cayó por toda su camisa.

—¡Oye idiota! Fíjate en donde vas! —Grito furious Juan al joven que estaba en el suelo.

El chico se levanta con algo de nervios y después mira al chico al que se había tropezado.

—Lo siento, es que tenía prisa y... ¡hay dios! Lo siento mucho Juan. —El joven chico se levanta e intenta limpiarlo con un pañuelo.

Apartándole su mano —. Quita tus sucias manos en cima, Loud. No vez que esta camisa es de algodón. Dios mira el desmadre que me hiciste, ahora cómo podré confesarme a ella andando así de sucio. Más vale que logres pagarme todo siendo que esto cuesta una fortuna. —Juan muy exaltado pero después mira hacia enfrente y ya no podía ver a Rita por ningún lado —. ¡No! ¿donde se fue? Errgh... sabes que, mejor olvídalo y hazte un lado. —El lo quita del medio y después salió corriendo tras buscar a Rita.

El joven castaño se levanta aliviado, pero después ve el pastel todo tirado en el suelo.

—No, mi pastel. Diablos tanto esfuerzo para nada. —El joven Loud se pone de rodillas y comienza tomar los pedazos de pastel.

—Oye Lynn. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Aparece joven rubia con chaleco blanco, camisa morada con rayas negras sobre debajo del chaleco, jeans azules y botas negras.

—No, yo puedo con esto. —Terminando de recoger los pedazos —. Pero gracias por intentar ayudarme, Cristina. —La rubia le sonríe y le da un planazo en la espalda.

—No hay de que, es una lastima que el pastel se estropeara, si que la chica de los pasteles se enojará contigo. —Dice Cristina.

—Ni que lo digas. Ella me va lanzar sus galletas de forma de estrellas. —Sintiendo el miedo de lo que haría si compañera de clase.

—Creo que eso ya no será necesario eso. —Apuntándole hacia atrás de su compañero.

Cuando Lynn se voltea, mira a una joven chica de cabello largos castaño con pecas, con una mirada muy asesina, mientras levantaba varias galletas en forma de estrella que con la punta de ellas, comenzaba a brillas con el reflejo de la luz que daba.

—¡Lynn! Que hiciste con el pastel que te dije que lo llevarás! —La chica estaba apunto de lanzar sus galletas.

—¡Cream! Todo tiene una explicación lógica...! —Lynn se agacha al ver que le había lanzado una galleta y después esa galera había encajado la pared de la escuela. —Ob cielos.

Lynn salió corriendo mientras que cream Cream a perseguirlo.

Juan había llegado en donde estaba Rita y con mucho valor, el se acercó y después comenzó hacer su jugada.

—Hola, Rita, cómo estás. —Acercando hacia la rubia.

Rita cierra su casillero y después ve a Juan.

—Hay no, el de nuevo. —Pensó Rita fastidiada mientras miraba como el joven internada posar por ella.

—Como estas mi hermosura, tan bella como siempre. —El latino tomando mole de la mano y después le da un beso romántico.

Jóvenes que estaba aún en los pasillos miraba a la pareja, las chicas que le acosaba comenzaron a molestarse al ver como Juan le estaba besando la mano de Rita, mientras que los chicos se ponía celosos, siendo que algunas de esas chicas era la pareja que quería dar su carta de san Valentín.

Rita girando sus ojos, levanta su mano para quitar el agarre de Juan y después procede a dejar el lugar. Juan se levanta y prosigue a seguir a Rita.

Durante el periodo de clases, Juan intentó todo lo posible para ganar la atención de su amada, pero nada podía llamarle su atención e excepción de alguien al que siempre le arruinaba su momento con su amada.

Lynn Loud. Ese niño pecoso al que siempre le encantaba cocinar siempre se metía en el medio de sus planes e poder conquistar a su Rita. Y cuando llegó el momento de poder confesarle sus sentimientos, ella le dice.

—No. Lo siento, pero no eres de mi agrado, aparte que no dejas de acosarme. Así que te recomiendo que pares si no quieres que hable con el director. —La rubia se marcha rompiendo el corazón de Juan.

El rechazo de Rita le había afectado mucho al joven latino. Como era posible que no podía dominar por sus encantos tan atractivos. Su belleza superar a cualquier chico popular de la escuela, y siempre tenía a cada chica bajo sus pies. Y esa es una de las razones por la que el se vuelve loco por ella. Necesitaba ser suya como de lugar.

Así que con el paso de los años, Juan se entrenó físicamente solo para poder conquistar a una sola chica. Y cuando por llegó el día, Juan fue buscar a Rita.

El latino con un cuerpo semental, fue un imán para cualquier chica que quería estar con el, incluso daría su cuerpo con tan solo pasar un día con el. Pero el solo tenía ojos para alguien, y ese alguien era su amada rubia pecosa.

Una vez llegando se encontró con su amada, pero lo que no esperó, era encontrase con el odioso de Lynn. Y lo que era peor era verlos sostenidos de las manos como si ellos fuera una pareja. Así que el intento invitarla a salir y ver si podía ser su Valentín, pero ella solo le dice:

—Lo siento, pero Lynn me invitó a salir, y acepte también ser su Valentine de esta noche.

Una vez más el corazón de Juan fue destruido una vez más.

—Como puedes salir con ese enclenque bueno para nada, en vez de a mi. ¡Juandissimo! —Mostrando sus pectorales que hasta la camisa de algodón comenzó desgarra por la masa de músculos que traía.

Al ver como el latino se quedó sin camisa, todas las chicas lo miraron y comenzaron a gritar como fan girls.

—Kyaaa!

—Dios mira esos músculos!

—Quiero tener sus bebés!

—Juan, toma mi virginidad!

Todas las chicas comenzaron a rodear a joven latino, después comenzaron a tocar el torso desnudó del latino.

—¡Basta! Este cuerpo no puede ser tocado por ninguna de ustedes. —Apuntando a Rita —. Solo ella puede tocarlos.

—Ella?! —Las chicas exaltadas al ver que su Juan le estaba apuntando a Rita.

—¿Yo? —Rita apuntándose a sí misma.

—Vamos, Rita. Todo esto lo hice por ti. Yo quiere que tu seas mí amada, o solo mía. —Volviendo acercarse hacia Rita, pero Lynn se pone enfrente.

—Ella dijo que no, Juan. —Dijo Lynn,

Un poco nervioso, al ver que Juan era el doble de tamaño de masa muscular.

—Lynn. —Rita un poco sonrojada al ver a Lynn poniéndose en frente de Juan.

—Tu siempre arruinando mi momento. Es hora de que aprendas tu lugar, Loud. —Juan le toma el cuello a Lynn y después le comienza a golpearlo.

—¡Lynn! —Rita fue auxiliar a Lynn.

—Vamos Rita, mira lo patético que es, cómo podría defenderte, si el no puede defenderse por si solo. —Posando sus músculos mientras que los demás estudiantes comenzaron a reír a Lynn por lo patético que era.

—¡Tu eres un animal! La razón por la que nunca me fijare de ti, es porque eres un cretino exhibicionista que solo busca la atención de los demás. ¡Por eso nunca me fijare en ti!

Juan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su Rita no lo quería por sus encantos, y lo peor, ella ya no quería saber nada de él, y todo por culpa del patan bueno para nada de Lynn.

—¡Eso no se quedara así! Escúchame bien Loud! Volveré para recuperar lo que es mío, y no solo eso, también te haré tu vida un infierno! Ya lo verás!

Y así fueron sus palabras. Después de la graduación, Juan estudio en España para poder tener una carrera, y a la vez planear su venganza contra Lynn Loud. Pero cuando logró terminar sus estudios, unos familiares suyos le informaron que su Rita se había casado con el narizonas bueno para nada, y eso le devastó siendo que el deseaba ser el primero un poder saborear el cuerpo exquisito de su amada dudosa. Y lo peor, era escuchar el número de hijo creciendo, aunque por fortuna era la mayoría era mujeres.

Y así fue que su momento había llegado, y ese era el momento de actuar.

* * *

**Fin del Flashback.**

Lynn finalmente se había acordado de Juan. Siempre pensaba que por fin el les había dejado en paz después de la graduación de la escuela secundaria. Pero al parecer no fue así.

—Explícate, Juan. ¿Que demonios esta pasado en mi casa! —Poniéndose en frente con una mirada llena de ira.

—Como veras mi viejo amigo. He vuelto a reclamar lo que es mío. Y al parecer veo que ya descuidaste un poco a mi Rita. Aunque no te culpo, realmente le diste un buen provecho, distes luz a diez hermanas hijas... y un... bueno... como decirlo. "Eso". —Mirando al niño albino.

—Como te atreve a insultar a mi hijo. —Poniéndose enfrente de el, nota que Juan era un poco más alto y también sus músculos era ridículamente grandes.

—Que puedo decir. El no salió como muchos esperaban. Y no digas que no, que tengo a testigos. —Moviendo hacia un lado para que ellos vea a Rita.

—Cielo. ¿Dime lo que realmente esta pasando? —Lynn ya no aguantaba esa presionó que tenía en su pecho.

Rita dio un suspiro cansado —. Mira, Lynn. Ya no Puedo más con esto. Ya no me haces el amor como lo hacíamos antes, aparte de que ya no andas más tiempo en la casa.

—Pero que puedo hacer, Rita, el trabajo sigue aumentando y tengo que trabajar para mantenerlos a todos ustedes! —Dijo Lynn levantando su voz.

—Aún así la pasa más tiempo en la cocina que a mí, aparte de que también estoy harta de tus recetas al que tanto nos haces. —Rita poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

—Pero ustedes dijeron que les encantaba mis reservas. —Lynn Sr apunto de llorar.

—Pues es obvio que lo dijimos por lastima, por que crees que la comida queda vacía cuando tú regresas de la cocina. —Lynn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Acaso su familia tiraba su comida a la basura.

—Eso es mentira. Lincoln, dime que lo que dice tu madre es mentira? —Lynn preguntando a Lincoln, pero el albino comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa mientras una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a bajar de su rostro.

—Ves, Lynn. Incluso tu comida apesta. Yo a cambio logré estudiar el arte culinario de uno de los mejores chefs de toda España. —Caminando hacia el comedor —. Mire los que les prepare a su hijas.

Lynn Sr y Lincoln miraron el comedor, y se sorprendieron por la comida que aún sobraba en la mesa. Pero los platos que estaban para servirse estaban vacíos de su contenido.

—Jamás vi a tus hijas con esas expresiones en sus rostros, es como si ellas nunca comieron algo tan bueno en mucho años. Hasta las chicas que estaban en dienta lograron servirse "tres" veces. —Diciendo el latino con mucho orgullo.

Lynn no sabía que decir, estaba apunto de decir algo, hasta que escucha alguien hablar arriba por las escaleras.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Ya se fueron?! Aún estamos esperando allí arriba! —Era la voz de Leni que se escuchaba desde la planta de arriba.

—Aún no cariño. —Rita comenzó acercarse a Juan, y después le toma el brazo. Ve arriba cielo, yo me encargo del resto. —Rita le dice con un tono seductor.

—Muy bien cariño. Te espero. —Comenzó a subir por los escalones, pero Lynn sr lo para El Paso.

—No te irás a ningún lado, ¡quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo! —Ordenó Lynn con mucha autoridad

—No es necesario, Lynn. Ya que lo que se van de la casa son ustedes dos. —Esas fueron las palabras fuertes de la matriarca.

—¡¿Que?!

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, se que esta historia es confusa y a la vez bizarra, pero después del próximo capituló, todo será sentido y a la vez comenzara la verdadera historia de la obra. Se sorprenderá la sorpresa que les tengo preparado y a la vez me reclamará por algo que debí hacerlo durándote mucho tiempo atrás. **

** Ya con eso terminado, comente en la caja de comentarios y espero poder que les haya agradado un poco. Bueno si rellenar más esto, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	2. Adios Loud’s

Ambos Lincoln y Lynn (Senior) quedaron estupefactos al escuchar lo que dijo la señora Loud. ¿Acaso ella dijo que los dos sería los que se irían de la casa? Eso es lo más absurdo que ellos había escuchado, pensaron que sería otra mala broma de Luan y que posiblemente convenció a todos de que esto era una simple actuación. Una horrible y mala actuación.

—Rita, ¿esto es una broma de Luan cierto? —Lynn esperando que todo esto fuera una maldita broma.

Rita sacudió la cabeza, negado que esto fuera una broma pesada de su hija.

—No, esto es enserio. Te doy una hora para que tomes todo lo necesario para que te largues de aquí. Y eso va para ti también Lincoln. —Rita miraba a su hijo que estaba aborde de estallar sus lágrimas.

—Mamá... "Sniff" Por qué haces eso... qué pasó con el amor que nos tienes a nosotros. Dime por qué nos sacas a ambos DE LA CASA! —Gritando a llantos el pobre peli blanco.

—No se que tienes en la cabeza, pero no puedes sacarnos a mi y a Lincoln de la casa. Esta es MI CASA! La casa en la que mi familia había vivido por 3 generaciones! No puedes sacarnos de la casa, siendo que la casa está a MI NOMBRE! —Ahora poniéndose enfrente de Rita con mucho odio hacia su esposa.

—Era tu casa. —Rita le muestra un papel y de ahí le muestra el título de la casa, en la cual estaba todo los detalles de la propiedad de la casa, y en la parte de al lado solo decía el nombre de la nueva dueña —. Ahora esta casa es mía ahora.

—Pero que demonios!... —Lynn le arrebata la hoja y mira si esto era real, pero lamentablemente todo era legítimo —. ¿Pero como? yo no firme nada en esta hoja.

—Recuerdas cuando tenias el trabajo de la empresa antes de irte al restaurante. —Lynn solo asistió —. Bueno, en un momento dude un poco cuando decidiste dejar tu trabajo, y temía que no lograrás encontrar un trabajo así que decide tomar precauciones. Tome el título de la casa e hice que lo firmaras, siendo que te veías agotado, así que tome la oportunidad para que lo firmaras si que te dieras cuenta, y después le pedi a Lisa que me consiguiera un abogado para que me ayudara el papelero si que tu tuvieras que involucrarte. Y si las cosas se ponía tensas... pues no tendría más opción que poner una esclusa de pedirte el divorcio, tomar todo lo que tienes y dejarte en la calle.

Lynn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso su esposa no tenía fe en el? Y por eso planeo un plan en caso de que las cosas no salieran como uno esperaba?

—No lo puedo creerlo, Rita... jamás tuviste en fe en mi. —El se cayó de rodillas y miró de nuevo a su esposa.

—Lynn, tus decisiones son muy malas. Dejaste que todo esto saliera del control. ¿Acaso creías que tus ideas era buena? No vez que cada vez que piensas, haces que la casa quede en reinas. Los biles aumentando, los daños de la casa, y por dios, cuánto crees que hemos gastados en mantener la camioneta de la familia. Con el dinero que gastamos en las reparaciones, podríamos habernos comprarnos una nueva camioneta o por lo menos uno usado que fuera cerca de este año. Lynn... yo ya llegue el punto en el que ya tenía planeado pedirte el divorcio. Pero ahora... creo que tendré que acelerar los planes.

Rita camino hacia ellos y después miró a su hijo que aún seguía llorando, pero lo hacía en silencio.

Lincoln miró a su madre e intentó abrazarla, pero Rita solo puso su mano enfrente para detenerlo y después decirle a su hijo.

—Lo siento, Lincoln, pero esto tenía que ser así, desearía poder tenerte aquí en la casa. Pero tampoco puedo con esto.

—Q-que quiere... "Sniff"... decir que no puedes... "Sniff"... con esto? —Preguntando Lincoln a su madre.

—Lincoln, no fuiste el hijo que siempre espere que fueras. Tenias las esperanzas de que tu fueras el hijo al que siempre quise tener, pero me desilusionaste mucho. Fuiste un holgazán, desinteresado, egoísta, pero lo que más me decepcionas, es que no puedes defenderte a ti mismo.

Lincoln se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que le dijo su madre. Era cierto que fue un poco holgazán, que no se interesada mucho en hacer cualquier actividad al que tanto sus hermanas hace, fue egoísta en muchas ovaciones, y también no se defendía siendo que sus hermanas era la que lo protegía, Dios incluso sus hermanitas le defiende de sus bravucones.

—Mamá... por favor... no nos hagas esto. —Cayendo de rodillas y suplicando a su madre que no los sacara de la casa.

—Lo siento, Lincoln. Pero esto es lo mejor. —Rita comenzó a subir por las escaleras, pero no antes volver a mirar a los varones Loud's que aún seguí sentados de rodillas en el suelo. Vaya lo patético que se veían ahora mismo, incapaces de hacer algo para defenderse —. Tiene una hora para empacar y guardar todo, así que comiencen ya o si no hablaré con la policía para que ellos los saquen. — Sin decir más, Rita se sube y se va al lado izquierdo en donde ahí estaría Lori y leni, junto con ese Juan.

Lynn crujió sus dientes de ira, quería subir hacia arriba a parar a Rita, pero al saber que no podía, siendo que Juan lo podría romper sus brazos con facilidad antes de poder acercarse a ella. Así que sin más, comienza a levantarse del suelo y después se va a su habitación.

Lincoln quería decir hago a su padre, pero al verlo tan enojado no quería molestarlo, así que decidió subir por las escaleras a comenzar empacar sus cosas.

* * *

Lynn comenzó a mirar a su cuarto y después ve el gran desorden que había en la cama. Al parecer Rita y Juan comenzaron hacer sus travesuras, siendo que el olor a sexo se podía olfatear por todo su cuarto, aparte que se podía ver los condones tirados en la alfombra.

El tamaño de los condones era largos, bien largos y grandes como para un pene de casi doce pulgadas de largo, y ni imaginar lo grueso que era.

En la parte de arriba, cerca en donde esta la puerta, se podía escuchar como una cama comenzaba azotar y después escucha la voz de sus hijas.

**_Si... ahh! Más duro Raúl!_**

Al escuchar el nombre de alguien al que no conoce, supo que no era Juan que le estaba haciendo cosas sucias a su hija mayor Lori. Eso lo alivia un poco pero a la vez se enoja. El recuerda que Lori estaba en una relación con ese tal Bobby, no podía creer lo decepcionado que estaba de ella, o al menos que...

**_Más fuerte... Ahh! Ahhh... sigue Arturo... sabes que me gusto lo-AAHHH!_**

Lynn tampoco podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su pequeña angel inocente siendo penetrada por un desconocido. Dios ella no estaba lista para esto... aveces temía que una vez experimentaba su primera vez, Leni se volvería adicta a sexo, y uno de sus descuidos olvidaría por completa usar protección, aveces temía que su hija digiera la noticia que ella estuviera embarazada, y que no sabía con quien se había acostado.

**_Estás lista mi amada._**

Era la voz de Juan.

**_Hazlo mi cielo, cojeme y hazme recordar lo que se siente ser una mujer de nuevo!_**

Lynn apretó los puños al escuchar la voz de Rita.

**_Si... dios, la tienes tan grande!... Ahh! Y muy grueso... ehe... tan grueso que me dejarás un gran oyó... Ahh!_**

Lynn golpea el suelo con muchas fuerzas mientras lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos.

**_Te gusta esto mi rayo del sol?... [¡Slapn] te gusta que te ponga esta polla tan grande y grueso?... [¡Slap!]_**

Escuchando las envestidas que daba Juan.

**_Si... Ahh! me gusta mucho!..._**

Lynn se tapa sus oídos e intenta ignorar lo que estaba pasando haya arriba.

**_Apuesto que Lynn no logro alcanzar hacia arriba cierto?..._**

**_AAAHHH!_**

Lynn intento, intento ignorar sus voces, intento ignorara los ruidos que hacía en la cama, intento no imaginarse a su esposa que estaba teniendo relaciones con Juan, intento no escuchar cada golpe que hacía ambos con sus cuerpos desnudos.

**_Si!_**

Intento no llorar.

**_Mas fuerte!_**

Intento no gritar.

**_Mas rápido!_**

Intento no escuchar.

**_Mas al fondo!_**

Pero no logro ignorarlo.

Lynn con la mente destrozada, comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, baja sus pantalones y después bajo su ropa interior. Una vez bajado, su miembro se levanta y se muestra su glándula masculina todo endurecido con la pre-corrida ya saliéndose de su pene.

**_Rita... [¡Slap!] eres el amor de mi vida... [¡Slap! ¡Slap!]... yo te puedo dar el mejor placer que tu patético de tu marido... [¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!] te haré el amor que jamás ayas imaginado... [¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!]_**

Lynn comenzó agarra su miembro mientras tomaba la ropa interior de su esposa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

_**Si Juan... Ahhhh! Hazme tu mujer... ahh! hazme el amor... si! Si! Si! SIII!**_

Lynn comenzó a imaginarse haciéndole el amor a su esposa. El estando en la cama con ella, cogiéndola con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo sus caderas como si el estuviera haciendo ejercicios. Sus caderas seguía sin ningún control, su cuerpo deseaba tener el trasero de su esposa, comenzó a tomar los senos mientras el los lamías sin control, comenzó chuparlos y sacarle la leche. El sabor era dulce, cálido y perfectos. Realmente deseada chuparlos hasta no quedarles sin nada de leche, ni siquiera le iba a dejar nada a la pobre de su hija Lily.

**_Mi, Rita... [¡Slap!] Estoy apunto de correrme... [¡Slap!] Donde lo quieres... [¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!]_**

Lynn también estaba a su límite.

**_En mi boca... Ahhh! dámelo todo en mi boca!_**

Lynn hizo lo que ordenó y después se imagina sacando su miembro afuera de la vagina de su esposa, después agarra la cabeza de Rita, sin ningún cuidado le pone al fondo su miembro en su garganta y después le dice.

—Tómalo maldita perra! Tómalo hasta no dejar nada de mi! —Lynn se corre, ejaculando toda su emperna y asegurando que Rita se lo tragara toda.

Después de un tiempo, el ruido que hacía Rita y Juan dejaron de sonar, para luego solo oír los gemidos que hacía las hijas mayores.

Lynn se despierta de sus pensamientos y ve la ridícula cantidad de esperma que había ejaculado. Todo el líquido blanco y viscoso había llegado desde la puerta de la entrada, hasta llegar a la paré de los cajones de enfrente.

El Loud se sorprende la cantidad de esperma que había sacado, cuánto fue la ultima vez que se había masturbado? O cuando fue la ultima vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su esposa? Lo único que el sabía ahora, era que solo tenía cuarenta minuto para poder empacar todo, y después salir de su casa.

Aveces se pregunta, ¿que había hecho mal para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Acaso fue un mal esposo para su esposa? O solo fue un hombre patético que tuvo la mala suerte de tener una pareja como Rita? Muchas preguntas en tan solo poco tiempo. Lo único que ahora debería enfocarse ahora era pensar en un plan para salir adelante, el y su único hijo.

* * *

En la planta alta de la casa, Lincoln subió por las escaleras y miró a ambos lados para ver si había alguien afuera del pasillo. Por fortuna no había nadie. El albino volvió a mira a ambos lados de nuevo solo para estar seguro y nota que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, era de esperarse siendo que ahora mismo sus hermanas estaba teniendo sus... es mejor no pensarlo y seguir caminado.

Pero antes de poder ir hacia su cuarto, logra escuchar varias voces que provenía en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

**_Si... ahh! Más duro, Raúl!_**

Lincoln abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Lori, y lo que más le sorprende era los fuertes ruidos que hacía adentro de su cuarto. Al parecer se podía escuchar varios bofetadas de una manera constantes, pensaría que estuvieran aplaudiendo de manera silenciosa, pero el sabía muy bien que era otra cosa, siendo que ahora sus pantalones comenzaba apretarle un poco.

**_Más fuerte... Ahh! Ahhh!... sigue, Arturo... sabes que me gusto lo-AAHHH!_**

Lincoln se aparto unos pasos atrás y miró se voltea hacia atrás, pensó que lo había atrapado siendo que el grito era de alguien más, pero al poner mucha atención, supo que la voz que estaba oyendo era nada más que su segunda hermana mayor de Leni.

En toda su vida jamás hubiera escuchado hablar a sí su hermana mayor, claro hubo varios ovaciones en la que pasaba a ir al baño y logra escuchaba los gemidos que hacía Lori, hasta hubo uno vez que logró espiarla siendo que ella no siempre cierra su puerta y pudo verla masturbando con un dildo mientras decía el nombre de su novio "Bobby". Con tan solo recordarlo hizo que su pene comenzara a endurecerse.

Su pubertad había despertado cuando por primera vez tenía a una chica linda como Stella, claro tenía que pelear contra sus amigos solo para Poder tenerla, pero al final fueron rechazado y después se volvieron a reconciliarse, pero lo que nadie sabe, ni mucho menos sus amigos, era que Stella no era una chica normal, ya que en una ocasión siempre lo encontraba con un chico en los baños y se sorprende al ver como ella le daba una buena mamada al chico. Así fue como el despertó sus instintos y después el comenzó a explorar su cuerpo.

No era tan fácil en hacerlo, siendo que en la casa no existía la palabra "Privacidad", ya que en más de una ocasión siempre lo cachaba, pero gracias a la excusa de leer cómics en ropa interior, el se salvaba de un regaño, pero se limita en jalárselo adentro de su casa. Pero viviendo en una casa llena de mujeres no era tan tarea fácil.

Cada mañana viendo a sus hermanas mayores con sus pijamas de una sola piensa, siempre con un camisón de algodón sin saber si ellas llevaba puesto un short por debajo de sus camisones largos, sin contar cuando ellas salen del baño con su bata puesta. Y lo peor, era encontrarse accidentalmente a sus hermanas en el medio de sus actos privados.

Lori con sus momentos en su cuarto, fantaseando con sus novio, sin contar sus tiempo en la que ella se toma en el baño o cuando ella va con Bobby (Claro llevándolo a la fuerzas al departamento de los casa grandes, en donde ahí escuchaba todo lo que hace su hermana junto con Bobby)

Leni merodeando en los pasillos con su bata del baño y muchas ocaciones camina desnuda sin darse cuenta que su toalla se le había caído, también hay varias veces en donde ella siempre venía sin ropa interior por debajo de su vestido, en especial cuando ella sube primero a las escaleras.

Luna aveces semi desnuda y muy pocas veces lo veía masturbar adentro de la cochera (Probablemente pensando con ese sujeto llamado Sam).

Luan con sus chistes de adulto y muy pocas veces lo veía en su cuarto masturbando viendo unos videos que ella había guardado.

Lynn en más de una ocasión la veía masturba afuera de la casa y muy poca ocasiones usaba su equipo de deportes como uso de masturbacion.

Lucy en muy pocas ovaciones podía escuchar gemidos adentro de los ductos de ventilación, mientras ella rimaba (posiblemente debió haber visto a las chicas masturbarse, y por curiosidad ella enfrentó explorar su cuerpo).

Lana al ver a los animales haciendo sus actos, ella intentó hacerlo con sus animales, pero por fortuna el la detuvo y la regañó por eso, pero después su hermana le pregunta a su hermano si podía hacerlo con ella, dios si no fuera hermanos, el se echaría con ella, lastima que el tenía su moral.

Lola fue una sorpresa ya que en su certámenes de belleza, su princesita le estaba dando unas buenas mamadas a los jueces, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que ella siempre ganaba fácilmente.

Lisa no hubo nada inusual, pero ella estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa, incluso le había chantajeado en no mostrarle los videos en donde el había espiado a sus hermanas, así que el se convirtió en su conejillo de Indias para sus experimentos más arriesgados.

Lily todavía era una simple bebe, así que no hay manera de que ella actuara de esa manera, al menos claro que ella estuviera en el medio de todo lo que esta pasando aquí, dios espero que no pasara eso.

Su madre y sus ejercicios matutinos en la sala, Dios era imposible ignorar esa enorme vista,

incluso acercándose a sus cuarenta, ella tenía un grandioso cuerpo, en especial con sus muslos gruesos.

Pero aún así se aguantaba sus tentaciones siendo que esto era inmoral y un gran pecado en pensar en esos, lo bueno era que tenía una gran voluntad para poder aguantarse. Pero aún así, por que, ¿por que su madre le había hecho a su padre en engañarlo con su padre? Que había hecho el para merecer esto?

**_Estás lista mi amada._**

Reconoció esa voz, era la voz de ese extraño hombre... Juan cierto?

**_Hazlo mi cielo, cojeme y hazme recordar lo que se siente ser una mujer de nuevo!_**

Lincoln no podía aguantar en apretar sus puños de ira hacia su madre. Pensaba que su mamá era deferente a las demás hermanas, siendo la única que le había compartido tiempo con el, pero después recuerda las palabras que dijo su madre.

Lincoln, no fuiste el hijo que siempre espere que fueras. Tenias las esperanzas de que tu fueras el hijo al que siempre quise tener, pero me desilusionaste mucho. Fuiste un holgazán, desinteresado, egoísta, pero lo que más me decepcionas, es que no puedes defenderte a ti mismo.

Lincoln le dolía volver a escuchar esas palabras tan fea llena de descripción, pero no podía negarse de que todo lo que ella dijo era cierto, el era débil, un egoísta que siempre planeaba en tener lo que el quería, un desinteresado en no hacer las cosas en la que la gente espera que uno lo haga, y un holgazán al que nunca quiere hacer lo que la gente quiera.

**_Si... dios, la tienes tan grande!... Ahh! Y muy grueso... ehe... tan grueso que me dejarás un gran oyó... Ahh!_**

Lincoln había perdido el respeto de su madre, ella era igual que sus hermanas, o mucho peor.

**_Te gusta esto mi rayo del sol?... [¡Slap!] te gusta que te ponga esta polla tan grande y grueso?... [¡Slap!]_**

Su sangre comenzaba a hervir de ira.

**_Si... Ahh! me gusta mucho!..._**

Quería ir hacia la puerta y romperla para así golpear al sujeto.

**_Apuesto que Lynn no logro alcanzar hacia arriba cierto?... [¡Slap!]_**

**AAAHHH!**

Pero no podía.

**_Si!_**

No sabía que hacer.

**_Mas fuerte!_**

El solo era un niño.

**_Mas rápido!_**

Un chico débil.

**_Mas al fondo!_**

Un hijo al que no destacaba en nada.

**_Rita... [¡Slap!] eres el amor de mi vida... [¡Slap! ¡Slap!]... yo te puedo dar el mejor placer que tu patético de tu marido... [¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!] te haré el amor que jamás ayas imaginado... [¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!]_**

Sin tan solo fuera grande.

**_Si Juan... Ahhhh! Hazme tu mujer... ahh! hazme el amor... si! Si! Si! SIII!_**

Sin tan solo era fuerte.

**_Mi, Rita... [Splat] Estoy apunto de correrme... [Splat] Donde lo quieres... [!Splat¡ !Splat! ¡Splat!]_**

Sin tan solo pudiera destacar en algo, un talento que podía ofrecer a su familia, ¿podría cambiar las cosas?

**_En mi boca... Ahhh! dámelo todo en mi boca!_**

Aún así, que ganaría si fuera el hijo soñado.

**_Dios! Literalmente eres mejor que Bobby!... Ahhh!_**

Lori siempre fue una perra.

**_Mas duro!... Hah! Si eso es... Dame esos bebés adentro de mi!_**

Leni... como pudo dejarla así... ahora por culpa de ellos, ella se volverá una grandísima puta... pero aún así, ella se podría convertirse una de todos modos, realmente se lamenta por no poder hacer nada.

**¡Más fuerte viejo! **

Ahora escuchaba a Luna.

**_Eres muy enérgica Luna. Ahora puedo ver por qué eres la reina del rock._**

Escuchaba la voz de alguien más.

**_Esto si que es buen espectáculo de primera fila... ahh! ¿Entienden?_**

¿Luan también está ahí con el sujeto? Esto ya es absurdo.

Lincoln se aparta del lugar y comienza caminar lentamente hacia el final del pasillo. Cada paso que daba escuchaba las voces de sus hermanas: del cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, hasta la de las gemelas, pero por fortuna no había ruido en el cuarto de Lisa, algo que movía alegrar.

Una vez llegando, abre la puerta y una vez adentro, el se voltea y mira a su cuarto, y con una expresión de sorpresa estaba su pequeña hermanita.

—¿Lily? —Dijo acercándose a la bebe y ve que la infante estaba dormida.

—Que haces aquí. —Acomodándola en un mejor lugar para así no dejarla caer en la esquina de su cama.

—Eso lo puedo responder. —Lincoln se voltea y s elimina en no gritar para así no despertar a Lily.

—Lisa! Qué haces aquí. —Diciendo con la voz baja a su hermana genio.

—Se que te preguntarás por todo y lamentablemente no hay tiempo así que seré breve contigo...

—¿Como que breve? —Interrumpiendo a su hermana —. Toda la casa se volvió un putero y ahora quieres que tome las cosas en breve?

—Se qué hay mucho de que hablar pero solo puedo decirte que todo esto... [Suspirando] bueno te lo resumiré.

En menos de 8 minutos, Lisa le explicó a Lincoln en cómo ocurrió todo. Hace tres meses un sujeto mexicano llegó a la casa a preguntar sobre su madre, en la cual Rita aparece y con una cara de disgusto reconoció quien era el sujeto, al parecer ellos dos amigos de la escuela y la vez fueron novios en un punto, peor al ver que Juan era muy mujeriego ella lo dejo y gracias a ello pudo encontrar amor con su padre. Su madre preguntó la razón de su vista y le dice que venía por ella, obvio que su madrr lo rechazó y le amenazo a que se fuera de su casa, y así fue por por poco tiempo en la que una vez más volvió a la casa, pero a la diferencia de la primera vez, su madre le dejaba pasar y después comenzó a pasar tiempo con el, y eso solo era los tiempos en donde nadie estaba en la casa. Pasa las semanas y Juan les introdujo sus sobrinos cincos sobrinos. Después ello las chicas comenzaron actuar raras y al final cayeron en sus encantos. Su madre era la única que se resistía pero al final cayó en la tentación. Ya después de eso todo comenzó a cambiar.

—Así fue como las chicas nos sacaba de la casa a mi y papá, solo para tener su privacidad con ellos... esto es una... —Apretando sus puños.

—Lo se, yo estaba en contra al principio, pero al ver la información de Juan y sus ingresos, pues yo...

—Espera, tu solo estás con ellos por el dinero?! —Lincoln exaltado por lo que escuchaba a su hermana.

—Perdón... pero... no se que podía hacer, incluso si yo fuera en su contra, era nueve contra mi. Era imposible poder hacer algo. —Dijo Lisa rendida

—Y no has pensado en hablar con nosotros o la policia? Por dios Lisa, están teniendo sexo con nuestras hermanas menores! —Lincoln enojado.

—Lo iba hacer, pero me amenazaron y por eso no pude hacer nada... pero también me compraron el silencio con varios recordaos.

—No lo puedo creer. —Decepcionado de su hermana.

—Lo siento... peor no te preocupes, yo los ayudare. Solo deme tiempo y...

—No Lisa, no sabes cómo paso papá por todo lo que está pasado, dios si no fuera lo suficiente maduro, posiblemente esto ya me afectaría más que a papá. Solo déjanos que ya nos iremos de aquí. —Comenzado a buscar una maleta.

—... Está bien, Lincoln. Te dejo... pero por favor yo...

—Solo quiero que hagas una cosas. —Dijo Lincoln aún buscando su maleta.

—Lo que necesites hermano. —Esperando lo que el pidiera.

—Quiero que te asegures de que Lily no se convierta como... ya sabes. —Encontrando su maleta y después comienza a tomar lo necesario.

—Está bien... solo espero que ustedes esté bien. —Intentando llevarse a su hermanita.

—Bien... ahora déjame que mese cito tiempo para estar solo.

Lisa sin más que decir, ella se lleva a Lily y después deja a su hermano solo. Una vez escuchado cerrar la puerta, Lincoln llorar y comienza arrojar todo lo que tenía en su cuarto, ya nada le serviría viendo que el tiempo que ellos tenía para desempacar.

* * *

Pasaron una hora y los varones Loud estaba afuera de su casa, en la que una vez fue. Tuvieron suerte de que ellos pudiera conservar la camioneta de la familia, claro quien quería querer esta chatarra, hasta ellas decían que daba vergüenza en tenerla, aparte de que Juan les había regalado a Rita y a Lori unos mercedes del último año.

—Que vamos a hacer ahora papá. —Lincoln triste por lo que acabo de pasar.

—... No lo se campeón. Por ahora debemos buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. después pensaré en lo que vamos hacer. —Lynn apretando muy fuerte el volante.

—No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, y lo peor... —Sacando unas hojas y de ahí tenía varios documento: el del divorcio y la custodia de su mismo. No podía creer lo preparados que estaba. Y no solo eso...

—Lo se... incluso se atrevieron a quitarse el apellido y ponerse la de ese infeliz. —Crujiendo sus dientes y que ahora misma todas y cada una de ellas ya no era oficialmente un Loud... no por ahora.

Sin decir más, los varones miraron hacia adelante y ve que el día estaba apunto de oscurecer, sabiendo que muy pronto seria de noche.

* * *

Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy. Ahora si que me pase de amadre XD, pero bueno. Esto es algo que no yo me esperaba siendo que recibí muchos comentarios sobre esta obra tan bizarra que hice, y gracias a ello me fumé una buena y me dio ganas de hacer esto de manera que ni yo mismo se que estoy escribiendo.

Lero anres de terminar con esto, daré una repasada sobre los ckmentarios que ustedes me dieron.

**364wii: **Well this chapter we clear your answers man.

**BrianDX: **Lincoln y Lynn Sr tendrá mucho por que superar. Y con eso habrá nuevos caminos para su nueva vida. Y si que me pase un poco con Rita XD.

**Paradox Nialum:** Hahaha y pensaba que esto no te sorprenderías, pero bueno. Ahí te veré abajo.

**ThunderBlue2100:** Así es amigo, el Juan es Juandissimo de los padrinos mágicos. Pero no una hada XD.

**Regamers10:** Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba XD. Si me pase con Rita un poco, pero quería saber cómo se sentiría tenerla como la mala. Era de esperarse de que todas cayeran, pero eso si que no todas caería.

En eso si los varones se las arreglará para salir adelante, pero por ahora tendrá que pasar por momentos difíciles ahora que ya no tiene hogar.

**J0nas Nagera:** Bueno amigo, este capituló te resolverá casi todas tus preguntas. Caray, todos odian a esta Rita siendo que esta es la prrimera que ago Xd.

Hágale caso al tío J0nas, si no quiere si no quiere que undesconocido te quite todo lo que una vez amas y así evitarás una tragedia.

Se los advertí jaja. Pero bueno, como dije, esto será algo que se siguiera y no se cuando terminara. Solo espero poder seguir con esto.

**sigh nero: **Ok, eso era lo que quería escuchar XD.

Bueno ya con eso fuera, todavía falta un capituló más para que al fin de comienzo con esta historia (aunque no tengo idea a donde va para ser honesto)

Sin más que rellenar, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló. Saludos a todos.


	3. El adios de los varones Loud

En una parte del pueblo de Royal Woods, Lincoln y el estaba en un pequeño motel, en la se encontraron afuera de un estacionamiento de gasolina. Lincoln miró a su padre muy frustrado, no lo podía culpar, siendo que su madre los había sacado a ambos afuera de la casa. Aún recordaba los últimos momentos en donde ellos dos estaban punto de salir de la casa, pero no antes ver a su madre por última vez.

Ni siquiera pudo decirnos adiós a ambos y solo fueron recibidos por un portazo enfrente de sus narices, era un alivio que les dejara las llaves de Vanzilla, siendo que sería muy difícil encontrar otro medio de transporte, aparte que los autobuses estaba limitados en algunos lugares, siendo que esperar por un autobús sería algo frustrado, y llamar un taxi le costaría mucho dinero.

comenzó a contar su dinero que tenía en la mesa. Antes de ser sacados de la casa, el logro sacar de sus ahorros, dinero en la que iba usar para comprarse un local para su restaurante, en la cual estaba localizado aquí en el centro del pueblo, iba ser una sorpresa para su familia siendo que por fin había conseguido la cantidad necesaria para poder comprarse ese local, pero ahora en la situación que estaban, ya no podía usar el dinero siendo que ahora necesitaba el efectivo para pensar en una forma de poder seguir adelante.

Antes de poder terminar de contar su dinero, escucha como la panza de su hijo comenzaba a gruñir, y no era el único. Tanto presión en la cabeza se olvido completamente en poder almorzar, y ya era muy tarde para ordenar algo en estas altas horas de la noche, aparte que mañana tenía que trabajar y su hijo debería ir la escuela, así que también debería comprarse algo para almorzar y también algo para el almuerzo de mañana.

—Lincoln... quieres ir conmigo a la gasolinera y haber qué hay para cenar? —Esperando que su hijo lo acompañará en la gasolinera con el.

El albino despertó de sus pensamiento y ve a su padre ya levantado de la mesa.

—... Si... espero que haya algo bueno en esa gasolinera. —Se levanta de la mesa y comenzó a buscar un suéter, ya que allá afuera hacía mucho frío.

—Muy bien campeón. Vamos pues. —Lynn tomó el dinero y lo guarda en un lugar seguro, después toma las llaves del cuarto y ambos salieron afuera.

* * *

La salida del motel era muy pequeño, siendo que la Vanzilla estaba enfrente de ellos. El estacionamiento no era tan grande como para no encontrar la camioneta, ya que el parquímetro había cinco espacio espacio disponible, descartando el estacionado que ocupaba la Vanzilla y uno exclusivamente para los inválidos.

No era necesario llevar la camioneta ya que la gasolinera estaba unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, algo inconveniente siendo que ahí también había una refaccionaría cerca en caso de que Vanzilla comenzara a fallar el motor.

Ambos cruzaron la calle con cuidado y llegaron a la gasolinera, llegaron a la entrada del local y después se adentra em ello. Se sorprende lo espacioso que era el local ya que podía ver muchas despensas como un pequeño restaurante para hacer comida, lamentablemente el lugar estaba cerrado.

—Bienvenidos.

Los varones se voltearon y miraron a un hombre con una edad de casi cueranta años. Llevaba puesto su uniforme con el logo de la gasolinera, que consistía de una simple camisa verde con líneas blancas, junto su etiqueta de nombre nombre: Jacob.

—Buenas... —Respondieron ambos al empleado, pero luego notaron que el dejo de mirarlos y volviendo poner sus ojos en el periódico.

Sin poder decir más, ellos continuaron y comenzaron a ver que podía encontrar.

Lincoln camino en la sección de dulces a ver que daba, al parecer había mucho tipo de variedades para escoger, tal les coló chocolates, gomitas de dulces, chicles y etc. Claro el precio de ello era demasiado caro, y aparte no era el lugar que debería buscar, pero ve que se le antojaba algo dulce.

Mientras que el albino seguía buscando, Lynn camino en la sección de bebidas. El patriarca miró las variedades de bebidas alcohólicas, cada uno ofreciendo el contenido que le serviría mucho para poder desahogar sus penas. Deseaba comprarse la botella más fuerte que había y después esperar que el alcohol hiciera su trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo mientras el llevaba su hijo consigo, que pensaría su hijo al verlo en su estado deplorable, mientras el balbuceaba borracho y diciendo cosas que no debería decir enfrente de su único hijo, el lo necesita más que nunca, y por primera vez en su vida, debía ser el padre al que más lo necesitaba, tantas oportunidades que tuvo para ayudar a su único hijo, solo para poder enfocar prioritaria mente en sus diez hijas. Rit... "Ella" tuvo la iniciativa de poder ayudarlo, aparte su lazo creció más de lo que el debería de dar, pero ahora con la traición, ni el sabía cómo lo estaría pasando su hijo después de que la única persona que le dio su tiempo, fuera la persona que lo sacaría de su vida, en especial cuando ella le había dicho esas verdades tan hirientes hacia su único hijo.

—Papa!

El patriarca despierta de sus pensamiento y después fue hacia donde estaba su hijo que le estaba llamando por el.

—Que pasa, Lincoln. —llegando hacia donde esta su hijo, ve que estaba en una máquina de salchichas de hotdogs.

—Podremos cenar hotdogs, el precio aquí es muy razonable, y aparte nos dará gratis las bebidas si compramos mas de seis hotdogs. —Lincoln apuntando en las ofertas, y tal como el decía, si comprabas seis hotdogs, tendrían dos pequeños vasos gratis para poder beber en la máquina de bebidas, solo tenía que pagar cinco dólares.

—Muy bien, campeón. Cenaremos hotdogs, así que comienza hacer los tuyos mientras yo busco que desayunaremos y también algo para el almuerzo. —El albino asiente y comenzó a tomar una pequeña bandeja de cartón, agarra una pinza y luego comenzó a tomar las salchichas.

Lynn volvió caminar y después fue al sección de congelados, compro unos cuantos desayunos que se podía hacer en el microondas y luego fue a comprar una cuántas despensas para así poder hacer unos cuantos sándwich para su hijo. El podía almorzar bien en el restaurante que trabaja siendo que la comida allí es gratis, por supuesto que tenía que prepararse así mismo, pero su hijo no tanto, aveces notaba que siempre se hacía así mismo su propio almuerzo, ya que decía que la comida en la escuela era horrible. Una vez terminado, fue hacia donde esta su hijo, pero antes fue una vez más al sección de bebidas y con algo de arrepentimiento, el tomó una botella del más fuerte qué hay. No lo tomara este día, pero cuando llegue el momento, lo hará.

Después de terminar con las compras, los varones Loud salieron de la gasolinera y ellos se regresaron al motel, una vez llegando ellos comenzaron a comer los hotdogs y increíblemente eran muy sabrosos. Una vez que disfrutaron de la cena, Lincoln y el fueron a la cama para así poder dormir, ya que mañana sería un largo día y no sabía en cómo comenzaría ahora con sus nuevas vidas.

Pasaron varias horas y ambos varones no podía dormir, aún estaba pensando en las chicas que ellos había dejado, en especial a Lisa y a Lily.

—Papa. —Habló Lincoln a su padre, esperando que el estuviera despierto.

—Si, hijo. —Le respondió mirándolo y noto varias lagrimas que se le derramaba en sus ojos.

—¿Crees que pudimos hacer algo?... ya sabes, intentar pelear por nuestras casa. —Lincoln quería pelear devuelta para así recuperar lo que ellos había perdido.

—Posiblemente, pero el resultado sería algo... vergonzoso. — sabía que no podía ganar contra Juan, aparte que las leyes estaban en su contra.

—Crees que Lily estaría bien? —El patriarca no le gustaba la idea de que su pequeña bebe estuviera viviendo en ese lugar con ese hombre, hasta temia que su hija dijiera papá a Juan en vez al su verdadero padre.

—No... pero ya no podemos hacer mucho... pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos verla de vez en cuando cierto? —Lincoln vio a su padre y notaba lo triste que se veía.

—Eso espero... solo quiero que Lily este bien. —Lincoln miró hacia el otro lado de la cama —. _(__Se que Lisa se asegurará de ello)_. —Pensó mientras intentó volverse a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Lincoln. —Acariciando la cabellera albina de su hijo.

—Buenas noches, Papá. —finalmente cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los dos estaban apunto de dormirse, escucha un fuerte chillido.

Sii! Más fuerte amor!

[¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!]

Te gusta eso mi amor, que esto apenas va empezando.

Ahh!... [¡Slap!] Ahh! ... [¡Slap! ¡Slap!] Mmm... [¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!] Siii!

Los varones con los ojos abiertos y con un rubor rojo en sus rostros, ellos escucha como una pareja desconocidas estaba teniendo relaciones como si ellos nunca lo hicieran por un buen tiempo.

**_Más!... [Slap] Ahh!... Mmm mas!... [Slap] Más rápido!... [Slap] Ahh si mi amorcito!... [¡Slap!] más duro! _**

—Creo que mejor cambio nuestra estancia y nos iremos cuando regresemos aquí, de acuerdo hijo? —Dijo Sr. Lynn, aún con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo... —Sacando unos tapones, en la cual se había comprado tiempo atrás para así no escuchar el escándalo que hacía en la casa, y lo bueno es que tenía dos pares —. Toma. Lo necesitarás —. Dándoles los pares extras a su padres.

—Gracias campeón... —Poniéndose los tapones y después no escucha absolutamente nada.

Y una vez más, los varones loud se volvieron a dormirse, esperando que su día sea menos incómodo de lo que ellos ahora están viviendo ahora.

* * *

Era otro día en el pueblo de Royal woods, y Lincoln había llegado a la escuela. Tenía los ojos un poco cansados después de la incomodidad que tuvieron en esa noche, el y su padre se levantaron temprano para poder hacer el desayuno, en la cual solo consistía en desayuno congelado, no era el mejor qué hay, pero al menos es algo que uno debe disfrutar. Después del desayuno su padre le tuvo que decir el dueño del motel que ya no se quedaría aquí y solo estaría ahí hasta la noche, el dueño no tuvo problema en eso, pero el muy tacaño no le devolvió a papá el dinero de lo que faltaba del día y el día siguiente, algo que se molestó mucho papá, pero bueno. Ambos varones ya en la camioneta se fueron del motel y después tuvieron que ir primero a la escuela primaria de Royal woods.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, se bajo junto con el y ambos comenzaron a entrar a la escuela. Tuvieron una conversation sobre un tema que podía cambiar la vida del joven peli blanco, y eso era cambiar de escuela. Al principio no lo tomo muy bien, tenía que dejar todo atrás, dejar a sus amigos de la escuela, sus marcadores en el arcade, y en especial a Clyde, que debía saber de la noticia.

Después de la charla llegaron a la oficina del director Huggins. Ambos fueron recibidos por la secretaria Cheri, y después el director de la escuela. Huggins no esperaba por la visita del señor Loud, pero cuando escucho que quería cambiar a su hijo de la escuela, eso lo dejo sorprendido, quería saber la razón por el repentino cambio, siendo que faltaba dos semestres más para que Lincoln pudiera graduarse de la escuela, y cuando escucha sus razones, eso lo dejo aún más sorprendido.

le dijo sobre la separación y el divorcio que ellos tuvieron (Ni el sabía como logró Rita en darle los papeles del divorcio, pero ahí estaba en sus manos), y que el solo tenía la custodia de su hijo. Obvio que no dio más detalles de su separación siendo que era algo muy delicado y a la vez doloroso en recordar todo lo que había pasado ayer.

El director con un suspiro le dijo que tenía que hacer el papeleo y que tomaría varios días en procesar todo. Así que le dará el aviso a la sobre el cambio del albino. Sin más que decir, se quedó en la oficina del director a llenar los papeles mientras que Lincoln comenzó a irse de la oficina y después fue a su salón de clase.

Pasaron los minutos y todos los estudiantes del salón llegaron a su clase junto con la maestra. La miró a Lincoln en su banca y nota lo triste que estaba, no lo podía culpar siendo que en esta mañana el director Huggins le había llamado para darle la noticia, de que su estudiante se iba cambiar de escuela. Eso noticia la dejo con la boca abierta, ¿por que lincoln se iría de la escuela? Y cuando escucho la razón por el cambio, dejo aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba ella. No se imagina como la estaría pasando Lincoln ahora mismo, no era nada fácil para alguien de su edad ver a sus padres separados, en especial si no es el único que la está pasando por esa misma situación. Nadie sabía si sus otras hermanas estaba pasando por la mismo que el, pero viendo a Lincoln en ese estado, debe ser algo muy serio.

Lincoln miró a su lado para ver a clyde que le saluda, comenzó hablarle sobre su fin de semana. Tuvo que contarle sobre su día en el campamento, en la que el y su padre la pasaron de maravilla. Clyde se emocionó ya que el fue una vez en ese campamento con sus padres, claro tenía que venir preparado, siendo que ellos fueron muy sobre protectores y no hicieron tantas actividad como lo hizo su mejor amigo.

Su charla tuvieron que se cortado por la Profesora Johnson, ya que ella dio la noticias de que Lincoln se iba a cambiar de escuela, y eso hace que todos en el salón comenzara a ver al joven peli blanco.

Clyde no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo se cambiaría de escuela y ni siquiera le había avisado. Estaba apunto de reclamarlo hasta que Lincoln le dice:

—Te lo explicaré todo en la hora del almuerzo.

Esa fueron sus palabras que le dijo a su compañero y hermano.

* * *

Después de que la campana sonara, todos salía del salón para poder ir a la cafetería o salir afuera a tomar su receso. Lincoln junto con sus amigos (Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty) salía del salón y el albino les avisa que los vería a todos en la mesa de siempre, los demás asiente y se adelantaron para ir a la cafetería. Lincoln camino en los pasillos para llegar a su casillero y tomar su almuerzo. Cuando cierra su casillero, fue sorprendido por alguien que estaba parado detrás de él, se sorprende al ver a una de sus hermanas menores, más especifico a su penúltima hermana "Lisa".

—Dios si que me distes un susto! —Sosteniendo su almuerzo con fuerza para que no se cayera al suelo después de ver a Lisa parada enfrente.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas unidad fraternal mayor número seis llamado: Lincoln. —Diciendo la genio con su tono superior, al disculparse por estar enfrente de su único... ya no oficial hermano mayor.

Como siempre no diciendo bien su nombre en vez de solo decir "Lincoln".

—No me esperaba encontrarte aquí. Originalmente yo sería el que te buscara. —Lisa se sorprende por lo que dijo.

—Ya veo. Quieres saber sobre lo qué pasó ayer en la casa cierto? —Lincoln asistió su cabeza, pero también se notaba que quería saber algo más.

—Así es, pero también quiero saber... has visto a las demás? —Preguntando el albino ya que desde que llegó a la escuela, no pudo encontrar a ningún de las demás hermanas menores.

—[Suspirando] Lamentablemente ninguna de las demás homosapiens están presentes. —Lincoln se sorprende al saber que ninguna de las demás hermanas estaba aquí en la escuela.

—Y eso? Acaso algo les pasó? —Preocupado al pensar que algo les había pasado a sus hermanitas.

—Lo opuesto... *Suspirando* Es algo que hasta para mi me da vergüenza decirlo... —Acomodándose sus lentes.

—Entonces... por que ninguna de ellas asistió a la escuela? —Ahora el albino curioseado por saber.

La genio comenzó contarle sobre lo qué pasó ayer después de que el y su ex padre saliera de la casa. Como ya se imaginan, toda la tarde era gritos de pasión y amor entre sus unidades feministas de su familia, con los desconocidos familiares de Juan. Sus gritos de placeres eran tan grande que asta los vecinos comenzaba a quejarse por el ruido (Siendo ón el único que se quejaba por los ruidos, mientras que los demás vecinos apostaría que los disfrutara por la pasión que daba).

Y como ya se imaginarán, todas y cada una de ellas despertaron con un dolor de espalda mientras que otras aun seguían dormidas plácidamente. Como de costumbre su madre llamó a las escuelas avisarles que ninguna de sus hijas asistiría este día, dándole la excusa de que todas estaban enfermas. Por su puesto ella fue la única que insistió en querer ir a la escuela por su costumbre y que faltar un día podría afectarle con su inteligencia, una excusa nada más para salir de la casa, ya que no quería estar rodeada de sustancias dejados por los homosapiens descontrolado, aparte qué hay una posibilidad de que lo hagan de nuevo.

Para asegurarse que la pequeña estuviera a salvo, le dijo a su madre que la mandaría con el ón, para que la cuide siendo la única persona fiable para este trabajo de niñera. No podía permitir que la infante viera los carnosos actos que hacía su unidades familiares, tenía que mantener su palabra a su hermano, su hermanita no se convirtiera como las demás unidades... incluyéndola.

El ón fue muy amable en llevarla hasta la escuela, claro pregunto el de porque ninguno de sus padre o su hermana mayor la quería llevar, y tal como dijo su madre, ellos estaban enfermos, enfermas de la cabeza.

—Y así es como pasó, unidad fraternal mayor masculino. —Lisa dejó de caminar para luego ver que ya había llegado a las puertas de la cafetería.

—No lo puedo creer... como demonios llegamos hasta aquí. —desilusionado dijo el albino, apretando fuertemente la bolsa de su almuerzo, dejo escapar un suspiro para luego mirar de nuevo a su hermana menor —. Bueno al menos se que Lily estará en buenas manos con nuestro vecino. Gracia por eso, Lisa. —Lincoln se arrodillo para darle un abrazo.

La genio con un suspiro aburrido le devuelve el abrazo para luego separarse de él. Realmente los abrazos fraternos pueden llegar ser un fastidio, pero tenía que admitir, que los abrazos de su hermano eran muy cálidos. Realmente los iba extrañar.

—Y que harán ahora uni-digo Lincoln. —Lisa ahora esperando por escuchar lo que harán ahora sus unidades masculinas.

Lincoln rompe el abrazo y después miró con seriedad a su hermanita.

—Papá y yo nos iremos de Royal woods. —La expresión de Lisa cambio de manera sorpresiva al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos hablaron por un buen rato, hasta que al final la genio acomodó sus anteojos.

—Ya veo... era de esperarse. —No quería demostrarlo pero no quería que su hermano o su padre se fueran del pueblo —. ¿Y saben a donde irían?

El quería saber también donde se irán, ya que tampoco sabía donde se irán.

—No lo se, pero Papá dijo que conoce a alguien que nos podría ayudar... recuerdas a nuestro tío "Leon" cierto? —La genio levantó la ceja, acaso había otro pariente en esta familia?

—No. Acaso es algún familia? —Lincoln agitó su cabeza.

—Si. De parte de nuestro padre. —Lincoln miró su reloj y nota que ya faltaba 10 minutos para terminar el almuerzo —. Diablos creo que ya hablamos mucho! Te contaré todo cuando salgamos. Tienes una forma de regresar a la casa? Puedo llevarte a la casa si quieres.

—Agradesco por la ayuda. Pero ya pedí el vecino que me llevara de regreso, y como no tengo ninguna forma de comunicarme, no podré avisarle que tú me llevarás de regreso, pero gracias de todos modos.

Lincoln entendió y con una sacudida le da a su cabeza para decirle una vez más las gracias.

Ambos hermanos tuvieron que separarse, Lisa tenía que regresar a su salón, ya que Darcy la estaba esperando.

Luego de la despedida, Lincoln se adentra a la cafetería para después saludar a sus amigos, en la cual exigía una explicación.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y vemos cómo el padre preparaba la camioneta, tenía todo listo para irse del pueblo.

Afuera del nuevo hotel en la que se hospedaron estaban los amigos de Lincoln llorando. Cuando les contaron sobre su ida (No mencionado lo que realmente pasó) los chicos no pararon de llorar al saber que sería su última despedida, aunque era muy pronto de decirlo. También estaba Lisa junto con Lily que también ponía las caras de tristeza, realmente no quería que se fuera, en especial la bebe que quería estar con ellos.

El padre se acerca y carga a ambas hijas por última vez. No quería separar de la familia pero no podía hacer nada, claro podía pelear por sus custodias, pero Lisa les informó que Juan ya les tenía preparado algo, en caso de que ellos luchara por las custodias de todas. Los varones se sorprendieron de saber que tan preparado lleva ese latino sobre musculoso.

El ón también se despidió de los demás varones Loud. Realmente iba extrañar a los dos , en especial cuando Lynn hacia el Lynnsaña.

Sin más que decir, el padre e hijo se despiden de todos dándoles sus saludos y esperan que algún día vuelva a verse. Rezando que ambas niñas estuvieran bien.

La Vanzilla comenzó a moverse, dejando ahora a las únicas personas que aún tenía las esperanzas de poder volver a verse. Pero cuando la camioneta se fue, Juan aparece entre las sombras de un callejón con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—No te preocupes, Lynn. Yo cuidaré bien de ellas, en especial con mi amada Rita al que nunca le faltará nada. —Dando una pose de victoria mientras su camisa de algodón se rompe por los músculos que tenía.

* * *

—¿Ahora adonde nos vamos papá? —Pregunto el hijo a su padre.

El padre miró su celular y ve una foto de su hermano.

—Iremos a la ciudad de... Detroit. —Lincoln se sorprende el lugar siendo que era un poco lejos de llegar.

Sin más que decir la camioneta avanzó saliendo del pueblo. En la cual fue ahí el lugar donde vivieron ambos varones.

Bueno amigo, eso es todo por hoy. Lamento mucho por la tardanza pero aquí lo tiene. Ya a partir de ahora comienza con la nueva vida de los varones Loud, y a la vez las sorpresa que les espera a ambos.

Sin más que decir, comente en la caja de comentario y dime lo que piensa de este capituló que obvio fue algo de relleno, pero era necesario para este final. Bueno amigos, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.

* * *

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy. Lamento mucho por la tardanza pero aquí lo tiene. Ya a partir de ahora comienza con la nueva vida de los varones Loud y a la vez las sorpresa que les espera a ambos.**

**Ahora es hora de responder sus comentario:**

**Cartman6x61: **Hay caramba! Eso si que es sobrepasarse un poco no lo cres? Aparte llamar ese tipo de servicios no sería algo barato, y aparte que necesita deshacerse primero de los intrusos de Juan (Que no son fácil de deshacer, al menos claro que con un arsenal sería suficiente)

**364wii: **Well, my friend 1.- Clyde and Bobby will have their own reactions, and very soon you will know it with Bobby first. 2.-Juan is very loyal with rita, so he will not touch any of the other sisters, especially with Lily that he is not a sick pedophile monster. 3.-Juan will never get bored of her even if the years pass, but later you will see and some couple of chapter who will get boring.

**ThunderBlue2100: **En eso si ya que Lincoln aunque sea el peatagonista, el siempre será un simple chico normal con algo de fallas en la cual no contribuyira mucho, por eso aveces se puede ver lo flojo que es, algo normal para alguien de su edad viviendo en una casa grande.

**ImperialStar:** Es algo que lleva la sangre latino. La mayoría de los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan mujeriegos que hasta haría lo posible en conquistar a la mujer.

**Regamers10:** Muy pronto sabrás lo que pasará con el resto de las personas, todavía falta mucho para que llegue ese momento. Por ahora solo hay que esperar y veras las cosas que cambia por el paso de tiempo.

**J0nas Nagera: **Bueno se que ellos podrían haber peleado, aunque el resultado ya sería odvio. La razón por la que di esos momentos de fantasía, era nada más para deshacer del dolor que llevaba adentro, aparte que Lincoln todavía es joven y puro para entender esas cosas siendo que no es bueno con las chicas, y aparte con las hermanas solo se limitaba la curiosidad siendo que el era consciente de lo que pasaría si a él lo atrapara asiendo esas cochinadas.

Se que la historia es bizarra pero es algo que me gusta hacer y aparte es algo original. Bueno eso es lo que pienso por supuesto.

**Paradox Nialum**: Es inevitable sacar esa referencia XD.

La inspiración se salió al ver a varios de mis compañeros siendo dejados por alguien que es diez veces mejor, y que mejor ponerlo con las mujeres de una gran familia, al que con facilidad puede cambiar su amor por alguien mejor. Como Lori al caer fácilmente por Hugh y olvidar completamente de Bobby XD.

Así es siempre la vida, si esa familia es capas de sacar a su propio hijo de la casa, pues no se que pueden cambiar.

Lisa es odvio que con ingresos todo puede cambiar, y el placer más con las demás mujeres.

Hay más ideas que aun tengo reservado y cuando llegue el momento, la verdadera historia comenzara.

**Briandxd: **Ella lo hará, se lo debe mucho a su hermano, en especial siendo la única compañera de cuarto.

**Sigh nero: **No te preucupes que Lynn no será un patético, pero eso si que tardará mucho en darle un gran cambio.

**Guest:** Normalmente no respondo preguntas a visitas sin nombre, pero te lo dejo pasar por que me comentaste mucho.

1.-No no es una historia de Sr. Lynn x Lincoln, ya que esto no es una historia de Yaoi, y aparte eso sería ya lo más enfermo que haría. Posiblemente algo de drama o crime, pero esto... no, no es una historia de Yaoi.

2.- Pues para eso va men.

3.- ok eso ya sería exsagerado y a la vez algo estupido, claro es posible que lisa les de unas pastillas para agrandar el pene, pero que sentido da en hacer eso si ya los varones Loud ya no vivirá en el pueblo por un tiempo, aparte que esto no tendrá Loudcest.

4.- Ellos van a regresar, pero no de la manera que tu piensas. -_-U

**Sin más que decir, comente en la caja de comentario y dime lo que piensa de este capituló que obvio fue algo de relleno, pero era necesario para este final. Bueno amigos, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	4. En busca de un Loud

**En la certera, fuera del pueblo de Royal woods**

El manejaba la camioneta con la menta concentrada en el camino, no solo en la carretera, si no que también ponía mucho atención en su vehículo, no quería admitirlo, pero sabía muy bien que su van no estaba en condiciones de seguir manejándolo, pero aún así lograba seguir usándolo aún después de que millage había alcanzado más de 500,000 millas, el motor que tenía ahora no era original, pero se las manejaba en poder seguir cambiando las partes por unas nuevas, aunque eso sí que le costaba una fortuna en conseguir las piezas originales, que hasta ahora ya dejaron de producirlas siendo que la van ya era muy vieja y tenía que ir en depósitos de chatarras con la esperanzas de encontrar piezas del mismo modelo y año.

Rita tenía razón en algo, en ves de usar el dinero para comprarse una camioneta nueva o al menos comprarse una camioneta usada del modelo del año que no sea menos de 2010, tenía que gastar el dinero en reparar una camioneta vieja que ya debería de descansar en el depósito de chatarra, era un milagro que la camioneta aún seguía andando después de varios incidentes y como la pobre camilneta fuera hecha añicos después de que sus hijos lograran destruirla múltiples ocasiones.

Tanto el, como Rita, Lori, Leni y unas cuantas veces Luna, lograba descomponer la camioneta por causas de accidentes o por qué la camioneta estaba tan vieja que las partes comenzaba a caerse por si solas, claro tenía una buena mecánica como Lana, pero aún así no debería dejarle el trabajo a una niña de 6 años, por dios cómo dejaba el padre hacer que una niña haría todo el repara no solo de la camioneta, si no de toda la casa, realmente se sentía un inútil por dejar que su hija hiciera todo el trabajo, en vez de ser el que haría todo los reparos de la casa, o al menos contratar a alguien profesional que lo hiciera por el, claro no quería gastar tanto y eso le daba la oportunidad de poder convivir más a su hija, pero aún así no debía arriesgar la seguridad y el salud de su pequeña, siendo que la vida de un plomero era muy riesgoso para alguien de su edad, pero ahora sin la ayuda de Lana tendrá que reparar la camioneta por si solo o por lo menos considerarse ahorra dinero para así comprarse un vehículo usado.

***¡Boom! Boom!***

La camioneta comenzaba sacar humo por detrás, haciendo que Lynn se alarme un poco, posiblemente sea el mofle, pero eso no evita que algo más le podría pasar a la camioneta.

Lincoln miró por el espejo del pasajero y nota algo inusual.

—Que miras, hijo? —Preguntando Lynn con la mirada en el camino.

—Noto que sale mucho humo por la parte de atrás. Pero creo que sería nada más el mofle. Creo que recuerdo que Lana iba cambiarlo antes de que nosotros partiéramos al campamento... —Al decir eso, Lincoln comenzó recordar esas amarga bienvenida.

Lynn al notar la expresión de su hijo, pone su mano en la cabeza y después le da unas cuantas palmadas para luego sonreírle.

—Se que es doloroso recordarlo, pero debemos se fuertes y seguir avanzando. Se que es difícil olvidarlo, y que avances quieres pensar que todo esto es un mal sueño, pero debemos aceptar la realidad y aceptar lo que el destino nos da. No podemos huir del destino, pero por lo menos podemos afrontarlo y enfrentar los obstáculos que nos tiene preparado. —Dejando la cabeza de su hijo.

—Lo se, Papá. Lo qué pasó allí fue algo que ninguno de los dos lo veía venir. Teníamos nuestras sospechas, pero dejamos pasar las cosas sin saber las consecuencias que nos triarían. Y mira lo que nos llevó. —Lincoln aparentando sus puños de frustración.

—Lo se, hijo. Aveces pienso que es mi culpa. —Lincoln se sorprendió y miró a su padre confundido por lo que le dijo —. Yo debí ser el hombre que tú madre había soñado, siempre he sido un cobarde que fingía ser alguien que no era. Pasarme por un británico, jejeje. —El albino no le gustaba como su padre le hablaba así de esa manera tan deplorable sin las ganas de seguir viviendo.

—Papa... —Su padre lo corta con unos suspiros bastantes largos.

—Siempre he sido un fracaso, nunca me dedique mucho con mi familia. Siempre poniendo prioritario mis estudios culinarios en la cocina mientras que mi hermano siempre se llevaba la atención. Tanto como mamá y papá siempre le ponía todas sus esperanzas en el, mientras que yo solo me esforzaba en lo que yo era bueno. Tal vez tu ma... digo Rita tenga razón, fui un hombre débil al que siempre se dedicó primero la cocina en vez de su familia... y mírame como quede, y por mi culpa yo...

—TU NO TIENES LA CULPA! —Lincoln le grita a su padre al tal punto que el Lynn se asustó del golpe y casi perdió el control del volante —. La culpa la tienen ellas! To no! Tu siempre lo has dado todo! Intentas lo posible en complacerlas y darles todo lo que ellas necesitan. —Saliendo lagrimas por sus ojos —. Tu siempre estabas allí para ayudarlas, aún después de que regresaras de tu trabajo cansado, siempre estás allí para pasar tiempo con ellas! Por que crees que no quería molestarte en pedirte tu ayuda? —El padre abría sus ojos al oír ese comentario —. Yo sabía que ellas quería pasar un rato contigo, aparte aún tenías que hacer la cena y por eso siempre me ofrezco en ayudarte. Se que no es mucho siendo que aveces arruino estropeo un poco, pero aún así era la única forma de poder estar a tu lado... o al menos pasar un rato contigo.

El patriarca no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo ese tiempo pensó que su hijo solo lo ayudaba por que quería pasar tiempo con el, pero en realidad el lo ayudaba, Lincoln sabía lo cansado que el estaría cuando el llegaba de la oficina del trabajo, aparte que tenía que dar su atención a sus hijas y a Rita, pero lo que más le dolía era que en ningún momento el le dio su tiempo y atención a su único hijo, claro pasaron tiempo juntos haciendo la cena, pero su hijo siempre empezaba la iniciativa en pasar su tiempo con el, en vez de que el lo buscara para saber si su hijo se ofrecía a pedir ayuda, o por lo menos saber si necesitaba algo ayuda.

—Hijo... — intento calmarlo, pero su hijo no lo dejaba hablar.

—Aún asi ellas... Ellas! —Lincoln also su brazo para luego secar sus lagrimas, luego miró hacia enfrente de la carretera y con una mirada seria —. Se atrevieron a burlarse de nosotros, se aprovecharon y nos usaron como trapos sucios, y lo peor, 'ella', la única persona que siempre me quería sin importar los fallos que traía, al que siempre estaría a mi lado... *sniff*. Pero al parecer creí en sus mentiras. Yo pensaba que era el fracaso, un estorbo en la familia al que ocupaba espacio, un error...

—Tu no lo eres, HIJO! —Lincoln se cayó al escuchar el grito de su padre —. Tu no eres un error. Tu eres la bendición que dios me dio. Un hijo al que yo siempre estaré orgullo. Tu eres mi orgullo hijo, mi único y grandioso hijo. —Las lagrimas del albino volvía a salir de sus ojos al oír las palabras que decía su padre —. No merecí tener un hijo como tú. Yo siempre te he dejado aún lado, siempre poniéndome al lado de las chicas, pero ahora estamos en esto juntos, Lincoln. Y solo quiero decirte que, ahora me dedicaré mi tiempo en estar contigo, y también recuperarse el tiempo perdido. A partir de ahora seremos nada más que tu y yo. Juntos hasta el fin. Que te parece, campeón. —Lynn miró a su hijo.

Lincoln al ya no aguantar más abraza a su padre y después comienza a llorar, Lynn hizo lo mismo abraza su hijo mientras mantenía en volante y mirando el camino hacia enfrente, sabiendo el destino que les espera.

**Una hora después**

Pasó otra hora y los varones Loud ven en la carretera, la gran ciudad de Detroit.

—Vaya que la cuidad de Detroit esta muy grande. —fascinado al ver la grand ciudad.

—Si que lo es, hijo. Solo esperemos no perdernos en ello. —Lynn miraba también con fascinación a la gran ciudad de Detroit

—Mi tío Leon te dijo dónde nos encontraríamos cierto? —Preguntando el albino ya que estaba ansioso en poder conocer a su tío.

—Por supuesto... solo que ahora mismo está trabajando. Así que tendremos que buscar una forma de matar el tiempo. Quieres dar un paseo por toda la ciudad, Lincoln? —Esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

—Claro que si, papa! —Respondiendo entusiasmo el albino.

Lynn acelero la van y después tomó la salida en donde ahí pasaría por la ciudad de Detroit.

* * *

**Centro de La ciudad de Detroit.**

La ciudad de Detroit era inmenso, los rascacielos de las ciudad era tan grandes que apenas se podía ver los rayos del sol, pero lo que más los impresiona era el número de personas que había en la ciudad. En cualquier lado se podía ver una gran cantidad de personas caminando por las banquetas de las calles, al igual que también los autos acumulados.

El centro de la ciudad eran tan increíble que apenas tenían tiempo de poder ver los lugares que ofrecía, para Lincoln no era gran sorpresa siendo que ya había experimentado la sensación de estar en una gran ciudad, cuando el iba (por obligación de Lori) por la ciudad de Great Lakes a visitar a los Santiago, pero aquí en Detroit era inmenso.

El se batallaba mucho en encontrar un lugar en donde estacionar, aparte tenía que poner atención en el tráfico, ya que cuando apenas estaba apunto de avanzar, un vehículo aparece de la nada y toma el lugar en donde el avanzaría, intento quejarse, pero lamentablemente el claxon de la van no funcionaba.

Cuando al fin lograron encontrar un lugar en donde estacionar, ambos se baja de la camioneta, le deposita monedas a la máquina para que así tuviera tiempo y luego comenzaron a pasear por toda la ciudad.

Los hombres Loud miraron por las tiendas haber qué podrían ofrecerse, la mayoría eran tienda de ropas, restaurantes, algunos eran departamentos y otros lugares más al que explorar.

Fueron a los parques a ver los lugares que ofrecía y notaba a mucha gente caminando junto con varias mascotas, la gente era amable y les saludaba mientras que otras solo pasaba ejercitando su rutina, siguieron caminado hasta que sintieron cansancio y después fueron a sentarse en una banca.

Ambos Loud's miraron a su alrededor y vieron que había vendedores por todo el parque, unos que vendía helados y unos cuando más que vendía hotdogs, dulces y globos.

—Quieres algo, Lincoln? —Preguntando su padre si quería algo en lo que ofrecía los vendedores.

—Unos hotdogs estarían bien. —Respondiéndole ya que su estómago comenzaba a rugir.

—Iré por unos, Lincoln. Así que ahorita vengo. — se levanta de la banca y comenzó a ir por el vendedor que vendía hotdogs.

Lincoln quedó sentado esperando por su padre, pero luego oye a alguien cantar.

_**No matter how much you can walk**_

_**You still have to keep it up**_

_**Don try to give it up**_

_**Just keep moving forward**_

_**There are people looking forward you**_

_**Don't try to give up**_

_**Theres will always hope**_

_**Even when there no much to go**_

_**Don't give up your life**_

_**Don't give up you dreams**_

_**Don't give up yourself **_

_**Don't give up your hopes.**_

_**Maybe everything is lost **_

_**But not everything is forever gone **_

_**You still have someone by your side **_

_**And he will always be there for you.**_

Lincoln encantado por la melodía se levanta de la banca y comenzó a seguir el sonido de la música, no tardó mucho en encontrar el origen de la música y cuando el había llegado, ve a una joven chica pecosa castaña con una gorra púrpura, usando una chaqueta de cuero negro, un vestido púrpura y botas púrpura, en su manos llevaba una guitarra clásica.

—Que buena canción cantas. —Dijo Lincoln intentando llamar la atención de la chica.

—Oh?!... —La chica castaña se sorprende por la presencia del albino, pero aún así le sonríe y le responde su complicó —. Gracias... —Poniendo su guitarra hacía aún lado —. Aunque todavía no la completo. Aún me falto algo que me ayuda completar la melodía, por eso vine aquí en el parque a encontrar ideas de inspiración.

—Ya veo, yo se que la encontrarás. —Lincoln estaba apunto de seguir hablando, hasta que oye la voz de su padre.

—Lincoln?! —Llamando a su hijo.

—Bueno me tengo que ir. —Lincoln saca un billete de 5 dólares y se lo deja en el estuche de guitarra que estaba abierto, luego comenzó marcharse corriendo.

La chica se sorprende por el típ que le dejó he intento parar al albino.

—Espera! Yo no estaba cantando por eso... —Pero ella ve que el joven peli-blanco ya se había ido.

—Oye, ya acabaste de tocar? Nuestra hermana mayor nos están esperando y sabes cómo es ella si llegamos tarde a la reunión. —Dice una joven castaña con un vestido amarillo y con una falda rosada.

La rubia guitarrista miró hacia donde se había ido el joven albino, dio un suspiro cansado y tomó el billete de 5 dólares que estaba en su estuche, puso su guitarra y lo guarda en ello.

—Muy bien, hermana, vámonos entonces. —La castaña levanta su estuche y luego se va caminando hacia donde esta su hermana.

Ambas hermanas salieron del parque, pero la castaña volteó y después miró el billete de 5 dólares en su mano y después dijo.

—Espero poder encontrarlo y darle las gracias.

* * *

Lincoln estaba corriendo ya que su padre lo estaba llamando desde la banca en donde había dejado hace unos minutos, podía notar en su rostro lo preocupado que estaba. Se sentía mal por haber dejado la banca, se suponía que lo esperaría por el, pero por su curiosidad lo dejó muy preocupado y no se imagina lo que estaría pensado si algo malo le pasara.

Lynn aun preocupado decide volver a llamarlo, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo nota a su hijo corriendo y se alivia por saber que nada malo le había pasado, así que comenzó a relajarse para así recibir la llegada de su hijo.

—Aquí estas, Lincoln. Donde estuviste? Se suponía que me esperarías en la banca. Me dejaste muy preocupado. —Diciendo con un poco de regaño pero a la vez feliz de ver a su hijo.

—Perdón, Papá... —Agitado de cansancio —. Es que me llamo la atención una canción que cantaba alguien por aquí y me dio curiosidad ver quien la cantaba. Así que perdón por irme sin avisar y hacerte preocupar mucho por mi. —Lincoln se disculpa con su padre por el acto de irresponsabilidad que hizo por haberse ido sin avisar y también por haberle preocupado mucho a su padre.

—Está bien, hijo, te perdono. Pero aún así debías avisarme, no sabemos mucho de esta ciudad y no me imaginaría si algo malo te pasara. Así que por ahora no debes de apartarte de mi cuando estamos afuera. No me imaginaría las cosas que puede pasar por aquí en Detroit, en especial cuando es considerada una de las ciudades mas peligrosas en Michigan. —Dijo Lynn Sr.

—Tienes razón, Papa. A pesar de ser una grandiosa ciudad. Sigue siendo uno de las ciudades más peligrosas de Estados Unidos. Así que no podemos bajar la guardia. —Lincoln sabía por medio del internet que Detroit es uno de las cuantas ciudades más peligrosas, ya que lo checo todo por su teléfono, así que deben de estar alerta.

—Bueno, aquí tienes tu hotdog que te traje. Había muchas variaciones para ponerle a tu hotdog, pero no quería arriesgarme que no te gustara las variedades así que solo le hecho lo clásico. —Dándole el hotdog a Lincoln que contenía nada mas mayonesa, ketchup y mostaza.

—Gracia, Papá. —Recibiendo el hotdog y luego le da un mordisco —. Vaya! Este hotdog esta bueno. —Dando otro mordisco al hotdog.

—Déjame probarlo. —Lynn dio una mordida —. Vaya es cierto! Jamás saborea esta tipo de salchicha. Ahora veo por que estaba costosos estos hotdogs.

—Que quieres decir? Cuánto te costaron? —Lincoln curioseado por saber el precio de los hotdogs.

—Eso no importa, hijo. Solo disfruta. —Lynn sudado un poco ya que si decía el precio de los hotdogs, su hijo se pondría ponerse la culpa.

—Enserio, Papá, cuánto te costaron? Si fue mucho yo... —Pero su padre lo corta.

—No mucho hijo, enserio. Solo disfruta de la comida ya que muy pronto iremos a ver a tu tío Leon. —Lynn insistía que no se preocupara y que disfrutara del hotdog.

Lincoln dio un suspiro de derrota y continuó comiendo los hotdogs. Lynn le dio a su hijo una lata de soda para que así pudiera comer bien, y así pasó hasta acabar con la comida.

—Sabes, Papá, Es algo nostálgico todo esto. —Dijo Lincoln mirando hacia arriba.

—Que quieres decir, Lincoln? —Alzando su ceja derecha hacia arriba y mirando a su hijo con una expresión confusa.

—Bueno, que puedo decir. Cuánto fue la última vez que hemos conversado así juntos? Que no cuente la parte de ya sabes que y también en el campamento. —Diciendo Lincoln un poco molesto por mencionar lo qué pasó en su antigua casa.

Lynn se tomó un tiempo y comenzó a recordar los buenos tiempos que había pasado juntos , pero lo único que podía recordar sería sobre el juego de show que participaron, pero no sería una buena respuesta, así que intento recordar más al fondo y nota que en cada momento qué pasó con el, solo fue para castigarlo y disciplinarlo. En casi la mayoría se la pasaba mas con sus hijas que su hijo, ni siquiera cuando el le había pedido su ayuda ya que sus hijas comenzaba llamar su atención, realmente se sentí muy horrible por dejar a su hijo aún lado, ahora podía entender por que la pregunta, pero no podía rendirse, debía de haber algo que ambos compartiera juntos, por lo menos un recuerdo que demuestra algo.

Cuando estaba apunto de rendirse, Lynn mira hacia enfrente, ve a un hombre enseñando a un pequeño niño que posiblemente sea su hijo, como usar una bicicleta, y en ese momento un recuerdo apareció.

Estaba el enseñando a su hijo como andar en su primera bicicleta, claro era la bicicleta de su hija entregada por sus hermanas mayores, pero eso no le importó Lincoln en usarla ya que realmente quería aprender a usarla, al principio tenía miedo ya que le iba quitar las ruedas de apoyo, pero el le dio el coraje para que su hijo no tuviera miedo y sabía que su hijo iba lograr manejar la bici, y tal como esperaba, logró aprenderlo, ese fue uno de los mejores momentos que más había recordado en su vida, como diablos pudo haberlo olvidado.

—Desde el día que te había enseñado a manejar la bici. —Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lincoln se sorprendió por haber escuchado una respuesta que ni el se esperaba escuchar, pero cuando voltea a ver su padre, nota que estaba llorando.

—Papá?! —Intento acercase a él —. Estas bien? —Preocupado de que su padre estuviera bien.

—No... [sollozando] no lo estoy. —Eso hizo que albino se preocupara he intento pensar en algo que el pudiera ayudarlo, pero se sorprende a ver que su padre le abrazaba con mucha fuerza y después comenzó a escuchar los murmures de llantos —. He sido un mal padre, siempre empujándote y poniendo más atención a tus hermanas que a ti. Que clase de padre soy cuando tengo a un hijo al que necesita mi atención, un padre debe de guiar a su hijo y ser una persona ejemplar, y eso no te lo estoy dando... *Sniff*.

—Papá... —Lincoln no sabía de lo que estaba diciendo su padre, pero al escuchar lo que le dijo, supo de inmediato lo que se estaba diciéndose a sí mismo.

—Hijo... se que ya es tarde para volver atrás y revivir nuestros lazos, pero quiero que sepas, que ahora ya no estarás solo, que ya nunca más te apartaré de mi lado, qué ahora tendrás la atención que mereces tener después de años de estar siempre solo. —Abrazando a su hijo con muchas fuerzas.

Lincoln con una sonrisa le devuelve el abrazo y después le dice:

—Papá, todavía no es tarde, aún podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido juntos, tal vez sea cierto que le dabas toda la atención a mis hermanas, pero sabía que solo lo hacía para hacerlas felices, y es por eso que yo también hice lo mismo, y no porque quería la atención de ellas, si no porque quería que tuvieras tu tiempo para a ti solo, porque se lo bien que estas cansado, y tu te merecías por lo menos un pequeño descanso, por eso intento lo posible para que tengas el descanso que mereces por ser un grandioso padre. Por eso te quiero mucho, y siempre serás la persona al que más admiro ser. —Esas palabras que dijo Lincoln hizo que Lynn comenzara llorar aún más, ya que al fin sabía que tenía un increíble hijo, y jura a si mismo que nunca mas lo volvería apartarlo encima. Ya no más.

Al pasar su tiempo en el parque Lynn y Lincoln decidieron regresar a la camioneta ya que era hora de reunirse en donde estaba su tío, así que caminaron hasta salir del parque para luego llegar en donde estaba estacionado la Vanzilla.

Por suerte tenía 10 minutos de sobra antes de que el tiempo del estacionamiento se expirara, realmente se tardaron mucho en dar la vuelta por toda la ciudad, en especial cuando se la pasaron un buen rato en el parque.

Ambos entrar al vehículo y rezaron que el motor de arranque se encendiera, y gracias a Dios que Vanzilla no los haya fallado. Una vez listo Lynn movió la camioneta y dejaron el lugar estacionado para luego ir en donde trabajaba el otro Loud.

* * *

En un lugar del centro de Detroit

Luego de una larga llegada por causa del tráfico finalmente Lynn y Lincoln había llegado al fin el lugar en donde trabajaba su pariente, así que ambos baja de la camioneta y luego comenzaron a ir al edificio en donde trabaja el hermano de Lynn.

Una vez adentro Lincoln le dijo a su padre que necesitaba ir al baño primero, ya que los hotdogs le cayeron mal y le dijo que lo esperaría en el asiento de espera. Lynn asistió y le dice que no se metiera en problema mientras el iría por su hermano, así que el peli-blanco se marcha hacia al baño mientras que el patriarca se adelanta para ver a su hermano.

**En el piso 25 del edificio de trabajo.**

Pasaron varios minutos y Lynn había llegado al 25 piso, en donde ahí espera a su hermano que apareciera, ya que ahí era donde se encontraría,

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Lynn. —Dijo un hombre castaño Muy arreglado con casi las mismas características que el . Usaba unas gafas del sol, llevaba una camisa verde pantalones café y zapatos café.

—Hola, Leon. Cuánto tiempo sin verte hermanito. —Lynn se acerca a su hermano para darle un abrazo.

—A pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, 8 años cierto? —Dijo Leon terminado el abrazo para así poder ver bien a su hermano —. Y vaya que engordaste un poco. Qué pasó, dejaste que tu comida te ganara la tentación, Hahaha.

—Hahaha, igual de gracioso. Y como están tus hijas. Todas bien? —Preguntando Lynn a su hermano.

—Hehehe. Si todas están bien. Aunque eso si que el número creció. —Diciendo con un poco de orgullo.

—Igualmente hermano... —Leon noto la expresión de tristeza de su hermano.

—Algo pasó con tu familia, Lynn? O hay otra razón por la que me pidieras mi ayuda? —Esperando que su hermano digiera algo.

—Es mejor que te lo cuenta en tu casa, si no es molestia. —No estaba preparado para decirle a su hermano.

—Está bien, no te presiones. Oye trajiste a tu hijo, me da curiosidad en conocerlo. Tienes suerte de tener un hijo varón, yo por mi parte tuve la mala suerte de no tener uno, ya que solo he tenido puras hijas. —Diciendo emocionado por conocer al hijo de su hermano.

—Vaya, enserio? Y pensaba que tuviste mejor suerte que yo. Pero si, el esta ahí esperándonos en la recepción. —Confirmándolo que su hijo estaba esperándolos.

—A que estamos esperando, ya quiero conocer al hombrecito que continuará con el legado Loud. Vamos. —Tomando unas cuantas maleará y bolsas.

—Vaya. Acaso nos estuviste esperándonos? —Notando las bolsas de compras que llevaba su hermano.

—En realidad mi hija pasó a dejarme esto. —Lynn se sorprende por lo que dijo, ya que no había visto nadie cuando había llegado primero, bueno en excepción de una niña joven que estaba sentada en la recepción —. Tenía que ir a recoger a mis demás hijas. Así que posiblemente ya estará saliendo del edificio.

—Ya veo. Bueno hermano, te ayudo con las bolsas. —Ofreciéndose para ayudarlo.

—No es necesario, pero si insiste. —Dándole las bolsas —. Muy bien vamos, ya quiero conocer a Lincoln. —Dijo Leon desesperado de conocerlo.

Así que ambos hermanos tomaron el ancestor y después comenzaron a bajar.

* * *

**En la reception**

Mientras tanto, Lincoln estaba caminando en la sala de espera esperando a su padre, ya que tuvo que ir al baño y le dijo que se adelantara y lo esperaría en la salida.

Cuando lo espera, ve a una niña rubia que lo miraba con curiosidad, como si esperaba que el hiciera algo, desde que el y su padre había entrado al edificio en donde su tío trabaja, ella nunca les había quitado la mirada encima, en especial cuando el había regresado del baño.

Comenzaba ponerse incómodo, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla mucho por miedo que ella llamaría mucho la atención, no quería ponerles en problemas a su padre ni al tío Leon, así que el solo la ignoraría y espera el regreso de su padre.

—Vaya, si que tú cabello brilla mucho. —Fue lo que le dijo la niña rubia, al estar tan cerca del albino si que el se diera cuenta.

—Huh?! —Lincoln se pasma al ver a la niña tan cerca de el.

—Brandy! —Exclamó una chica.

—Huh?! —La niña rubia se asusta al reconocer esa voz.

—Que te dije de acercarse así a las personas. No sabes lo incómodo que le haces. —Dice una chica castaña con vestido amarillo y falda rosa y zapatos cafés.

—Perdón, hermana. —Dijo la niña penado por la acción que hizo.

La chica castaña mira al chico y se sorprende mucho al ver a un albino, pero después checo la hora y no tenía tiempo de darle una apropiada introducción.

—Lamento mucho por la forma que actuó mi hermano pero ella es algo curioseada y no fue su intención incomodarle. —Dijo la castaña apenada y disculpándose por la acción que dio su hermana.

—No hay problema. —Diciendo Lincoln con calma.

—Perdón por molestarlo. Es que su cabellos brilla mucho y me atrae mucho los objetos brillantes. Así que perdóname por eso. —diciendo la rubia algo penada.

—No te preocupes. Solo tenías curiosidad, así que no te preocupes que a todos nosotros nos pasa por curiosos. —Lincoln aceptando las disculpas.

—Bueno nos tenemos que retirar. Vamos Brandy. —Llevándose a la niña.

—Adiós emm... —Intentando decir su nombre pero no sabía cómo se llamarlo.

—Lincoln. —Diciendo su nombre.

—Adiós, Lincoln. —Despidiéndose del albino.

Cuando ambas chicas se marcharon, Lincoln espero y cuando escucha el sonido del elevador, ve a su padre junto con otro hombre que se parece mucho a el.

—Hola, tu debe de ser Lincoln. Mi nombre es Leon Loud. Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin. —Dijo Leon alisando su mano.

En ese momento Lincoln se pasmó al ver a su tío, ya que al fin encontraron al Loud al que les podría ayudarle en su situación.

* * *

Hola todos, aquí Ferd726. Lamento por la larga espera pero ya al fin he regresado. Se que no es mucho siendo lo largo que me ausente, pero ya aquí estoy para continuar con la historia. No tengo mucho que decir, así que responderé sus comentarios y ya el próximo capítulo diré mi razón de mi larga ausencia.

**364wii:** That's depends how well he does, it will be tough, but not imposible to achieve.

**regamers10:** Todo tiene su tiempo, en algún tiempo todos tendrán sus reacciones.

**cartman6x61: **Vaya que son muchas sugerencias, pero eso sería ya demasiado para la historia.

**Brother of the Night: **Habea un salto de tiempo en un futuro para así saltarme las partes inesesarias, nada más para ahorrarme el trabajo que no muchos querrán saber por ser puro relleno. Como desearía actualizar seguido, pero con trabajo y estudio se me hace imposible para mi seguir escribiendo.

**TheunderBlue2100: **Así son las historias NTR amigo.

**J0nas Nageta: **Todo comenzamos con una tragedia para luego regresar como nuevas personas. Se que es exagerado el principio pero así ellos lograrán aprender de sus errores. No quiero darle tanto exageración pero tal vez algo parecido podría pasar.

Bueno eso sería todo. Gracias por comentar y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutaran de la historia que muy pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Sin más que decir nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Cambios en Royal Woods

**La ciudad de Great Lake, Apartamento de los Casagrandes. (Días antes de los acontecimientos de los varones Loud's).**

Era una buena mañana en el gran apartamento de la familia Casagrande, en la cual una niña latina de cabellos negros, vistiendo un suéter púrpura, shorts azules, calcetines morados largos y capazos negros, estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala disfrutando de su día junto con su loro mascota, Sergio.

Pero su tal relajante descanso tuvo que ser interrumpido por unos cuantos berrinches que daba un simple joven moreno latino casi adulto que caminaba vueltas y vueltas sin perder la vista el celular que tenía en sus manos.

—Vamos bebe, por que no me respondes mis llamadas? —Diciendo con desesperación el joven latino que no paraba de teclear su teléfono.

La niña dio suspiro irritado ya que su tranquilo descanso tuvo que se arruinado por uno de los ataques de pánico que daba su hermano mayor. Desde hace unos días la novia de su hermano (Lori) dejo de responder sus mensajes después de que ambos tuvieran un pequeño pleito, no sabia cual fue esa pelea, ni le interesaba saberlo, pero después comenzaba fastidiarse ya que su hermano no paraba de hacer llamadas, lo hacía en la sala (En la cual interrumpía en la televisión), en la bodega (En la cual trabaja mientras los clientes esperaba que el los entendiera en la caja registradora) , en la escuela (En donde mensajeaba en sus clases), en el auto (Texteando con su celular mientras manejaba, haciendo que los demás pasajeros incluyéndola se asustara) en la mesa (Enfocando su vista en el celular mientras que su madre esperaba que su hijo le pasara la sal) y en su cuarto (Mensajeado toda la noche hasta quedar desvelado).

Harta de todo salta de su sillón para luego acercarse a su hermano mayor, y de golpe le arrebata el teléfono a su hermano.

—Oye?! Estaba usándolo. —Intentando tomar su teléfono, pero la joven lo aparte para luego darle un golpe en su cara, haciendo que el latino cayera al suelo.

—[Graznidos] Que buen golpe amiga! —Riendo el loro al ver que Ronnie le había dado una paliza a su hermano.

El latino se levanta del golpe he intenta saber lo que había pasado para luego darse cuenta que su hermanita tenía su teléfono, así que el intento volver a tomarlo, levantando su mano para así alcanzar el teléfono solo para recibir una palmada en su mano de parte de su hermanita.

—Nini, por favor devuélveme mi teléfono, en cualquier momento Lori podría llamar y quiero perderme esa oportunidad de hablarle. —Intento levantarse su mano de nuevo solo para recibir de nuevo otra palmada.

—No! Ya me tiene harta con tus berrinches al no recibir ninguna respuesta de tu novia. —Ronnie dijo enojada mientras apartaba aún más el teléfono.

—Pero, Ronnie. Qué pasa si mi bebe me habla? Pensara que ya no le intereso y no quiero estar ningún segundo más sin poder escuchar su bella voz. —Bobby imploraba mientras intentaba lo posible en poder recuperar su teléfono.

—[Graznidos] Esa gringa ya ni te ama. Mejor consíguete a otra, y que sea una bien buena y nalgona. —Dijo Sergio mientras fantaseaba un poco ya que esta familia necesitaría de unas buenas mujeres en esa casa, claro aparte de Maria, Frida y Carlota.

Bobby se enfada por lo que dijo Sergio —. Lori es la mujer mas bella y perfecta! —Regañando al loro.

—Pues si es tan perfecta, por que ustedes dos se pelearon? —Pregunto Ronnie, ahora curioseada por saber lo que pasó entre ellos dos. Al principio no le interesaba, pero ya era el momento de poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos y así volver estar tranquila con su día.

—Pues verás, últimamente Lori ya no le está hablando mucho ni mucho menos me mensajeado por textos ni por video llamadas, incluso olvido el aniversario de 9 meses de novios, y eso es algo que Lori siempre me lo recuerda cada día. Y me preocupa un poco que nuestra relación a distancia no esté funcionando, ya que realmente amo a Lori con todo mi corazón. — Bobby sacando una billetera de su pantalón trasero y luego saca una foto en donde sale el y Lori juntos en picnic mientras ambos se besaban.

Ronnie al notar la cara anonado de su hermano, se da cuenta que debe de estar mirando esa vieja foto de él y su novia juntos en un picnic mientras ambos se besuqueaban. Con tan solo recordar la foto le dio ganas de vomitar por lo cursi que eran los dos, pero por ahora debía enfocar más el asunto y luego ir al baño a vomitar su desayuno.

—Eso no explica la razón por la que ustedes dos rompieran. Así que dime lo que realmente paso entre ustedes dos. —Ronnie Anne esperaba la respuesta clara de su hermano mayor.

Bobby grado la foto en su billetera para luego enfocarse con su hermanita —. Pues verás, yo y Lori tuvimos un pleito por lo del aniversario, claro al principio de me olvido, pero por una razón a ella no le importo. —Ronnie arqueo su ceja. —Le pregunte si quería invitarla aún lugar pero ella sólo dijo que no y que no debería molestarme por eso, luego de eso me colgó la llamada.

Ronnie se sorprendió por lo que estaba oyendo. —Y no se despidieron? Ya sabes... la forma en la que ustedes se despiden para saber quién de ustedes colgaría primero? —Acaso Lori colgó la llamada antes de dar su despida?

—No, al principio quería, pero ella solo me colgó sin siquiera decirme que yo colgara. Solo me colgó así. —Bobby se ponía algo triste.

—Muy bien? Pero aún así no tengo idea de por qué ustedes dos se pelearon. —Todavía esperando por una respuesta clara.

—A eso iba. Bueno después de la llamada, intenté esperar los siguientes días para luego hablar con ella, ya que había pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que hemos hablado, pero cada vez que le hablo, siempre me manda por buceo de voz.

Ronnie miro el teléfono de su hermano para ver si lo que desvía era cierto. Ella conocía muy bien a Lori y era algo imposible que ella haya ignorado las llamadas de su hermano, pero se sorprende al ver que todas sus llamadas estaba aún sin responder, ni siquiera una notificación que le decía que había escuchado su mensaje de voz.

—Después de eso me comenzaba enojarme un poco ya que en su estatus social podía ver a Lori andando con sus amigas y después vi "el". —Bobby se levanta he intenta tomar el teléfono, pero Ronnie no se lo quería dar —. No te preocupes que solo te mostraré a quien le estoy hablando.

Ronnie no lo pensó dos veces y confiaba que su hermano no huirá con el teléfono, ya que si lo hacia el lo golpearía a madrazos, así que ella se lo da.

Bobby lo toma y luego checo unas cosas, luego su expresión se entristeció ya que al parecer no había recibido aún su mensajes.

—Ejem... —Ronnie esperando que su hermano le enseñara la foto.

Bobby se disculpa y después abre la aplicación en donde ahí estaba su perfil de status social, luego fue entrar al perfil de Lori para luego mostrarle la foto en donde salía ella junto a un latino moreno con cabellos negros cortos arreglado, camisa azul con rayas blancas, unos jeans negros y tenis negros.

—Es "el". Dijo Bobby con un tono molesto.

Ronnie toma el celular de su hermano para verlo más de cerca, tenía que admitir que ese chico no estaba nada mal, incluso parecía un modelo ya que con esos músculos que llevaba, parecía ma una estrella de cine o de un reality show.

—Vaya, el no está nada mal. —Dice Ronnie sonrojada.

—Ejem... —Bobby se molesta por el comentario que dio su hermana.

—Claro que tú vez mejor. —Dijo Ronnie apenada, pero luego el loro vuela y ve la foto.

—[Graznidos] Estas Ciega? Este si es un hombre de verdad, no como el enclenque de tu hermano que ni siquiera puede levanta una simple caja de naranjas! —El comentario de Sergio hizo que Bobby comenzara enojarse.

—Oye! Yo si puedo carga esa caja, es solo que ese día mi espalda me dolía después de haber trabajado horas extras en la bodega! —Aclarando Bobby a la ave.

—[Graznidos] Si como no... Ahh! —Sergio salió volando siendo que Bobby lo espanta para que así se fuera volando de la sala.

—Maldito pajarraco. —Maldiciendo al loro mientras volvía a ver a su hermana, en la cual se mantenía viendo la misma foto en donde aparece el joven latino junto con su novia, y lo peor era viendo como su hermanita le salía una pequeña baba en su boca,—. Ya terminaste?

Ronnie Anne volvió a despertar de su transe al ver que su hermano lo estaba llamando —. Ah, si, claro! Perdón por eso... —Dándole el teléfono a su hermano para luego volver componerse y quintando esa baba que tenía en su boca.

—Pues bueno... —Checando la imagen que tenía —. Como ya sabrás me puse algo celoso he intenté hablarle con ella sobre ese tal "Raúl". Pero cada vez que la llamaba ella me dice que solo era un amigo, nada que debía preocuparme... —Bobby comenzó checar las otras imágenes que subía su novia y en cada image salía mas ese sujeto, pero lo que ma sale inquieta era ver como ese sujeto comenzaba acercarse más a Lori, tanto que comenzaba hacerle contacto físico.

—Y que tiene de malo... acaso piensas que ella te está engañando? —En eso Bobby comenzó a asustarse.

—Como crees! Ella es mi bebe, ella jamás me pondría los cuernos. Nuestras relación es tan grande que es imposible que ella caiga en los brazos de ese tal Raúl! —Diciendo el latino con confianza en sus palabras, ya que sabia que su amada era fiel, y lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones.

—(Si claro, si supiera de lo que ella podría ser capas, aunque en eso si ella haría lo que fuera para mantener su relación estable, por que crees que obliga a Lincoln que salga conmigo). —Pensó Ronnie Anne.

—Perdón por reaccionar así, Nini, es solo que... no quiero pensar mal de ella, yo se que Lori nunca me engañaría con alguien, y si... por una razón... —Bobby bajo el celular.

Ronnie Anne miro a su hermano y supo que realmente amaba Lori con todo su corazón, jamás la perdonaría si algún día ella le traiciona así con alguien, eso se lo tenía prometida así misma.

—Si tanto quieres saber de ella, pues puedo hablar con el patético de su hermano para que me diga cómo está ella.

El rostro triste del latino cambio a una de felicidad con una pista de esperancé —. Enserio puedes hacerlo por mi?

Ronnie Anne con algo de fastidio en su rostro pero a la vez se dibujaba un sonrisa en sus labios —. Por supuesto, pero lo haré con la condición de que dejes el teléfono ya que realmente tienes fastidiado a la familia. Así que nada de mensaje o llamadas, ni mucho menos checar tu teléfono cada 5 segundos. —Diciéndole a su hermano las condiciones de ayudarles, pero luego ve como su hermano estaba checando su teléfono, haciendo que la latina gruñera de fastidio —. Ejem... que te dije. Si no quieres mi ayuda pues yo...

—Perdón, Nini solo era una pequeña checada y ya no más jejeje. —Guardando su teléfono y pidiendo perdón a su hermanita.

—[Suspiro] Bien, al rato le hablo haber que me dice. Así que vete a dormir en la cama ya que puedo ver tus ojeras de los ojos. —Ronnie Anne se vuelve Acostar en el sofá.

—Gracias, hermanita. —Le da abrazo y después se marcha para ir a su cuarto.

Una vez que Bobby dejara la sala, Ronnie saca su laptop para luego ver si Lincoln estaba disponible para chatear. Tardo un rato para ver si el patético de su mejor amigo estaba disponible para chatear, pero al parecer no estaba conectado.

La latina miro el reloj y nota que era las 8:30 de la mañana, posiblemente estaría aún dormido —. Creo que es muy temprano para hablarle, así que mejor me espero un rato para hablar con el. —Apagando la laptop para luego guardarlo —. Ese chico Raúl... tengo que admitir que es alguien guapo... —Se sonroja un poco al no poder quitar la imagen de ese joven moreno, pero aún así... —Lori, si lastimas a mi hermano... nunca te lo perdonaré. Y Lincoln... más te vale que vengas preparado en caso de que tu hermana le haga daño, ya que no permitiré que se burle de él... el ya sufrió más de lo que nadie se imagina... y no quiero que el vuelva a sufrir.

* * *

**Escuela secundaria de Royal Woods, parquímetro de la escuela. (Días después de que los varones Loud's fueran sacado de su hogar)**

En el estacionamiento de la escuela secundaria vemos como un Ford de último modelo se estaciona, en la cual llevaba unas cuantas personas adentro del vehículo. En la puerta del piloto salía una mujer rubia de cabellos largo con una banda púrpura, camisa del mismo color, falda café, calcetines largos morados y zapatillas café. Esa bella chica era nada más que Carol Pingrey, la chica más hermosa y perfecta de todas (Según los estudiantes de la escuela), mientras que las rubia salía del vehículo, otras tres jóvenes también salían del vehículo de Carol.

—Gracias por el aventó, Carol. —Dijo una chica alta, delgada, de piel clara, con cabello largo y castaño, peinado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Lleva aretes rojos, una camisa de manga larga con hombros descubiertos, con rayas blancas y lavanda, un vestido negro debajo, medias largas de lavanda muy altas y botas de cuero marrón con tacones altos.

—Si amiga, gracias por el aventó. —hablo otra chica con cabello largo rubio y rizado. Viste una camisa rosa sin mangas, pantalones cortos blancos, medias blancas y zapatos morados.

—Si, Carol. Eras fenomenal amiga! Gracias por el aventó! —Exclamó una adolescente alta y delgada, con cabello largo y rojo con, dos pares de pestañas y sombra de ojos verde. Lleva aretes blancos, pulseras negras, una camisa sin mangas con rayas de color verde claro y aguamarina, jeans ajustados gris oscuro y sandalias marrones.

—No hay problema, chicas. Saben que con gusto los llevaría a todas a la escuela, aunque eso si que no se aprovechen de mi generosidad. —Dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

—Pero vaya que tu auto es lo increíble. Tus padres realmente debieron gastar mucho en este bebé. —Dijo la pelirroja.

—Y que lo digas, Becky. Ese auto costó casi 30,000, por eso mis padres pusieron asegurando en ese auto.

—Vaya envidia, ojalá mis padres pudiera comprarme uno igual. Dijo la rubia.

—Si tienes buenas notas, posiblemente te lo puedan comprar, Whitney. Aparte dijiste que tus padres te lo regalaría después de la graduación.

—Tengo mucha envidia que sus padres sea ricos. Apenas los míos tiene dinero suficiente para comprarme uno de este mismo año. —Quejándose un poco la castaña.

—De que hablas, Dana. Tu misma dijiste que te daría un Mercedes, hasta te vi en la tienda junto a tus padres una vez. —Dijo Carol.

—En serio? Vaya que vergüenza hehe. —Daña avergonzada un poco.

Ambas chicas se ríen mientras se la pasan platicando con gusto, hasta que un Mercedes de último modelo llego de aprisa y después se estacionó en el lugar en donde se estación el lugar reservado para los Loud's.

—Y ese loco que le pasa? —Quejándose Dana.

—No lo se, pero ese idiota se estación en el lugar reservado de Lori. —Dijo Whitney.

—Aunque me gustó como se estacionó el lugar, no tiene derecho de robarse el lugar a nuestra amiga. —Becky preparaba sus puños.

—No hay que usar la violencia chicas. Aparte ese auto no lleva el estampe de la escuela, eso quiere decir que es alguien nuevo, sólo debemos decirle que ese parquímetro está reservado para los estudiantes de la escuela, tal vez el no lo sabe. Así que voy hablar con el dueño del auto y pedirle que se vaya estacionar en otro lugar. —Calmando a sus amigas Carol fue hacia donde esta el Mercedes.

Una vez que Carol estaba apunto de ir hablar con el dueño del auto, las puertas se abre al mismo tiempo y después se sorprenden en ver quién era la que estaban adentro del vehículo.

—Oh?! Hola, Carol. —Saludando la chica rubia.

—Lori?! —Las chicas exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Carol, Becky, Dana y Whitney, se sorprenden al ver a Lori Loud bajando del Mercedes de último modelo. Ninguna de las jóvenes podía creer que la Loud pudiera manejar uno de los autos más costoso qué hay, ni siquiera sus padres con todo el dinero pudiera comprar un vehículo tan costoso, claro que lo podía comprarles por supuesto, pero con lo costosos que era la marca del auto, sabía que sus padres no le daría uno sin temer que ellas pudieran romperlo o dañarlo siendo que con simple raspón les costaría una fortuna.

—Que sucedes, chicas? Acaso les impresiona el auto que traigo? —Dijo Lori, intentando presumir de su auto que sabía muy bien de lo costoso que era, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Las chicas todavía seguía con el silencio y con las bocas abiertas, no sabía muy bien de los modelos de autos, ni tampoco fuera tan fan de vehículos, pero lo que ellas sí sabían, era que los autos de marca era muy costosas, tanto que le costaría más que riñones o años de servicios en un club de prostíbulo, pero la pregunta era. Como diablos logro Lori en conseguir un auto como un Mercedes? No es de ofenderla, pero su familia no era gente rica, claro no era pobres tampoco, pero tener un auto Mercedes así de la nada, era algo que ellas debía averiguar.

—Hola, Chicas! —Las jóvenes despertaron al escuchar el llamado de la segunda hermana Loud.

—Hey, dudes! Como les va a todas! —Saludando ahora la tercera hermana Loud.

—Que pasó? Acaso el gato se les comió la lengua? Hahaha! ¿Entiendes? —Comentó la cuarta hermana Loud.

Luego de que las demás hermanas salieran del vehículo, Lori comenzó acercarse a sus amigas para luego mover su mano y ver que ambas estuvieran bien.

—Oigan, chicas. Por que no nos responde cuando uno les habla. —Siguiendo llamando la atención de las demás.

—Yo me encargo. —Luan se acerca y con un botón en su mano hace que la flor de su pecho comenzara escupir agua.

—Aaahg! —Gritaron las chicas al recibir el roció de agua de la comediante.

—Bueno con eso basta. Ya al menos están refrescadas. Hahaha! —Riendo Luan.

Las chicas se enojaron por el acto de la comediante, pero después la dejaron pasar. Una vez que todas se calmara, Carol proseguir en preguntar a su mejor amiga sobre el auto que había manejado.

—Lori... me preguntaba. Como diablos conseguiste este Mercedes? —Fue lo que preguntó primero.

—Oh eso. Pues me lo regalo mi novio. —Fue lo que respondió Lori.

—Te lo regaló tú novio?! —Las chicas de nuevo quedaron con la boca abierta.

—No otras vez. —Luan aprieta el botón y de nuevo las rocía a todas.

—Aaah! —Las chicas se vuelva a empapar y luego comienza a enojarse con la comediante —. LUAN!

—Que? Si no lo hacia, ustedes se quedar como piedras de nuevo. —Dijo Luan, un poco asustada al ver que sus amigas comenzaba acercarse a ella de forma amenazante.

—Bueno ya, ahora si. Como es posible que Bobby lograra comprarte este Mercedes? —Preguntó Dana. Al decir lo que dijo la castaña, Lori quedó anonada por lo que le había preguntado.

—De que hablas, Dana. Roberto no fue quien lo compro. Fue mi nuevo novio. —Las chicas quedaron confundidas por la respuesta que recibieron, en especial cuando ella le dijo el verdadero nombre de Bobby.

—Espera, dijiste que tienes un nuevo novio! Pero ni siquiera lo has anunciado en tu estatus social. Aparte tu perfil dice que aún estás con Bobby. —Diciendo Becky mientras sacaba su celular para ver si no había una actualización en el perfil de su amiga. Checo por la aplicación para ver el perfil de Lori, y tal como lo había visto, todavía decía que Bobby era su pareja.

—Oh enserio? Tal vez se me había olvidado actualizar mi perfil. Es que estaba tan ocupada que se me olvidó actualizarlo. —Dijo Lori. Ni siquiera estaba atenta de su cuenta social, tanto que casi había olvidado por completo que tenía a alguien en su vida.

Becky no entendía, pero luego se da cuenta que Lori no estaba conectada por varios días, y eso se le extrañaba un poco.

—Entonces, si no es Bobby. Quien es el chico en que andas ahora? Es alguien en la escuela? —Preguntó Whitney.

—No es alguien en la escuela, aún. —Las chicas levantaron sus cejas dudosas por lo que dijo Lori —. Pronto sabrán quien será. Por ahora hay que entrar a la escuela que tengo que preparar las cosas. Vamos hermanas. —Lori camino para luego irse a la escuela.

—Ay vamos, sister. —Luna la siguió.

—Hay espéreme, chicas! —Leni salió corriendo.

—Yo por otra parte iré con mis amigos. Así que nos vemos luego, chicas. —Luan se va junto con sus hermanas.

Carol, Dana, Becky y Whitney, todavía no sabia qué estaba pasando, pero lo que más le llamo su atención era Carol. Carol sacó su teléfono y vio en la lista de llamadas reciente, y en ello tenía el número de un amigo suyo.

—No se que está pasando, pero eres el único que debes saberlo. —Luego de eso Carol comenzó recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días atrás.

* * *

**Flashback**

Carol estaba disfrutando de su día en su casa mientras que sus padres salía por el pueblo. A ella no le molestaba pasar tiempo a solas, al contrario le encanta tener algo de tiempo para si misma, pero su día acabaría cuando recibe una llamada inesperada, y para su sorpresa era la llamada de un viejo amigo suyo.

—Hola?... —Esperando saber quien lo llamaba.

—[**En el otro lado de la línea**] _Hola, Carol, soy yo... Bobby_. —Carol reconoció quien le hablaba. Era raro escuchar el novio de su mejor amiga llamarle por su teléfono, aún así decidió hablar con el.

—Oh, hola, Bobby! Cuanto tiempo sin hablarte. Cómo estás? —Saludo Carol formalmente.

—_Estoy bien. No estarás ocupada cierto? No quisiera molestarte algo importante. _

—No para nada. No estoy ocupada, estoy sola en mi casa, apenas iba ver algo en la tele. —Carol se sienta en el sofá para luego prender la televisión.

—_Ya veo... _

—Y dime, Bobby. Cual es la razón de la llamada? No me habrás llamado solo para saludarme cierto? —Queriendo saber la razón de su llamada. No le molestaba mucho que alguien lo llamara, en especial si era sus amigas o su mejor amiga Lori. Aunque recibiendo una llama del novio de su mejor amiga era algo que le podría preocupar un poco.

—_Bueno verás, es sobre Lori_. —Carol bajo un poco el volumen de la tele para así escucharlo mejor.

—Que sucede con Lori. Acaso algo le pasó? —Preocupada de que algo malo le había pasado.

—_No es eso... es que... intenté hablar con ella, y... no me responde ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes de texto, incluso le pedí a mi hermanita para que le hablara con su hermano y el no le responde sus llamadas. Y me preocupa que algo malo les haya pasado a su familia._ —Carol comenzó a sacar su celular para ver si su amiga había actualizado algo en su cuenta social, y al parecer su actividad estaba inactiva por varias horas, y eso era muy raro de ella.

—Tal vez esté saliendo en viaje familiar y posiblemente ande en un campo donde no hay mucha recepción. Tal vez sea por eso que Lori no te responde sus llamadas. —Eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—_Pero ella no me responde por varios días. _— En eso Carol comienza a preocupar un poco.

—Que pasó exactamente? —Preguntó Carol. Bobby le cuenta a Carol sobre la pelea que tuvieron y de cómo dejaron de hablarse por barios días, Bobby preocupado decide disculparse con ella, pero después de varias llamadas y mensaje de texto, Lori nunca le había regresado su llamadas, y eso lo hace preocupar aún más.

—_Y por eso quiero pedirte que si pudieras checar a la casa de Lori y ver si todo anda bien. Realmente me preocupa mucho por ella. Y no quiero pensar que algo malo le habrá pasado a mi bebe_. —Carol pudo entenderlo. Era de esperarse que alguien como Bobby se preocupara tanto por su mejor amiga, rayos como desearía tener alguien como el, Lori realmente tiene suerte de tenerlo.

—Está bien, Bobby, iré hecharle un vistazo a su casa.

—_Enserio? Gracias, muchísimas gracias! Se que es mucho pedir pero enserio, gracias._ —Carol realmente estaba impresionada por lo desesperado que daba al escuchar la voz del latino, parecía muy angustiado, tanto que posiblemente daría un ataque de pánico al no poder escuchar la voz de su amada.

—No me agradezcas, Bobby. De todas forma tenía planeado visitarla para ver cómo estaba. Según el lo que me dijo el maestro Lori estaba enferma y por eso no pudo asistir en los primeros días, así que daré un vistazo para ver cómo está.

—_Hay mi pobre osita! Espero que no sea algo grave._ —Carol comenzó a reír un poco. Realmente Bobby le tenía tanto cariño que hasta los apodos eran demasiados cursis.

—Bueno, te haré saber lo qué pasa. Así que te hablo más tarde. —Apunto de colgar la llamada.

—_Gracias, Carol. Realmente eres una salvadoras. Gracias por las molestias._ —Dijo Bobby.

—No hay problema. Bueno te hablo después, adiós. —Carol corta la llamada.

Después de la llama Carol se prepara para salir afuera, pero no antes llamarles a sus padres para avisarle que saldría para ir a la casa de una amiga, en la cual respondieron los padres y le dieron permiso para salir. Antes de salir intentó llamar a Lori para hacerle saber que ella vendría visitar a su casa, pero después de esperar 10 minutos jamás tuvo una respuesta así que decide ir a checar como estaba. Fue a tomar su auto nuevo que le regalaron por sus buenas notas y luego salió de su casa.

* * *

**En la casa Loud**

Carol había llegado a la residencia Loud para ver cómo anda su mejor amiga, todo parecía normal, claro al ver el desorden de los juegues y pelotas deportivas tirados en el césped del jardín de enfrente, pero eso era algo normal. Al principio dudo ya que no podía ver la camioneta familiar, ya que siempre está afuera ya que el garage estaba casi lleno. Pero luego pensó que uno de sus padres estuviera afuera y que todos los hermanos Loud aún seguía adentro de su casa.

Comenzó salir de su vehículo para luego caminar hacia la entrada, comenzó a tocar la puerta y espero que alguien le respondiera.

... pero nadie respondió.

Pasó un rato y volvió a tocar la puerta con un poco de fuerza.

***¡Knock! ¡Knock!***

Espero pacientemente y después escucha como la puerta se habré lentamente para luego ser recibida por la misma persona que andaba buscando.

—Hola, Lori. —Saludo Carol a su mejor amiga.

—Carol? Pero que sorpresa, no me esperaba que vinieras a visitarme. —Dijo Lori muy sorprendida por la inesperada visita de su mejor amiga.

—Pero si te avise. Te llame varias veces, incluso te mandé un texto de voz. —Lori saco su teléfono y para su sorpresa, tenía muchas llamadas de parte de su mejor amiga.

—Oh ya veo. Perdón por no responderte, amiga. Que se te ofrece. —Lori parecía muy tranquila, bastante tranquila como para Carol pudiera notar el sudor de nervios que mostraba en su enfrente.

—Solo vine haber como estabas. Te has ausentado varios días y quería pasar a ver cómo estabas, y viendo lo recuperada que estás, parece ser que volverás a clases mañana no? —Diciendo Carol aliviada y a la vez sospechando un poco.

—Si, ya me siento mejor, y pronto las demás hermanas lo están también. —Respondió Lori.

—Me alegra mucho escucharlo. Por cierto, Bobby me hablo por teléfono y me pregunto por ti. Y quería saber cómo estabas! —Ahora necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando con su amiga.

—Bobby? De quien hablas. —Carol no se esperaba por esa respuesta.

—Tu novio, ya sabes, Bobby Santiago. —Dijo Carol concertada.

—Ah Roberto Santiago! Qué hay de él? —Carol ya estaba perdida.

—Bobby me hablo para saber cómo estabas, y saber por qué no le respondes sus mensajes. Sabes lo preocupado que el está por ti. —Ya comenzaba sospechar algo de ella.

—Pues estoy bien, el no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi. Si eso es todo lo que me vas a decir, tengo cosas que hacer en la casa. Así que los vemos mañana, amiga. Adiós. —Lori cierra la puerta.

—Adiós, Lori. —la puerta se cierra y logra escuchar el seguro de la puerta —. Algo no anda bien... espero que nada malo le haya pasado —. Carol regreso a su auto para luego comenzar a marcar a Bobby. Después de segundos el latino le responde su llamado.

—[**En el otro lado de la linea**] _Hola Carol. Ya supiste lo qué pasó con Lori? Espero que no sea algo grave._ —Dijo el latino esperando por la noticia de su amiga.

—No te preocupes Bobby que Lori anda bien... —Carol se sentía algo incomoda.

—_Gracias a dios. Me preocupaba mucho que mi bebe estuviera mal. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber que mi Lori este a salvo_. —Carol podía escuchar como el tono del latino estaba ahora relajado. Bueno eso era lo que le alivia un poco —. Y bien, Carol. También sabes por qué Lori no le responde sus llamadas? —En eso ella no tenía idea.

—No lo se, no me hablo mucho de ese tema. —Quería decirle sobre la extraña actitud de su amiga, pero no tenía mucho de que decir.

—_Creo que debe de estar muy enfadada conmigo. _—Carol pensaba lo contrario. Parecía que Lori ya ni recuerda que ella y Bobby eran pareja.

—Tal vez este un poco molesta contigo y por eso no te quiere responder. Pero te aseguro que mañana hablaré con ella y así sabremos todo lo que yo sepa. —Eso era lo que ella esperaba.

—_Muchas gracias, Carol. Realmente te agradezco muchísimo. Realmente eres la mejor_. —Carol se reí por los cumplidos que le daba. Aunque era lo que quería escuchar antes de que ella se enamorara de él.

—Bueno, Bobby. Te lo haré saber mañana. Así que te llamo luego. —Carol cuelga y después mira por última vez la casa antes de salir de la calle.

Cuando el auto salió de las calles, una persona mirada en la parte de arriba en donde estaba el cuarto de Lori y Leni. Y de ahí dos jóvenes de piel morena observaron todo antes de que ellos dos cerraran la cortina.

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

Carol estaba ahora en el salón de clase junto con Lori a su lado, al parecer su amiga estaba contenta por algo, aunque ella cree saber la razón de su felicidad.

—Bueno estudiantes, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno y espero que todos lo reciba muy bien. Por favor pase Raúl D Magnifico.

La puerta del salón se habré y de ahí salen un joven moreno poco bronceado alto de 1,80m todo musculoso entre la parte frontal como pechos. Usaba una camisa azul, jeans negros apretados y zapatos marrones. Tenía barba en su barbilla, su pelo era negro, su corte de cabello era corto con una coleta de caballo y una cicatriz no tan notable cerca de su ceja izquierda. Pero lo que más se sobresalta de todo, era el notable miembro que se veía por debajo de los jeans negros apretados. Su miembro era largo, tanto como si fuera de 10 pulgadas.

Todos los estudiantes lo notaba, incluso el maestro logró notarlo, era obvio que los pantanos apretados hacia logra notar el miembro de Raúl. Las chicas estaba bastante sonrojas, tanto que ellas comenzaba a calentarse por debajo de su entre piernas. Los chicos no sabia si avisarle a Raúl sobre su... dios ni siquiera podía pensar en un insulto. Carol se sonroja por ver el notable miembro del nuevo chico latino, jamás en su vida pudo ver algo tan grande, ni siquiera su novio lo tiene así de grande.

—Hola, mi nombre es Raúl D magnifico. Como notara el color de mi piel soy mexicano. Me gusta hacer deportes y hacer buenos amigos. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. —Una vez terminado miro a su maestro.

El maestro dejó de mirar al latino ignorando lo que vio y después comenzó hablar:

—Bien , puedes sentarse en donde esta... ahí junto la señorita Loud. —Raúl asiente y fue a caminar hacia donde esta Lori.

Una vez llegando el latino se sienta al lado izquierdo en donde esta sentada Lori y después la rubia le dices:

—Me alegras que llegues mi amor. —Carol se sorprende por lo que había escuchado. Acaso le dijo Lori su amor al nuevo chico?

—Siempre estaré a tu lado mi {Lorisita}. —Diciendo el latino con un tono español muy elegante y llamativo.

Los estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo el nuevo estudiante a la chica Loud. Acaso le dijo "Lorisita"? Ya ellos se habían conocido? Y si eso era así, ya Raúl está en una relación con Lori Loud? Eso eran preguntas que pensaba los demás estudiantes junto con Carol que también tenía pensado lo mismo.

La rubia miraba de nuevo al chico nuevo sin que su mejor amiga lo notara, aunque no sería necesidad ya que se notaba como Lori miraba a Raúl con esos ojos perdidos lleno de amor. Tenía que admitir, Raúl era muy apuesto, tanto que sentía algo que comenzaba a latir adentro de su pecho, algo que ella comenzó a sentirlo. En ese mismo instante Raúl nota Carol mirándolo con esos ojos de curiosidad y con una sonrisa le da un guiño directamente a la rubia de cabellos largos. Carol se asusta por haber sido notada y rápidamente desvía su mirada. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, no quería que su mejor amiga pensara que estaba teniendo interés con el chico nuevo, pero no podía evitar pensar en el.

Esperaba que Lori se volteara y le encarara en su cara para escuchar unos cuantos reclamos, pero nada había pasado. Esperaba escuchar la voz de Lori y preguntarle sobre el repentino guiño de ojo que le había dado, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Tal vez había pensado mal y el guiño de ojo que le había dado debía haber sido para su mejor amiga. Si tal vez sea eso, no había forma que Raúl le pudiera darle un guiño de ojo a ella, apenas llevan conociendo hace más de 10 minutos y ya está pensado en darle una buena impresión. Lo mejor sería esperar y ver lo que realmente es el en realidad.

Las clases siguieron así por varios minutos y ahora se podía escuchar varios susurros por parte de los demás compañeros de clases. La mayoría de los estudiantes hablaba sobre el nuevo estudiante y que tan bueno se veía, en especial el bulto que tenían la entre pierna. Las chicas no podía evitar sentirse celosas por lo afortunada que era Lori en tener a Raúl sentado al lado, y lo peor era ver cómo la Loud estaba interactuando con el latino como si ellos dos ya se conocía durante mucho tiempo, tanto que hasta Raúl le dejaba tocar sus brazos musculosos y bronceados.

Las clase siguió pasando por un tiempo hasta que la campana sonó, haciéndolo saber que el periodo de clase había terminado.

—Muy bien todos, el primer periodo terminó. Espero que todos ustedes hayan puesto atención sobre mi clase, ya que mañana tendremos un examen sorpresa. Señor Magnifico, aquí le doy los libros y también los apuntes de mi clase, y como usted es nuevo no es necesario que tome el examen de mañana. —El maestro le da los libros a Raúl.

—Gracias, profesor por los libros y también la lectura de hoy. Y no me molestaría tomar el examen, quiero intentar tomarlo si no sería mucha molestia.

—Oh no por supuesto que puedes tomarlo si quieres. Solo será nada más una prueba, no afectará mucho en sus notas. Solo quiero saber que tanto pone atención mis estudiantes, me preocupa su educación y quiero darle lo mejor que pueda. Pero bueno le deseo suerte con las siguiente clases. —El maestro deja al latino.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de la clase, al igual que Carol, Lori y Raúl. Carol sabía que su siguiente clase no tendría a su mejor amiga, pero si tendría a Dana y Becky, se despide de su mejor amiga para luego irse caminando a la direction opuesta del pasillo, tenía muchas preguntas sobre ese tal Raúl y la relación que llevaba con Lori, pero no podría preguntarle hasta la hora del la almuerzo.

* * *

El segundo periodo de clase estaba apunto de empezar y Carol estaba sentada junto a Becky.

—Oye, Carol. He oído que el latino está en la misma clase que tú y Lori, y me preguntaba si me podrías describir todo lo que sabes sobre el? He oído muchas cosas de él, en especial su gran... [Cara picara] compañero suyo. Si sabes a que me refiero? —Diciendo Becky a Carol esperando que todo lo que había escuchado en los pasillos fuera ciertos.

Carol se sonroja al recordar la primera impresión que dio cuando conoció a Raúl y su enorme... dios ni siquiera puede quitarse esa image fuera de su cabeza, realmente se sentía una puta al pensar tal cosa, aparte que ella estaba en una relación con su novio. Sacando su teléfono busca la foto en donde ella y su pareja anduvieron saliendo en una cita de picnic, y de ahí se tomó una selfie con el.

No podía traicionar a su pareja siendo un chico muy agradable, incluso era uno de los pocos amigos al que siempre podía contar con su ayuda, en especial cuando le ayudó varios problemas emocionales.

—Carol, te sientes bien? —Preocupada la pelirroja ya que Carol no le había respondido su pregunta sobre Raúl.

-Eh?... oh perdón, es que estaba algo distraída. —Guardando su teléfono —. Pues que puedo decir, sólo es otro chico nuevo al que mucho nos tomamos por sorpresa. —Carol no quería darle detalles de su primera impresión con el chico nuevo, claro la dejo impresionada por muchas formas, pero no quería darle detalles conociendo muy bien de lo emocionada que era su amiga Becky.

—Hay vamos, amiga, no me dejes con el suspenso. Mira si quieres te puedo decir que conocí a un chico latino con el mismo apellido de Raúl. —Carol se sorprende al saber que había más chicos nuevos en la escuela.

—Acaso ellos son... —Carol no pudo terminar ya que hubo un grupo de chicas que gritaron emocionadas y de ahí llegaron dos estudiantes más.

En la entrada del salón se podía ver a Leni Loud entrando junto un joven latino más alta que ella. El joven muchacho era moreno con cabello castaño oscuro, pecas en sus mejillas y un lunar en su barbilla. Usaba una camisa de cuadras morado, una camisa blanca sobre debajo, jeans azules ajustados, un cinturón de cuero negro y tenis blancos. Media como 1,75m de altura, tenía músculos delgados que se mostraba en los brazos, su pecho estaba firme con músculos y debajo de la entre pierna se mostraba un bulto bastante notoria.

Todos los estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a ese moreno joven, ni las chicas pudieron quitar los ojos firmes del aquel muchacho, en especial cuando la mayoría de las chicas tenía los ajos apuntados hacia abajo.

Carol jamás se imaginó al ver a otro chico que increíblemente se parecía mucho a Raúl, claro con la diferencia de que Raúl era más alto, con mucho más masa muscular y con una cola de caballo.

—Es el, Carol. El chico que conocí en el primer periodo de mi clase. —Becky apuntando al moreno —. Su nombre es Arturo D Magnifico y tiene 16 años.

Así que era cierto, al parecer otro D Magnifico estaba en la escuela eso quiere decir que posiblemente ambos sean parientes.

—Oye, Arturo espérame!

Los estudiantes escucharon el llamado de alguien y ven a otro joven moreno no tan alto como el otro pero si lo suficiente como grande como para un chico de estatura promedia.

—Samuel llegas justo a tiempo, las clases estaban apunto de empezar. —Dijo Arturo.

—Lo siento, [Exaltando] tu sabes como soy cuando llego al último momento.. —Dijo Samuel recuperando el aliento.

—Hola, Samuel. —Saludo, Leni alegremente.

—Hola, Leni. Realmente te vez bien este día. —Complementa a la modelista.

—Hay pues gracias. Tú tampoco te vez mal. Ósea tus ropas están muy bien que hasta tengo ideas de hacer algo. —Alegremente le regresa el cumplido.

—Bueno, Leni, te dejo con tus amigas, yo y Samuel tenemos algo que hablar mientras el maestro llegue para así presentarnos a los demás. —Diciendo Arturo a la modelista.

—Está bien, Arturo. Gracias por llevarme a la clase. —Dándole una sonrisa a Arturo.

—El placer es mío... mi {Lenisita}. —Diciéndole con un acento mexicano, tanto que los demás estudiantes lograrán escuchar la voz cálida y seductoras del latino.

—Kyaaa!

Las amigas de Leni chillaron emocionadas al ver una escena tan romántica que no pudieron aguantar las ganas de ir tras ella y hablarle sobre la experiencia que tuvo. Cuando se la llevaron Arturo y Samuel comenzarán hablar, pero luego notaron a la rubia de vestuarios púrpura y con una sonrisa ellos le saludan. Carol se sorprende a ser notada para luego saludar con su mano, en la cual los latinos hacen lo mismo.

—Vaya, parece ser que ya estas atrayendo muchos a los latinos. Lastima que ya Arturo tiene pareja. —Carol miro a Becky con un leve sonrojo molesto, pero se le baja un poco al escuchar que Arturo ya tenía a alguien.

—Como sabes que Arturo ya tiene pareja? —Pregunto Carol a su amiga.

—Pues el mismo lo dijo. —Respondiéndole su pregunta —. Ni te imaginas las reacciones que dieron las demás chicas al escuchar lo que acaba de decir, incluso yo quedé decepcionada. —Becky suspiro decepcionada —. Ni te imaginas quien es la afortunada.

Antes de que Carol pudiera decir algo a su amiga, la maestra llega junto con la campaña que empezó a sonar. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a sentarse, después la maestra comenzó saludar a sus estudiantes.

—Buenos días a todos. —Dándole sus saludos a los estudiantes del segundo periodo.

—Bueno días, Maestra Sanchez. —Todos los estudiantes le devolvieron el saludo.

—Como ya sabrán, hoy tendremos nuevos estudiantes. Espero que le den una cálida bienvenida a 'Arturo D Magnifico', y 'Samuel D Magnífico'. Por favor caballeros, pueden presentarse enfrente. —Diciendo cálidamente a sus dos nuevos estudiantes.

—Por su puesto, Maestra Sánchez! —Hablaron los dos latinos. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus bancas para luego caminar hacia donde esta su maestra.

Cuando ambos latinos estaba enfrente, muchos lograron notar lo parecidos que se veían, tanto como color de piel y estilo de cabello.

—Hola mi nombre es Arturo D Magnifico. Tengo 16 años. Pocos ustedes lograron conocerme en el primer periodo clases, pero para aquellos que no me conoce soy un joven latino que le gusta leer libros, hacer codificación por computadora y jugar football (americano). —Dijo Arturo, presentándose a todos sus compañeros de clase.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a poner atención lo que decía Arturo, pero en realidad estaba enfocando más el los bulto que tenía ambos latinos, en especial la Maestra Sánchez que tenía ahora mismo mordiendo el labio inferior sin que los demás estudiantes se diera cuenta.

—Yo me llamo Samuel D magnifico. Tengo 15 años. al igual que Arturo también soy latino que le encanta jugar deportes, ser un músico y pasar tiempo jugando videojuegos. —Dijo Samuel, presentándose a todos sus compañeros.

—Oye, acaso ustedes dos son hermanos? —Pregunto un estudiante.

Ambos latinos se miraron entre sí y después Arturo habló.

—Nope. —Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Arturo.

—Pero ustedes llevan el mismo apellido. —Hablo otro estudiante.

—Bueno eso si. —Hablo Samuel —. Somos primos. —Ahora si que los dejó confundidos

—Nuestros padres son hermanos, por eso llevamos el mismo apellido. —Aclarando Arturo.

—Solo nuestro medios nombre son diferentes. Por ejemplo mi nombre completo es 'Samuel Dominós Magnífico'. Diciendo su nombre.

—Y el mío 'Arturo Desideiro Magnifico'. —Diciendo el suyo. Todos los estudiantes entendieron y supieron que los 'Magnificos' realmente eran primos.

—Muy bien, gracias por presentarse, y aquí les entregó sus libros. —Dandole los libros a los latinos —. Pueden volver a sus asientos. —Los Magníficos asienten y fueron hacían donde están sus banquetas —. Muy todos, habrán sus libros y vaya a la pagina 54. —Abriendo su propio libro y comienza a dar su clase. Todos los estudiantes sacan sus libros y después comenzaron a poner atención a la maestra.

* * *

**Cafetería de la escuela **

Carol Pingrey estaba sentada en la mesa junto con sus amigos disfrutando el almuerzo de la cafetería. Todos y cada uno llevaba su propio almuerzo mientras que pocos tenía bandejas lleno de comida hecha por la cafetería. Todos comenzaron hablar sobre los primeros dos periodos de clases, en la cual no muchos hablaron pero si trajeron la tema de los nuevos estudiantes.

—Y que les pareció los 'Magníficos'? —Preguntando Becky a todos a en la Mesa.

—Que puedo decir. Raúl es muy sexy. —Diciendo Whitney con los ojos en forma de corazones.

—Tal vez Raúl es sexy, pero Arturo es muy guapo. Dios como desearía ser suya. —Dijo Daña igual de enamorada.

—Pues he mi opinión Samuel es el más lindo. Sabían que el puede cantar bien y tocar casi todos los instrumentos de la escuela? Tiene un buen talento tocando la música. Crees que estará soltero? —Hablo Teri. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño, lleva aretes de perlas rojas, lápiz labial rojo, una camisa marrón claro, chaqueta de lana roja, pantalón azul marino y zapatos rojos.

Todas las chicas no dejaba de hablar sobre los nuevos estudiantes. Carol por otra parte sólo giraba sus ojos mientras esperaba la llegada de su mejor amiga, normalmente caminaría juntas como siempre lo hacia, pero Lori le dijo que se adelantara ya que tenía que hacer algo, y que prometió regresar lo más rápido posible, pero ya había pasado más de 20 minutos y solo quedaba otro 20 mas antes de que el receso acabara.

Carol sacó su teléfono y pudo notar un mensaje de texto, era de su novio que le estaba mensajeando. miro a su alrededor y pudo notar al joven castaño que le saludaba. Realmente se sentía Fortunata de tener un novio como Danny, era un chico gentil, maduro y sincero que se preocupa mucho por los demás, un chico al que ella estaba afortunada de tenerlo.

—Vaya que por fin llegas, Lori. —Hablo Becky. Carol dejó su teléfono para ver a Lori. —Y vaya que trajisteis a alguien. —Carol se sorprende a ver a Raúl.

—Perdón por la tardanza, chicas. Estuve algo ocupa. —Mirando Raúl con los ojos lleno de satisfacción. Carol no le gustaba como la miraba a Raúl, no sabe por qué pero algo debió haber pasado.

—Bueno al menos estás aquí. Y tú debes ser Raúl cierto? —Pregunto Becky, finalmente pidiendo conocer a Raúl, y tal como decía las chicas, Raúl venía todo paquetado.

—Hola todos, no se molesta si me pueda sentar con ustedes cierto? —Las chicas agitaron sus cabezas.

—No, no nos molesta, al contrario si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras. —Becky empujando un poco a Carol para así hacer espacio.

—Gracias por invitarlo, chicas. —Lori se sienta al lado de Becky mientras que Raúl se sienta junto a Lori.

—Raúl, que te pareció nuestra escuela? —pregunto Dana.

—No está nada mal. Parece una buen colegio. En especial viendo a varias chicas hermosas como ustedes. —Las chicas se sonroja por el comentario de Raúl —. Pero nada se compara con esa bella linda flor que tengo a mi lado. —Raúl toma la cadera de Lori y le comienza acercarse hacia el, luego toma su barbilla para después darle un beso muy apasionado en los labios de la rubia.

Todas quedará sorprendidas al ver a Raúl desando a Lori enfrente de ellas, tanto que a muchos otros estudiantes lograron ver ese beso. La chicas quedaron decepcionadas ya que al parecer Lori se había quedado con el premio gordo, pero Carol fue la única que no lo tomó bien, y creo que ya era hora de hablarle sobre ese tema.

—Y qué hay de Bobby? —Todos en la mesa miraron a Carol. Lori miro a su mejor amiga con una expresión confusa.

—Huh? Quien? —Ahí las chicas comenzaron a confundirse. Habían olvidado completamente que Lori estaba aún en relación a distancia con Roberto Santiago, incluso Lori siempre postea en su status amoroso con el cada día siente días a la semana.

—De Bobby Santiago, tú novio. —En eso Lori se acuerda.

—Ah si! Roberto. Ya te lo había dicho. El y yo ya terminamos hace varias semanas. —Aclarándole a su amiga.

—Nunca me hablaste de que terminasteis con el. —Carol no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Enserio? Pensé que lo dije? —Poniendo el dedo en su frente —. Lamento no habértelo mencionado. Aunque creo que Bobby debió habértelo dicho no? —Carol ya ni sabía a quien creer. Quería creer las palabras de Lori, pero algo en ella decía que su mejor amiga no le está diciendo toda la verdad, y eso va también para Bobby.

—Vamos amigas, no crees que estas pensando mal las cosas, tal vez ellos dos por fin rompieron porque se dieron cuenta que una relación a distancian nunca funciona, y tal vez por eso decidieron romper. —Whitney intento calmar a Carol.

—Pues lo que yo se, Lori me dijo que ella estaba soltera. —Todas en la mesa miraron a Raúl.

—Pues es cierto, cariño. Incluso yo le dije en su cara que ya habíamos terminado. —Aclarando Lori.

—Y si es así, por que no lo actualizaste en tu status social? O por lo menos decir alguna de nosotras? —Ya Carol comenzaba fastidiarse, pero Lori simplemente encontraba una forma de eludir sus preguntas.

—Había perdido mi teléfono hace unas semanas. Así que me tuve que comprarme uno nuevo. —Mostrando el teléfono. Todos en la mesa quedaron con la boca abierta haber que lo que tenía en sus manos era nada más que el último modelo de apple.

—No manches! Tienes el iPhone 11 pro max! De donde sacaste tanto dinero? —Pregunto Becky admirando el teléfono de Lori.

—Pues como soy una buena chica, logré tenerlo casi de regalado. —Diciendo Lori orgullosamente. Carol ya no podía más y comenzó dejar la mesa.

—Adonde vas? —Pregunto Daña.

—Hablar con alguien para que me aclare bien las cosas. —Saliendo de las puertas de la cafetería.

Después de la cafetería nadie hablo del tema y así siguió hasta terminar el receso. Todo fue igual el resto del tiempo en la escuela. Al parecer solo hubo 3 nuevos estudiantes que había llegado a la escuela a estudiar aquí, los Magníficos en tan solo un día lograron llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes como maestros, tanto que su popularidad había llegado por los cielos. Hasta ahora solo supieron que Raúl salía con uno de los Loud's, y que posiblemente Arturo también salga con Leni. Samuel aún era soltero, así que era siempre acosado por el resto de las chicas. Nada pasó por lo unusual, solo un día normal en la escuela.

Carol había llegado a su casa para luego cerrarse en su habitación, sacó su celular para luego marca el número de Bobby para así poder sacar respuestas y saber si todo lo que dice Santiago era verdad.

—_Carol me alegra que llamaras. Lograste hablar con Lori? _—En eso Carol responde.

—Si hable con ella... pero antes de responderte quiero que me digas la verdad sobre lo qué pasó entre ustedes dos. —Carol necesitaba saber la verdad.

—_Que quieres que te diga? _

—Quiero saber si ustedes dos están oficialmente separados. —Eso era lo que ella necesitaba aclarar.

—_Por su puesto que no. Por que preguntas?_ —Ya era el momento.

—Por que vi a Lori saliendo con un alguien y que ellos dos son oficialmente una pareja.

—_QUE!_ —Carol se aparta el teléfono ya que Bobby lo dejó sorda —. _C-Como es posible! P-Pero cuando y donde? Carol estas segura de lo que dices? —_Carol volvió a poner su teléfono en su oreja.

—Por supuesto que si. Incluso ellos dos se besaban.

—_Eso es mentira! Lori nunca me haría algo así! _—Podía escuchar como el latino comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Bueno ella no lo haría si no estuviera saliendo contigo, por eso quiero saber si ustedes dos realmente están oficialmente separados. —Carol esperaba su respuesta.

—_Por supuesto que lo estamos!_ —Le contestó con un poco de ira. Carol comenzaba molestarse por la forma que le respondía.

—Bobby cálmate, no tienes por qué molestarte. —Intentando calmar a Bobby.

—_Como quiere que me calme si me estas diciendo que mi bebe me está poniendo los cuernos! Ella nunca me haría eso! _—Bobby estaba perdiendo el control.

—Pues yo no te lo diría si no eres sincero conmigo. Por eso quiero saber si realmente ya no están juntos. Bobby yo se que eres una persona sincera. Si realmente estás diciendo la verdad pues te creo.

—_Pero antes me decías que yo había terminado con ella. _

—Pues Lori me dijo que te había terminado contigo. —Luego de decirlo no hubo respuesta por parte del latino —. Bobby?

—_Recuerdas que te dije que tuvimos una pelea?_ —Carol recordó que había mencionado una pelea, pero nunca le dijo la causa de su pelea con su mejor amiga —. _Bueno nos peleamos porque Lori dejo de hablarme por varias dias y yo comenzaba preocuparme, insiste mucho que me preguntara lo que pasaba, pero ella siempre me decía que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparme, yo no le creía, note en varías fotos que salía con alguien, tanto que notaba los cercanos que estaban, me puse celoso y le reclame a ella que en tal punto se enojó conmigo y después... terminó conmigo _—. Eso era lo que ella quería escuchar.

—Así que si están separados. —Ahora si que se sintió mal por Lori.

—_Pero solo fue una pelea, siempre hemos terminado muchas ovaciones y al final volvemos juntos. _

—Pero, Bobby, ella mismo té terminó y ya tiene novio. —Carol sabía lo que Bobby estaba hablando. Lincoln le contaba que su hermana siempre termina separado por un pleito que tuviera algo que ver con el y la hermana menor de Bobby, y que al final siempre vuelve. Claro se molestaba un poco con ambos siendo que inculpaba un poco Lincoln por su relación, pero aún así siempre encontraba un plan para arreglarlo todo.

—_No eso no te creo. Lori aún me ama. Y te lo demostraré!... [Cuelga]_

—Bobby? Bobby! —Carol intentó llamar al latino, pero todo era inútil ya que no respondía sus llamadas —. Espero que no hagas una escena.

* * *

**La ciudad del gran lago, departamento de los casa grandes **

Bobby baja de las escalares del departamento a toda prisa para así llegar a su auto, pero antes de poder salir del departamento logra encontrarse con su hermanita junto con su mejor amiga Sid.

—A donde vas, Bobby? —Pregunto Ronnie a su hermano.

—Buenas tardes, Bobby. —Saludo Sid.

—Hola, Chicas. Solo saldré un rato afuera de la ciudad. —Bobby camino a su auto.

—Iras a Royal Woods? —Bobby no dijo nada y comenzó a entrar al vehículo —. Por lo menos avisaste al abuelo que saldrás? Recuerdas que hoy te toca trabajar este día.

—Le pedí a Carlino que me cubrirá. Bueno me tengo que ir. —Bobby acelera el motor y comenzó a irse.

Ronnie y Sid miraron entre sí para luego irse adentro del departamento. Ronnie estaba algo preocupada por su hermano ya que lo miro muy serio, tanto que pudo notar la mueca de furia en su rostro. Nunca había visto así de enojado desde que su padre había dejado a su madre. Y eso no quería que su hermano hiciera una estupidez.

—(_Espero que no sea algo grave para que te fueras así hermano)_. —Pensó Ronnie preocupado.

* * *

**Ciudad de Detroit. (Presente)**

Lincoln, Lynn y Leon había llegado a una casa particular. Leon baja de su auto y después le da la bienvenida a su hogar.

—Bueno chicos. Bienvenido a la casa Loud.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, eso es todo. Se que este capítulo es relleno, pero quiero darles este capítulo algo especial para así saber cómo le están llenos las ex-hermanas Loud. Esperemos que nada trágico ocurra.**

**El próximo capítulo regresaremos con los pratagonista y junto a ello, los miembros de la familia Loud. **

**La razón por la que hice este capitulo largo era por que me pase un poco con la drama y decidí dejarlo para futuras partes. Ahora si, es hora de responder sus comentarios.**

**346wii: **Must be great to have a good Father. Lynn and Lincoln will have more boundin moments, and the same time couple of fights between each other.

**J0nas Nagera: **En unos capítulos más tendrás tus respuestas. Ya verás que Lynn y Lincoln saldrán adelante. Habrá momentos que posiblemente Lincoln tenga una relación especial con algunas de sus parientes.

Quería darle más detalles sobre las chicas que se encontraron, pero en punto de vista sería difícil adivinar si realmente sean mayores o no, ya que en la serie ya estan apareciendo muchas chicas altas de edades de 11 años, incluso ya le están dando pechos Lol.

**Hisworld39: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.Lamento que este nuevo capítulo no sea el que buscas, pero la próxima si que verás a los prataginstas junto con la otra familia Loud.

**Brother of the Night: **Gracias por el comentario y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo y largo capítulo.


	6. La otra familia Loud

**Detroit, Indian Village. (Presente)**

Lincoln, Lynn estaban en la Vanzilla siguiendo el auto Leon que estaba enfrente de ellos guiando hacia donde esta su hogar. Habían salido de la ciudad de Detroit ya que su hogar no estaba tan lejos, incluso podría ir a su trabajo caminando sin tener problemas, bueno exception de un posible asalto por supuesto. Luego de unos minutos había llegado un vecindario muy grande lleno de casas sumamente grandes, tan grandes que parecía más un pequeño pueblo que vecindad.

Luego de pasar unas cuantas casas había llegado a una casa particular, en la cual el auto de León comenzó encender la directional a la izquierda y luego entrar en esa casa, Lynn hizo lo mismo y prendió la directional para así entrar a la casa. Luego de estacionar cerca de la casa los varones salen de sus vehículos, Lynn y Lincoln salieron de la camioneta mientras que Leon comienza salir de su auto y después le da la bienvenida a su hogar.

—Bueno chicos. Bienvenido a la casa Loud. —Dijo Leon alzando sus brazos para luego dejar que ellos vean la casa.

La casa era de 3 pisos, el exterior de la casa estaba pintado de blanco, con el techo de color gris, un porche enfrente, una chimenea corriendo al lado derecho de la casa, y un garaje en el lado izquierdo. La casa estaba muy pavimentado estructurado con ladrillos en el techo, (parecía más una mansión que casa), tenía múltiples ventanas enfrente, un pequeño jardín con lámparas de luz, árboles rodeados enfrente y por detrás, un pequeño camino enfrente y un arbusto afuera de la casa.

—Woah... —Esas era las palabras que pudieron decir los dos Loud's.

—Hehe, lo se. Se preguntarán cómo pude comprar esta increíble casa? Bueno verás la casa originalmente valdría más de 1,000,000 dólares.

—1,000,000 dólares! —Gritaron Lynn y Lincoln al escuchar el costo de la casa.

—Así es. Pero después de tiempo la población comenzó disminuir y el nivel de crímenes locales comenzaron aumentar, tanto que las ventas y rentas de las casas comenzaron a reducir, al tal punto que hasta les regalaba, pero nadie quiere vivir en un lugar lleno de violencia y crímenes, cierto? —Dijo Leon.

—Tan malo está Detroit? —Pregunto Lincoln. Nunca se imaginó que la ciudad de Detroit estuviera en tan malas condiciones.

—No tanto, claro si vienes preparado. —Respondiendo a su sobrino mientras miraba a su hermano con una expresión bastante concertado sobre la situación en la que ellos estaban —. Pero bueno, dejando los problemas económicos, compre esa casa a muy buen precio, y como han visto en el vecindario, notaran que las casas aquí están muy viejas.

—Que tan viejas son estas casa en la vecindad? —Curioseado el peli-blanco.

—Estás casas fueron construidas al comienzo del año 1900. Y esta casa fue construida en 1903. —Mirando su casa.

—Woah. Así que estás casas tienen sus historias, cierto? —Fascinado Lincoln al escuchar lo antiguo que era las casas, en especial la que tiene su tío Leon.

—Así es. Cada uno tiene sus historias. —Leon empezó a caminar.

—Cuanto tiempo compraste está casa? La ultima vez que te visite fue cuando vivías en una casa rentada en las afueras de la ciudad de Indianápolis. —Curioseado Lynn por saber la vida de su hermano.

—Lo compre hace siete año cuando estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir después de que la compañía me transfiriera aquí en Detroit. No fue fácil, al principio me costó mucho trabajo si era mejor comprarme una casa o rentarla, hasta que vi una subasta que subastaba esta casa y por suerte lo conseguí a un buen precio. —Dijo Leon. Era increíble lo afortunado en poder comprar esta casa, claro era vieja, pero sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano las ventas de las casas siguieran aumentando más por el paso de tiempo, y esta oferta no la podía dejar de sus manos.

—Y cuanto fue? —Dijo Lincoln esperando su respuesta.

—790,000 Dólares.

Los dos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar el precio de la casa. Al comparar a la suya la que no tenía muy buen valor, claro las tierras que tiene son buenas por su precio, pero que la casa en sí no valía tanto.

—Y como conseguiste tanto dinero? —Pregunto Lynn. Quería saber cómo su hermano había logrado ganar tanto.

Leon dio un suspiro muy cansado para luego voltear a ver a su hermano —. Solo digamos, que tener a alguien tiene sus ventajas. —Diciendo bastante desanimado, dejando a su hermano y sobrino con la cara de la duda.

—No me digas que tú y...

***¡Boom!***

Lynn no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una repentina explosión explotó en la parte de arriba de la casa, rompiendo varias ventanas de la casa.

—Que fue eso! —Gritaron Lincoln y Lynn al mismo tiempo.

—No otra vez. —Dijo Leon de manera cansando, ya que sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando adentro de su casa.

—**BEATRICE!**

Los varones escucharon los gritos de algunas personas gritando el nombre de una chica.

—Beatrice? —Fue lo que dijo Lincoln al escuchar el nombre de la persona que le estaban gritando.

—Así es sobrino. Creo que ella debió hacerlo de nuevo. —Lincoln levanto su ceja izquierda muy concentrado por las palabras que dijo su tío —. Bueno antes de entrar, quiero avisarles sobre el comportamiento de mis hijas.

—Hijas? Acaso usted tiene solamente hijas? —Pregunto Lincoln sorprendido.

—Así es, Lincoln. Al igual que tu padre, también logré tener un gran número de hijas, lamentablemente para mi no tuve la suerte de poder tener un hijo. Tu padre realmente tiene mucha suerte de tener un hijo varón como tu. —Leon comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de su sobrino con mucho cariño.

—Si, tengo mucha suerte de tener un hijo. —Murmuró Lynn con la voz baja, pero claro para que su hermano pudiera escucharlo.

—Bueno hay que entrar, y Lincoln. —El peli-blanco miro a su tío —. Es mejor que estés detrás de nosotros.

—Por que lo dices? —Extrañando Lincoln por la forma que le dijo su pariente.

—Te lo explicaré cuando entremos. Es un tema bastante complicado. —Leon miro a su hermano —. Y uno bastante grande.

Lynn no sabía de lo que decía su hermano, pero algo le dice que será algo bastante complicado para que dos adultos pudiera explicarlo todo a su hijo. Leon sacó las llaves de la casa, algo que le sorprendió mucho a Lynn por la forma que habría su casa.

—Recuerdas lo que decía papa cuando el y mamá salía en sus noches de fiesta? —Preguntándole de espaldas a su hermano, en la cual Lynn sonríe y le responde.

—Que siempre debemos cerrar la puerta de la casa. Claro que lo recuerdo. Era tiempos oscuros. —Respondiendo Lynn al recordar que su padre le decía que siempre debía cerrar la puerta a de su hogar.

—Y vaya que papá fue estricto con nosotros, pero solo lo hacia para protegernos. Las calles de Royal woods era muy peligrosa en ese tiempo. —Leon recordando los viejos tiempos.

—Ni que lo recuerdes. Papá se molestaba mucho por no tener siempre la puerta cerrada. Y un día unos ladrones entraron por la casa a robarnos. —Lynn tomando de su propio brazo izquierdo.

—Si, jamás me sentía tan asustado en mi vida. Lo bueno es que no checaron el ático en donde nosotros estábamos escondidos. Incluso recuerdo que tenía que callarte por que no parabas de llorar, hehehe. —Bufo Leon.

—Oye! Yo no estaba llorando! —Replicándole a su hermano —. Solo no me gusta estar en lugares oscuros, especialmente en el ático donde nuestra abuela Harriet guardaba siempre sus raros objetos.

—Si claro... [Suspirando] Como extraño a la abuela Harriet. Siempre nos contaba buenas historias de terror... *Click*. —Abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—No tanto... pero igual la extraño. Siempre hacíamos buenas recetas de comida. —Aunque aveces temia a su abuela, siempre le encantaba cocinar junto a ella.

—Muy bien caballeros, prepárense para que conozca a mis hijas. —Leon abre la puerta de su hogar. Atrás de él se podía ver a varias niñas corriendo como locas con unos cuantos extintores en sus manos mientras que otras solo estaban paradas como si nada malo estuviera pasando en la casa.

—Vamos, hermanas! Por que se tardan tanto?! No ven que las llamas se pueden extender! —Gritó una niña rubia con vestido verde azulada muy paranoica mientras llevaba en sus manos un extintor.

—Te he dicho que sholo fue una exploshion pequeña, lo que vesh ahora sholo es humo de mish químicosh no letales que comenzaron a reaccionar por la exploshion de mi invento fallido. —Dijo una chica castaña de suéter verde con anteojo con un acento ceceo.

—No me importa si tus químicos sea letales o no, yo quiero que ustedes limpien el desastre que hicieron si no quieren que le diga a papá sobre la explosión! —Grito otra rubia con vestido morado muy enojada mientras llevaba consigo un megáfono en su mano derecha.

—Mire chicas, lo que importa ahora es que debemos limpiar la casa antes de que papá llegue a la casa. Y ya muy pronto llegar... oh hala papá. —Saludo la niña rubia de vestido morado con un lápiz pegado en su oreja izquierda.

Todas las chicas que estaban en la sala pusieron sus ojos a su padre, después miraron los extintores para luego arrojarlos en el suelo, para después decirles de manera inocente.

—Bienvenido a casa, Papá!

Leon solo dio un suspiro para luego caminar de manera autoritaria —. Ahora dime, qué pasó aqui en la casa? —Fue lo único que pregunto a sus hijas que estaban en la sala.

—Fue **ella**!

Las niñas se apuntaba entre sí.

—Que?! no fuiste **tú**!

Volviendo apuntarse entre sí ahora con reclamos.

—No fuiste **tú** que comenzó todo!

Siguieron apuntándose entre sí y después comenzaron a gritarse.

—Ya vasta, niñas! No me importa quien fue el que empezó primero. Lo que quiero saber. Que pasó aquí en la casa? —Pregunto con un tono muy firme para que así sus hijas su callara.

—Yo puedo explicarlo, SEÑOR! —Aparece una adolescente mayor rubia con un tipo de traje militar con gafas de sol.

Lynn y Lincoln se sorprendieron mucho al ver a la adolescente que se parece mucho a Lori.

—Muy bien, **Teniente**! Dime que sucedió aquí en la casa? —Pregunto Leon firme como si el fuera un comandante supremo.

—Si, SEÑOR! Como verás intenté dar orden en la casa...

—Si con puño de hierro. Hahaha. —interrumpiendo una chica peli-naranja.

—SILENCIO! Nadie te dio permiso de hablar! —Gritando Betty a la peli-naranja.

—Si, SEÑORA! —Respondiendo firme, pero se le dificultaba un poco en aguantarse de la risa.

—Como iba diciendo. Todo iba bien en la casa tal como me lo habías pedido, hasta que 'ELLAS' comenzaron hacer escándalo! —Apuntando a sus demás hermanas.

—Pues yo no tuve la culpa que ninguna de ellas quería jugar conmigo. —Quejando una niña rubia con gorra roja, llevando un uniforme deportivo junto un silbato colgado de su cuello.

—Pues te hemos dichos muchas veces que no dejarás tus pelotas adentro de la sala. Sabes que por tu culpa casi me rompo el cuello cuando una de tus peludas de tenis me hizo resbalar y casi me caigo de las escaleras. —Quejándose una niña castaña de cabellos largo que tenía un libro en sus manos.

—Pues deberías poner más atención en donde te fijas, en vez de estar pegado tu cara adentro de tu libro! —Contestándole la deportista a la rubia del libro.

—Muy, niñas, creo que ya entiendo lo qué pasó aquí en la sala. —Leon miro arriba de las escaleras para luego ver a su hija —. Y bien, Beatrice, me podrías explicar sobre la explosión que hiciste?

Beatrice se acomoda sus anteojos para luego bajar de las escaleras con cuidado ya que aún había pelotas de tenis tiradas en los escalones. Una vez bajando ella mira a su padre paterno y después comienza a explicarle.

—Como verásh mi querido unidad paterno, eshtaba intentado crear una máquina que me permitía crear material oscura, pero al parecer la maquinó no pudo crear las partículas necesharias y tuve que aumentar la potencia, pero al hacerlo hizo que mi invento she shobrecargara y eso hizo que explotara todo el cuarto. —Explicando a su padre mientras daba una sonrisa inocente.

—Y eso incluye nuestras cosas! —Gritando la niña del megáfono!

—Si, hermana. Por culpa de tu invento ahora tengo que volver a organizar todo mi itenerario del mes. —Diciendo la joven rubia del lápiz.

—Ella hizo QUE! —Gritó otra joven rubia que llevaba un traje de vaquero —. Espero que no hayas arruinado mi collection de cuerdas, ya que si lo haces yo... —Apunto de agarra a Beatrice del cuello, hasta que su padre se puso en el medio de ellas.

—Muy bien, niñas ya es suficiente. Beatrice como causaste todo esto, limpiarás todo el cuarto y también te descontare tu mesada por todos los daños que hiciste. —Dijo firme a su hija de anteojos.

—Rayosh. Lo bueno esh que tengo a mish... —Beatrice estaba apunto de llamar unos robots con su control remoto, pero su padre le quita el control.

—Y lo harás tú sola. No quiero que tus robot te ayuden con la limpieza. No quiero recordarte la ultima vez que usaste tus maquinas para limpiar la casa. —En un pequeño flashback se puede ver como los robots de la genio limpiaba la casa y por un corto circuito las máquinas comenzaron a destruir la casa, Leon apenas llegaba de su hogar y se sorprende al ver como los robots había destruido la mitad de la sala, y eso hace que el se enojara.

—Eso si es un merecido castigo. Hahaha. —Riendo la deportistas.

—Y tu, Bailey. —Leon ahora apuntaba su vista a la deportista —. Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejara tus equipo deportivos tirados en el suelo. Podrías causar un accidente a tus demás hermanas! Así que como castigo, no jugarás en ningún deporte por una semana.

—Pero porque?! Yo no tengo la culpa que Birdie no ponga mucha atención en los alrededor. —Quejándose la deportista por darle un castigo muy injusto.

—Porque nunca haces caso cuando te digo que no dejes tu equipo deportivo tirado en el piso. Sabes lo peligroso que es si una de tus hermanas se lastimara gravemente. Por eso te digo que guardes tus cosas en tu armario, así que ve a recoger tus pelotas ahora mismo si no quieres que te duplique tu castigo! —Ordenando muy estricto a su hija.

—Tsk... como sea. —Contestando enojada mientras ella empezaba a recoger las pelotas tiradas.

—Jejeje. —Burlándose Birdie a su hermana deportista.

—Y tú hija. —Birdie se sorprende al escuchar su padre llamarla —. Te he dicho muchas veces que no camines leyendo tus libros. Tú y Bridget son las únicas distraídas que se pone sus objetos cerca de sus caras y no se fijan en donde caminan. Así que si sigues con ese mal hábito tendré que prohibirte leer más libros que no sean para la escuela. Te quedó claro, hija. —Diciéndole firme a su hija.

—Si, papá. —Diciendo Birdie guardando su libro.

Lynn y Lincoln se sorprende como Leon lograba disciplinar a sus hijas de manera estricta y con algo de rudeza sin tener que usar mucho la violencia, el realmente sabía muy bien como comportar a sus hijas de manera que hasta alguna de ellas lograra sentir enojo con el, pero a la vez era entendible que merecía ser disciplinadas y castigadas de alguna forma u otra.

—Oye, papa, y ellos quienes son?

Lynn y Lincoln voltearon hacia atrás para luego ver a dos chicas entrando a la casa. La primera era una chica adolescente castaña con vestido amarillo, falda rosa y zapatos cafés, la otra era una niña rubia con una camisa rosada y una falda rodante del mismo color y zapatos negros.

—Beverly, Brandy, vaya que regresaron pronto. —Dijo Leon saludando a sus dos hijas.

Lincoln había notado que el número de hijas que tenía su tío Leon, llegando tener ahora 10 hijas.

—No se olviden de mi.

—Ahhh! —Ambas Beverly y Brandy saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz de una joven chica de cabellos negros vistiéndose con un vestido negro.

—Belle! No nos espantes así! —Quejándose Brandy a la peli-negra.

—Nos estabas siguiendo por todo el camino desde que llegamos a casa? —Pregunto Beverly, recuperando su aliento después del susto que le dio la peli-blanca.

—No, yo siempre estaba a su lado desde que salimos a la escuela, es solo que ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. —Dijo Belle de manera melancólica sin tener que mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

—Vaya cuanto lo siento. Pero la otra avísanos, no quiero tener un paro cardíaco. —Ambas hermanas recuperaron el aliento.

—Eso no lo puedo prometer, pero intentaré el esfuerzo de hacerlo. —Ella dijo con una sonrisa, ya que al parecer le encantaba asustar a sus hermanas.

—Bueno volviendo al tema, Papá. Quienes son... —Pero Beverly fue interrumpida por Brandy.

—Hola, Lincoln! —Saltando Brandy para luego abrazar al chico de cabellos blancos brillantes.

—Hola, Brandy. Nunca creí verte de nuevo tan pronto. —Dijo Lincoln al reconocer a la niña.

—Ya se conocían? —Pregunto Leon a su sobrino.

—No tanto, la conocí en el cuarto de espera cuando fui a esperarlos, de ahí conocí también a su hermana. —Dijo Lincoln para luego ver a Beverly.

—Cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Beverly Loud, mucho gusto. —Presentándose al peli-Blanco.

—Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. —Al decir su nombre, todos en la sala se quedó en silencio.

—Dijiste **Loud**? —Dijo Beverly sorprendida por escuchar el apellido.

—Espera un momento. —Hablo la deportista mientras dejaba las pelotas aún lado —. Dijiste que te llamabas Lincoln** Loud** cierto?

—Así es. Lincoln Loud a tu servicios. —Diciendo de manera formal.

—Eso quiere decir que el es...

—Nuestro **hermano**! —Gritaron todas las chicas.

—Asi es...! Espera que?! —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que todas las chicas comenzaron a saltar sobre el para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Oigan! Por que hacen tanto escándalo allá bajo? Dijo una chica rubia con gafas del sol, usando consigo una bufanda rosada y vestido verde.

—Blair! Mira, al fin llego nuestro hermano! —Exclama Brandy.

—Espera, dijiste que al fin llegó nuestro hermano?! Hay Dios mío déjame verlo!. —La rubia bajó rápido de las escaleras para ver a su nuevo hermano.

—Espera! dijeron que nuestro hermano al fin llegó?!

Otras chicas comenzaron a bajar de las escaleras para luego ver a un chico albino siendo abrasado por todas sus demás hermanas.

—No es posible! En verdad llego nuestro hermano! El resto de las chicas corrieron hacia el y después empezaron abrazar a Lincoln.

—Leon, me puedes explicar que esta pasando! Desde cuanto tienes tantas hijas?! —Impresionado al ver la gran cantidad hijas que tenía su hermano.

—Pues eso era la explicación complicada que iba hablarte hermano. —Leon riendo muy avergonzado por la revelación que tuvo que presenciar su hermano.

—Cuantas hijas tienes, Leon? —Lynn intentó contar a cada una de sus sobrinas.

—Bueno... tengo 25 hijas. —Respondiendo Leon el número de hijas que tenía.

—25! —Dijo Lynn como Lincoln al escuchar el número de hijas que tenía Leon —. Como es posible!

—Pues, papa salió con 25 mujeres y la cigüeña les dio a 25 hijas. —Respondió Brandy inocentemente.

—Aunque no sabemos exacto si realmente lo hizo con 25 mujeres, tal vez lo hizo con más. —Hablo una chica rubia de manera enojada hacia su padre.

—Por eso pensábamos que posiblemente tendríamos un hermano, y al fin llego. —Hablo otra rubia con una gorra de pintor.

Todas las chicas siguieron abrazando al albino, hasta que por fin su padre tuvo que ponerse en el medio, ya que notaba como su sobrino estaba poniendo la cara de color morado por tanto abrazándolo y como sus hijas estaban tan impulsivas que debía parar de una vez.

—Muy bien niñas ya es suficiente! Van a dejar a su primo sin aire. —Cuando el patriarca habló, las hijas dejaron de abrazarlo para después gritar a su padre.

—Espera! El no es nuestro **hermano**?!

Las chicas miraron al peli-blanco para después ver que ya el pobre estaba totalmente inconsciente.

—Ya llegue, chicas. He notado las ventanas rotas. Acaso Beatrice volvió a volar la casa de nuevo?... —Dijo una chica castaña acompañada con una rubia —. Acaso me perdí de algo?

* * *

**Adentro de la sala, 1 hora después **

Luego de pasar un rato Lincoln despierta en un sofá para luego ver a su padre y su tío sentados en un lado.

—Vaya sueño que tuve. Soñaba que estaba siendo abrazados por un grupo de chicas muy hermosas y después había ido al paraíso. —Dijo el peli-blanco para luego voltear el otro lado y de ahí ve a 25 chicas paradas, algunas sentadas en los muebles y otras en el suelo.

—No, Sobrino, no estabas soñando. Fuisteis abrazado por todas mis hijas y sin ningún cuidado te dejaron inconsciente. —Mirando firme a sus hijas con una mirada bastante decepcionante.

—Lo sentimos, Lincoln. —Dijeron las chicas al intentar disculparse con su primo.

—No se preocupen, chicas, se que no fue su intención. —Lincoln aceptando sus disculpas.

—Leon, como fue qué pasó todo esto? Como pudiste tener a tantas hijas. —Pregunto Lynn muy concertado.

—Bueno verás, es una historia muy graciosa. Recuerdas que yo salía con algunas chicas y en mis tiempos de juventud. Pues digamos que no tuve tanta suerte cundo se trata de tener relaciones íntimas. —Leon carcajeo como si eso fuera una broma.

—No me digas que tú...

—Lo se, debí ser precavido... pero uno debe tener la responsabilidad de sus actos. —Leon bajo su cabeza.

—Era ser responsable o sufrir las consecuencias. —Habló Beverly ahora con una mirada seria.

—Lo se. —No queriendo encarar a su hija.

—Vaya, y pensaba que papá era el irresponsable. —Lynn se sorprendió por el comentario que dio su hijo.

—Que quieres decir, Lincoln? —Mirando serio a su hijo, en la cual Lincoln reaccionó nerviosamente.

—Nada, Papa. Hehehe. —Lincoln no quería decir de mas. Ya que ahora mismo no quería recordar los malos tiempos.

—Bueno cambiando del tema. 25 hijas no? Ahora entiendo el porque decías que no tuviste suerte de no tener un hijo varón. Vaya que fuiste desafortunado.

—Jejeje. Lo se. —Leon se levanta del sofá para luego ver a sus hijas.

—Bueno ahora que ya sabemos que son parientes nuestros. Cual es la razón de su visita? Si puedo preguntar, tío Lynn. —Habló Betty con un tono firme lleno de autoridad militar.

—Bueno chicas pues... es algo muy delicado en decirles, y solamente su padre es el único que puede saber los detalles. —Lynn miro a su hermano.

—Bueno si tanto es delicado el tema, vamos afuera a pasear un rato, conozco un buen lugar en donde podemos conversar en privado. —Leon camina y toma las llaves de su auto.

—No sería mejor hablar aquí en tu habitación? —Pregunto Lynn, ya que no quería molestarlo después de su día de trabajo.

—Sería una buena idea, lamentablemente aquí en esta casa no hay mucha privacidad. Y si el tema es más delicado, pues es mejor estar afuera sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Así que vamos que también quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo como hermanos.

Lynn asiente y empieza a seguir a su hermano.

—Y que haré yo mientras tanto? —Dijo Lincoln un poco preocupado ya que al parecer solo irían los dos adultos.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hablar con mis hijas para que así las conozcan mejor. No es así, niñas. —Habló el patriarca a sus 25 hijas.

—Si, Papa! —Exclamaron todas y cada una.

—Bien, espero que no haya problemas una vez que regrese. Y si todo sale bien. Les daré una sorpresa a todas ustedes.

—Siii sorpresa! —Gritaron las chicas muy emocionadas.

—Bueno, niñas, nos vemos más tarde. —Leon salió de la sala.

—Cuídate tu también, hijo. —Lynn también se va de la sala, pero no antes despedirlo con un saludo.

—Cuídense. —Lincoln se despidió de su padre.

Una vez que los adultos se fuera de la casa, Lincoln voltea para luego ver a sus 25 primas que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Bueno... no se si ellos dijeron algo sobre mi cuando estaba inconsciente, pero mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. Mucho gusto. —Presentándose a sus parientes.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo. Se que el capítulo es corto, pero les había dicho que lo sería. El siguiente capítulo será largo ya que ahí voy a presentarles a detalle a cada una de las primas Loud's.** **Antes de terminar responderé sus comentarios que dejaron.**

**364wii: **Yeah. He bright couple of his family.

**J0nas Nagera: **Hahaha, cierto. Todas las Ex-Loud cambiarán de manera radical. Los Magníficos tendrá muchos papeles antagonicos y un plan siniestro. Bobby quedara destrozado una vez que descubra todo. Y por Carol nada más lo hice para darle algo de drama. Ya te imaginarás cómo reaccionara Ronnie Anne cuando todo eso pase.

**Hisworld39: **Como ya sabrás. Los magníficos son gente muy perfecta que hará todo lo posible en tener lo que ellos quieran. A partir de unos cuantos capítulo Lincoln y Lynn tendrá grandes sorpresas.


	7. Las primas Loud

La sala estaba en silencio después de que Lincoln se había presentado así mismo ante ellas y cada una de sus 25 primas, al principio estaba incómodo por estar rodeado de puras chicas que posiblemente sean de la misma edad que el. Al principio pensó que estaba mentalmente preparado para saludar a sus parientes, pero no se esperaba tantas al saber que su tío tenía una ridícula cantidad de hijas viviendo en una sola casa. No era de extrañarse que la casa que vivía su tío era exageradamente grande, pero ahora sabía el porqué. Hace un tiempo había tenido un sueño en la que el se había convertido en un conejo, un conejo macho que vivirá en una madriguera llena de puras conejas hembras, si no fuera por ese sueño posiblemente ya perdería su cabeza.

Lincoln bajó su mano ya que estaba cansado de mantenerla alzada, ya que al parecer ninguna de sus parientes quería dar su primera movida, no es que ellas querían ser groseras, es la primera vez que ellas tenía a un chico cerca, y no solo un chico, si no a un pariente suyo que por error pensaron que el era su hermano, no era de extrañarse, ya que por tener tantos hermanos o mejor hermanas, pensaron que posiblemente tendrían a un pariente más, ya que pose su experiencia siempre venía un nuevo miembro adentro de la casa, ellas esperaban pacientemente que por fin traería al fin a un hermano, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí para luego reunirse en un grupo y después de eso comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. Lincoln se quedó mirando al grupo de chicas y apenas podía lograr escuchar un poco su conversación, apenas podía oir lo que decían, pero como había tantas voces murmurando al mismo tiempo no podía saber cual era la que hablaba, ya que casi la mayoría tenía el mismo tono de voz, y eso lo hacía difícil poder oír bien lo que ellas murmuran.

Cuando Lincoln dejo de escuchar la conversación de sus parientes, las primas se separan del grupo para luego enfocarse en el peli-blanco. Lincoln se asusta un poco al ver que una de sus primas dio el primer paso enfrente, al verla pudo reconocerla ya que usaba una chaqueta militar, aparte que ella se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor Lori.

—Atención! —Ella gritó firme, lo suficiente como para agarrar la atención de su primo.

—S-si... —Lincoln le responde a su prima, creo que se llamaba Betty, no? ya que lo había escuchado decir su nombre cuando su tío le llamo. Miro como su pariente levantaba su ceja mostrando una expresión de insatisfecha, como si ella esperaba que el digiera era algo más, tal vez sería que esperaba un saludo formal de estilo militar y por eso ella esperaba que el terminara su frase —. Señora! —Completando la frase.

La rubia sonríe, ya que ella esperaba que su primo pudiera decir esa frase. Ella levantó su bastón que tenía en su mano derecha y de golpe golpea el suelo con firmeza —. Así me gusta. —Dejando su sonrisa aún lado.

Camino dos pasos enfrente, ella lo miro con cuidido para después bajar sus lentes de sol. Lincoln la miro y pudo notar que los ojos de ella era de color café, diferente a la de su hermana que era de color azul, la diferencia entre Betty y Lori, es que su prima era baja, no tan baja como el, pero si era un poco alta que el.

Una vez que Betty dejara de examinarlo volvió a subir sus lentes del sol para después volver a pegar su bastón al suelo —. Muy bien **'novato'**. Al parecer si estás en condiciones de poder estar enfrente. —Ello lo dijo firme con su tono de sargento.

Lincoln no entendió lo que ella quería decir, pero una de sus primas camino enfrente para así poder hablar con el.

Lo que Betty trataba de decirte es que eres capas de resistir tanta tensión. —Hablo la chica castaña que al parecer era de la misma estatura que Betty. Creo que se llamaba Beverly.

—Oh... está bien. —Aún sin tener idea de lo que decía su pariente.

—Normamente cualquier se asustara al vernos todas juntas, en especial cuando traemos chicos adentro de nuestra casa. —Dijo Beverly.

—Si, ya los chicos que traemos siempre desaparecen de la nada dejando solamente una nube de humo, '**Poof**'. Hahaha! —Comentó una chica peli-naranja que llevaba una nariz de payaso que increíblemente se parecía mucho a Luan.

—Me gustaría saber el porqué? —Pregunto una rubia de vestido rojo mientras miraba firmemente hacia la peli-naranja con un gesto malhumorado.

—Ya es suficiente chicas. Que no ven que están asustando a nuestro invitado. —Beverly las silencia, ya que ve cómo su primo comenzaba a temblar un poco.

—N-no estoy bien, Beverly. —Hablo Lincoln recuperando su postura para que así no notara sus nervios.

—Bueno cambiando el tema. —Betty se pone enfrente de Lincoln —. Empezaré a presentarme. Mi nombre es Betty Loud. Tengo 13 años y soy la mayor de todas. Me gusta hacer ejercicios, jugar juegos del golf, y mandar las cosas. Así que espero ver bueno de ti. —Presentando Betty, dando una presentación firme de soldado mientras pone su mano enfrente de su cabeza.

Betty Loud es la más alta entre sus hermanas. Ella tiene el cabello rubio largo (un rasgo parecido a la de Lori) y ojos de color café. Llevaba una chaqueta verde militar con un pin en forma de estrella, una camisa sin manga verde claro, pantalones cortos de carga marrones, zapatos sin cordones marrones, y sombras de ojos de color azul. Ella también usa aretes de perlas blancas y gafas de sol.

—Mucho gusto, Betty. —Lincoln intento darle un saludo de mano, pero fue negado con golpe de basto, pegándole la mano al pobre peli-blanco —. Ouch! Oye que fue eso?! —Quejándose de dolor mientras frotaba su mano para así calmar el dolor que había recibido.

—Tu no tienes el derecho de recibirme así! —Diciéndole firme, con un alto tono lleno de autoridad militar —. Por este día te dejo pasar ya que eres nuestro invitado, pero la próxima vez que te presentes ante mi, me dirás '**teniente**'. Te quedó claro '**novato**'?! —Grito Betty esperando la respuesta de su primo.

Lincoln no sabía que hacer, realmente era mucho más exigente y mandona que su hermana Lori, pero al ver que Betty estaba perdiendo su paciencia, no tuvo más opción que asistir su cabeza y decirle a su prima —. S-Si, Teniente... —Dijo con la voz baja.

**—MÁS FUERTE, NOVATO!** —Gritando Betty con mucha fuerza.

**—SI, TENIENTE LOUD! **—Volviendo a responder con gritos a su prima.

—Muy bien, novato. Así me gusta escucharte, firme y con mucha obediencia. —Betty contenta se aleja unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Beverly mira a Betty —. No crees que te exageraste un poco? —Diciéndole a su hermana con una expresión molesta, ya que no le gustaba como mandaba las cosas con esa actitud militar.

—Nada más quería saber que tan obediente es... —Betty miro firmemente a su primo —. (_Ese niño es demasiado patético y débil, tanto que me da ganas de moldearlo a golpes y convertirlo en un gran soldado. Aunque es muy pronto para decidir si vale la pena a ayudarlo o no). —_pensó la teniente.

Beverly solo rodeo sus ojos y después camino hacia donde esta su primo. Al verlo podía notar lo cansado que estaba, no lo culpaba por tener que gritar alto solo para poder llamar su atención a Betty.

—Lamento por eso, Lincoln. Betty puede ser un poco exigente, en especial cuando ella trata todo como un campo de entrenamiento militar. —. Beverly disculpándose a su primo por la forma que actuó Betty hacia su primo.

Eso lo puedo ver. —Mirando a su prima Betty —. Realmente es buena mandando las cosas, no? Jejeje. Parece muy apasionada queriendo ser alguien de la armada.

—Es de esperarse. Su madre es teniente general de las fuerzas aéreas. —Lincoln se sorprendió que la madre de Betty era realmente parte de la armada aérea.

—Woah enserio? Yo nunca me imagine eso. Ahora veo el porqué la actitud. —Aún sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

—Te sorprendería mucho de cada una de nosotras. Por cierto mi nombre es Beverly Loud. Tengo 13 años y soy la segunda hermana. Me gusta hacer trabajos caseros, dar buenos consejos, ayudar a la gente necesitada, y pasar tiempo calidad con mi familia. —Presentando Beverly a su primo.

Beverly es una chica adolescente alta casi de la misma estatura que Betty. Ella tiene el pelo castaño muy arreglado, y ella tenía ojos de color café. Usaba un vestido amarillo con rosa rallada marcando por debajo de su falda, llevaba un listón rosado amarrado sobre su cadera, zapatillas de tacón de color rosa y sombras de ojos de color púrpura. Ella tenía pecas en sus mejillas.

—Mucho gusto, Beverly. —Saludándo a su prima, dándole un saludo de manos, en la cual ella aceptó el saludo de mano.

Cuando ambos terminaron de saludar, otra pariente se acercó a Lincoln y después comenzó tocar el polo naranja.

—Vaya! Esta tela es muy fina, y también puedo notar que está hecho a mano, con una buena mano de obra. De donde conseguiste esta camisa? Puedo notar que fue hecha por alguien muy talentoso. —Fue lo que dijo una chica rubia muy arreglada con ropas muy conocidas por el albino.

—Blair, que te e dicho de no tocar las ropas de alguien. Sabes lo inmaduro que es tocando asi la ropa de otras personas? —Diciendo Beverly con regaño a su hermana.

—Perdón, es que no pude resistir en ver sus ropas. Realmente tiene un buen estilo de moda, aunque es raro ver a alguien usar un color menos usado. Aunque si te vez muy bien en ellos. —Dijo Blair,complementándose su primo por las ropas que llevaba.

—Gracias?... —Responde el peli-blanco un poco incomodo, ya que al ver a la chica le recorbada mucho a Leni.

—De nada... Ah! Que grosera fui, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Blair Loud. Tengo 13 años y soy la tercera hermana, me gusta la moda, el modelaré, diseños de prendas, y me gusta los vehículos. —Diciendo Blair muy feliz.

Blair Es una chica adolescente alta de la misma estatura que Betty. Ella tiene el pelo rubio largo que alcanzaba por debajo de sus caderas (un rasgo parecido a la de Leni), y sus ojos lo tenía de color verde. Usa una camisa verde claros sin mangas, falda del mismo color, sandalias verde con moños del mismo color, y sombras de ojos de color rosa. Blair usaba pendientes de aros de color amarillos, lentes de sol de color rosa, y una bandana de algodón de color rosa, sus pechos estaban un poco desarrollados siendo ella casi copa C.

—Mucho gusto, Blair. —Lincoln le saluda a su tercera prima. Tal vez se parezca mucho a Leni, pero al ver la actitud normal de su prima, nota que ella no era tan despistada como su hermana mayor, al menos eso piensa al verla en su punto de vista.

Cuando Lincoln y Blair terminaron de saludarse, Beverly miro al resto de sus hermanas y ve que ninguna estaba decididas a presentarse a su primo, así que ella decide llamarlas a una de ellas, comenzando con la mayor al menor.

—Brenda! Ven a presentarte a nuestro primo. —Llamando a su siguiente hermana.

—No. —Le respondió una rubia de vestido rojo con los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos, hermana. Solo será tu nombre y ya. —Intentando animar a su hermanita.

—No quiero, prefiero estar aquí. —Brenda gira su cabeza aún lado, ignorando las palabras de ánimos de Beverly.

—Está bien, yo te presento por ti. —Beverly suspira y voltea para mirar a su primo, después le apunta le apunta con el dedo hacia donde estaba parada Brenda.

—... —Brenda no dijo nada.

—Muy bien, Lincoln. La chica en la que estoy apuntando se llama, Brenda Loud. Tiene 13 años y es la cuarta hermana. —Beverly le presenta a su hermana.

Brenda era una joven adolecenste alta de la misma estatura que Beverly. Ella tiene el pelo rubio grande un poco arreglado en la parte de enfrente, y sus ojos eran de color avellanda. Usa una camisa de color rojo carmesí sin mangas con un pequeño mulo rojo claro, falda roja, zapatillas sin agujetas roja carmesí y ojos de sombras de color rojo. Brenda tiene un lunar en la parte izquierda de su mejilla.

—Mucho gusto Brenda! Saludando desde lejos a su cuarta prima.

—Pues a mi no me da gusto en conocerte. —Contestándole con un tono amargo a su primo.

—Brenda! —Gritó Beverly a Brenda por la forma que su hermana le había contestado a Lincoln.

—Okey... —Un poco incomodo por la forma que le contestó —. Así es ella? —Preguntándole a su prima Beverly.

—Brenda no es la persona al que le encanta saludar a la gente, ni mucho menos disfrutar de los saludos. —Habló una chica que estaba atrás de ellos dos.

Lincoln y Beverly se voltearon para ver a una chica castaña con un maletín en forma de una guitarra.

—Hola, Barbara. —Saludando Beverly a su hermana.

—Oye yo te conozco! Eres la chica que tocaba en el parque, cierto? —Dijo Lincoln sorprendido al reconocer a la guitarrista del parque.

—Así es. Es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo amigo. Esperaba encantarte de nuevo en el parque, pero no me esperaba encontrarte aquí en mi casa. Vaya destino que nos da, jejeje. —Dice Barbara alegre, ya que se reencontró de nuevo con el chico que conoció en el parque.

—Ustedes dos ya se conocían? Como no los vi? —Beverly dijo recordando cuando había llegado al parque a encontrarse con Barbara, pero no vio a nadie más que su hermana tocando con su guitarra.

—Pues el se fue antes de que tu llegaras por mi. —Dijo Barbara mientras habría su malentin y de ahí sacaba su guitarra.

—Ya veo. —Entendiendo Beverly la razón por la que no pudo ver al albino.

—Así que te llamas, Barbara, no? —Dijo Lincoln a la joven guitarrista. Al verla de cerca pudo notar que se parecía un poco a Luna, claro sin el cabello largo que tenía por supuesto.

—Si amigo, Barbara Loud, a tus servicios. Tengo 13 años y soy la quita hermana, me gusta tocar la guitarra y otros instrumentos musicales. Me encanta también la música country, pero música británica es lo único que no me gusta escuchar. —Presentándose Barbara mientras tocaba su guitarra.

Barbara era una joven adolescente igual de alta cómo las demás hermanas mayores. Ella tenía el pelo castaño largo que le llegaba hacia las caderas y sus ojos son de color azul. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, un vestido púrpura, botas del mismo color, y sombras de ojo de color morados. Barbara tenía pecas en sus mejillas y en sus manos llevaba una guitarra clásica.

Cuando Barbara termino de tocar su guitarra, otra chica se presentó ante Lincoln y después ella le saluda.

—Hola, Lincoln. Yo soy Bodhi Loud. Tengo 12 años y soy la sexta hermana. Me dedico mucho en mediatacion, hacer yoga, salir en campos abiertos, y buscar la paz. —Presentando la joven rubia —Mucho gusto en conocerte. —Ella alzó su mano para así poder saludar a su primo.

Bodhi era una chica pre-adolecente no tan alta como sus demás hermanas mayores, pero si era alta que Lincoln. Ella tenía el pelo rubio platino largo que le llegaba hasta sus caderas, sus ojos era de color azules, y su piel era algo pálida. Usaba una camisa dorada sin mangas con un collar blanco, falda amarilla, sandalias blancas con flores doradas decoradas. Bodhi usaba una pequeña corona de flores doradas puesta en su cabeza, sus pechos estaban un poco desarrollados siendo ella copa B.

—Igualmente, Bodhi. —Al momento de agarra su mano, pudo sentir algo sobrenatural, como si el pudiera una gran cantidad de calidez por todo su cuerpo. Por otro lado Bodhi pudo sentir también ese gran calidez por todo su cuerpo, pero luego sitio algo que hizo que ella lograra soltar su mano para después verlo con una mirada de lastima. —Que fue eso?!

—Pude sentir por tu aura que eres una persona honesta con un espíritu libre bastante energético. —Lincoln levanto su ceja por lo que dijo su prima —. Pero a la vez pude sentir un gran dolor que llevas adentro, es muy malo que lleves esa carga por mucho tiempo, tienes que dejarlo salir.

—Aaa... —Lincoln no sabía que decir sobre lo que acabo de escuchar, hasta que Beverly aparece para ayudarlo.

—Lamento por lo que Bodhi te dijo. Ella puede ser algo espiritual al momento de conocer a las personas. —Ella dijo intentando aclarar sobre los hábitos de su hermanita.

—Que fue eso que sentí? —Peeguntandole a Bodhi ya que aún podía sentir esa sesacion en su cuerpo.

—Lo que hice fue un **Link **de Chakras. —Lincoln no entendía de lo que ella decía —. Quería saber unas cosas sobre ti, y gracias a eso logré saber mucho... aunque encontré muchas chakras bloqueadas por todo tu cuerpo, en especial el chakra de la raíz, el chakra de la corona, y el chakra del corazón. —Lincoln aún tenía sin ninguna pista de lo que decía Bodhi.

—No te preocupes, una vez que conozcas su estilo sabrás de lo que ella dice. —Hablo Beverly calmando a Lincoln, ya que ella también tiene problemas de entender sobre lo que dice Bodhi.

—Bueno al menos no está enfermo de la **fiebre **ya que su cabello no está **frio **como la nieve. Hahaha! Entienden? —Clmento una chica peli-naranja, haciendo que todas sus demás hermanas comenzaran a gruñir de fastidio por el mal uso de juego de palabras.

—Hahaha! Vaya eso si que fue bueno. —Lincoln empezaba a reírse.

—Enserio?! —Dijieron las demás primas, ya que no se esperaban que su primo le encantara la broma de su hermana.

—Vaya que si tenemos a alguien decente en este público tan de **locos**! Hahaha! —Riendo la payasa —. Mi nombre es Bebe Loud. Tengo 12 años y soy la séptima hermana. Me gusta la comedia, las bromas y también hacer show de actuación. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta. —Dándole su tarjeta mientras tomaba su sombrero y reclina un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo un saludo por reverencia.

Bebe era una joven pre-adolecente muy alta, llegando a la misma estatura que sus demás hermanas mayores. Ella tenía el pelo naranjado con una cola de caballo muy lacio (un rasgo parecido a la de Luan), y sus ojos eran de color verde. Usaba una camisa amarilla con una flor rosado decorado en su pecho, una falda de cuadros muy larga de color rosa que alcanzaba hasta sus rodillas, calcetines largos de color rosa, zapatillas de color café junto con ambas flores puestas en donde están sus agujetas. Bebe usaba un sombrero con peluca y una nariz roja de payaso.

—Mucho gusto, Bebe. —Tomando la tarjeta —Aaa... —Lincoln miraba la tarjeta y nota algo raro en ella —. Solo hay una imagen de un pie?

—Oh-no. —Beverly sabía lo que significaba e intento avisar a su primo, pero era demasiado tarde ya que en el sombrero de Bebe lanzó un pequeño pie sobre la cara de Lincoln.

***¡Splash!***

La cara de Lincoln quedó embarrado con un tipo jalea de moras mientras trozos de pie caía lentamente sobre su rostro.

—Hahaha! Espero que te hayas disfrutado del pie, ya que no hay devoluciones. —Eso fue lo único que dijo Bebe mientras que Lincoln tomó un poco del jarabe para luego saborear el pie.

—Mmm... moras!

Luego de que una de las primas le diera una toalla a Lincoln para limpiarse su cara, todos los Loud's fueron al cuarto del comedor para así disfrutar de un pequeño aperitivo. Una de las chicas se ofreció a preparar unos bocados mientras que algunas se ofrecieron a repartir las bebidas, en la cual traían una jarra de agua, una tetera de té, unas cuantas latas de refrescos, y unas cajas de jugos.

—Cual quieres tomar, Sir Lincoln. —Dijo una de las primas que hablaba con un acento británico, algo que lo hizo recordar un poco a su hermana Luna.

—Solo dame judo de naranja por favor. —Dijo Lincoln amablemente, la chica británica le da su jugo de naranja —. Gracias... —Intento llamar por su nombre, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Bippa, Bippa Loud. Tengo 12 años y soy la octava hermana. Me gusto lo elegante, las cosas antiguas y también me gusta actuar. —Presentándo Bippa a su primo mientras hacía una referencia sosteniendo un paraguas en su mano izquierda y una tetera dorada en la mano derecha.

Bippa era una joven pre-adolecente no tan alta como sus demás hermanas mayores, pero si de la misma estatura que Bodhi. Ella tiene el cabello castaño claro corto muy arreglado, y ojos de color gris. Usaba una camisa roja con rallas negras horizontales y cuello rojo, botas de color azul y sombras de ojos de color azul. Bippa usaba un sombrero azul con una raya amarila, un paraguas de color azul y una tetera dorada.

—Oye, tu forma de hablar sonó mucho a la de un acento británico, acaso te gusta la británica? —Pregunto Lincoln ya que su acento era muy fluido.

Que si me gusta? Yo soy una británica mi queridísimo muchacho. —Lincoln se sorprende por la noticias.

—Whoa! Pero entonces porque estás viviendo aquí en michigan? —Ahora curioseado.

—Bueno, es una Larga historia, aparte creo que sería la misma historia que todas y cada una de nosotras, no lo creen mi queridísimas **sister's**? O mejor dicho **Half-Sister's.**

Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar eso último, aunque tiene algo de sentido de que todas y cada una de ellas hallan nacidos de diferentes madres, claro su madre dio 11 hijos, que diferencia tiene con las parejas que salió con su tío... espera! Acaso su tío aún era soltero o casado?

—Se lo que estas pensando, Lincoln. —El albino miro a su prima Beverly —. Estabas pensando si nuestro padre está con alguien. —Se sorprendió por lo que dijo su prima, ya que eso era lo que estaba pensando —. Pues lamentablemente el es soltero.

Lincoln ahora tenía su respuesta, ya ni se imagina cómo lo haría su tío en poder cuidar a 25 hijas por si solo sin tener a alguien que las cuidara, pero aún así ellas tenía a sus madres no?

—Y hay de sus madres? Acaso ninguna de ellas viven aquí? —Ahora preguntando Lincoln por saber si alguna de sus madres vivía aquí cercas.

—No. Casa una está viviendo y trabajando en su hogar. —Dijo Beverly respondiéndole con un tono cansado.

—Oh, así que ellas los...

—No, ellas no nos abandonó. —Corto Betty lo que iba decir el peli-blanco.

—Heh? —Confundido de lo que dijo Betty.

—Betty tiene razón. Nuestras madres no nos abandono, si no que ellas nos dejaron aquí con nuestro padre. —Aclarando Beverly a su primo.

—Como? —Ahora confundido por lo que ellas le decían.

—Bueno nuestras madres... no son las típicas mujeres que tú piensas. —Habló Blair. Lincoln ahora estaba perdido.

—Déjame explicarte, Novato. —Betty se levanta de la mess —. Nuestra madres no son simples mujeres que se dejaron acostar por nuestro padre, si no que también su forma de poder encontrar y hacer un pequeño acuerdo con el. —Poniendo una sonrisa lleno de malicias.

—Tal vez ellas hicieron un pequeño error desde que eran jóvenes, pero no son las típicas mujeres que se quedan con los brazos cruzados. —Agregando Blair.

—Pudieron quitarle todo a nuestro padre, pero ellas tenía algo en mente. —Habló ahora Bodhi.

—Decidieron mandarnos con nuestro padre a vivir con el. —Habló Brenda enojada por tener que recordar el acuerdo.

—Nuestras madres pudieron quedarse aquí y vivir con nosotras, pero... —Habló Bebe.

—Sus trabajos les impedía mudarse y aparte tenía que librar con las otras **Mom's**. —Dijo Bippa.

—Por eso ellas decidieron que vendiera a visitarnos cuando fuera vacaciones, así podremos pasar tiempo con nuestras madres. —Betty terminando de aclarar.

—O también podemos traer a papá, claro que nuestras madres tendrían que pelear hasta morir para así poder tener a papi. Hahaha! —Agregó la comediante de Bebe.

—Huh? —Lincoln no entendió lo último.

—Bebe! El no tiene que saberlo! —Beverly callando a la payasa —. Ignora lo último que dijo.

Lincoln no entendía nada de lo que ella hablaba, pero era mejor dejarlo al y después preguntarle a su tío cuando tuviera tiempo de poder hablar con el.

—Bueno, mientras que nuestra hermana **Brie **termina de hacer los bocadillos para todos, creo que es mi turno de de presentarte. —Dijo la chica rubia que vestía un traje de deportista —. Mi nombre es Bailey Loud. Tengo 12 años y soy la novena hermana. Soy la capitana en casi todos los deportes de la escuela, me gusta liderar a mi equipo hacia la victoria, hacer ejercicios, ser entrenadore, y ser siempre la ganadora. —Dijo Bailey con mucha determinación y confianza.

Bailey era una joven pre-adolecerte no tan alta como sus demás hermanas mayores, pero si lo suficiente como para estar la misma estatura que Bippa y Bodhi. Ella tiene el cabello rubio con una coleta de caballo (un rasgo parecido a la de Lana), y sus ojos era de color azul. Ella viste una camisa roja con mangas blancas, y un número 1 blanco marcado en el centro de la camisa, shorts deportivos blancos con rayas rojas, tenis deportivos blancos. Bailey usaba una capucha roja y un salvado colgado en su cuello.

Lincoln se sorprende mucho a ver Bailey, se parecía mucho a su hermana menor Lana pero mayor.

—Vaya que si eres muy competitiva. —Habló Lincoln a su prima deportista.

—Y que lo digas. Oye cuando terminemos con todo esto, quieres jugar un partido con nosotras? Estamos entrenado para un juego que se dará acabo en la escuela en unas cuantas semanas, —Ofresiendo a su primo para poder jugar con ella.

Lincoln no estaba seguro si fuera buena idea, y sabiendo lo competitiva que era Bailey, posiblemente acabaría aplastado por ella, pero bueno, es mejor darle una buena impresión a sus primas y tal vez no sea tan malo, no es que sea peor que su hermana Lynn —. Por supuesto, cuenta con ellos.

—Enserio?! Genial! No puedo esperar de lo que realmente eres capas, espero que no me decepciones, primos. —Decía la deportista muy feliz, ya que por fi. Tendría a alguien con quien pudiera jugar y entrenar con ella.

—Bueno, al menos tienes a alguien con quien jugar. —Habló una chica con un tono bajo pero a la vez algo siniestrado.

—AHH! —Lincoln grito de susto ya que no se esperaba que alguien estuviera hablando por detrás de sus espaldas.

Después de que Lincoln recuperará el aliento, Beverly mira a su hermana al que apareció atrás de ellos.

—Bella. Que te hemos dicho de no aparecer así de la nada, podrías darle a nuestro primo un ataque cardiaco. —Regañandole a su hermana que vestía todo de negro y blanco.

—*Suspiro* Perdón, pensé que sería mi turno en presentarme, ya que soy la siguiente en el orden del mayor al menor. —Fue lo que dijo Belle como excusa —. Bueno, Lincoln. Mi nombre es Belle Loud, tengo 12 años y soy la décima hermana. Me gusta escuchar la música metálica, películas de cualquier que tenga horror y me gusta mucho la ciencia forense.

Bella era una joven pre-adolecente no tan alta como sus demás hermanas, pero si lo suficiente como para estar en la misma estatura que Lincoln. Ella tiene el pelo negro que cubría toda la cara de enfrente de sus ojos (un rasgo parecido a la de Lucy), nadie sabe con exactitud el color de sus ojos. Ella usa un vestido de rayas horizontales de color negro y blanco, medias y mangas de color negro, y zapatos de color negro. La piel de Bella es tan pálida como la ceniza.

—Mucho gusto, Bella. —Lincoln le da su mano a la gótica.

—*Suspiro* Igualmente. —Bella hizo lo mismo y sacudió su mano sin dar una expresión emocional.

—Argh... porque se ta tardando tanto en hacer los bocadillos! —Quejándose una de las primas que llevaba un vestido morado. Ella sacó un megáfono de la nada y enciende el altavoz a todo volume —. **BRIE! PORQUE TE ESTÁS TARDABDO TANTO EN HACER UNOS SIMPLES BOCADILLOS!**

Los demás Loud's taparon sus oídos por el fuerte sonido que causaba el megafono.

—**Bernadette! **—Gritaron las hermanas.

—**QUE!** —Contestándoles a las demás aún con el altavoz del megáfono encendido.

—Podrías por favor bajar esa cosa! Casi nos dejas a todos sordos! Aparte sabes muy bien que es muy difícil para Brie cocinar ella sola en hacernos los aperitivos a todos en la mesa. Así que si tanto quieres que los bocadillos salgan lo más rápido posible, ve ayudarla en ves de estar quejándose sentada en la mesa sin hacer nada! —Dijo Betty con una orden firme.

—Tu no tienes el derecho de darme órdenes, Betty! —Contestándole Bernadette a Betty.

—Por supuesto que puedo, soy la mayor y papá me dejó acargo, así que ve ayudar a Brie. —Ordenando la teniendo.

—Sabes que! Estoy algo ocupada en presentarme a mi nuevo esclavo-di-digo primo! Si eso, jejeje. —Diciendo Bernadette, intentando dar una excusa por no ir ayudar a su hermana en la cocina. Betty estaba apunto de volver a ordenar a su hermana, pero Bernadette comenzó a introducirse a su primo —. Muy bien, primo. Mi nombre es Bernadette Loud, tengo 12 años y soy la undécima hermana. —Diciendo con mucho orgullo —. Soy la chica más popular de la escuela, me gusta participar en concurso que me haga lucir importante, una vendedora exploradora y si alguien intenta traicionarme... —Bernadette agarra el tenedor que estaba en la mesa y después le clava en ella junto una servilleta —. Sabrás de lo que realmente soy capas de hacer. —Diciéndole con una voz amenazante comí si ella pudiera desaparecer a alguien de la tierra.

Bernadette era una joven pre-adolecerte no tan alta como sus demás hermanas mayores, pero si de la misma estatura que Bippa, Bodhi, y Bailey. Ella tiene el pelo rubio largos muy arreglados (un rasgo parecido a la de Lola), sus ojos son de color azul. Ella usaba una camisa púrpura sin mangas con collar del mismo color, falda morada, zapatillas sin agujetas del mismo color, y ojos de sombra de color morado. Bernadette siempre llevaba un megáfono (No pregunte de donde lo saca).

Ahora Lincoln estaba asustado de su prima, no solo ella era la mismo demonio encarnado, si no que también resembraba mucho a su hermanita Lola pero mayor. Si apenas su hermanita le daba una vida imposible, no se imaginara lo que sería capas Bernadette siendo que lo amenazaba a muerte.

—Oye Bernadette. No puedes trata así a nuestro invitado, en especial si estás tratando a alguien de la familia. —Habló una chica con un acento texano.

—Y tu que harás al respecto, Beulah? —Bufando Bernadette.

—Esto! —Beulah saco de su cintura una cuarta para luego girarla y lanzarlo, la soga atrapa el megáfono de Bernadette y después se la quita de sus manos para luego tenerla en las suyas.

—Oye! Devuélveme mi megáfono! —Chillando enojada ya que su hermana le había quitado su megáfono.

—Lo siento, hermana. Pero ya es hora de que nosotras tengamos un descanso. Así que lo guardaré en el ático para que así no lo puedas encontrar. —Beulah se lleva el megáfono.

—Nooo! Devuélveme mi megáfono! Devuélveme lo o le diré a papá que me robaste mi megáfono! —Bernadette comenzaba a berrinchar y saltando muchas veces que su hermana le devolviera su megáfono.

—Yo lo guardó por ti, así aprenderá a respetar a los mayores. —Betty toma el megáfono y después se lo lleva arriba.

—No! Devuelve mi megáfono ahora mismo, Betty! —Bernadette empezó a seguir a Betty corriendo.

—Ahh... bueno ya dejando a la molesta princesa del berrinche, es hora de que yo me presente. —Moviendo su gorra de vaquero para luego mostrar su rostro a su primo —. Me llamo Beulah Loud, tengo 12 años y soy la duodecima hermana. Me gusta los animales los desafíos de riesgos, la música country y andar de carreras de todo tipo. —Diciendo la vaquera llena de confianza mientras giraba la soga con estilo.

Beulah era una joven pre-adolecerte de la misma estatura que Lincoln. Ella tiene el pelo rubio largo que está atado con una trenza, sus ojos son de color azul. Usaba una camisa celeste sin mangas, una falda del mismo color, botas cafés de estilo vaquero, y sombras de ojos de color celeste. Beulah usa una gorra de vaquero y una bandana de color rojo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Beulah. —Lincoln le daba el saludo a su prima.

—Igualmente, viejo. —Regresando el saludo —. Espero que puedas aguantarnos siendo que somos una familia de locos. —Dijo Beulah.

—Hahaha! Yo ya llevo acostumbrado eso, Beulah. —Diciedole con confianza, pero luego siente un pinchazo en su brazo —. **AUCH!** —Saltando de la mesa.

Las demás se extrañaron por la extraña reacción de su primo, hasta que lograron saber la causa de su inesperado comportamiento.

—Beatrice! Que estás haciendo con nuestro primo?! —Dijo Beverly, al ver a Beatrice que tenía una jeringa en sus manos.

—Intentando tomar una muestra de sangre para poder estudiarlo y ver si podía curar su albinismo. —Mirando de cerca a su pariente —. Seguro que eres un albino? Tu cabello es natural, pero no tienes la piel pálida y tus ojos no son de color rojo-rosados cuando refleja con la luz... —Beatrice saca una pequeña linterna y después alumbra un poco los ojos del albino. Lincoln se cubre sus ojos por lo fuerte que alumbraba la linterna y después ve como su prima tenía apuntando ahora un cuaderno de apuntes —. Interesante, no cambio de color, tu piel es natural sin nada de quemaduras, tu reflejos son también buenos como lo es tu vista sin necesitas de lentes de sol... ahora. —Beatrice empezaba a tocar con sus manos cada rincón del rostro de su pariente.

—Beatrice! Deja a Lincoln en paz que el no es un sujeto de pruebas. —Dijo Beverly molesta por la forma que su hermana checaba a su pariente.

—Creo que es todo por hoy. —Dejando de tocar el rostro de Lincoln, luego mira la caja vacía del jugo de naranja que había consumido su pariente —. No vas a usar eso cierto? —Apuntando la caja vacía del jugo de naranja.

—No? —Lincoln respondiendo confundido. Beatrice toma la caja y lo guarda en una bolsa de plástico.

—Gracias por su cooperación. —Antes de que Beatrice se marchará, ella se presentarse a sí misma —. Me llamo Beatrice Loud, tengo 12 años y soy la décimotercera hermana. Me gusta la ciencia sociales, los cálculos, juegos de mesa, y construir inventos.

Beatrice era una joven pre-adolecente de la misma estatura que Lincoln. Ella tiene el pelo castaño (teniendo los mismo rasgo que Lisa), sus ojos eran de color café. Usaba un suéter verde con cuello del mismo color, falda de color azul, zapatos marrones con agujetas, y usaba sombras de ojos de color verde. Beatrice usaba anteojos redondos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Beatrice. —Lincoln le saluda a su prima. La genio la miro con un gesto para luego voltearse y salir del cuarto del comedor, pero no antes decirle a su pariente.

—El gusto es lo mismo unidad parental llamado, Lincoln. —Fue lo que dijo Beatrice antes de salir del cuarto.

Al verla salir del comedor, Lincoln le comenzó a extrañar much a su hermanita Lisa, ya que su apariencia resembla mucho a la pequeña genio de hermana —. (_Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo, Lisa? Espero que bien__)._

_—_ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!

Lincoln se voltea y mira a una de las chicas que comenzaba a esturnudar sin ningún control.

—Oye, Blansh. Quieres que te d etiqueta medicina otra vez? O solo son tus alergias de nuevo? —Preguntando Bippa a su hermana que estaba sentado a su lado.

—ACHOO! No es necesario, Bippa... ACHOO!... solo son al-al... ACHOO!... *Sniff*. —Tomando un pañuelo para luego esturnudar en ella.

—Oye, Beverly. No crees que ella necesita ayuda? La veo muy mal. —Pregunto Lincoln preocupado por ella ya que no para de esturnudar.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln. Blanch tiene problemas de alergias, aparte ya su fiebre está apunto de cesar y para mañana estará como nueva. —Diciéndole Beverly sin preocupación del estado de su hermana.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices. —Mirándola a Blanch y ve como sus demás primas la ayudaba con sus alergias.

—Déjame presentártela. Se llama Blanch Loud, tiene 12 años y es la décimocuarta hermana. Tiene una condición muy delicada, y cuando digo delicada, es que ella tiene muchas alergias, por eso siempre debemos ponerle ojo en ella. Así que nos aseguramos que nada malo le pase.

Blanch era una joven pre-adolecerte de la misma estatura que Lincoln y sus demás hermanas de doce años. Ella tiene el pelo rubio largo que llegaba la mitad de sus brazos, sus ojos era de color avellanda. Usaba un vestido dorado con un collar del mismo color, una falda de color marrón y sus zapatillas eran marrones. Blanch tiene pecas en sus mejillas, una bolsa de hielo azul verdoso encima de su cabeza y un termostato en su boca.

—Ya pronto la comida estará listo tal cómo está escrito mi lista de apuntes. —Habló una chica de camisa morada que tenía en sus manos una lista de quehaceres —. Ahora el siguiente paso sería... oh cierto! Presentarme a mi nuevo primo. Muy bien. —La joven camino para ir a donde esta su nuevo pariente.

Lincoln noto la presencia de alguien y ve a una de sus primas caminando hacia donde estaba sentado, después ella se presenta.

—Hola, Lincoln. Come estas? —Saludando alegremente.

—Bien. Hasta ahora bien. —Respondiéndole a su prima.

—Bueno viendo que no me hablaste por mi nombre, creo que sería justo en presentarme formalmente. Me nombre es Bethany Loud, tengo. 11 años y soy la décimoquita hermana. Me gusta organizar, tomar apuntes en mi lista de quehaceres y también me gusta planear cosas. —Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar lo último.

Bethany era una joven pre-adolecente casi a la misma altura que Lincoln. Ella tenía el pelo rubio arreglado y teniendo una coleta arriba de su cabeza, tenía los ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa de color morado claro sin mangas, una falda de color azul marino, y zapatillas de color morado. Bethany tenía un lápiz estándar No.2 en su oreja izquierda y una lista de quehaceres.

—Vaya, a mi también me gusta lo mismo que tu, aveces organizo, tengo una lista de quehaceres y siempre hago muchos planes. Hasta tengo un apodo al que yo mismo me llamo: '**El hombre del plan**'. —Diciendo Lincoln con orgullo el apoyo que se puso así mismo.

—Enserio! —Abirendo los ojos con gran brillo, ya que era la primera vez encontrarse con alguien con los mismos gustos que ella.

—Así es. Y veo que llevas un gran intinerario, y la forma que llevas planeando. Debiste tomarte muchas horas de poder planear toda esta lista cierto? —Diciendo Lincoln con admiración el trabajo de Bethany.

—Pues yo... —No pudo terminar de responderle, ya que alguien por la comida.

—Ya están los bocadillos! —Saliendo desde una puerta aparece una chica rubia con un traje de chef y de ahí trajo una gran bandeja de aperitivos.

—Al fin! —En donde estaba en la entrada de la sala aparece Bernadette con su megáfono en su posesión.

—Como demonios tienes ese aparato? No que Betty lo guardo en el ático? —Cuando Beulah terminó de preguntar, aparece Betty con una mirada de derrota —. Ahora dime que clase de chantaje te dijo esa mimada. —Pregunto la vaquera.

—Es algo que no te importa! —Contestándole con furia la teniente.

—Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. —Soriendo Bernadette con su megáfono en sus manos mientras sacaba su lengua y le apuntaba a la vaquera.

—Ahora si valiste, Víbora! —Estaba apunto de usar su soga, hasta que Brie le arroja la bandeja en la mesa.

—Tome, chicas. Una ensalada de verduras frescas muy cortadas, junto unas frutas, bocadillos de queso, salami, pepperoni, y unas galletas saladas, para terminar traje emparedados de pavo con queso, junto con lechuga, tomate, mayonesa y mostaza, con y sin costra.

Todas las chicas tomaron una porción y después comenzaron a comer. Lincoln miro la bandeja y tomó un emparedado, después le da un mordisco.

—Vaya! Este emparedado está rico. —Volviendo a dar otro mordisco.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. Puedes comer lo que quieras, pero tienes que ser rápido ya que la comida se acabará antes de que te des cuenta. Lincoln miro las bandejas y ve que casi como 65% de la comida había desaparecido en tan sólo varios minutos.

Todos en la mesa comieron lo que podía y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya las bandejas estaban totalmente vacío.

—Coml fue los bocadillos, chicos? —Preguntando la chef.

—Fue delicioso como siempre, Brie! —Dijieron todos los que estaban en la mesa.

—Los aperitivos fueron increíble. Jamás creí comer un simple emparedado tan Bueno como este. —Lincoln aún chupándose sus dedos.

—Me alegra escucharlo, espero que tengas espacio suficiente para una malteada especial que hice hoy. Ahora regreso. —Brie salió corriendo a la cocina para luego regresar al comedor con una malteada en su mano —. Espero que te guste.

Lincoln toma la malteada y después comienza beberlo por el popote.

—Apuesto 5 que Lincoln lo vomita. —Dijo Bernadette.

—Yo 10 que lo aguanta. —Diciendo Bailey.

Una vez que Lincoln empezara a saborear el sabor, un golpe de náuseas comenzaba a llegar por toda su boca. Quería escupirlo y preguntarle qué diablos contenía esa en esa bebida, pero no podía, ya que no quería dar hacer una escena, en especial cuando Brie lo estaba mirando y esperando por saber si la malteada que le dio fue buena o no.

—Y bien? Te gusto la malteada que hice? La hice de hierbas junto con moras y aceite de ajo. —Ahora Lincoln sabía de lo que contenía, lo único que podía hacer era tragarlo todo y aguantarse hasta acabar con el vaso, y de ahí le da su respuesta.

—T-Te quedó bien... —Aguantando el dolor y las ganas de no vomitar, ya que su estómago comenzó a gruñir.

—Que bien. Espero poder hacer más. Cómo sabrás soy una chef que le encanta hacer cosas nuevas, y hacer malteadas es una de mis especialidades. —. Brillando los ojos al saber que su nueva receta había sido buena para que su primo estuviera satisfecho, luego de eso recordó que tenía que presentarse —. Ha cierto, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Brie Loud, tengo 11 años y soy la décimosexta hermana. Me gusta cocinar, hacer nuevas recetas y soy la chef de esta familia. —Dijo Brie acomodándose su gorra de chef.

Brie era una joven pre-adolecente casi a la misma altura que Lincoln, y es igual de alta que Blanch y Bethany. Ella tenía el pelo rubio muy arreglado suelto, y sus ojos era de color azul. Usaba un atuendo típico de un chef que consiste en un toque blanco y una chaqueta blanca de doble botonadura, así como una falda de color índigo, y zapatillas de color negro con caserones blancos cortos. Brie usa un sombrero de chef.

Una vez que Lincoln terminara con la malteada, Brie toma el vaso vacío y le pregunta si lo quería rellenarlo, en la cual el se negó de inmediato. Brie asiente y regresa a la cocina.

Unas cuantas primas se levanta de la mesa y empieza a limpiar la mesa, mientras que el resto aún seguían sentadas en la mesa.

—Ha! Les dije que aguantaría, paguen. —Dijo Bailey con una sonrisa de victoria, y luego ve que en su mano tenía el dinero apostado.

—Vaya que tiene mucha suerte prmo, aunque ya era de esperarse de alguien como tú, no? —Lincoln miro aún lado para ver a una chica, y se sorprende ver el número de tréboles que llevaba puesto en sus ropas, al igual que su cabello y apariencia —. Hola, mi nombre es Bernice Loud, tengo 11 años y soy la décimoseptima hermana. Me gusta apostar, juegos de mesas, dinero y soy la chica más suertuda qué hay. —Presentando a su primo.

Bernice era una joven pre-adolescent no tan alto como Lincoln, pero casi de la misma altura que Brie. Ella tiene el pelo rubio con múltiples mechones (Dos de arriba y dos de abajo) haciendo que su estilo de cabellos parezca como un trébol de cuatro hojas. Ella lleva un vestido rojo con cuello verde, una falda verde, zapatillas de color verde decoradas con tréboles de cuatro hojas, y sombras de ojos de color verde. Bernice usa un trébol de cuatro hojas sobre su cabeza.

—Mucho gusto, Bernice. —Dándole su mano para saludarla, y después Bernice hace lo mismo.

—Espero que termine pronto para así poder empezar hacer ejercicio. —Dijo una chica muy desesperada.

Al terminar de saludar con Bernice, Lincoln se voltea y se sorprende al ver a esa chica, ya que ella se parecía mucho a... Lynn!

La chica castaña nota que su primo lo miraba, así que tomó esa opportunidad para presentarse ante el —. Hola, primo. Mi nombre es Bertha Loud. Tengo 11 años y soy la decimooctava hermana. Me gusta algunos deportes, hacer ejercicios sin parar, y entrenar con gente que valga la pena mi tiempo. —Decía la atleta mientras empezaba hacer abdominales.

Bertha era una joven pre-adolecente de la misma estatura que Lincoln. Ella tiene el pelo castaño claro con cola de caballo (un rasgo parecido a la de Lynn), sus ojos era de color cafés. Ella usa una banda de sudor naranja, una camisa deportiva sin manga de color naranja con una línea amarilla en la parte inferior y pantalones cortos de gimnasia naranja, calcetines blancos largos con rayas anaranjados y tenis deportivos de color naranja. Bertha tenía pecas en sus mejillas.

—Mucho gusto, Bertha. —Saludando a su prima, pero Bertha tan enfocada en hacer ejercicios que solo pensaba en seguir haciendo más abdominales.

Una vez que todos terminara en la mesa, Lincoln miro a su alrededor y ve a una de sus primas pintando algo con un marco de pintura, así que decide ir y ver que pintaba su pariente.

—Que estás pintando? —Pregunto Lincoln.

—Solo dibujo un momento especial, aunque creo que no me salió bien como lo pensaba. —En el marco de vela a un joven peli-blancosiendo perseguido 25 chicas mientras intentaba escaparse de sus problemas.

—Esto es normal? —Preucupado por la forma que vía el dibujo, ya que al parecer era el siendo persigo por sus 25 primas.

—No tiene que ser perfecto, es algo que debes dejarlo salir y expresar tus emociones para así poder sacar el arte que llevas dentro. —Terminando sus toques finales de su cuadro —. Por cierto mi nombre es Bianca Loud, tengo 11 años y soy la decimonovena. Me gusta pintar, los campos abiertos y también tener algo de paz. —Saludando la artista a su pariente.

Bianca era una joven pre-adolecente que estaba la misma estatura que Lincoln. Tenía el pelo rubio suelto y sus ojos eran de color gris. Ella llevaba una boina morada, una camisa chartreuse con rayas verde lima horizontales, una falda corta azul marino, calcetines largos de color negros, y zapatillas de tacón blancos.

—Mucho gusto, Bianca. Y por cierto tu pintura está se ve bien. —Complementando el arte de Bianca.

—Gracias, espero poder buscar el arte perfecto para así poder logra inspirarme y hacer más cuadros de arte. —Bianca empezó a guardar sus pinceles.

—Espero que lo encuentres. —Lincoln se despidió de Bianca para luego ir a ver a sus demás primas en la cual se encontraba Blanch siendo atendida por alguien que por una razón temblaba mucho.

—B-Blanch... t-te e di-dicho q-que siempre tienes que g-guardar tus almohadillas de pruebas de alergias, q-quién sabe que tipo d-de alergias puedes contraer y no saber que hacer. M-Me preocupa m-mucho tú s-salud. —Dijo la joven mientras daba sus pruebas a su enferma hermana.

—Hola, chicas!

—AAAHH! —La joven saltó del susto y después le dio un ataque de pánico.

—Brooke... ACHOO! Cálmate... ACHOO! —Blanch intento calmar a Brooke, pero sus alergias imñedia ayudar a su hermana.

—Que sucede aquí? —Aparece Beverly mientras veía a Brooke correr muchas vueltas.

—No lo se, intenté ayudarlas y de la nada ella saltó de susto y después ella salió corriendo. Explicándole Lincoln a Beverly.

—Hay no, olvide decirte que Brooke tiene problemas de pánico y ella se asusta con facilidad. —Beverly intento atrapar a Brooke, pero ella corría tan rápido que Bertha lo nota y después comenzó a retarla en unas carreras, pero Brooke no escucha y seguía corriendo sin para, para Bertha era como decirle que acepta el desafío y empezó a correr junto con su hermana.

—Perdón, no tenía idea de lo que iba pasar. —Lincoln se disculpaba.

—No te preocupes, se le pasará un rato. Debí avisarte antes de ir a dejarte sabiendo que irías a hablar con una de las chicas. —Beverly también se disculpaba con el.

—Bueno, algo que yo deba saber. —Dijo Lincoln preguntándola, en la cual ella le responde.

—Brooke Loud tiene 11 años y es la vigésima hermana. Ella tiene panofobia, una enfermedad que le teme a todo. Nadie sabe cómo la obtuvo, cuando la conocí ya llevaba ese problema.

Brooke era una joven pre-adolecente un poco baja, casi de la misma altura que Brie y Bernice. Ella tenía el pelo rubio platino toda desordenada, y sus ojos son de color verde. Usaba un vestido verde azulado con una falda del mismo color y usaba zapatillas de color azul. De vez en cuando usaba una máscara quirúrgica turquesa sobre la mitad inferior de su cara. Brooke tiene pecas en sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln. Se le pasará por el paso de tiempo, y cuando lo haga, encontrare a su alma gemela que la cuidara y ya nunca más tendrá un ataque de pánico. —Lincoln se voltea y ve a otra chica rubia saludándole —. Hola, mi nombre es Belinda Loud, tengo 11 años y soy la vigésimo primera hermana. Me gusta el romance, emoarejando gente y soy el cupido del amor. —Dijo la rubia muy feliz.

Belinda era una joven pre-adolecente de la misma estatura que Brooke. Ella tenía el pelo rubio con dos coletas de caballo, haciendo que su estilo de cabello pareciera un tipo de corazón ella lleva un suéter sin mangas rosas con corazones de adornados y una falda de color rojo vino, zapatillas rojas y sombra de ojos de color rosa. Belinda usa aretes en forma de corazón y una diadema que presenta un corazón penetrante.

—Hola, Belinda, mucho gusto. Así que... cupido del amor... —Aun confundido por el apodo que dijo su prima.

—así quieres mis servicios o clnsejos de emparejamiento, puedes llamarme para así poder juntar a dos almas destinadas a estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad. —Diciendo con un tono enamorada. Belinda se despedía de su primo para luego ir ayudar a su hermana.

—Eso fue raro. No lo crees, Beverly? —Dijo Lincoln, pero se da cuenta que su prima ya no estaba a su lado —. Beverly? —Intentandl buscar a su pariente, peor al voltearse logra chocar con alguien.

***¡Choque!***

Lincoln cae al suelo todo dolorido y empieza ver qué pasó, luego ve a una chica castaña con un atuendo de color rojo que también estaba tirada en el suelo, así que el intenta acercarse para ver si ella estaba bien —. Oye estás bien? —La chica mira al albino y ella asiente. Lincoln le da su mano para así poder levantarla —. Lo siento, no te vi caminando. —Logrando ayudar a levantarla.

—Gracias. Y no te preocupes que tu no tienes la culpa, fue mi culpa por no poner atención a donde iba... —Ella se disculpa —. Por cierto, me llamo Birdie Loud, tengo 11 años y soy la vigésimo segunda hermana. Me gusta leer libros de muchos tipos géneros, tener tiempo de paz, y de vez en cuando ver la televisión o películas que intenté adaptar mis libros que leo. —Birdie se presentaba ante Lincoln.

Birdie era una joven pre-adolecente de la misma estatura que Belinda. Ella tiene el pelo castaño largo que sobrepasa de sus caderas, y sus ojos son de color verde. Usaba un vestido rojo oscuro con una falda del mismo color, y sus zapatillas son de color rojo. Birdie a menudo llevaba un libro.

—Mucho gusto, Birdie. Yo también leo, pero solo leo historietas cómicas y mangas. —Dijo Lincoln avergonzado por tener que agregar esos detalles sobre sus gustos literatarios.

—Pues a mi también me gusta leerlos. Hasta tengo una colección de mi súper héroe favorito. Ace savvy. —Dijo Birdie.

—Enserio tienes comics de Ace savvy?! —Pregunto Lincoln sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo su prima.

—Así es. —Ella asiente —. Soy fan de Ace Savvy. —En la parte izquierda de su vestido se podía ver un pin con el logo de Ace marcado.

—No lo puedo creer, normalmente no digo mucho enfrente de una chica ya que bueno...

—Te entiendo, no muchos por qué piensan que es muy infantil. Pero yo se qué hay muchos jóvenes y adultos que aún siguen el legado de Ace, y eso nadie nos puede quitar. —Dijo Birdie sin sentir vergüenza de lo que piensa la gente.

—Wow, realmente eres un gran fan. —Impresionado por la determinación y fan que era Birdie.

Antes de que los dos pudieran seguir hablando sobre su superhéroe favorito, alguien habló con la voz alta a alguien.

—Oigan! Beth se volvió a dormir. Me podría alguien ayudarme a ponerla en el sofá de la sala? —Dijo Beverly, levantando un poco a una joven dormilona.

—Bueno creo que ayudaré a tu hermana con un problema. Fue un gusto hablar contigo sobre Ace. —Dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de Birdie.

—Igualmente. Si quieres hablar más sobre Ace, puedes venir buscarme para seguir hablando. —Dijo Birdie.

—Pues es un hecho. —Lincoln se marcho y fue ayudar a Beverly.

Lincoln llego a donde estaba Beverly para ver que podía hacer, y después nota a una chica dormida en el piso —. Oye, porque ella está dormida en el suelo? No sería mejor que ella se durmiera en su propia cama? —Preguntándole Lincoln a su prima.

—Eso sería fácil decirlo, si no tuviera ese problema. —Agarrando el brazo ezquierdo de la joven.

—Que problema tiene? —Volviendo a preguntar mientras el le ayudaba Beverly a cargar a su hermana.

—Beth tiene problemas de narcolepsia. —Lincoln se le abre los ojos al escuchar el problema que tenía esa chica acostada, y era muy serio —. Es algo común que ella tenga ese problema, a pesar de tener 11 años y siendo la vigésimo tercera hermana.

—Entonces... Beth se queda dormida de manera involuntaria? Vaya. —Dijo Lincoln triste por la historia de su prima.

Beth era una joven pre-adolecente de la misma estatura que Lincoln. Ella tiene el pelo castaño claros muy largos que sobrepasaba de sus rodillas, sus ojos son de color gris. Ella llevaba un gorro azul celeste con estrellas decoradas, una camisa azul celeste sin mangas, falda del mismo color, y unas sandalias blancas con estrellas adornadas. Beth tenía sus pechos muy desarrollados siendo ella copa C.

Lincoln y Beverly lograron poner a Beth en el sofá y después le pusieron una almuhada para que así ella pudiera dormir bien.

—Hola, Lincoln! —Dijo una niña que saltó sobre el para luego abrazarlo por espalda.

—Hola, Brandy. Cómo has estado? —Pregunto Lincoln a la niña.

—Muy bien. Vaya quien diría que eres nuestro primo, aunque yo preferiría que fueras nuestro hermano. —Dijo Brandy muy inocente.

—En serio? Jejeje, no me imaginaría yo teniendo 25 hermanas. —Bufando nervioso ya que si el apenas aguantó con 10 hermanas, ni se imagina aguantándose con 15 hermanas más, aunque creo que ya lo experimentó una vez.

Brandy era una niña de 10 años y la penúltima de las hermanas, ella era baja que las demás hermanas mayores siendo la más baja de todas. Ella tenía el pelo rubio con dos coletas y sus ojos son de color azules. Usaba un vestido rosa oscuro sin mangas con collar del mismo color, una falda con volantes de color rosa oscuro y zapatillas del mismo color. Brandy llevaba pecas en sus mejillas y un notable mechón de cabello arriba de su cabeza.

Luego de pasar jugando con Brandy, la última prima camino hacia donde esta Lincoln, alzó su mano para poder tocar su obró y así llamar su atención. Lincoln nota que alguien le tocó su hombre y se voltea para ver a una chica peli-negra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Necesitas algo? —Preguntándole a su prima, pero luego ve que ella sacó su teléfono y después empezó apuntarle su propio teléfono —. Tu teléfono? —Ella asistió, pero luego comenzó apuntarle a el y después volvió apuntar su teléfono. Lincoln entendió un poco y sacó su propio teléfono, eso hizo que la chica se emocionara y alzó su mano pidiendo que le preparara el suyo —. Quieres mi teléfono? —Ella asiente. Lincoln se confunde y después le daba prestar el su teléfono.

Una vez dado la peli-negra empezó a usarlo para luego terminarlo y después regresarlo a su dueño. Lincoln miro su teléfono y pudo notar que su lista de llamas fue agregado con un número, y de ahí empezó a recibir mensaje de texto de parte de un nombre llamado Bridget.

_**Bridget Loud:** Hola! Lamento por la forma de hablarte pero así es como yo hablo con las demás. Como sabrás soy la última de las hermanas dejando el puesto de la menor de todas. Cómo ya sabes mi nombre (En el nombre de contactos), tengo 10 años, me gusta usar los aparatos electrónicos, estar siempre conectada en el internet y jugar video juegos. _

Bridget era una niña y era casi de la misma altura que Lincoln. Ella tiene el pelo negro largo que cubría casi todo su rostro, dejando nada más la mitad de su rostro expuesto al lado izquierdo. Ella lleva un vestido verde grisáceo con el cuello verde azulado, una falda del mismo color, y sus zapatillas de color negros. Bridget siempre usa un celular.

Lincoln se sorprende ya que esos son los mismo hábitos que su hermana mayor Lori tenía, solo esperaba que no fuera como ella.

_**Lincoln Loud: **Así que... este es la única forma de poder comunicarte contigo? _

Esperando su respuesta de Bridget, que ni menos de un segundo tardo en responder.

_**Bridget Loud: **No es necesario textearme, puedes hablarme conmigo si quieres, pero yo solo puedo responderte con mensajes de texto. _

—Ya veo. Bueno, Bridget. Es algo raro pero... no me molesta hablarte así. Ya después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado.

Bridget comenzó a textear, y en tan sólo segundos le mandó otro mensaje.

_**Bridget Loud:** Ya llevas acostumbrado? Al parecer tienes muchas cosas con que contarnos, después de todo ya es hora de que nos cuentes la razón de su visita, y creo que sería el momento apropiado._

Lincoln sabía que tarde o temprano el y su padre tendría que decir la verdad a toda la familia, aunque creo que su padre ya le esté contando todo a su tío Leon.

Luego de pasar un rato las 25 hermanas se reunieron para que al fin Lincoln comenzara a contar su parte de su historia y saber la razón de su visita. Pero antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo, la puerta de enfrente se habré y de ahí llegan los dos hermanos con un pillar de cajas de pizzas.

—Ya llegamos! —Gritó Leon.

—Y trajimos muchas pizzas para todos! —Mostrando la pila de cajas de pizzas que tenía en sus manos.

—Pizza! SIII! —Todos gritaron y fueron corriendo coml una manada de toros.

Los padres fueron recibidos por sus hijos para luego llevar la comida en la misa y de ahí comenzaron a cenar. Ya en el medio del festín, el padre de 25 hijas se levantó para luego darles unas noticias a todas sus hijas.

—Niñas! Tengo una noticias que darles. —Las chicas ponía su atención a su padre para saber que diría, y lo que diría los dejaría sorprendidas a todas —. Su tío y sobrino se quedará a vivir con nosotros.

Al decir esas palabras las chicas escupieron la pizza y luego ellas dicen al mismo tiempo.

—QUE ELLOS QUE?!

* * *

** Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy. Lamento mucho que este capítulo se tardara pero aquí lo tiene. Un capítulo con casi 10,000 palabras de pura introducción e interacción con las primas Loud. Espero que haya memorizado sus nombre y sus descripciones ya que esto es todo lo que yo pueda describirlas... al menos claro que quieran verlos en dibujos.**

**AlejinX es un autor famoso que hizo la obra llamado "El desconocido" y también es un buen dibujante. El se tomó la molestia en dibujar a las primas Loud, y cuando digo que dibujo a las primas Loud, quiero decir que dibujo a todas y cada una de ellas. 25 personajes que tuvo que dibujar y colorear para así darle vivas a todas ellas. Realmente estuve impresionado por el trabajo que hizo, y realmente merece un aplauso. Si quieren ver los dibujos de las primas Loud para ver cómo son ellas, vaya a su cuenta de Diviantart y de ahí podrán ver sus dibujos.**

**Bueno sin decir más, es hora de responder sus comentarios:**

**Hisworld39: **Fue complicado pensar en una idea al principio, pero cuando recordé de las conejas y mi fic viejo, ahí fue donde la idea salió. Como ya abras leído este capítulo fue casi lo mismo de las introducciones de las primas loud, pero esta vez di más detalle y dándole sus personalidades. Se que será difícil poner un papel importante a todas y cada una de ellas, es por eso que estoy planeado hacer un Spin-Off en donde se enfocará mucho con las primas y la intereccion entre Lynn (Padre) y Lincoln.

**364wii: **Yes, all 25 sisters.

**im was bored**: Right now Albert is not going to appeared until further chapters. So you have to be patient.

**J0nas Nagera:** Cierto, Leon se paso de la raya por tener tantas hijas, es por eso que no debes de ir de mujeriengo haciendo travesuras ya que ahí te carga el payaso.

Lincoln ahora es Warren y tendrá que tomar el papel como el primo del medio hahaha. Bueno no.

Con este capítulo tendrán idea de los que son las primas y sus personalidades. Tal vez haga un info sobre las primas más un spin-off para así darle un capítulo especial para cada una de ellas. Y tal vez algo de shippear un poco a Lincoln.

**Luis**: Lo siento, no hay precuela, solo esta historia ya que por el tiempo se dirá todo.


	8. Tiempo de hermanos

**Centro de la ciudad de Detroit, horas antes del gran anuncio.**

En una pequeña cafetería se podía apreciar desde el interior del local a muchas personas disfrutando de un buen vaso café. Los empleados del local era muy amistosos tomando órdenes a sus clientes, los clientes esperando pacientemente en la linea para ordenar algo mientras que algunos solo esperaban en sus mesas por sus órdenes, los que ya tenia su orden junto con su café estaban ahí sentados disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, mientras que otros solo estaban ahí sentados usando el Wi-fi del local para así trabajar en sus laptops ya que algunos era enpleados de negocios que solo buscaba pasar un pequeño descanso.

En un lugar enfrente de la tienda, al lado derecho de una ventana se podía encontrar a Lynn (Padre) junto Leon sentados juntos mesa tomando dos tazas calientes de pura cafeína mientras comía unas cuantas galletas. Ambos adultos disfrutaban de su tiempo contando un poco sobre sus vidas (aún no contando todavía lo qué pasó con el y su hijo), y de cómo terminaron en lo que ellos estaban ahora mismo.

—Hahaha! Ya veo. Por eso tuvisteis tantas hijas... —Dijo Lynn agarrando una galleta y comiéndosela para luego tomar un sorbo de su café express.

—Lo se... pero yo me sorprendo de que tú y Rita siguiente teniendo más hijos después de que al fin tuvieran un hijo varón. Yo de ahí dejaría de tenerlos. —Diciendo Leon a su hermano que con 6 era suficiente.

—Dile al hombre que tuvo 25 hijas... y quien sabe cuántos más puedan venir. —Bufando Lynn por el comentario que dio.

—Touché... —Tomando otro trago de café. Leon ahora miraba por la ventana, comenzó a suspirar para luego voltearse y ver a su hermano al que tantos años no se habían visto —. Y dime, Lynn. ¿Como se ve el pueblo de Royal Woods ahora? Apuesto que debió expandirse mucho después de la última vez que había visitado al pueblo. —Fue lo primero que pregunto, ya que estaba curioseado por saber cuánto había cambiado el pueblo después de muchos años en no visitar a su hogar de origen.

—Pues Royal Woods cambio un poco. —Lynn empezó acomodarse de su asiento —. Expandieron un poco el parque Ketcham, crearon varias piscinas, hicieron muchos restaurantes, remodelaron los viejos locales y hicieron más parques turísticos, viejas escuelas se expandieron, y ahora ya Royal Woods no se parece más un pueblo pequeño.

Leon se sorprende mucho por todo lo que había cambiado —. Vaya. Realmente me perdí de mucho, creo que ahora debería pasar por Royal Woods de vez en cuando.

—Si... —Lynn volvía ponerse triste.

Leon noto lo triste que estaba su hermano e intento cambiar del tema. Todavía no era el momento de preguntarle sobre la razón de su visita, quería saber un poco más de su pueblo y también saber lo que hizo su hermano con su vida.

—Así que... ¿cómo están tus hijas? —Al decir esas palabras Lynn se quedó aún más callado, hasta que al fin comenzó a responderle.

—Muy bien. —Dándole una sonrisa. Pero Leon sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa —. Todas y cada una de ellas están bien.

Leon no sabía si seguir conversando sobre ese tema, así que decide preguntarle otra cosa que este algo relacionado a su hogar de origen.

—Y Rita? —En ese momento ve cómo la expresión que daba su hermano comenzaba cambiar por varios fracción de segundos, notando ese ceño fruncido lleno de ira y una pequeña vena marcando un poco su frente. Creo que ahora tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando con su hermano, y cree saber lo que es.

—Ella esta bien... ella se lo está pasando de maravilla cuidando de las niñas. —Diciéndole a su hermano aún con la expresión falsa que daba en su rostro.

Leon comenzó ponerse muy serio, sabía muy bien cómo actuaba su hermano a pesar de no haberlo visto por mucho tiempo, el sabía lo mucho sus emociones, aparte que las señas de sus manos le delataba todo siendo eso un mal hábito suyo.

—Ya veo... realmente tienes una buena esposa, Lynn. Una que siempre cuida bien de sus hijos. — En eso Leon ve como Lynn apretaba fuertemente sus manos lleno de ira, pero su rostro aún marcaba su falsa sonrisa que lleva.

—Cierto... una maravillosa esposa. —Lynn se aguantaba las ganas de no gritar a su hermano. No quería decirle la verdad sobre lo qué pasó en su casa, ni mucho menos decirle sobre la situación que pasaba con su esposa e hijas.

—(Creo que es mejor cambiar de tema de nuevo y hablarle sobre otra cosa). —Pensó Leon —. Y cómo está tu relación con tu hijo, Lynn?

La emoción de ira que llevaba Lynn cambio drásticamente al escuchar lo que le había preguntado —. Pues bien... Ahora estamos comenzando a interactuar bien. —Leon levanta su ceja izquierda por lo que le dijo su hermano.

—¿Como que están comenzando a interactuar bien? Acaso ustedes dos no se llevaba bien? En eso Lynn se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho a su hermano.

—No es eso... es solo que apenas nos estamos llevando bien como padre e hijo. Ya sabes, pasándolo bien juntos. —intentando sonar convincente.

—En eso no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no pasa tiempo con tu hijo? —Dijo Leon concertado de que posiblemente su hermano no haya podido interactuar bien con su hijo.

—Por supuesto que la pasó bien con mi hijo! —Exaltó Lynn a su hermano.

—¿Enserio? —Respondiéndole dudoso, ya que sus señas en las manos le decía todo lo contrario.

—Pues claro... yo...

Pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

—Lynn. A pesar de tanto tiempo sin vernos, aún puedo saber que tanto me estás mintiendo y como tus emociones te delatan. Aparte que no dejas de mover tus manos y ya la gente te mira esta mirando con esos ojos pensando que eres un loco.

En eso Lynn mira enfrente del cajero y como la clientela lo miraba con esos ojos al verle hacerle señas como un loco, luego de eso la gente dejó de mirarlo.

—Perdón, Leon. No quise hacer una escena así. —Disculpándose con su hermano por ponerlo en esa situación.

—No pasa nada, Lynn. —Hablo nuevamente —. No es que cosas raras puedan pasar aquí en esta ciudad de Detroit, exception de los climas de tiempo y los vándalos merodeando por las calles. —Leon se ríe. Pero Lynn no lo toma bien —. Pero bueno. Sobre tu hijo. Acaso no pasas tiempo con el antes? —preguntándole a su hermano.

Lynn dio un suspiro —. No es que le paso tiempo con el, si no porque apenas tengo tiempo para hacer una cosa a la vez. Siempre llego cansado del trabajo, haciendo cuentas del mes, ayudando a mi esposa en la casa y pasando tiempo con mis hijas.

—Ya veo. Entiendo lo que dices. Antes mi trabajo en Indianápolis era muy duro, la renta era una pesadilla, más aparte darle tiempo y atención a todas mis hijas. —Lynn entendía muy bien de lo que decía su hermano, ser alguien responsable de una gran familia no era tan fácil, y el mismo lo sabe por experiencia —. ¿Y de Lincoln? Pasabas tiempo con el?

En eso Lynn se quedó callado. Todavía recuerda las palabras que le había dicho su hijo cuando estaban viajando adentro de la camioneta.

* * *

**Flashback**

—Siempre he sido un fracaso, nunca me dedique mucho con mi familia. Siempre poniendo prioritario mis estudios culinarios en la cocina mientras que mi hermano siempre se llevaba la atención. Tanto como mamá y papá siempre le ponía todas sus esperanzas en el, mientras que yo solo me esforzaba en lo que yo era bueno. Tal vez tu ma... digo Rita tenga razón, fui un hombre débil al que siempre se dedicó primero la cocina en vez de su familia... y mírame como quede, y por mi culpa yo...

—TU NO TIENES LA CULPA! —Lincoln le grita a su padre, haciendo que el patriarca se asustara del golpe y casi perdía el control del volante —. La culpa la tienen ellas! To no! Tu siempre lo has dado todo! Intentas lo posible en complacerlas y darles todo lo que ellas necesitan. —Saliendo lagrimas por sus ojos —. Tu siempre estabas allí para ayudarlas, aún después de que regresaras de tu trabajo cansado, siempre estás allí para pasar tiempo con ellas! Por que crees que no quería molestarte en pedirte tu ayuda? —El padre abría sus ojos al oír ese comentario —. Yo sabía que ellas quería pasar un rato contigo, aparte aún tenías que hacer la cena y por eso siempre me ofrezco en ayudarte. Se que no es mucho siendo que aveces arruino estropeo un poco, pero aún así era la única forma de poder estar a tu lado... o al menos pasar un rato contigo.

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

No podía quitar el peso de culpa que tenía ahora mismo, tanto años ignorándolo hizo que su hijo comenzara a independizarse por si mismo, su hijo necesitaba de un padre que le fuera su guía, pero en vez de eso lo dejó solo, forzándole a independizar por si mismo sin que nadie lo ayudara, ni el, ni sus hermanas, exceptuando a... su madre.

—¿Lynn?

Lynn parpadeo y miro a su hermano —. Si, Leon... pase bien con mi hijo. No se si veías en la tele, pero yo y Lincoln participamos en j show de juego llamado 'La leyendo del templo escondido'.

—Ah si! Recuerdo ver ese show con Bailey en la tele. —Dijo Leon, recordando las veces que su hija (Bailey) le pedía si pudiera participar en uno de esos juegos de show en la tele.

—Bueno, Lincoln y yo la pasamos un buen rato juntos, claro que tuvimos complicaciones, pero eso no impedía que ambos nos la pasáramos bien juntos. —Lynn recordando los buenos momentos qué pasó con su hijo.

Ya lo puedo imaginar. Yo por mis hijas siempre me la he pasado increíble con todas y cada una de ellas. No hace mucha diferencia si es un hijo o una hija, con tan solo pasar un buen con rato ellos es lo único que vale. Y me alegro que te la ayas pasado bien con tu hijo.

Lynn se quedó asombrado por las palabras que dijo su hermano.

Leon siempre quieres tener un hijo varón con quien pasar un rato, pero con tener a sus hijas era lo único que necesitaba para así poder pasar un buen rato con ellas, y es lo único que el necesitaba tener.

—Sabes, Lynn. Tengo suerte de tenerte como hermano. —Dijo Leon, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—¿Heh? ¿Porque lo dices? —Confundido lo que dijo su hermano.

—Ya que así no tendría un buen sobrino. Hahaha! —Riéndose un poco por el comentario que dio.

—Hahaha. Vaya que nunca cambias. —Lynn levantando su mano para luego agarrarle el hombro.

Ambos rieron por un buen rato y siguieron conversando hasta que luego se dieron cuenta que ya sus cafés ya no estaban tan caliente, pero aún así se lo tomaron junto con lo que quedaba de galletas. Cuando terminaron Lynn iba dejar propina en la mesa, pero su hermano le gana poniendo su dinero en la mesa, el quería decirle que dejaría la propina, pero su hermano insiste que el lo haría, ya que el fue quien lo invitó. Sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos salieron de la tienda.

Cuando ambos salieron del local, miraron que el sol todavía estaba presente, pero las sombras de los rascacielos cubrían mayor parte de las calles del centro. Continuaron caminando varios bloques hasta poder llegar al parque. Lynn reconoció el lugar, ya que ahí fue donde pararon el y su hijo.

Ambos hermanos terminaron llegando a una banca vacía cerca de una fuente y de ahí empezaron a sentarse en ella. Lynn observo a su alrededor y podía notar a varias personas caminando juntos en pareja y otros andando en familia, era un lugar muy tranquilo como para poder pasar un buen rato con alguien o con familia, tanto que le recordaba los viejos tiempos que el y su... familia se la pasaba bien juntos.

—¿Lynn? ¿Ocurre algo?

Lynn voltea su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a Leon con una mirada muy preocupante, no podía seguir engañando así mismo fingiendo que nada malo estaba pasando.

Así que por fin decide decirle todo a su hermano.

—Si... —Lynn comenzó a lagrimear un poco —. Algo malo está ocurriendo...

En ese momento Lynn le comenzó a contarlo todo, de cómo el y su hijo se la pasaron bien en su fin de semana en el campamento, luego de la inesperada sorpresa al llegar a su casa, viendo a su esposa y unas cuantas hijas (No contando Lisa y Lily) todas desnudas junto con varios extraños latinos sobre musculosos con buenos genes, y de cómo su familia les había corrido de la casa, todo eso y más.

En ese momento lo único que podía pensar ahora era odio, odio la ex-esposa de su hermano junto con varios de sus hijas, odio a esos extraños latinos que había invadido el hogar de su hermano, pero lo mas odio tenía era de la persona que lo había planeado todo para así arruinar la vida de su hermano.

Juan D Magnifico

Recordaba bien ese nombre, algo que jamás pensó volver a escucharlo. Desde la primaria siempre veía a Juan como un rival, ya que en ese tiempo ambos intentaba llamar mucho la atención a las chicas de su escuela. Desde que empezó la secundaria Juan nunca dejaba de molestar a Su hermano por razones que el no conocía, y en ese tiempo tuvo que defenderlo junto con varios amigos suyos y maestros, en especial con la profesora de economía doméstica: 'Mildred Scalise'.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Lynn... y también lo que le hicieron a tu hijo. ¡¿Porque no llamaste a la policía?! —Gritó Leon bastante enojado.

—Lo intentamos. —Leon se confundió por lo que replicó su hermano —. Intentamos hacer un reporte de lo qué pasó, pero nadie nos creyó. Incluso nos sacaron del estación para luego advertirnos de que no volviéramos a molestarlos con nuestras tontas historias.

Leon no lo podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esto debía ser una broma, como demonios las autoridades no pidieran hacer algo tan serio para que no fuera a reportarle de inmediato, había tantas violaciones que podrían llamar hasta una escuadra especial.

—Mi hija Lisa. Me advirtió que no podía reportar a los policías del pueblo ya que ellos fueron comprados por Juan, y que además nosotros... tenemos un bien historial de antecedentes policiales. —Dijo Lynn apenado.

—¡¿Espera que?! ¿Como que antecede antes policiales? ¿Que hicieron ustedes para tener tales antecedentes? —Leon no entendía en el porque su hermano tenía problemas con la ley.

Lynn trago saliva ya que sabía lo que pasaría si el le contara todo lo que hizo, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería tener la confianza de su hermano.

Así fue como Lynn le contó unos cuantos sucesos que involucraba a el y su familia, como las quejas que hacía los vecinos, los daños de propiedad (Como restaurantes, hoteles, escuelas, lugares privados, y etc), siendo multados por la policías, vetados por muchos lugares públicos, y mucho más cosas que la lista sigue, pero cuando le cuenta un evento qué pasó hace unos meses atrás que involucraba a su hijo, lo único que recibió de parte de su hermano fue un golpe duro en la cara cuando le contó el hecho de la mala suerte. Su hermano le gritó y dijo muchas cosas que posiblemente lo podría ponerlo en problemas si un menor estuviera pasando cerca de ellos. Lynn se levanta todo dolorido después de haber recibido golpe, esperaba otro mas de parte de su hermano, pero nada había pasado, solo miro y ve como su hermano exaltaba estresado, después se volvió a calmar y luego empezó hablar sin mirarlo en su cara.

—Sabes, Lynn. También hubo una situación similar. Mi hija Bernice es una chica bastante supersticiosa cuando se trataba de la suerte. Siempre intentaba todo lo posible que esta familia estuviera la mejor fortuna qué hay, al tal punto que ella se volvió bastante obsesionada con la suerte. Un día Bernice se peleó con Bippa porque ella abría su paraguas adentro de la casa con Bella sus rituales y artículos de antigüedades. Bernice convenció a la mayoría de mis hijas que fuera en contra de ellas, pero el resto las defendía, ya que la mala suerte solo era una superstición que no se debería de tomar a la ligera. Y de ahí empezó la guerra entre dos mandos.

Lynn froto su mejilla dolorido por el puñetazo que había propinado su hermano, ve como Leon volvió a sentarse en la banca para luego volver a suspirar y verlo aún con la cara bastante molesto lleno de decepción, así que, lo único que hizo fue volver a sentarse en su banca para luego verlo y preguntarle a él.

—¿Y que hiciste para pararlo? —Eso fue la pregunta que preguntó Lynn a su hermano. Estaba curioseado por saber lo que hizo Leon en una situación similar que el.

—Las regañe a todas. —Eso fue lo que dijo su hermano.

—¿Heh? —Confundido por la respuesta que le dijo —. ¿Como que las regañasteis? ¿Acaso no diste tiempo para que ellas explicaran lo qué pasó? ¿O porque se pelearon?

—Claro que las deje que me explicaran. Pero como todas decían su versión y dándome razones por la que debía apoyar en una de sus bandos, exceptuando a las tres que comenzaron el problema. —Eso fue lo que le dijo Leon.

Lynn se sorprende lo responsable que era su hermano, no solo tenía las agallas de regalar a sus hijas, si no que encontró una solución de poder arreglar las cosas a su manera, algo que debió ser el en vez de dejar escuchar a sus hijas que hacer.

—¿Y como fue que lidiaste con las tres? —Preguntó Lynn curioseado.

—Fue algo sencillo. Primero Bernice me decía que debía deshacerme de sus cosas que traía desgracias y que deberíamos usar amuletos que daba buena fortuna. Algo simple y sencillo, pero Bella se rehusaba ya que muchas de sus cosas era de su madre. Al igual que Bella, Bippa no quería deshacer de su paraguas ya que era un presente de su madre. Y así fue como las tres se peleaban hasta que por fin tuve que ponerle fin y decirle lo siguiente. A Bernice le advertí que no causará más problemas a sus hermanas y que sus seguía así de insistente con lo de la buena fortuna, yo mismo me desecharía de todas sus cosas. Las demás no dije mucho, pero si les dije que no causará más problemas y que debería consultarme primero para así poder solucionar el problema si las cosas comenzarán a salirse del control. Y así fue como termine con todo eso de la buena fortuna. —Leon termino de contarle.

Lynn se sorprende lo mucho que manejo bien en tratar de arreglas los problemas de sus hijas, sin tan solo el tuviera esas mismas agallas, tal vez los problemas en su casa se habrían solucionado más rápido, aunque el no era la persona que lo resolvía todo por si mismo, en vez de eso, dejaba todo a su esposa, sus hijas y su único hijo.

—Dime, Lynn. ¿Tu que harías en mi situación? —Preguntó Leon. Lynn parpadeo sorprendido por su pregunta —. ¿Que acción tomarías tu para solucionar los problemas de mis hijas? ¿Harías lo que ellas dijeran? ¿Dejarías que ellas tomará tus decisiones por ti? ¿Dejarías que ellas solucionarán sus problemas por si mismas? Dime, hermano. ¿Que decisión tomarías?

Lynn no sabía que responderle, su hermano le había dado muchas soluciones y ahora quiere saber que decisión tomaría si el estuviera adentro de sus zapatos.

—En tu caso de tu familia, yo hubiera escuchado todo primero antes de tomar una decisión. En vez de escuchar a tu hija (Lynn Jr), yo le hubiera advertido que dejaran de culpar a su hermano y también dejar de influenciar a sus demás hermanas. En caso de tu hijo, yo le hubiera dicho que dejara de mentir y decirme la razón por la que intento convencer a todos que el tenía la mala suerte. —Leon miro a Lynn ahora con la expresión bastante decepcionado —. Pero en vez de hablar con tu único hijo, haces todo lo que ellas te digan. No solo lo dejaste que tus hijas hiciera lo que quisieran, si no que también dejaste que sacaran a tu único hijo **AFUERA **de la casa, dormir **AFUERA** en el patio trasero con la posibilidad de que algo malo le pudiera pasar, darle de comer **AFUERA** como un animal, y lo peor de todo, dejaste a tu único hijo usar un traje de ardilla en el medio de un soleado verano, en medio de una playa, ¿solo para que? Para enseñarle a tu hijo a no mentir... y pensaba que yo sería el peor padre de todos, pero al parecer me equivoqué. —Se levanta de la banca.

Lynn se sintió muy avergonzando por todo lo que le había dicho su hermano, realmente era el peor padre de todos, aunque no entendía porque Leon se había dicho a sí mismo que era el peor padre, ¿acaso había pasado algo malo como para que el se considere así mismo el peor padre de todos?

—Aunque no te culpo. Es muy difícil mantener una familia tan grande. Por eso uno tiene que aprender y prepararse para tener una larga familia. Al menos eso es lo que pienso yo. Lo único que estoy feliz, es que las cosas no llegaron tan lejos, y lo se muy bien porque puedo ver como tu hijo haya logrado a madurar sano, o eso es lo único que yo veo en sus ojos. Lynn. Un hijo es algo muy importante para un padre, es el orgullo de todo hombre. Recuérdalo bien, Lynn.

Lynn se sorprende por las palabras que decía su hermano. Leon miro el reloj del parque y nota que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

—Bueno, Lynn. Es hora de regresar a la casa. Ya creo que mis niñas debe de tener hambre y dudo que haya tiempo para cocinar en estas horas de la noche.

Lynn miro a su alrededor y nota que ya casi era de noche. Ambos hermanos dejan el parque y fueron al lugar en donde había parqueado el auto de León.

* * *

**En la pizzería**

Luego de un corto viaje ambos llegaron a una pizzería y de ahí ordenaron 10 pizzas grandes con pepperoni. El cajero se sorprende por la orden de pizzas, pero al reconocer a Leon, se dio cuenta el porqué la cantidad exagerada de pizzas y después los empleados comenzaron hacer las pizzas. Leon y Lynn se sentaron en una mesa para luego volver a charlar de nuevo un rato.

—Así que Juan D Magnifico a regresado... Jamás pensé que volvería a escuchar su nombre y que lograra terminar lo que había empezado. Eso me trae muchos recuerdos. —Diciendo Leon, aún si creer que el famoso mujeriego había regresado a Royal Woods.

—¿De cómo me molestaba en las clases y le quitaba el dinero del almuerzo? Vaya recuerdos. —Replicó Lynn a su hermano.

—Lo bueno es que Juan no podía tomar a la profesora Mildred Scalise. Ella era la única profesora al que jamás te lo rodaría. —Diciendo Leon con un tono atrevido.

—Solo éramos buenos amigos... —Dijo Lynn sonrojado.

—Y era la más hermosa de todas las profesoras de la escuela, tanto que yo y un joven llamado Flip intentamos salir con ella. Hahaha! —Leon se ríe.

—Y ambos recibían detención por eso. —Comentó Lynn bufando.

—Al menos fuisteis su favorito, incluso te envidiaba cuando ella te besaba en el cachete, incluso practicabas con una almohada para así poder besarla bien. —Leon empezaba a imitar a Lynn —. ¡MMMuah! Hay profesora Scalise. Como desearía poder ser tu novio y tener muchos hijos con usted. ¡Muuuah!

—¡¿Es-estuviste escuchándome decir eso?! ¿Acaso me espiabas? —Sorprendido y avergonzado por lo que había dicho su hermano.

—¿Oído!? Lynn las paredes de la casa estaba tan delgadas que se podía escuchar del otro lado de mi cuarto. Incluso nuestros padres pensaba que estabas viendo un video porno por la forma que baboseabas la almohada.

Lynn estaba tan rojo de vergüenza que se cubrió por todo su rostro con sus dos manos.

—¡HAHAHA! Esa es la expresión que quería ver... Aunque eso si, escuche un rumor sobre la maestra y de ti.

—¿Que rumor? —Lynn miro a su hermano curioseado por lo que dijo.

—Que la profesora Mildred te había abusado de ti. —En eso Lynn se palideció —. Bueno es algo que decía unas cuantas madres, tal vez lo decía por celos, ya que sus hijos quería mucho a la profesora. Aunque no los culpo, ella siempre nos daba buenos bocadillos y dulces. Por supuesto tu también la ayudabas, ¿cierto?

—¡S-si! ¡Siempre la ayudaba en lo que podía! —Replicó Lynn intentando lo posible en no delatarse así mismo, ya que si hermano podría sospechar de el.

—Se que debió ser duro para ti que la profesora tuviera que irse. ¿Realmente té afecto mucho su partida?

Una vez que Leon dijo eso, Lynn empezó a recordar los últimos momentos que anduvo con su profesora... y también el momento que le tuvo que confesar su amor hacia ella.

* * *

**Flashback**

—¿Dime que no es cierto?

En un gran cuarto de cocina, se podía ver a un niño castaño con pecas de unos 12 años llorando enfrente de una mujer rubia.

—No esperaba que te enteraras pronto... Pero es cierto, hoy es mi último día como profesora. —Dijo la mujer rubia de 30 años muy apena.

—Profesora, Scalise... no quiero que se vaya... *Sollozando* Usted es la única amiga que traigo... *Sniff* no quiero que usted se vaya. —El niño lloraba aún más.

—Hay, Lynn. Realmente me duele mucho dejarte, pero yo se que tu puedes cuidarte bien solo. —La profesora se acercó a su estudiante, luego se pone de rodillas para así poder estar a su altura y así darle un abrazo.

—Yo no quiero que se vaya... *Sniff* ¿Quien me ayudará alcanzar los condimentos? ¿Quien me ayudará darme concejos de cocina? ¿Quien me ayudará cuando yo estoy en problemas con Juan?... Profesora, por favor me no dejes solo... es usted la única persona que más aprecio... y mucho... —Lynn a su profesora con todas sus fuerzas para así no dejarla ir.

—Lynn... Tu también eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que e tenido. Siempre tan atento, educado, trabajador, honesto, un niño de bien corazón, y también un grandísimo chef. —Scalise se separa un poco para así poder ver a Lynn todo lagrimeado de la cara.

—Profesora... —El pecoso se limpiaba sus lágrimas son su brazo —. Tengo algo que confesarle.

Mildred lo mira con una sonrisa —. ¿Y que es lo que quieres confesarme? —Preguntó cariñosamente.

—Profesora, desde que la conocí, a sido la única que me a ayudado con varios problemas, no solo con Juan, si no también con... mis padres. Y realmente estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que usted a hecho por mi. —Lynn comenzaba tonarse su cara de color rojo mientras murmullaba un poco —. Y-y también quiero d-decirle que usted es l-la profesora más hermosa de todas qué hay en esta escuela.

—Hay, Lynn. Realmente eres tan dulce. —Mildred estaba muy feliz por las cosas lindas que decía su pequeño estudiante.

—P-por eso profesora... yo... yo... la amo.

—¡¿Q-que dijiste Lynn?! —Sorprendida por lo que dijo.

—¡La amo profesora! La amo tanto que... no quiero que usted se vaya! ¡Yo quiero esta con usted y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado! —Lynn empezaba acercarse a su profesora.

—¡Lynn! No sabes de lo que estás diciendo. Aprecio mucho que me quieras de esa manera, pero no puedo aceptarte, lo siento mucho. —Apenada que ella tuviera que rechazar a un buen muchacho, si tan solo fuera de la misma edad que el, posiblemente aceptaría estar con el.

—Por favor profesora, Scalise. Acéptame y le prometo que yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti. No me importa si yo sea menor, yo realmente la amo.

—Lynn, yo...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablarle ya que su estudiante empezó a besarle en los labios. Mildred quería apartarlo y darle una bofetada por el repentino beso que le dio, pero por una razón no podía apartarlo, ya que la forma que lo besaba la dejaba algo... rara, como si su cuerpo realmente quería disfrutar de ese intenso momento. Sus brazos empezaba a levantarse y tomó el rostro de su pequeño estudiante, pero en vez de apartarlo encima, ella le devuelve el beso.

Ambos se quedaron besando por un minuto y Mildred sintió cómo las manitas de su estudiante empezaba a presionar sus pechos, y sin querer comenzaba a moverlos. En su interior ella quería detenerlo y decirle que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. Lynn sabía que lo que hacía estaba muy mal, pero no quería perder su amor de su vida, así que intento lo posible en mantenerla aquí mientras usaba su cuerpo para así poder acercarse a ella y empezar a frotar todo su cuerpo.

Mildred intentaba luchar contra sus deseos carnosos e intento apartarlo de una manera, pero por desgracias no contó que Lynn empezara empujarla por de enfrente y eso hace que ella cayera de espaldas. Lynn se separa al ver que su profesora estaba tirada en el suelo e intento saber si estaba bien, pero luego nota en su entrepierna que su bulto había crecido mucho.

—(_Parece ser que mi compañero despertó. Recuerdo lo que había leído en la bitácora de mi abuelo Logan. Siempre preparado y listo para la acción_.) —En ese momento Lynn se desabrocha su shorts para luego quitárselos junto con su ropa interior, mostrando ahora su pene.

Mildred despierta y nota a Lynn arriba de ella, pero lo que más le sorprendió era verlo sin sus shorts ni su ropa interior, estaba desnudo en la parte inferior y con ello su pequeño pene todo duro y errecto.

—¡¿Lynn qué haces?! ¡Eso lo qué haces está mal! —Mildred le imploraba que se detuviera antes de que haga una locura. Quería levantarse y detenerlo, pero su cuerpo le impedía hacer tal acción.

—No puedo hacerlo profesora, Scalise. Si lo hago, usted se ira para siempre y yo estaré solo de nuevo. Por favor quiero demostrarle que tanto la amo. —Dijo Lynn volviéndole a besar en los labios de su profesora.

Mildred quería detenerlo, pero al sentir de nuevo sus labios, sentía de nuevo esa sensación irresistible por todo su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya en la parte de su entrepierna empezaba a mojarse un poco. Lynn desesperado pone sus manos sobre debajo de la camisa roja de su profesora, siente sus brazier y después empieza a manosearlos.

—Ah! —Fue un pequeño gemido que le salió de la boca de Mildred.

Lynn empezaba a excitar por haber escuchado ese gemido que dio su profesora, así que el saca sus manos de la camisa roja para luego empezar a desabrochar los pantalones. Mildred al ver tal acción intento levantarse del suelo, pero no podía ya que Lynn estaba encima de ella. Lynn al ver que su profesora estaba un poco levantada, aprovechó la oportunidad de levantar su camisa, y junto a ello su brazier, se sorprendió al ver los pechos de su profesora, era grandes, redondos, y con un pequeño de color café en sus pezones, el aprovecha para tocarlos y así sentir los senos de su profesora.

Mildred se sorprende al sentir las manos suaves de su estudiante, en especial el pene que le comenzaba penetrarle en el medio de sus senos.

Ambos aún en el suelo seguían continuando su acto mientras que Lynn empezaba mover sus manos y rodarlos por todos lados. Mildred al sentir cómo sus pechos estaba siendo masajeado por las manitas de su estudiante, empezaba a gemir, gemía de placer, y con tan solo decir una cosa hizo que el niño castaño empezara a mover sus manos tan rápido.

—Lynn!~ no pares.

No tenía que decirlo dos veces, así que el empezó a masajear aún más rápido, haciendo que los pezones de su profesora empezaba a endurecerse, siguió con el masaje hasta que al fin se cansó de tanto rodarlos y después empezó a chupar un de sus pezones.

—AAHH!

Mildred se exalta al sentir que su estudiante empezaba a chuparle los pezones de sus senos. Podía sentir como Lynn usaba su lengua para lamer el pezon para luego morderlo un poco, haciendo que ella gritara.

—AHH!~

La maestra no paraba de gritar ya que su estudiante no paraba de chupar.

Después de unos minutos Lynn ya quería llegar la siguiente face y demostrarle cuanto la ama, así que empezó a bajar sobre ella para luego ponerse a su cintura. Mildred finalmente podía levantarse bien y cuando lo hace, ve a Lynn intentando quitarle sus pantalones, pero lamentablemente para el niño castaño no podía quitárselos ya que sus piernas estaban algo pesadas y sus pantalones eran muy apretados como para que el pudiera quitárselos.

En ese momento Mildred empezó a darle a su estudiante una bofetada.

***¡Slap!***

—¡Como te atreves hacerme esto, Lynn! —Dándole otra bofetada.

***¡Slap!***

—Pensé que tu eras diferente pero... —Dándole otra más.

***¡Slap!***

—Jamás pensé que tu... que tu... —Ya no aguantaba más y ella empezaba a llorar.

Dolido y agonizando, Lynn empezó a mirar a su profesora y verla llorando, desesperado el intento acercarse pero luego recibe otro golpe y lo tira en el suelo.

—¡Te dije que no me acercarás! —Pero se percata al ver a su estudiante tirado en el suelo llorando —. Hay Dios, ¡Lynn! —Mildred fue hacia donde esta Lynn y después intento ayudarlo.

Lynn habré sus ojos para ver a su profesora y después le dice —. L-Lo siento. —La profesora de queda sorprendida —. Lamento mucho por actuar así, pero realmente la amo, y mucho. No quiero que usted se valla. No se que haría sin usted a mi lado, ya que si no está usted, yo...

* * *

**Fin del flashback.**

—¡Orden lista para el nombre de... Leon Loud!

En ese momento Lynn despierta de sus pensamientos ya que la orden estaba lista.

Ambos hermanos toman las cajas de pizzas para luego irse de la pizzería, luego llegan en donde tenía estacionado su auto y pone las cajas de pizzas atrás de los asientos, luego ambos entran el auto. Cuando Leon enciendo su auto, miro a su hermano y con una sonrisa el empezó hablar.

—Bueno, Lynn. ¿Que planeas hacer ahora? —Preguntando Leon a su hermano.

—Pues quería saber si nos podías encontrar un buen lugar para rentar un departamento o comprar una casa aquí en donde vives. —Respondió Lynn.

—Bueno hay muchas casas disponibles, pero la mayoría están caras y hay algunos que la están subastando.

Lynn se desilusiono por la noticia, pero Leon empezó a tener una idea.

—Y qué tal si vives conmigo en mi casa. —Ofreciendo Leon a su hermano.

—No puedo aceptarlo, aparte no se si haya espacio para los dos. —Lynn no quería ser una molestia.

—No te preocupes, Lynn. Será nada más hasta que logremos encontrar un lugar en donde vivir. Y si quieres, también puedo conseguirte un trabajo.

Lynn no sabía que decir, a pesar de todo lo malo que había contado a su hermano, estaba dispuesto ayudarle a el y a su hijo con sus problemas.

—Gracias, Leon.

* * *

**Bueno amigos eso es todo. Lamento mucho por la tardanza, pero hubo muchas cosas ocurrió afuera y tuve que tomarme un tiempo libre. Pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo nuevo.**

**Se que esto no fue algo que ustedes pedían, pero necesitaba hacer este capítulo para así darle algo de protagonismo a los dos hermano, y darle algo de tiempo entre hermanos. Se que a muchos se molestará que haya agregado un poco de Lemon, pero era algo que quería experimentar y también darle algo que podría pasar en un futuro.**

**Bueno no tengo mucho de que decir, más que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y ya el siguiente capítulo será una nueva vida con los nuevos integrantes de la otra familia Loud.**

**Antes de terminar empezaré a responderles sus comentarios.**

**364wii:** Hahaha! Poor Lincoln XD.

**Guest: **Gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

**Sam0096V: **Gracias compañero. Tengo muchas ideas que quiero hacer, pero por ahora tendrás que librar con esta historia.

**J0nas Nagera: **Conciderare tu recomendación. Si quería que todas las primas interactuarnos con Lincoln, pero eso sería para el otro capítulo que viene.

Tengo pensado hacer varios momentos especiales a cada una de las primas, aunque eso si que me tomaría mucho en pensar hacer una pequeña trama para cada una. Y sobre los ship, espero que con eso ayuda a inspirar algunos en hacer lectores hacer más historias sobre los personajes que hago en la serie.

Cada personaje tendrá su historia, sean Lincoln, Lynn (Padre), Leon, las primas Loud, los ex-Loud, y los magníficos, pero al final Lincoln y Lynn (padre serán los pratagonistas de la historia.

**Hisworld39: **En mi cuenta de Wattpad hay unos dibujos de todas las primas Loud, y también hay una biografía tee unas cuantas primas (4 por ahora).

En un tiempo lograrán recuperarse y también adaptarse a su nuevo hogar.

Una vez que termine con el primer arco pondré el spin-off para así cubrir la historia principal.

**Mikelincolnnde: **Más adelante habrá capítulos en cómo Rita y las hijas cayeron en las garras de los Magníficos. Aunque eso si que tardará un buen rato en llegar.


	9. Nuevos miembros

**Ciudad de Detroit, La otra casa Loud, cuarto del comedor (presente)**

Las chicas exclamaron sorprendidas después de haber escuchado a su padre anunciar que sus dos parientes iba a quedarse aquí en su casa. La mayoría de las hermanas no podía progresar bien ya que era una noticia bastante inesperada, algo que debía hablarse más detalle entre toda la familia, algunas hermanas estaba feliz por la grandiosa noticia, mientras que pocas no estaban de acuerdo.

Betty solo sonrió un poco ya que ahora tendría el tiempo de poder entrenar a esos dos enclueques buenos para nadas, aunque también se preocupa que dos desconocidos que apenas están conociendo viva adentro del mismo techo.

Beverly nada más se mantuvo la mente neutral y serena, aunque eso si que la sorprendió mucho por la inesperada noticia. Realmente debería hablarle a su padre muy serio si realmente era buena idea que sus dos parientes se quedaran a vivir en su hogar, ya que apenas era gente desconocía y no estaba al 100% si debería confiar en ellos o no.

Blair estaba feliz ya que realmente deseaba hablar más sobre las ropas que llevaba su primo y saber quien fue el que los diseñó, realmente estaba emociona de poder hacer nuevos ropajes de chicos ya que su padre era el único modelo que podía usar sus ropas.

Brenda solo suspiro molesta ya que ahora tendría a dos intégranos mas viviendo en su casa, y eso la molestaba tanto. Claro al principio podía tolerar un miembro más si ese miembro fuera un hermano, aunque no sabía por qué quería uno si los chicos solo era unos mugrientos plebeyos que solo haría fastidiar más su vida cotidiana.

Barbara se emocionó un poco ya que realmente le agradaba la idea se que su tío y primo se quedará a vivir en su casa, aunque eso si que debería pensar en donde iban a dormir.

Bodhi se le dibujó una sonrisa al saber que sus parientes iban a quedarse. En verdad era buena la noticia, haría que el ambiente de su familia cambiara drásticamente ya que últimamente las energías de esta casa empezaba ponerse tensas y necesitaba de un cambio de ambiente, solo esperaba saber aún más la situación de sus parientes ya que al parecer su padre podría tener la respuesta que ella necesitaba, solo necesitaba estar tocarlo para saber lo que él sabe.

Bebe también se le dibujaba su sonrisa ya que al fin tendría a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a a mejorar sus actos de comedia y también probar uno de los chiste que llevaba preparada en caso de que finalmente vendría tendría a su hermano, tal vez no sea el pariente que ella esperaba, pero con tener un primo le basta para así poder disfrutar de las locuras que le tiene preparado.

Bippa no tenía mucho de que habla. Sería descortés empezar una discusión con su padre al no decir nada sobre dejar que sus parientes vivieran en la casa, solo esperaba que su padre supiera de lo que él estaba haciendo a invitar a unos extraños a vivir adentro de su casa.

Bailey se emocionaba mucho al saber que sus parientes se iban a quedar en la casa, finalmente tendría suficientes jugadores para poder crear un gran equipo, con dos adultos y chico, sus posibilidad de jugar varios deportes se volvieron mucho más grande de lo que ella estaría anticipada.

Bella lo único que pudo expresar sin mostrar interés emocional era un simple suspiro. Aunque en el fondo pensaba en la posibilidad de que dos mortales viviera en el mismo techo de su hogar. No le interesaba en lo absoluto si realmente se quedaría en su casa de manera temporal o permanente, mientras que ellos dos no la moleste en su momento de soledad, ella estará en paz.

Bernadette mostraba su expresión bastante sorprendida, no solo por la sorpresa que su padre había anunciado, si no que también la noticia se que su tío y primo se quedaría a vivir en su casa. No le gustaba la idea de que dos miembros de la familia viviera en el mismo techo, si lo que también van a culpar más espacio y también la posibilidad de que su sobrino le vaya a quitar su atención. Apenas podía aguantar viviendo con sus demás hermanas, pero que su tío y sobrino viviera aquí ya era demasiado.

Beulah no mostraba mucho la sorpresa, aunque eso si que fue algo inesperado. Le encanta la idea de que su tío y primo viviera en su casa, pero también le preocupada un poco de lo que ellos dos podrían hacer. Podía ver que no era las personas que tanto describía su padre, en especial con su tío, ya que al verlo en persona la delicioso mucho ya que esperaba que su tío fuera un poco igual a su padre o mejor, con Lincoln reconoció que es buen chico, pero eso si que no bajaría la guardia. Todos puede pretender ser alguien, y cuando menos se los espere, ahí comienza mostrar sus verdaderos colores. Por ahora tendrá que poner un ojo en ellos solo por si acaso.

Beatrice moviendo sus anteojos comenzó a procesar todo lo que había escuchado y empezar analizar la situación. Al parecer el anuncio de que sus unidades parentales iban a quedarse aquí era algo que pondría riesgo la seguridad de su familia, eso era lo que todas sus unidades fraternales pensaban ahora mismo, aunque también le daba la posibilidad de poder estudiar más al fondo sobre el cuerpo masculino y también estudiar más al fondo a su primo.

Blanch no sabía si sorprenderse por la noticia de su padre, ya que ahora mismo estaba comenzando a reaccionar una de sus alergia y empezar a estornudar sin control. Aunque para ser sincera, tener más miembros no sería tan malo, mientras claro no tenga algo que le puede provocar alergias.

Bethany nerviosa comenzaba hacer notas en su lista de quehaceres, ya que gracias al inesperado anuncio que dio su padre, ahora tenía que reorganizar todo ello que tenía apuntando en su lista más aparte tener que cambiar literalmente todo el itinerario.

Brie estaba sorprendida por el inesperado anuncio, no solo porque ahora tenía que alimentar dos bocas más, si no que también le curioseaba saber si su tío era un buen cocinero al que tanto su padre le había hablado. Según lo que le contaba su padre, su tío tenía el sueño de convertirse en el mejor chef del pueblo, tanto que tenía el sueño de tener su propio restaurante. Ya estaba deseando ver a su tío adentro de la cocina y ver las clase de recetas cocinaría su pariente.

Bernice solo miro a sus dos parientes y pensó si realmente fue suerte del destino que ellos dos viniera a vivir en su casa. Bueno suerte o no, ella les deseaba suerte, ya que ellos lo van a necesitar más que nunca.

Bertha por otra parte estaba algo emocionada. Quería ver que tan resistente eran sus parientes, ya que ella necesitaba de unos cuantos compañeros de práctica.

Bianca dio una sonrisa por la noticia, realmente quería conocer un poco a su primo, ya que le estaba cayendo bien, aparte que ella quería pintarlo en uno de sus cuadros de pintura al igual que pintar a su tío.

Brooke por otra parte estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de pánico. Realmente no le gustaba para nada que sus parientes viviera en su casa. ¿Que pasaría si ellos no eran como su padre los describía? ¿Qué pasa si ellos eran unos ladrones que tocaría toda su casa? ¿Y si ellos dos eran unos secuestradores? Dios ya comenzaba pensar en muchas cosas desagradables. Ahora mismo ella saco una bolsa de papel kraft de su bolsillo y luego empezó a respirar en ella.

Belinda sonríe felizmente ya que sus parientes se iban a quedar. Ella empezó curiosear si ellos dos tenía pareja, aunque duda siendo que su tío debe de tener a su esposa, Lincoln por otra parte debe ser soltero ya que tenía la corazonada de que el no tenía una pareja amorosa, tal se equivoque, pero si en caso de que el no tenga pareja, ella tiene a muchas chicas en la escuela en la que ella podría emparejar con el.

Birdie mostró solamente su expresión sorprendida en sus ojos ya que el libro le cubría casi toda la cara, pero aún así se mantenían serenidad. Ella volvió a cubrir su rostro con el libro mientras una sonrisa le formaba en los labios. Estaba encantada de poder conocer a alguien que le encantaba un poco la literatura y también con el mismo gusto de leer su historieta de superhéroe favorita, realmente ella era un gran fan de la serie Ace Savvy, la mayoría de sus hermanas solo se burlaba de ella por que tenía esos justos que solo los chicos y nerds leían, pero eso no le importaba ya que mientras tenía una buena historia en que leer, no le importar nada de lo que le digan las demás personas.

Beth no dijo absolutamente nada ya que la joven castaña estaba totalmente dormida, acostada sobre la rebanada de pizza en la que ella estaba comiendo.

Brandy estaba tan emociona por escuchar la noticia de que sus parientes se iban a quedar en su casa, estaba tan alegre que quería saltar de felicidad. Realmente esperaba que ellos dos volviera en cualquier momento a su casa para que los visitara diario y así poder pasar tiempo con ellos dos, en especial con su primo ya que realmente le alegraba mucho por conocerlo mejor y tal vez pasar tiempo con el.

Bridget por otra parta no expresaba mucho sobre el anunció que dio su padre, al parecer ella ya se lo esperaba. Ella no solo estaba obsesionada por la tecnología si no que también era muy curioseada por saber los grandes secretos que las redes del internet pueda ofrecer. Así es, Bridget Loud también era un hacker muy buena, tan buena que ella puede hackear cualquier cosas con tan solo tener un simple aparato electrónico, ni siquiera su hermana Beatrice es capas de superarle o saber que ella había hackeado su computadora y robarle información que le pueda servir. Ninguno de su familia lo sabe, y es mejor que nadie lo sepa si no quiere que se meta en problemas.

Lincoln se sorprendió por la noticia que había dado su tío, no se esperaba que el y su padre se quedarían a vivir en su casa, ya que el esperaba que su tío les encontrara un buen lugar cercano en donde ellos pudieran vivir. No quería ser una molestia para su tío, así que miro a su padre para ver que podía decir, pero al ver su rostro todo preocupado sin mostrarle mucha expresión de sorpresa, eso quería decir que el sabía que su tío iba anunciar esa noticia a sus hijas, así que el no dijo nada y esperaría que ellos dos pudieran hablar a solas sobre la decisión que había dado su tío.

Lynn (Padre) se sorprendió por las reacciones que daban las hijas de su hermano, al parecer ellas no le gustaba la idea de que ellos dos vivieran en su hogar, era de esperarse, ya que el y su hijo eran unos extraños, sería muy incómodo para las chicas, en especial cuando ahora perdería mucho de sus privacidad. Sabía que esto no saldría bien, tal vez sería mejor salirse y buscar un departamento barato o tal vez irse a la vecindad destrozada de Detroit en donde ahí podría comprar hasta una casa de regalada, pero lo malo de ese lugar, era que ahí era el lugar más peligroso de todo Detroit, y podría arriesgar la seguridad de su hijo, no quería que su hijo viviera en un lugar peligroso, quería que su hijo por lo menos viviera una vida normal y seguro, tal como lo pasaba en el pueblo de Royal Woods.

—Que su tío Lynn y su sobrino Lincoln se quedará a vivir con nosotros. —Volvió a repetir lo que dijo el padre de 25 hijas, ya que al parecer sus reacciones no fueron como el esperaba.

—Eso si que no me lo espera. —Beverly fue la que habló primero —. Por lo menos... debiste hablar con nosotras antes de dar este inesperado anuncio. —Mostrando un poco de enojo ya que odiaba que su padre tomara decisiones sin tener primero consultar con ella o por lo menos hablar entre todas en familia.

—Perdón, Beverly. Se que debía consultarlas primero, pero realmente su tío necesitaba de mi ayuda, y realmente no podía quedar en brazos cruzados. —Se disculpaba con su segunda hija, ya que sabía exigentes que era y a la vez la más responsable de todas, tanto que Beverley era como la madre de la casa.

—Pues debiste avisarnos antes, ¡Señor! —Hablo la sargento un poco molesta por no residir un aviso.

—¡Si! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cambiar mi agenda? ¡Horas planificación, cancelando citas, moviendo horas y... Aghh! Ahora tendré que cambiar todo lo de esta semana y también el fin del mes. —Irritada Bethany saco otro cuadernillo de notas y empezó a escribir en ella.

—Así es viejo. Debiste avisarnos antes, así podría enseñarles cómo usar la cuerda. —Beulah saco su cuerda, comenzó dar vuelta, después le da vuelta para así arrojará y agarra la rebanada de pizza que Bernadette llevaba en su mano, luego se la quita de sus manos.

—¡OYE! —Exclamó enojada Bernadette por hacerle robado su rebanada de pizza.

—Lo siento hermana. Pero este último meet lover es mía. —La vaquera comía plácidamente por la rebanada de pizza.

—¡PAPA! ¡Beulah se robo el último pedazo de pizza que tanto me gusta! —Chillando Bernadette muy furiosa.

—Calma, Bernadette. Aquí hay otra caja de pizza de Meet lover. —Tomando la caja y mostrando que si había otra pizza meet lover.

—¡Si! ¡Gracias, Papi! —Agarrando una rebanada de pizza.

—De nada cielo. Y Beulah. ¿Te he dicho muchas veces de no usaras tu cuerda aquí en la mesa? —Regañando a su vaquera hija.

—*Suspiro* Lo siento, es que quería mostrar a mis parientes lo bueno que soy en la cuerda. (Aparte que quería tener mi revancha con la niña mimada) —Disculpándose con su padre mientras pensaba en lo último.

—Bueno te perdono por esta. Pero la próxima te quito la cuerda. —Finalizando Leon con su hija.

La vaquera asiente y se sienta en su mesa.

—Padre, si me dejas dar unas palabras. —Ahora habló la genio de las hermanas —. Si nuestros unidades familiares se van a que en nuestra casa, ¿donde se van a dormir? —Preguntó Beatrice, ya que sabía que no había cuartos disponibles en esta casa tan grande, ya que apenas podía caber 26 personas aquí.

—Es cierto, Papá. ¿Donde se van a quedar siendo que no hay habitaciones disponibles? —Dijo Blair curioseada, ya que todas las habitaciones estaban ya ocupadas.

—Espero que no vaya a dormir en una de nuestras habitaciones, ya que odiaría si el entrara a mi habitación. —Dijo Brenda con odio y apuntando su vista hacia el albino que ya le comenzaba a caerle mal.

Lincoln noto que Brenda la miraba con esos ojos tan amenazantes que hasta sentía que en cualquier momento recibiría una gran puñetazo en su cara.

—Bueno... por el momento ellos se dormirán en mi habitación, mientras que yo usaré la cama portable. —Eso fue la solución que el pensaba. Había olvidado completamente que no tenía cuartos disponibles, aparte que sus hijas apenas puedan compartir un cuarto siendo que sus habitación son muy grandes y espacioso como para poder caber 5 chicas en cada habitación de los cinco cuartos que estaban en la planta alta de su hogar.

—No creo que sea necesario, Leon. —Hablo Lynn a su hermano.

—Para nada, Lynn. Tu y tu hijo se dormirán en mi cama. —Insistiendo que ellos tomarán su habitación.

—Bueno si ellos van a vivir aquí, pues no hay problema para mi. —Dijo barbara.

—Mientras no hagan cosas que pueden dar problemas, pues también estoy de acuerdo. —Hablo Bippa.

—Otras dos bocas al que debo alimentar no sería un problema para esta chef. Aunque eso si que ustedes limpiara su propio plato. —Dijo Brie.

—N-No estoy segura de esto. Que pasara si ellos nos roban o nos... ¡MATEN! —Gritó Brooke muy asustada.

—No exageres, Brooke.

En ese momento la hermana paranoica salta del susto al ser sorprendida por Bella que estaba al lado suyo de la mesa.

—¡BELLA! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ! —Gritó enojada Brooke mientras respiraba rápidamente con una bolsa.

—Pues no es mi culpa que te asustes así de fácil, a pesar de que todo este tiempo estaba sentada al lado tuyo. —Dijo la gótica sin poder mostrar una expresión en su rostro —. Aparte si alguien quisiera matarnos, ya lo habrían hecho.

Brooke comenzaba respirar tan rápido que hasta la bolsa explotó sola por la cantidad de aire que recibía, y eso hace que ella se desmayara.

—¡Bella!

Exclamaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—Perdón, no pude resistirme. —Dijo Bella con una sonrisa, ya que le encantaba asustar mucho a su hermanita miedosa.

—La llevará a su cama. Bertha trae también a Beth, no creo que ella despierte después de haber comido la pizza. —Dijo Bailey cargando a Brooke.

—Está bien, al menos tendré algo con que comenzar a quemar las calorías. —Bertha deja su mesa para ir a recoger a su hermana dormilona. Ella lo toma le toma el brazo y después lo carga sin ningún problema, pero luego comenzó a usar el cuerpo de Beth como pesas para así empezar con sus ejercicios.

Lincoln se sorprende al ver lo fuerte que era Bertha, ella la cargaba a Beth así de fácil sin tener que esforzarse tanto, a pesar de que ambas tenía la misma edad, aunque Beth era más alta que Bertha.

—Bueno, creo que ya se esta haciendo algo tarde. Hijas, por que no ustedes limpian todo el comedor mientras yo les enseño la casa a sus parientes. —Dijo el padre a sus hijas.

—¡Está bien, Papá!

Las chicas asistieron y comenzaron a limpiar toda la mesa del comedor.

—Papa, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? —Hablo la pequeña rubia de Brandy.

—Por supuesto que si mi pequeña. Vamos ven con nosotros. —Dijo Leon a su hija felizmente.

—¡Si gracias, papi! —Brandy saltando de alegría se va junto donde van los 3 varones Loud.

—¿Yo también puedo ir, papi? —Hablo Bernadette intentando caminar hacia ellos.

—Ni lo creas princesita.

De la nada una cuerda apareció y atrapó Bernadette, luego fue llevada hacia atrás.

—¡AAAHH! —Bernadette gritó por ser llevada por la cuerda, fue jalada todo hacia atrás para luego caerse en el suelo.

—No creas que te irás sin antes ayudarnos a limpiar la mesa. —Dijo la vaquera.

—Pues eso ya lo veremos. ¡Papi! —Gritó Bernadette por su padre, pero ya ellos se habían ido del cuarto.

—¡Hahaha! Vaya que eso si es tener **mala suerte**. —Comento la payasa de Bebe.

—Aww... yo quería decir eso. —Quejándose Bernice por averíe robado su momento.

—Pues que **mal**, mejor **suerte** la próxima. ¡Hahaha! —Muriendo de la risa por haber dado otro buen juego de palabras.

Las demás hermanas solo dieron un suspiro irritante mientras que la vaquera se llevaba a Bernadette hacia la cocina, ya que ahí pondrá a la rubia del vestido morado a lavar los trastees.

—¿Creen que sea buena idea dejar que ellos dos se queden a vivir en nuestra casa? Digo, se que ellos se quedarán temporalmente por un tiempo aquí, pero no debemos por lo menos hablar entre familia y pensar si será buena idea que ellos dos se queden a vivir aquí. —Dijo Beverly ahora mostrando preocupación y desconfianza.

—Siempre estas tan desconfiaba con los extraños, Beverly. Aunque en eso si te doy un buen punto, apenas sabemos un poco por las historias que siempre nos contaba nuestro padre. —Hablo Betty.

—Aparte que nuestro padre y tío no se veía por muchos años, quien sabes si el tío Lynn no sea la persona que siempre nos contaba nuestro padre. —Dijo Blair.

—Ustedes están exagerando un poco hermanas. Pude sentir las auras de nuestros parientes y les aseguro que ellos dos no son malas personas. —La hippie muy positiva se asegura que sus dos parientes no eran malas personas.

—Es fácil decirlo, Bodhi. Tu siempre estas muy positiva que no ves las cosas que pasan allá fuera. — Diciendo Brenda muy molesta por lo positiva que era su hermana la hippie.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Bodhi. Tal vez ellos tenga un problema y por eso ellos recurrieron la ayuda de nuestro padre. Tal vez sea la razón por la que ellos vinieron aquí. —Dice Belinda muy animada.

—Tal vez tengas razón, aunque también está la posibilidad de que algo malo haya pasado entre ellos. ¿No se han preguntado si la esposa de nuestro tío haya venido?

En eso las chicas empezaron a pensar.

—Tal vesh ellosh she divorciaron. —Hablo la genio de Beatrice.

—Posiblemente, aunque no sabemos por qué se habrán divorciado. —Dijo Beverly.

—No sabremos nada hasta que le preguntemos. Por ahora terminemos de limpiar los deveres y después tendremos una reunión en el cuarto de...

—Recuerden que mi cuarto aún sigue en reparación. —interrumpiendo Beatrice al sargento de su hermana.

—Hay no, espero q-q-que... ¡ACHOO!... *Sniff* espero que mis medicinas no se haya arruinado... ¡ACHOO! —Dijo la enferma de Blanch, ya que su cuarto estaba compartida con Beatrice, Beulah, Bethany y Bernadette.

—¡Tienes razón!

En la puerta de la cocina entraba la vaquera de Beulah.

—Espero que no se hayas arruinado nada en mi lado de mi agitación. —La vaquera se pone muy molesta ya que su cuarto fue destruido por la explosión que hizo Beatrice.

—¡Cierto! ¡Tengo que ir arruina y ver si mis cosas están bien! ¡Semanas planeas solo para ser explotadas! ¡Más te vale que nada esté desorganizado ya que si no! —La cara Bethany estaba tan molesta que hasta el lápiz que tenía en su cabeza comenzaba a ponerse en llamas.

—¡No mis cosas!

Bernadette salía de la cocina y logró escuchar la conversación.

—¡Espero que nada malo le aya pasado. —Bernadette estaba apunto irse ¡Si veo que algo falta, date por muerta! —Bernadette salió corriendo de comedor del cuarto.

—¿Que tan mal están su habitación, Beatrice? —Preguntó la gótica de Belle.

—*Suspiro* no tal mal. Pero me tardaré por lo menos uno o dos días en limpiar toda la habitación.

Beulah, Bethany y Blanch, se quedaron incrédulas por lo que ellas habían escuchado.

—No puede ser. ¿Por que tanto tiempo? —Quejándose la vaquera.

—Bueno si papá no me hubiera quitado el control y no usar uno de mis inventos para limpiar el cuarto, tal vez ya estaría limpia antes de que todas fuéramos a la cama. —Dice Beatrice molesta, ya que si su padre no le hubiera prohibido usar sus inventos, tal vez el cuarto estaría ya limpio.

—Genial. Ahora si que esto es genial. —Quejándose Bethany —. ¿Qué tal mal están nuestro lado de nuestras habitación? —Esperando que por lo menos sus cosas no estuvieran tal mal.

—No lo se. Depende como lo veas. Aún que eso si qué hay muchos papeleos tirados en el piso, y tal vez unos cuántas hojas quemadas y...

—¡Una cuantas que!

La joven en pánico salió corriendo del cuarto.

—Eso quiere decir que tendremos que compartir cuartos. —Hablo Beverly, ya que si la habitación de sus hermanas estaba muy mal, eso quiere decir que tendrán que compartir habitaciones con ellas.

—Bueno eso lo discutiremos en nuestra habitación en donde será la reunión. —Dijo Betty —. Así que terminemos con esto y después hablaremos sobre las nuevas reglas que pondremos en esta casa.

Las chicas se sorprende por lo que ellas había escuchado, había pasado un buen tiempo desde de la última vez que ellas había agregado nuevas reglas, y eso nunca ocurrió desde el incidente con Bernice.

* * *

**En la sala de la casa**

Los varones más Brandy estaban en la entrada dando un pequeño tour por toda la casa. En la entrada se podía ver un pequeño corredor con varías puerta y unas escaleras para así poder subir a la segunda planta. Leon mostró que el lado derecho estaba la sala, adentro estaba una pequeña mesa de pie, un gran sofa como para caver 10 personas, otro sofá no tan grande pero si lo suficiente como para 6 personas, y uno suyo para una persona, una televisión de pantalla pegada en la pared, debajo de ella estaba un soporte en donde tenía videojuegos, juegos de mesas, una caja de cable, teléfono un dos grandes estéreos. Atrás de la sala había una puerta.

—Bueno como ya sabrán aquí es la sala. —Dijo Leon mostrando la sala.

—Así es, aquí pasamos mucho tiempo viendo la televisión y unas veces jugamos jugos aquí en la sala. —Agregó Brandy felizmente.

—Vaya que todos se ve costoso. —Dijo Lynn viendo que los muebles era de marca al igual que la televisión y los estéreos.

—jejeje, ¿eso crees? Bueno es muy difícil limpiar los muebles cuando tienes muchas hijas descontroladas. —Leon frotando el mueble.

—Si, Papa siempre compraba nuevos ya que nosotros las destrozábamos y por eso decidió comprar unos que tuviera cobertura. —Brandy también se reír un poco ya que realmente destruida todos los muebles cuando las chicas empezaba a destruir las cosas.

Lincoln sabía de lo que su prima decía, cada vez que el y sus hermanas empezara con algo, sin importa lo insignificante que sea, ellos empezaba a pelear y después destruía toda la sala.

—¿Y qué hay en esa puerta? —Apuntando Lincoln la puerta que está por detrás de la sala.

—¡Oh! Ahí es el cuarto donde se duerme papá. —Respondió Brandy.

—Así es, pase para que vean.

Todos caminaron hacia la puerta y después Leon les habré. En el cuarto se podía ver una gran cama tamaño rey, un gran cajón con un espino pegados en ella, una televisión de pantalla pegada en la pared, en el lado de izquierdo había un closet, y en el otro había otra puerta.

—Está es mi habitación, no es mucho siendo que solo la uso para dormir, y también hay un baño si ustedes quieren usarlo, incluye también una bañera. —Dijo Leon abriendo la puerta del baño.

Los varones se sorprende al ver el baño de León, era tan grande que hasta parecía más una habitación propia, con una tina en el lado izquierdo pegando con una gran bañera de cristal al fondo, en el fondo estaba el toilet y el lado derecho estaba el lavado con dos grandes espejos.

—¿Es muy grande no lo creen? Incluso mis hijas entran aquí a escondidas. —Riendo Leon un poco.

—¿Como que tus hijas entran aquí a escondidas? —Preguntó Lynn confundo.

—Bueno, nada más tenemos tres cuartos de baños, dos en la planta baja y uno en la alta. Una es la que están mirando ahora mismo en mi habitación, el segundo está localizado en la entrada en la parte de atrás del pasillo, pero solo tiene el toilet y el lavabo, el tercero está en la planta alta en donde si tiene la tina, lavabo y el toilet.

—Vaya, y pensaba que habría más. Dios no me imaginó la gran fila que ellas haría. —Lincoln comenzaba imaginar a todas sus 25 primas esperando su turno para ir al baño.

—Bueno eso si, aunque cuando se trata de bañarse, ellas se bañan juntas. —Lincoln se sorprende por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿En serio las dejas que se bañen juntas? —Preguntó Lynn.

—Pues claro. No es que tenga algo por que avergonzarse. Después de todo todas son chicas. Aparte me ayuda ahorra un poco el bill del agua. —Diciendo Leon, ya que cundo venía el bill del agua, siempre venía con una gran suma de dinero.

—Te entiendo. —Dijo Lynn, ya que todos sus hijos se baña por separados, y eso hace que la factura del agua llegara por los cielos.

—¿Y quienes serán las que entran a su baño? —Dijo Lincoln a si mismo.

—Pues sería, Betty, Blair, Brie, Bianca, Bodhi y yo. —Respondió Brandy.

—¡Ah! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Lo siento no quería decirlo. —Dice Lincoln, tratando de decirle que eso no era lo que él preguntaba.

—No te preocupes, es algo que uno comienza a preguntar. Pero Brandy tiene razón. Ellas entran a mi baño, ya que no tiene la paciencia o por que quieren algo de privacidad. —Dijo Leon.

—¿Y como sabías que ellas entraban a escondidas en tu baño? —Preguntó Lincoln.

En eso Leon recordó una vez que había llegado de aprisa a su cuarto para tomar el baño, ya que el había probado una de las nuevas recetas de Brie (la chef) y de ahí le comenzó a caerle mal. Cuando llego se sorprendió a encontrarse con su hija Blair (la modelista) desnuda, y cuando el padre estaba apunto de preguntarle a su hija, Blair comenzó a gritarle y después le arroja varias cosas que estuviera cerca de ella, después de eso el cerro la puerta. Así pasó con todas y cada una de las hijas mencionadas, exceptuando de Bodhi que no mostraba una reacción, al contrario le dice que si quería unirse con ella para una sección de meditación, y Brandy al ser tan inocente no le importaba si el la viera desnuda, incluso quería que el se bañara con ella.

—Solo digamos que yo llega en el momento equivocado.

Los varones entendieron ya que eso le pasó también a ellos cuando uno quería entrar al baño.

Después de la pequeña charla siguieron con el pequeño tour, todos salieron del cuarto de León y después llegaron devuelta a la entrada. Leon miro a su derecha y noto que el cuarto del comedor estaba limpio, así que les dice que ahora empezarían por el comedor y de paso mostrarle la cocina. Todos entran el comedor para ver que en el cuarto era muy espacioso con dos mesa muy largar y con adornos decorados, en cada mesa había como 13 silla, una para cada miembro de la familia que en total sería 26, suficiente para cada uno.

—Que suerte que aún tengo sillas adicionales, por lo menos ustedes podrán sentarse en una de las dos mesas. —Diciendo Leon, ya que con dos sillas adicionales, podría finalmente llenar la mesa ya que esa mesa podría caber por lo máximo 14 sillas por mesa.

—Vaya, ¿así que dejas que todas coman en la misma mesa? ¿No sería algo caótico? —Dijo Lynn preocupado por tenerlas todas.

—Si, si lo sería. Aunque es mejor comer en familia que separarlos en diferentes habitaciones. ¿No lo crees?

Al decir lo que había dicho Leon, Lynn empezó a recordar que había hecho eso de separar a sus hijos de la mesa.

El sabía lo descontrolados que eran, en especial con las menores. por esa razón hizo una mesa adicional para que los menores pudieran hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que molestar a los demás, no duró mucho la idea ya que notaba lo silencioso y aburrido que era la mesa de los grandes, aparte que la mesa de los menores hacía un gran desorden en la cocina, aunque todo eso cambio un día cuando su hijo intentó demostrarse así mismo que era lo suficientemente maduro como para estar la mesa de los grandes, tanto que intento vestirse elegante para esa ocasión especial, le alegraba un poco que su hijo estuviera en la mesa, pero después del día siguiente su hijo se comportaba muy descontrolado, tanto que tuvo que forzarle que volviera a la mesa de los pequeños, pero luego sus hijas comenzaron actuar igual que su hijo, realmente se enfureció y las mandó a todas al la mesa pequeña, no sabía porque ahora sus hijos se comportaban así, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos comenzaba a divertirse bien juntos en la mesa de las menores, ahora entendía bien lo que pasaba, sus hijos mayores no le gustaba mucho la mesa de los grandes ya que era muy aburrido, por eso todos quisieron ir a la mesa de los pequeños, aparte que quería también los postres, así que el día siguiente anuncio de que ahora todos cenaría en la mesa familiar, y que también comería postre, todos estaban felices, y así fue como la mesa familiar se hizo.

—Así es, Leon... —Lynn miro ambas mesas. Comenzó a pensar en cómo haría su hermano para controlar a tantas hijas.

—Bueno todos, vamos a la cocina para mostrarles lo el lugar. —Leon camino a la entrada.

Lynn y Lincoln lo siguieron para llegar a la cocina, y después los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. El techo de paneles estaba hecho de madera, tenía un horno doble, una estantería abierta, campana extractora de gran tamaño, campana de acero inoxidable, una isla de acero inoxidable, un estantes de acero inoxidable, iluminación colgante vintage · piso de madera, isla de madera, un refrigerador grande con dos puertas, una mesa pequeña y una puerta de salida.

La cocina era espectacular, todo esto era como si fuera una cocina de sueño para un chef profesional. Lincoln estaba fascinado por la cocina, pero lo que estaba más fascinado era su padre al tener los más brillos que las mismas estrellas.

—Puedo ver que realmente te gusta como luce mi cocina, ¿no hermanito? — Diciendo Leon sabiendo los gustos que tiene su hermano cuando se trataba de cocina.

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Esto es lo que siempre he soñado! Siempre quise tener mi propia cocina personalizada así como lo tienes. No puedo creer que esto haya sido incluido en tu casa. —Diciendo Lynn mientras miraba cada rincón de la cocina.

—Bueno en realidad yo y mis hijas hicimos la cocina. —Lynn (padre) y Lincoln se abrieron sus ojos al escuchar lo que Leon había dicho.

—¡Ustedes hicieron todo esto!

Exclamaron el padre he hijo.

—Así es. Era para el cumpleaños de Brie, así que todas cooperamos para crear la cocina del sueño. Aunque eso si que nos tardamos mucho... y varías arreglos por casi toda la cocina. —Diciendo todo mientras que lo último dice con poco de estrés.

—¿Hablas de la chica que usa el traje de Chef? —Dijo Lincoln.

—Así es. Brie es muy buena cocinando, tanto que hasta ella nos hace la comida, claro algunos cooperamos para ayudarla por supuesto, aunque ella prefiere hacerlo toda sola.

Leon empezó a recordar cómo algunas de sus hijas quería ayudar a Brie (La chef), pero cosas no salía como uno pensaba. Siempre salía con quemaduras, humo quemado, casi la cocina en llamas y etc.

—Así es. Brie puede ser un poco estricta, espero ella realmente es una buena chef de corazón. —Dijo Brandy diciendo cosas buenas a su hermana mayor.

—Aunque también puede dar algo de miedo. Así que un concejo, nunca desperdicien la comida si no quiere que sea la última que esté des deban comer. —Los chicos no entendía la advertencia —. Lo sabrán cuando lo vean. Pero por ahora termines con el tour ya que debemos empezar a prepararnos para mañana.

Todos miraron el reloj que estaba en la cocina y ve que ya eran las 8:45pm. Sin perder el tiempo Leon continuó con el tour, mostrando el patio trasero de la casa, aunque lamentablemente no se veía mucho siendo que era de noche, así que lo dejaría para mañana. Volvieron a entrar a la casa para luego llegar devuelta a la entrada, pero antes de llegar, ve dos puerta que estaban en el medio del pasillo mirando entre un lado, el lado derecho estaba el segundo baño que había mencionado Leon, y tal como había dicho, el cuarto del baño solo tenía un lavabo y un asiento del baño. En el otro lado era el ático.

Brandy se ponía atrás de su padre ya que no le gusta ir en lugares oscuros. Leon vio cómo su hija se pone atrás y les dice que en otro tiempo les muestra el sótano. Una vez terminaron con la planta baja era hora de ir a la planta alta.

* * *

**Segundo piso de la casa Loud**

Una vez llegando al segundo piso Lynn y Lincoln miraron a su alrededor y nota lo espacioso que era el pasillo, podía ver lo grande que era, tanto que podía caminar libremente. Leon empezó decir que cada una de las puertas se encontraba la habitación de sus hijas, cada una compartía cuartos, como tenía 25 hijas, 5 tendría que compartir en un solo cuarto. Lincoln no se imagina cómo harían las chicas para compartir su cuarto con alguien que posiblemente no sea de su agrado, el ya había intentado tener compañeros, y aunque es bueno tener que compartir habitaciones, hay también muchas desventajas.

Primero Leon empezó a mostrar el cuarto de las hijas más menores, comenzando primero con la puerta que estaba al lado izquierdo, casi al final del pasillo. Empezó a tocar la puerta para ver si sus hijas estaba ahí.

—Adelante.

Leon abrió la puerta para ver a sus 4 hijas menores. Las chicas miraron y se sorprende al ver a su padre junto con Brandy y sus dos parientes.

—Lamento interrumpirlas, chicas. Nada más pasábamos por aquí para mostrarles sus habitación, ¿no les molestaría si ellos vieran su habitación cierto? —Dice Leon esperando que sus hijas les dieran el permiso de pasar.

—Para nada, Papá. ¡Aquí todos son bienvenidos! —Exclamó Belinda (La romántica) felizmente dado el permiso de entrada.

—Por supuesto que pueden, padre. —Hablo Birdie (La lectora) dándole también el permiso.

—ZZZ... —Al lado de la cama estaba Beth dormida abrazando una almohada de zanahoria.

***¡Sonido de alarma!***

Leon saco su teléfono y ve que había recibido un mensaje de texto de parte de su hija Bridget.

_Bridget: Para mi no hay problema, Papá :)_ ️

Era lo que decía en el mensaje de texto que había escrito Bridget.

—¡Pues yo no tengo problema, papi! —Los chicos miraron a Brandy.

—¿Está es tu habitación? —Preguntó Lincoln.

—Así es. Aquí es en donde yo duermo. —Feliz salió corriendo para así llegar a su cama saltando en ella.

Una vez dado sus permisos, los chicos miraron su habitación y nota lo grande que era el cuarto, el espacio era más grande que hasta podía caber 5 personas en un solo cuarto.

En un lado había una litera de 3 camas, y una litera dos. La litera de 3 tenía sus propio decoración, la litera de abajo estaba decorada con muchas almohadas y peluches de forma de estrellas, la litera del medio estaba decorada con un tono rosado rojizo con muchas almohadas en forma de corazón, la litera de arriba no tenía muchas decoraciones, pero se podía notar muchos cables de extensiones por toda la cama y también una pequeña computadora. Era obvio que en esa litera se dormía: Beth (La dormilona), Belinda (La romántica) y Bridget (La chica del teléfono).

En la otra litera en la parte baja se podía ver una cama lleno de libros amontonados en la cama. La parte de arriba solo se podia ver muchas decoración de objetos de brillos y peluches por toda la cama, en esa litera ahí se duerme: Brandy (La inocente), y Brie (La lectora).

El cuarto no había mucho siendo que tenía una pequeña tele de pantalla pegada en la pared, una computadora pegado con un escritorio de libros, un closet, una pequeña estación de estuche de cargas y una pequeña mesa de juegos.

—Gracia por enseñarnos su cuarto chicas. —Agradeciendo el padre a sus hijas por haberle mostrados su cuarto.

—¡De nada, papá!

Una vez dicho, los varones se despiden y salen del cuarto. Brandy se quedó en su cuarto ya que sus hermanas quería hablar con ella sobre algo, tal vez sea por la reunión que Betty le estaba citando.

Los varones ahora estaban en el pasillo y después prosiguen en entrar la siguiente puerta en donde las siguientes hermanas estaría ahí en su habitación. Leon toca la puerta, y en menos de unos segundo la puerta se abre lentamente para ver a una chica que apenas se asomaba la puerta.

—¿Q-qui-quien es? —Diciendo con tartamudeos.

—Soy yo, Brooke. Veo que ya despertaste. —Diciendo Leon a su hija, ya que ella se había desmayado cuando Bella (la gótica) le había asustado.

—¿N-No se de que hablas?... ¿d-de-deberías... s-ser ma-más especificó? —La puerta empezaba a temblar bastante.

—Brooke. Soy yo tu padre. —Leon sabía que esto iba tardar mucho.

—¿C-como se q-que eres m-mi padre? —Ella preguntó dudosa.

—¿Quien más podría ser? —El preguntó.

—B-Bueno... podría s-ser que hayas v-venido a matarme. —Replicó Brooke.

—No estoy aquí para matarte. Solo pasaba por aquí para mostrarles a tus parientes tu habitación por unos minutos. —Dijo su padre.

—Está bien, p-pero más te vale que seas mi papá. —La puerta se cierra y después se escucha como varios sonidos de seguros comenzaba a desbloquear por toda la puerta, luego la puerta se abre por si sola.

—¿Acaso era seguros? —Pregunto Lincoln, al escuchar el número de seguros que había escuchado en la puerta.

—Brooke es muy paranoica una vez que lo conozca... —La expresión de León empezaba ponerse triste.

Lynn nota el rostro de su hermano, parecía estar muy desconcertado por algo, tal vez algo habrá sucedido con el y su hija.

Los varones entra la puerta y ven la habitación de las siguientes cinco hijas. En esa habitación era igual de espacioso, había muchas cuadros de pinturas en un lado junto con valdés de pinturas y pinceles, en el lado de la puerta también había muchos equipo de entrenamiento como pesas y una cama de ejercicios, también había un escritorio con libros pero en ello solo había recetas de cocina, había un close lleno de decoración que consiste de tréboles y objetos que daban buena fortuna, había una tele de pantalla pegada en la pared, en un lado había un tocador. Y en el fondo había una litera de 3 camas y una de dos.

La litera de tres tenia sus propias decoraciones, la de abajo solo parecía una cama de color anaranjado con varias pesas sobre la cama, la de medio solo era una cama verde con varios cuadernos con dibujos, la parte de arriba era una cama verde con muchas decoración de tréboles y almohadas de color verde en forma de trébol. Era odio que en esa literal duermen: Bertha (la atleta), Bianca (La artista) y Bernice (La suertuda).

La segunda litera rambien tenía sus propias decoraciones, en la parte de abajo había una pequeña barricada de almohadas rodeadas por las orillas de la cama, en la parte de arriba de la litera estaba una cama azulada normal con una sábana decorada con cubiertos de cocinas. En esa litera se duerme: Brooke (La miedosa) y Brie (La chef)

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? —Hablo la chica que estaba haciendo abdominales.

—Nada, Bertha. Solo mostrando a tus parientes sus habitaciones. —Explicó su padre a la atleta.

—Oh pues que bien. Espero que hasta ahora haya disfrutado de tour que le está dando nuestro padre, tiene suerte de que no sea Beverly las que ele esté dando el tour. —Dijo la Bernice (La chica suertuda)

Lincoln no entendía de lo que dijo Bernice, acaso Beverly haría algo si ella fuera la que se ofrecía mostrarle la casa, si ella fue muy buena presentando a todas sus hermanas.

—Ignora lo que dice Bernice, chicos. Nada más estamos pasando por unos cambios... Bertha si sigues moviendo rápido no podré dibujarte bien. —Dice Bianca (La artista) dibujando su cuaderno.

—Si ya terminaron, por favor pueden salir por la puerta. —Hablo Brooke que estaba escondida bajo la sábana de su cama bien fortalecida.

—No te preocupes, hija. Ya nos íbamos. Gracias por dejarnos pasar a su cuarto. —El padre de despedía de sus cinco hijas.

—¡De nada padre!

Los varones se marchar del cuarto y cierra la habitación por detrás, luego escucha los seguros que se escuchaban en el interior de la puerta.

—Debe ser duro vivir con alguien que intenta dar mucha seguridad. —Diciendo el albino al ver cómo Brooke ponía mucha seguridad.

—Un poco, pero uno se lleva acostumbrado... —Leon dio un suspiro algo melancólico.

—¿Huh? —Lincoln miro a su tío y nota lo triste que se veía.

—Bueno digamos con las siguiente. —Leon empezó a caminar.

Los varones lo siguieron para luego llegar la siguiente puerta que al parecer estaba un poco destrozado. Intentaron tocar la puerta, pero la puerta se destrozó por si sola, dejando ver el interior del cuarto.

Las chicas que estaban en el interior del cuarto miraron hacia donde estaba la puerta, o lo que quedaba, de ahí ven a su padre junto con sus parientes que estaban detrás suyo.

—¡Papa! ¡Mira lo que Beatrice hizo en mi cuarto! —Llorando Bernadette (La chismosa) apuntando el lado suyo de su cuarto.

El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, pero se notaba lo grande que era, tanto que parecía un cuarto de dos pisos. En la planta de arriba se podía ver varías cosas decoradas, como cuerdas, máquinas de inventos, herramientas, hojas de plano, múltiples objetos, y libros, muchos libros que parecía que fuera una pequeña biblioteca. Había 3 camas y una literas de dos camas en la planta baja. La primera cama estaba un poco desordenada, con sábanas de color púrpura, almohadas, peluches, y un megáfono, esta cama era de Bernadette. La segunda cama estaba hecha de madera, con un estilo del oeste con una pequeña calecerá de toro, la cama le pertenecía a Beulah (La vaquera). La tercera cama era una simple cama normal con un pequeño cajón, pero arriba de ello había varías medicamento, botellas de aguas, y una pequeña máscara cubre bocas, esa cama era de Blanch (la enferma). En la litera de dos camas tenía sus propias decoraciones, la litera de abajo había varias hojas pegadas en la pared juntos con un gran calendario, también había cuadernos y lápices por toda la cama, en la literal de arriba solo había varios libros amontonados, calculadoras, planos y una pequeña máquina que daba vueltas sin parar arriba de la cama toda desordenadas. Esta litera dormían Bethany (La organizadora) y Beatrice (La genio)

—Vaya, no espera que fuera tanto los daños. —Dijo Leon sorprendido por ver el desastres que causó Beatrice.

—Podría acabar antes, si me dejas usar mis robots para limpiar el cuarto y...

—Lo siento, Beatrice. Pero esto es tu castigo por destruir toda la habitación de tus hermanas. —Manteniendo el castigo que le dio a su hija.

—Rayos. —Quejándose la genio ya que esperaba que su padre cambiara de opinión.

—¿Parece ser que ustedes dormirán en las habitaciones de sus hermanas cierto? —Dice Leon, viendo que el cuarto y las camas no estaban en buenas condiciones.

—Así es. Ya que por culpa de **alguien** tendré que dormir con una bolsa de dormir. —Gruñendo Bernadette —. Papi podría... oh cierto —. Había olvidado completamente que sus parientes se iban a quedar en la habitación de su padre, así que no tenía de otra que dormir en la habitación de sus hermanas —. Olvídalo.

Beulah sabía lo que ella planeaba hacer, si no fuera que sus parientes se iban a quedar en el cuarto de su padre, Bernadette seguramente dormiría en el cuarto de su padre plácidamente, lastima que hoy no será su día.

—Ya casi terminan con el tour, Papa. —Hablo Blanch (La enferma) a su padre mientras ella llevaba un cubre bocas.

—Ya casi. Solo falta mostrarles dos habitación y ya acabaremos con el tour. —Dijo el padre.

—Bueno al menos pude salvar todo lo que tenía... —Hablo Bethany sosteniendo en sus manos un gran montón de hojas.

—Bueno chicas les dejo. Y Beatrice te voy a dejar esta vez usarlos. —Le arroja el control y se lo da a su hija —. Solo espero que la próxima no vayas a explotar de nuevo la casa.

—No puedo prometer nada, pero intentaré no estallar de nuevo el cuarto. Y de nuevo Gracias. —Beatrice aplana el boto y luego unas compuertas de habrán y de ahí salían unos robots a que empezaban a limpiar el cuarto.

—¡Genial! —Lincoln fascinado al ver los robots que flotaban y recogía los escombros que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Tengo mas inventos de loq eh podrías imaginar. Si quieres puedo...

—Eso lo harás mañana afuera de la casa, hija. —Deteniendo a la genio que hiciera otra demostración de sus inventos —. Por ahora intenta terminar todo y después mañana demuestras tus inventos a tu primo.

—Afirmativo.

Beatrice empezó a limpiar su cuarto mientras que las demás chicas empezaba a ver si sus cosas no se habían estropeado por la explosión.

Los varones salen del cuarto para luego ir hacia el siguiente cuarto. Leon toca la puerta, tardando un poco en responder, pero después la puerta se habré un poco para luego ver a Bippa saliendo del cuarto.

—Hola, Padre. ¿En que puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó Bippa (La británica) muy educada a su padre.

—Nada pasábamos por aquí para mostrarles sus habitaciones, y de paso conocerlas un poco. —Dijo su padre.

—Oh, púrpura supuesto que pueden. Pasen caballeros. —Bippa abrió la puerta y dejó que ellos entraran.

Los varones pasan y después ven como era el interior del cuarto, el cuarto era algo grande, tenía dos literas dos cajones de ropas, un armario, una tele de pantalla, dos una ventana en el medio y una arriba en el techo, había mucho equipo deportivo y pelotas por todos lados, una pequeña mesa de té, un teatro de comedia, y un pequeño escritorio llenos de libros.

La litera de 3 estaba algo decorada, la litera de abajo estaba decorada con una cama negro con unas cortinas del mismo color, la litera del medio estaba muy arreglado con una sábana azul y almohadas de color rojo, la litera de arriba estaba muy decorada con con sábanas multicolor, cortinas que estaban pegadas en el techo con varias luces decoradas, esta litera dormía: Bella (La gótica), Bippa (La Britannica), y Bodhi (La hippie).

En la otra litera en la parte baja estaba una cama con sábanas decoradas con pelotas deportivas, postes de sus jugadores favoritos y muchas pelotas arriba de la cama, la litera de arriba estaba una cama con sábanas rosas, tenía muchas cosas de bromas arriba sobre la cama, esta litera se dormía: Bailey (La deportista) y Bebe (la payasa)

Leon ve que las chicas estaban adentro preparando sus ropas de dormir. Las jóvenes se voltean y nota a su padre y sus dos pariente entrando a su cuarto.

—¡Hola chicos!

Saludando el resto de las chicas. Lincoln y Lynn solo saludaron mientras que el padre solo miraba a sus hijas.

—¿Veo que ya se están preparando para dormir cierto? —Pregunto el padre.

—Así es, estábamos a punto darnos un cambio de ropa esta que ustedes tocaron. —Hablo Bodhi.

—Ya veo, bueno solo pasábamos por aquí para mostrarles su cuarto. No les quitares más su tiempo y las dejaremos cambiarse tranquilamente. —Leon se preparaba para irse.

—Es una pena. Realmente sería muy divertido verles sus caras de sorpresa al vernos cambiarnos de ropa, realmente les hubiéramos dejado una buena impresiono, no lo creen. ¡Hahaha! —Comentó la payasa.

—Por dios, Bebe. No digas tal vulgares. —Replicó Bippa molesta.

—Bueno no tengo mucho de que enseñar, al menos claro que quieran ver mis músculos. —Diciendo la deportista posando y mostrando sus músculos.

—No tendría pena mostrarles mi cuerpo, ya que así fue como dios nos hizo. —Comentó Bippa muy positiva.

—Aunque la mayoría no les importa, yo Almenos tengo mis estándares, así que si alguien se atreve verme con esos ojos. —Bella mostrando un brillo rojizo en la parte cubierta de sus ojos —. Dense por muertos.

Los varones entendieron y salieron corriendo por miedo de lo que haría bella, así que de golpe cerraron la puerta.

—No crees que excediste un poco, bella. —Hablo Bailey.

—Nah, aunque me gusto como salieron corriendo como una gallinas. —Dijo la gótica con una sonrisa macabra.

—Si, por eso ellos se **cruzaron** del otro lado. ¡Hahaha!

Las chicas solo suspiraron irritados por el otro le juego de palabras que dijo la payasa.

* * *

**En el pasillo**

Los varones había recuperado el aliento después de haber huido del cuarto, realmente daba mucho miedo cuando Bella mostraba ese tipo de emociones tan brutales.

Ya recuperando el aliento Leon camino al último cuarto en donde están las hijas mayores, así que el toca la puerta.

***¡Sonidos de golpes!***

...

Al parecer no nadie respondía.

Leon iba intentarlo de nuevo, hasta que alguien les responde detrás de la puerta.

_—¡Nos estamos cambiando! ¡Danos unos minutos!_

Al parecer las chicas estaban cambiándose de ropa. Su padre les dice que regresaría por un momento, así que el les muestra a sus invitados el baño que estaba cerca de ellos. Una vez que Leon habré la puerta del baño, nota lo increíble que era el cuarto del baño. El baño era grande, más grande que el baño de León, tenía una tina mucho más grande como para caber dos personas, dos regadera, un lavabo muy extenso con un gran tocador, y un asiento de baño.

Ahora entendía de lo que decía Leon cuando sus hijas se bañan juntas, el baño realmente es lo suficientemente grande como para qu personas se baña al mismo tiempo.

Una vez terminado con el baño, notan que la puerta de las mayores estaba abiertas, Leon pregunto si podían pasar adentro, y lo único que se escuchó fue un "adelante". Los varones entraron al cuarto para ver a hora a las cinco hijas restantes ahora vistiéndose con sus ropas para dormir.

Betty (La sargento) llevaba un camisón verde sin mangas con shorts azules, Beverly (La responsable) un gran camisón amarillo con rayas rosas en la parte de abajo, Blair (La modelista) llevaba un camisón verde marino con una máscara de dormir, Brenda (La quejona) un camisón rojo sin mangas, y Barbara (La guitarrista) un camisón morado.

La habitación de las mayores era grande simple, tenía dos ventanas, un armario, un cajón, un escritorio con un maniquí y una máquina cosedora, un pequeño estación de música, un cama de ejercicios, una tele de pantalla y dos literal de cama.

La litera de 3 estaba decorada con los gustos de las chicas, la litera de abajo estaba decorada con un simple toco militar, la litera del medio era normal con sábanas de color rojo, y la litera de arriba estaba una cama morada decorada con una sábana con notas musicales, esta litera duermen: Betty, Brenda, y Barbara.

La segunda litera en la parte de abajo solo era una simple cama estándar con una sábana amarilla, la litera de arriba estaba decorada con verde con muchos peluches y un poste de modas de su más grande diseñadora, esta litera se duerme: Beverly y Blair.

—En que puedo ayudarte, ¡Señor! —Saludó Betty firme.

—Nada, hija. Solo pasaba por aquí para mostrarles toda la casa. Y ya con eso acabamos.

—Oh ya veo. ¿Y como les fue el tour? ¿Realmente es increíble nuestra casa no? —Comentó Barbara.

—Su casa es increíble, realmente es una de las mejores casas que hemos visitado. —Respondió el albino, ya que hasta ahora era la mejor casa que había visitado, aparte que conocía otras casas más elegantes y ricas.

—Es solo una casa, no tienes que porque emocionarte. —Comentó Brenda muy fastidiada.

—No hables así, hermana. Esta es la mejor casa que hemos tenido hasta ahora, de gracias a papá que los haya conseguido una casa muy bonita. —Dice Blair, defendiendo su linda casa —. ¿No es así, Beverly?

—... ¡¿ah?!... si, es muy buena la casa. —Beverly apenas podía procesar de lo que decía sus hermanas.

Lincoln había notado Beverly se ponía algo sería, como si algo en ella había cambiado.

—Bueno chicas, les dejo. Ya se está poniendo tarde y mañana tendré muchas cosas que hacer.

Y así los varones se despedía y las chicas le regresaba el saludo, menos Beverly que ahora miraba con un poco de fastidio.

* * *

**Cuarto de León**

—Bueno eso es todo, ¿como les pareció la casa? —Preguntando Leon a su hermano y sobrino.

—Tengo que admitir, que tu casa si que es increíble. Más que la casa que vivíamos. —Dijo Lynn un poco celoso.

—¿Todavía sigue siendo la misma casa no? —Preguntando a su hermano, ya que el también vivía en esa casa.

—Igual como lo recuerdas... —Diciendo Lynn con un tono algo triste.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir. Pero primero, me ayudas a sacar la cama que tengo guardado en el ático, es algo grande y me tardaría mucho si yo lo saco por si solo. —Dijo Leon.

—Por su puesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por darnos tu cuarto. —Lynn comenzó a seguir a su hermano.

—Oye tío, León. Sabes la contraseña del internet. Quiero hablar con alguien en mi computadora. —Dijo Lincoln mostrando que su laptop y le pedía la contraseña para usar el wifi de la casa.

—Por supuesto. Aquí está el router del internet, ahí podrás encontrar la contraseña. —Leon mostrando el router y de ahí estaba la contraseña.

—Gracias, Tío. —Lincoln fue y empezó ingresar la contra.

—Bueno hermano, vamos. —Leon dejó su habitación.

—Muy bien, hermano. —Lynn salio también del cuarto.

Lincoln ahora solo empezó usar su computadora para así poder contactar con su mejor amigo clyde, pero antes de poder hablar con el, nota que tenía muchos mensajes perdidos de parte de... Ronnie Anna.

—Oh... había olvidado decirle Ronnie sobre mi situación, mejor le hablo ya que está conectada.

Lincoln intento llamarla por video chat, tardo varios minutos hasta que al fin respondió.

—¡AL FIN QUE CONTESTA! ¡TIENES MENOS DE 10 SEGUNDOS PARA DECIRME QUE CARAJOS HISTE CON MI HERMANO!

Eso era las palabras que había dejado sorprendido la latina.

Lincoln no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos cómo responderle, lo único que pudo decirle era un...

—¡¿Que?!

* * *

**Hola todos, aquí Ferd726. Lamento mucho por la demora. Se que ha pasado más de un mes después de la última actualización de esta historia. Se que ustedes tienen muchas preguntas y tal vez pueda o no pueda responderles, pero por ahora espero que haya disfrutado de este capítulo lleno de relleno.**

**Ya el próximo capítulo será igual de largo con mucho Lemon estilo NTR. Ya que aquí sabremos lo qué pasó con el hermano de Ronnie Anne. **

**El siguiente capítulo será: Gracias por amarme Bobby.**

**Ya dos capítulos antes del gran salto del tiempo. Ahora si responder sus comentarios.**

**mikellcolnnde**: De nada, esoero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**364wii**: Yeah. Maybe in a future chapter Lynn Sr will tell his stories to his brother bout the reason why he fell in love.

**Sam0096V**: Tenía que hacerlo viejo, si no esto sería más un capítulo del pasado que presente. Y con este capítulo ya tienes idea de los gustos que tiene las primas Loud.

**J0nas Nagera**: Quería que conociera la relación que lleva entre los dos hermanos después de tanto tiempo sin verse, por eso hice este relleno d e capítulos.

Es una pena que Leon no tenga un hijo y quien sabe, tal vez con Lincoln le ayude un poco a sentir ese cariño que el necesita experimentar y saber que se siente tener a un hijo.

Con tantas hijas el debió aprender mucho en cómo tratar a sus hijas, ya te imaginas la experiencia que debió hacer por tener que cuidar a 25 niñas el solo... tal vez con poco de ayuda por supuesto de parte de las madres.

Hay una razón por la que agregué esta pequeña historia entre la maestra Mildred y Lynn, tal vez sea descabellado pero sería interesante las cosas que podría pasar cuando uno hace cosas que podría cambiarlo todo.

**Reila Vann**: Lo se, ser traicionado y sacado de la casa duele, y más cuando sepas muchas cosas qué pasa enfrente de tus narices. Realmente un duro golpe.

**Hisworld39**: Así es, por eso hice este capítulo para dar un poco tensión y también que en el futuro los dos se vuelvan encontrar, y tal vez con varias sorpresas.

Había muchas formas que podría traer, pero como no tenía muchas, tuve que traer ese tema al que no muchos les agrade, aparte que esto era más lógico que las demás.

Habrá más cosas en el pasado de Lynn, y mucho más en ellos siguientes capituló que saldrán.

**Guest**: Aquí lo tienes XD.


	10. Gracias por amarme Bobby

**Lamento que la espera fuera larga pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecerles por el gran apoyo que tiene por esta historia y tambien e escuchado sus comentarios. Lamento que el último capítulo fuera algo largo con mucho relleno extendido e innecesario, así que me limitaré en hacer los capítulos algo corto para que así no se cansen de leer los capítulos, aunque lo único excepsion sería cuando haya capítulos relacionados con la ex-familia Loud, ya que si serán largos. También quiero decirles que a partir de ahora pondré sus comentario aquí arriba en vez del final de capítulo. **

**Mikellconnde: **Lamento que tuvieras que esperar pero aquí está el capítulo.

**364wii: **Not right now. maybe in the future I can couple them. maybe that depends on history.

**Hisworld39: **Lamento que el capítulo fue tan largo y aburrido, quería dar más detalles sobre la casa y también un poco más las personalidades de las primas Loud.

Este capítulo tendrá todas tus respuesta, y vaya que será un capítulo muy fuerte.

Los saltos de tiempo no será drásticamente largos, habrá una razón después del siguiente capítulo.

**Guest: **Sr que fue muy relleno extendido, y lamento de que fuera uno muy innecesario. Espero que este capítulo sea lo que bandas esperando.

**J0nas Nagera: **Quería darle más información sobre las primas, pero no me di cuenta lo extenso que fue para detallar cada momento de la historia, así que lamento que el capítulo anterior fuera algo aburrido. Es posible que en el futuro Lincoln pueda que esté con alguna de la primas, pero eso depende como va la historia. Este capítulo será algo intenso, así que espero que disfrutes estos últimos de la historia.

**Sin más que decir, empecemos en donde nos quedamos.**

* * *

**Afueras de la ciudad Great Lake, Gran autopista. (Horas antes de la noticias que dio Ronnie Anne).**

Bobby Santiago manejaba en su camioneta roja aproximadamente a una velocidad de más 80 millas por hora, tan rápido que comenzaba a rebasar a muchos vehículos sin intención de encender las luces cada vez que cambiaba de carril. El estaba consiente de lo grave que era al manejar rápido en alta millas de velocidad, tanto qué hay una posibilidad de que un oficial, un estado patrullar, o un oficial usando un auto para engañar a los conductos, lo paran y después le preguntaría sobre la razón por la que el estaba manejando tan rápido, obvio que sus excusas no sería justificante, y que su razón por la que iba tan rápido sería porque su novia lo estaría engañando con alguien, ¿por supuesto que no lo estaría engañando cierto? Por eso el va al pueblo de Royal woods para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con Lori, y demostrarles a todos que ellos dos aún era pareja.

—Lori, dime que realmente no estás saliendo con alguien. —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba su teléfono, aún manejando en alta velocidad de su vehículo. Realmente se estaba volviéndose un negligente al ponerse así mismo en peligro al igual que otros que estaban en el autopista, pero el quería saber cómo estaba su amada para así poder hacer las pases y disculparse con ella.

Bobby seguía marcándole muchas veces, incluso empezaba mandarle mensajes de texto para ver si con eso tendría una respuesta, pero nada. Muchos vehículo que el pasaba empezaba usar el claxon para decirle a Bobby que no fuera rápido, otros solo lo hacía por que se enojaba por lo rápido que iba, incluso unos poco que le hacía señas para decirle que no usara su celular en el medio de la carretera, pero esos avisos fueron ignorados con su totalidad. El solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza, y eso era estar al lado de su amada rubia al que tanto amor le había dado.

—Bebe... realmente lo siento por no estar siempre contigo, tu... tú realmente eres la persona al que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado... solo por favor no hagas de lo que todos dicen sobre ti, por favor no quiero que salgas con alguien... ya que si lo haces yo... —Bobby apretaba fuerte el volante mientras lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

***¡Bing!***

Bobby miro al volante para luego enfocarse en el indicador y ve que su tanque de gas se estaba apunto de terminarse, se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidar rellenar el tanque, pero por fortuna logra ver una señal y ve que había una estación de gasolinera cerca en la siguiente salida. El se cambio de carril para luego tomar la salida y después llegó al estación de gasolina, tomó cualquier surtidor que estuviera disponible y después se estacionó en ella.

Salió de su vehículo para luego tomar la bomba y empezar a rellenar su tanque de gas, mientras esperaba que se rellenara, Bobby miró su teléfono para ver que había recibido muchos mensajes y llamadas perdida. Al principio se emocionó ya que pensaba que su amada Bebe le había regresado sus llamadas, pero esa emoción se murió cuando checo la persona que le estaba llamando, era nada más que su madre, preguntándole sobre su paradero y por qué se había ido así sin avisar.

Se frustró un poco el latino ya que esperaba una respuesta de su novia, pero también debía responder las llamadas de su madre, ya que ahora mismo ella debe de estar muy preocupada por el, y no quería preocupar mucho a la persona que le había dado la vida.

Así que el empezó a llamarla.

Espero por un rato para ver si su madre le contestara su llamada, y menos de un minuto ella le había respondido.

_—¿Bobby? ¿Mijo? ¿Donde estas? Tu abuelo me llamo para saber donde estas. Se suponía que trabajarías en la bodega y oigo que carlino está trabajando ahi en la caja registradora. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué tu primo está trabajando en tu turno? ¿y por qué te saliste de la ciudad sin darme permiso primero?_ —Oía como su madre empezaba regañarlo por el otro lado de la línea, realmente estaba en serios problemas.

—Lo siento, Mamá. Es solo que necesitaba ir a Royal hablar con mi novia. —Fue lo que le dijo a su madre.

_—¡¿Espera que?! ¿Bobby te fuiste de la ciudad solo para ver a Lori? No tenías que hacer todo esto, podrías haberla llamado por teléfono._ —Eso era lo que el intentaba hacer.

—Lo se, Mama. Es solo que realmente quiero arreglar las cosas con ella y... ya no puedo estar así sin tener a la chica que amo al lado mío, la amo mucho. —El empezaba a angustiarse.

_—Cielo, se que las relaciones de pareja no siempre pasan por los mejores momento, lo sé por experiencia ya que tu padre y yo lo teníamos._ —Bobby agarra un momento de silencio, mientras recuerda muy bien desde pequeño como sus padres se peleaba y argumentaban tanto —. Se que no te gusta recordártelo ya que estuvisteis ahí escuchando nuestro argumento, pero quiero decirte mijo, lo que suceda en tu relación, espero que sepas cómo resolverlo mejor que nosotros.

—No te preocupes, Ma. Se que todo se resolverá hoy mismo, y cuando regrese, voy a compensarlo todo al la abuelo y a Carlino. —Diciéndole a su madre con seguridad de que todo los problemas se solucionara.

_—Conociéndote, Mijo, se que lo lograrás. Aún así estarás en serios problemas cuando regreses a la casa._ —Bobby espera que por lo menos lograra salirse sin problemas, pero al parecer no lo logra.

—Bueno, Ma, voy a colgar. Los veré a todos en la noche. —despidiéndose de su madre y corta la llamada.

Bobby termino de llenar el tanque y fue al cajero a pagar el gas, regreso a su vehículo para después encender el motor y después acelerar su camión.

El viaje continuo por otra hora, faltando como 30 minutos más de viaje para poder llegar al pueblo de Royal woods, seguía manejando al altas millas de velocidad, pero de vez en cuando bajaba la velocidad si veía un policía enfrente o una señal que decía que habría curvas peligrosas, pero aún así no iba disminuir su velocidad ya que realmente quería llegar a Royal Wood lo más pronto posible.

Todavía recuerda ese día en el que empezó todo, en la cual Lori comenzaba a cambiar un poco después de la cita y de cómo ella empezaba a hablar sobre un alguien al que conoció.

* * *

**Meses atrás, en la ciudad de Great Lake**

Bobby estaba emocionado en preparar todo lo necesario para su gran cita de este día de hoy, y realmente estaba emocionado por ello. Su amada bebe (Lori) iba venir a visitarlo por la gran ciudad, algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo visitó en el acción de gracias, aunque eso si que lo aviso al último momento en la que el iba entrar a trabajar en la bodega.

Lori no dio mucho detalle siendo que ella quería hablarle sobre algo importante, por supuesto le dijo que la recibiría y que también haría algo especial para ella una vez que llegara al departamento. El esperaba ella traería a su hermano menor Lincoln, ya que realmente llevaba mucho tiempo que no lo veía, aparte que su hermanita preguntaba si Lincoln vendría con ella.

Desesperado pidió a su abuelo si le diera el día libre, o por lo menos preguntarle a un miembro de su familia si le pudiera tomar su turno de trabajo, obvio que algunos miembros estaría ocupado este día. El abuelo (Héctor Casagrande) le dio el día a Bobby, claro sin paga por supuesto, pero le dijo que la próxima avisara a tiempo, ya que el tenía planeado pasar tiempo con su esposa, pero bueno, el toma la escoba y después empieza a barrer su tienda.

Bobby agradecido que su abuelo le permitiera salir y tener el día libre, empezó a subir por el departamento para luego llegar a su cuarto y después empezar a preparar todo para su gran cita.

No le tomó mucho en estar arreglado ya que literalmente tenía sus ropas colgadas en un gancho listo para que el se pusiera su traje de cita, no necesitaba de bañarse siendo que se había tomado uno después de haber recibir la inesperada llamada, lo único que le faltaba ahora era reservar una cita que fuera lo mejor para su novia.

Checo por cada restaurante famoso que había en la ciudad, tanto que fuera lujoso o por lo menos algo que el pueda comprarlo con el dinero que tenía guardado, normalmente ese dinero era los ahorros para entrar al colegio aquí en la ciudad, pero realmente necesitaba impresionar a su novia y haría cualquier cosa para poder estar al lado de Lori.

Lamentablemente los lugares lujosos que quería llevarle a su novia eran muy costosos, tanto que una simple orden de comida era ridículamente caro, tanto que gastaría cientos de dólares, y eso que no incluye los impuestos, ni recordar de la propina.

Así que decidió checar otros restaurante no tan lujosos, pero si el más visitados y con mejores comentarios, y al parecer había varios restaurantes decentes. Intento llamar para ver si podía hacer una reservación, pero lamentablemente ya estaban reservados la hora que el quería reserva.

Siguió buscando otros restaurante que fuera algo romántico, pero no hubo tantos como el quería, hasta que por fin decidió que su cita sería en un restaurante mexicano, no un lugar a que uno lo llamaría romántico, pero si era un lugar al que podía recordar su primera cita. Así que el llamo para ver si había reservación, y por suerte lo tenían.

Miro la hora y nota que ya había pasado 2 horas desde que le llamaron, tan solo tenía una hora para preparar todo, así que Bobby les dice la hora de la reservación, y después cuelga la llamada.

Luego de la llamada el joven moreno empezó hacer todo los preparativos para su gran cita, fue a una florería a comprar un ramos de flores, luego a la tienda de regalos a comprar algo especial para su novia, pasó minutos limpiando su camioneta y después se arreglaba una vez más para así quedar como nuevo.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, ya que en ese instante veía como una camioneta verde venía y se estacionaba cerca en la entrada del departamento. Emocionado Bobby sale corriendo lo más rápido para así poder saludar a su novia, y cuando sale del departamento, ahí estaba, Lori, vestida muy formal y elegante, su amada y única novia al que juro estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

—¡Hola, Boo-boo osito! ¡¿Cómo está el mejor novio qué hay?! —Saludando Lori feliz mientras le da un beso por la mejilla.

—¡Pues bien, Bebe! —Replicó Bobby feliz mientras el le regresaba el beso, dándole en su mejilla. —Te traje este ramos de flores.

—¡Vaya, son tan hermosas! —Recibiendo las flores, mientras le da un pequeño olfateada en ellas —. Hasta vuele bien, Gracias, Bobby —. Ambos jóvenes se apartan un poco, pero no tanto para separarse del uno al otro, luego de eso Lori empieza hablar —. Lamento mucho llamarte sin avisar que vendría a visitarte, es que mis padres tuvieron día libre y como no usaría la camioneta en ese día, que mejor pasar un viernes con mi novio después de meses sin vernos.

—¡Dios si que ha pasado mucho tiempo! Realmente no sabes cuanto me muero por tener aquí a mi lado, abrazarte, mirar tu bello rostro, besarte... —Bobby se acercó a los labios de Lori, después le besó apasionado lleno de amor.

Los jóvenes se besaron por un tiempo, hasta que alguien tuvo que interrumpir ese hermoso momento.

—¡Heh-hum!

Los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos para luego ver al dueño de la tienda, al igual que dueño del departamento.

—Es lindo que ustedes se la pasen bien, pero su amor hace que hacen que asusten a mis clientes. —Dijo Héctor, mostrando cómo las personas que pasaban, mostraba un poco de incomodidad y también viendo que los clientes intentaba pasar de la puerta, ya que ellos dos estaban bloqueado la entrada de la bodega.

—Lo siento, abuelo, ya nos íbamos. —Bobby disculpándose con su abuelo mientras llevaba a su novia a la camioneta.

—Si, Señor, lamento por el atrevimiento a su tienda. —Disculpándose igual Lori al Abuelo de Bobby.

—No se preocupen, el amor es así de problemático, al igual que lo bello. —Diciendo el anciano mientras recordaba sus tiempos en la que el y su esposa (Rosa Casagrande) hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Los dos jóvenes apenados llegaron a la camioneta y después Bobby le abre la puerta para que así su novia pudiera entrar al vehículo.

—Gracias, Bobby. Siempre todo un caballero. —Agradeciendo a su novio por lo caballeroso que era.

—"Todo por ti mi bella, Lorisita". —Diciéndole con su acento mexicano.

—Hay, Bobby. —Sonrojada por la voz que daba su novio.

Luego de cerrarle la puerta, Bobby entra a su vehículo y después enciende el motor de su camión, al principio no encendía, algo que lo molestaba mucha, ya que el quería que su cita fuera la más perfecta, pero después de varios intentos el camión enciende y así el camión empieza a arrancar.

* * *

**En alguna parte de la ciudad**

La pareja había llegado al restaurante mexicano, no un lugar bueno para alguien que llevan vestido con ropas elegantes, pero eso no le molestaba mucho a la rubia, ya que realmente ella quería pasar tiempo con su novio, Bobby por otra se sentía muy avergonzado por tener que traer a su novia en un lugar no tan lujosos, las mesas eran simples al igual que las sillas, incluso había mesas pegadas en las paredes, había dos grandes refrigerador verticales, una para las bebidas carbonatada y jugos, y el otro puras cervezas, y sin contar que el humo del la cocina salía un poco.

Bobby empezaba al maldecir así mismo por traerla aquí, pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que venía atenderlos en la mesa.

Bienvenido al nuestro restaurante "Los miserables" uno de los mejores restaurantes mexicanos qué hay en la ciudad de Great Lake, ¿en que pueda tomar su orden? —Pregunto un hombre viejo moreno gordo con mucho pelaje en sus brazos y con mucho sudor en su frente, al igual que el delantal lleno de manchas de comida.

Bobby quería gritar y decirle al mesero que no iban a pedir nada, y que ellos se irían al restaurante, pero Lori comenzó a ordenar algo.

—Quiero ordenar unos nachos de jalapeños y queso chili, y un vaso de agua por favor. —Ordenando su orden mientras el mesero apuntaba en su nota.

—Y usted, hermano. Que deseas ordenar. —Preguntando ahora a Bobby.

—Unos tamales y también agua por favor. —Diciendo su orden.

El mesero terminó de anotar para luego irse por unos segundos antes de regresar con las aguas y después decirles que las órdenes estaría lista por 10 minutos, y así el mesero se va atender a otras mesas.

—Mi amor lamento mucho por llevarte a este restaurante, realmente quería llevarte uno muy lujoso, y yo...

—No te preocupes, Bobby. Con tan solo estar contigo me basta. —Dice Lori tranquilizando a su novio.

—Aún así tu mereces lo mejor. Yo quería darte la mejor cita qué hay y yo... te estoy dando la peor qué hay. —Bobby bajo su cabeza avergonzado por lo que le estaba dando a su novia.

—Bobby, no me importa si me das todos los lujos, con tan solo saber que tu me amas es lo único que yo necesito de ti, y eso es lo que me haces realmente feliz. —Bobby levanta su cabeza y mira a Lori con esa hermosa sonrisa llena de honestidad.

—Perdóname, es que yo realmente quiero demostrarlo lo bueno que soy, ya que últimamente no soy como era antes y siempre arruino muchas cosas a los demás, aveces dudo si realmente estoy dando lo mejor de mi mismo. —Bobby volvía bajar su cabeza.

—Bobby no digas eso. Tu realmente eres un chico muy dedicado y honesto. Trabajas en una buena tienda con tu familia, impresionas a muchas personas y le das todo tu empeño para que los demás sean felices, incluyéndome a mi. No dejes que esos temores e inseguridad te lleve lo mejor de ti, ya que esos pensamientos te traerá lo mal de ti, y eso lo se porque yo también pensaba lo mismo que tu. —Bobby levanta su cabeza pero esta vez con la impresión de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo su novia —. Aveces me pregunto si realmente soy una buena hermana para mis hermanos, que mi talento en el golf no sea lo suficiente, hasta pienso que mi familia solo espera que cuando cumpla los 18 ellos me sacara de la casa para así poder deshacer de mi y no tener que lidiar más conmigo. —Lori empezaba a sollozar, arruinando un poco su maquilla de sombra de ojos.

—Bebe. —El se acercó a ella y le comienza secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo —. Tu no eres una desagradable hermana, tal vez seas un poco mandona, insegura, temperamental, territorial y un poco irresponsable. —Lori se impacto por las palabras que dijo su novio —. Pero también eres linda, amigable, responsable, madura, y protectora como la hermana mayor que eres, se que no es fácil cuidar a muchos hermanos, pero se que te esfuerza mucho para que todos ellos estén bien, ya que yo se lo mucho que los quieres, y realmente temes de que los puedes perderlos para siempre, por eso te esfuerzas mucho para poder estar con ellos al igual como lo haces conmigo, es por eso que te admiro.

Lori no sabía que decir, jamás en su vida pensó que Bobby la conociera tan bien como ella a él, realmente estaba tan agradecida de tener a alguien como él.

—¿Lo dices enserio, Bobby? —Aún llorando, pero esta vez era lágrimas de felicidad.

—Por supuesto que si, Bebe. Todo lo que dije es cierto, eres la chica al que tanto quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. Y me aseguraré de que nosotros dos estemos juntos por siempre. —Tomándoles de las manos y jurando con cada palabra de lo que él decía.

Los dos jóvenes no paraban de mirarse entre sí, tanto que ahora empezaba acercar sus rostro para luego darse un beso en los labios. El beso siguió hasta que el camarero llegó con las órdenes y de ahí los interrumpen.

—Aquí tiene sus órdenes tórtolos. —Los jóvenes rompen el beso para luego mirar al mesero —. Para la dama unos nachos jalapeños con queso chili. —Dando el plato a Lori —. Y para el caballero una orden de tamales. —Dándole el plato a Bobby —. ¿Algo más que quiera ordenar? —Preguntando el mesero.

—Eso es todo, señor, gracias. —Dijo Bobby al mesero.

—Muy bien, que tenga buen provecho. —El hombre se marcha, dejando los jóvenes solos en la mesa con sus órdenes.

Los chicos miraron sus platos y después empezaron a comer sus platillos, la comida no estaba tan mal, aunque preferirá mucho la comida que hacía la abuela Rosa.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo mientras hablaban sobre lo que hacían en sus vidas. Bobby le explicaba a Lori sobre muchas cosas qué pasaban con su familia, tales como su trabajo e intentando ser el empleado del mes (siendo que no lo consigue) pasar tiempo con su hermana, tener que aliviar con Sergio (el loro), las pruebas del examen, pasar un fin de semana con su padre y otras cosas.

Lori le contaba muchas cosas a Bobby sobre lo que pasaba con su familia, primero le contaba en el que como ella intento impresionar al Couch Hutch, uno de los entrenadores del golf de la universidad que ella intentaba ingresar, luego le contó que Leni seguía siendo... Leni, Luna la pasaba bien con su banda, Luan seguía con sus bromas, Lynn con sus deportes, Lincoln con sus planes al que siempre fallaba, Lucy con su poesía, Lana igual de sucia, Lola con sus concursos, Lisa con sus experimentos, Lily aún siendo Bebe y con sus pañales sucios, sus madre salía mucho a su casas, y su padre trabajando en el restaurante Aloha Comrade.

Bobby se alegraba mucho que toda la familia Loud estuviera bien, en especial con su hermano que al parecer le estaba yendo bien. El moreno se levanta de su mesa y le avisa a su pareja que iría tomar al baño, que no tardaría mucho y que después regresaría a pagar la cuenta. Lori asiente y después empezó a sacar su teléfono.

Se tomó un momento para descargar un poco y luego regreso a su mesa, para su sorpresa no estaba su novia ahí, lo que si estaba era su celular, por curiosidad le hecho un ojo ya que su celular estaba prendido y junto a ello su perfil social, checo un poco lo que posteaba y no era mucho, pero lo que le agarró su atención, era ver una foto en donde salía Lori junto a un joven moreno, al parecer era un latino.

La foto tenía muchos likes, al igual que los comentarios, muchos era de sus amigas, diciendo quien era ese misterioso sujeto, quería saber más de ese joven moreno, pero nota que Lori salía del baño, regreso en el lugar donde había dejando y después paga su teléfono.

—Perdón por dejar la mesa sola es que medio también ganas de ir al baño. Bueno, Bobby, ya creo que es hora de irnos. —Lori tomó su teléfono y luego lo guarda en su bolso.

—Muy, Lori. Solo déjame avisar al camarero por nuestra cuenta y después nos vamos. —Bobby llamó al mesero que los atendió y le pide la cuenta.

Los jóvenes con la cuenta fueron a pagar por la comida, salieron del restaurante para luego llegar a la camioneta que caballerosamente el moreno le abre la puerta a su amada, la rubia le vuelve agradecer a su novio dándole como premio un dulce beso en su mejilla, Bobby encantado por eso le cierra la puerta para luego ir a su asiento, empezó a encender su camioneta que por suerte logró encenderlo, y después empezó marchar su camión.

* * *

**Departamento de los Casagrandes**

—Me la pase de maravilla estando contigo, Bobby. Realmente voy extrañare mucho esos cálidos abrazos que me das Osito-lindo. —Lori teniendo abrazado a su novio.

—Igualmente, Bebe. Realmente te voy a extraña mucho al no tenerte en mis brazos. —Bobby abrazando muy fuerte a su amada.

—Bobby... aveces pienso que ya es el momento de llegar la siguiente fase. —Bobby impresionado por las palabras que dijo su pareja.

—¿Que quieres decir? —No sabiendo de las palabras que ella intentaba decirle.

—Ya sabes... llegar lo más íntimo. —Poniendo sus manos sobre debajo de la camisa de Bobby.

El latino empezó sonrojarse al sentir las suaves y delicadas manos de su amada, en cómo ella empezaba moverlas y sintiendo en cada parte de su abdomen. Con pequeño acto Bobby empezó bajar un poco su mano derecha en donde tenía sujetado la cadera, lentamente la baja y sentía la dulce suavidad de los gluteus trasero de su novia, siguió bajándola un poco para llegar al final de la falda, luego de eso intento bajar aún más, pero esta vez llegando por debajo de la entrepierna, estaba centímetros por tocar la íntima parte, hasta que alguien viene para arruinar ese intenso y erotico momento.

—¿Bobby ya llegaste?

Los dos jóvenes traviesos empezaron arreglarse para luego ver quien era la persona que había arruinado el momento, para su mayor sorpresa era nada más una mujer latina mayor con un traje blanco de enfermera.

—H-hola, mamá. No esperaba que llegaras temprano. —Comentó Bobby a su madre.

—Me dejaron salir temprano ya que no había mucho pacientes a que a tender. Y veo que he arruinado el mejor momento. —Mirando atrás de su hijo para ver a Lori —. Buenas tardes, Lori, es bueno volver a verte. —Saludando a la novia de su hijo.

—Hola, Señera Santiago, ¿Cómo estás? —Saludando Lori nerviosa.

—Muy bien, Lori, gracias por preguntar. Veo que ustedes se la pasaron bien juntos en su cita, ¿aunque no recuerdo que iba a salir si yo mal recuerdo? —Diciendo Maria, ya que cuando ella sabía que su hijo tendría una cita, es cuando Bobby avisa siempre a todos que el tendría una importante cita con Lori.

—Bueno yo... —Pero Lori fue interrumpida por Bobby.

—Es que lo tenía planearlo en secreto. —Maria levanto su ceja —. Como avances anunciaba mi cita, me pongo un poco paranoico al tener toda la cita lista y aveces les molesto un poco que siempre tenga que decirles lo importante que es, así que no quería molestarlos por eso. —Eso fue su excusa.

Maria miraba lo obvio que era su mentira, pero después lo dejo pasar.

—Muy bien, te creo, Bobby. —Bobby se alivia por creerle su mentira —. Bueno los dejare que sigan. —Maria mira a Lori —. Si planeas quedarte esta noche, déjame saberlo para decirle a mi madre que prepare un cuarto para ti.

—No es necesario que lo haga Sañora, yo ya estaba apunto de irme. Solo nos estábamos despedíamos. —Diciendo Lori a Maria.

—¿Enserio? Bueno es una lástima, realmente nos gusta tener tu compañía aquí. Pero bueno, por lo menos pude saludarte y a la vez despedirme de ti, espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso. —Maria empezó ingresar al departamento.

—Igualmente, señora Santiago. —Despidiendo Lori de Maria.

—Bueno, Lori. Creo que es el adiós. ¿Segura que puedes manejar desde de regreso? Se pondré a oscuras cuando regreses al pueblo. —Preocupado de que algo malo le pudiera pasarle a su amada.

—Estaré bien, Bobby. Si algo me pase llamaré por ayuda, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Tranquilizando a y dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Bobby con confianza de que su novia estaría bien, el le da un abrazo para luego dejar que ella se marche a la camioneta.

—Espero que uno de esos días vengas a visitarme, ya que todos nosotros te extraña aquí en el pueblo. —Lori ingresa al vehículo para luego encender el motor de la camioneta.

—Tal vez lo haga, y traeré a Ronnie conmigo para que nuestros hermanos se la pase bien juntos. —Diciendo a su amada.

—Pues entonces será una cita doble pues. Bueno, Bobby gracias por la cita y nos vemos luego. —Lori acelera la camioneta para luego irse de las calles del departamento. Bobby agitaba su mano despidiéndose de ella,

Después perder la vista del vehículo dejó de agitar su mano, sacó de su camisa del bolsillo su celular para ver algo que comenzó preocuparle, checo en su perfil de su red social pare ver las notificaciones de su novia, al que siempre posteaba diario, y tal como esperaba estaba ahí ese sujeto, saliendo con su novia y abrazándola de sus hombros.

Bobby empezó a preocuparse, ¿pero tal vez no sea algo que el debería preocuparse... cierto?

Vaya lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

**Tiempo después**

Había pasado varías días desde la cita y pudo notar los cambios qué pasaba con su pareja, sus llamadas y mensajes de texto siempre fueron ignoradas o respondidas al final del día, recibía muchas notificaciones de su novia en su red social, donde ella salía con ese moreno al que vio en el día de su cita, muchos comentaba si el era su novio, que por supuesto Lori lo negaba, que el era solo un amigo, eso le alivia un poco, pero con ver las nuevas notificaciones en donde ellos dos salían comenzaba a dudar un poco, había uno que salía ella tomando malteadas Flip, otro en el parque con sus hermanas, y otro que estaban en la playa disfrutando de un buen baño del sol, todas esas imágenes comenzaba a molestarlo un poco.

Intento llamarle y preguntarle sobre ese chico que ella salía en cada foto que subía en su perfil social, y obvio que le respondía que solo era un amigo suyo que conoció hace pocas semanas, eso no era suficiente para el, sus celos empezaron a subir más cuando veía más imagines subidas en su perfil y viendo cómo su novia y ese chico estaban tan juntos que hasta parecía que estuvieran saliendo, la forma que lo abrazaba de los hombre, la cercanía que llevaba en sus rostros, y lo... íntimo que llevaban al ver que como el le daba un bloqueador solar, aplicándola por toda su hermosa y suave piel por casi todo el cuerpo, eso era lo que ya le había colmado su paciencia.

Un día fue a visitar a su novia sin tener que avisarle a ella, y reclamarle lo que estaba pasando, obvio que Lori no lo tomó bien y le explicó que nada malo estaba pasando y que no debería preocuparse, que ellos dos nada más eran amigos, pero Bobby no creía ninguna palabra, le exigía que dejara de verlo, que el era suyo y de nadie más, eso fue su error, ya que después de eso Lori le terminó.

Destrozado por su rompimiento, regreso a su hogar y de ahí se tomó un tiempo para reflejar sus acciones, en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se dejo que sus celos le llevara lo mejor de si, y de cómo no le dio la confianza a su novia, tal vez si se disculpaba con ella, pueda ser que vuelva con ella, si, así siempre fueron las cosas, siempre rompían por una tontería y después de días ellos regresan, ya que ninguno puede vivir sin estar ningún según al lado del otro. Eso era lo que hará, solo esperar y que todo vuelva a la normalidad...

* * *

**Pueblo de Royal Woods (presente)**

Santiago había llegado al fin al pueblo de Royal wood, 2 horas y medio fue lo que le tomó para llegar al pueblo donde el había nacido, el lugar donde creció y vivió su infancia. Proceso en conducir la camioneta mientras daba un pequeño paseo por los rincones del centro, podía ver que el pueblo no había cambiado mucho, claro aveces venía de visita, pero solo venía nada más para ver a Lori y tener una cita con ella.

Mientras pasaba en varios establecimientos, Bobby empezaba a recordar cómo el tenía múltiples trabajos, era normal que un joven como el le interesaría en buscar un pequeño empleo para ganar algo de dinero, claro lo gasta en regalos para su novia, pero también se ahorra un poco para estudiar en buen colegio, o al menos ayudar un poco a su madre con los gastos.

Los trabajos no era tan malo, un poco pesado claro, pero no tanto como para renunciar y esperar encontrar un trabajo con mejor paga, aún recuerda los múltiples trabajo que había conseguido, como repartidor pizza, salvavidas, policía en la mall, fotógrafo de gatos, limpiador de bollos, empleado del supermercado y Vendedor de corn dog puerta a puerta. Era increíble cuantos posiciones podía tener el solo teniendo mínimo dos hasta cuatro trabajos, y eso era posible ya que la ley permite trabajar estudiantes mínimo 20 horas por semana, haciendo posible tener múltiples trabajos, claro hay que limitarse ya que aún seguía siendo estudiante y tenía que enfocarse más en sus estudios.

Lo bueno de esos trabajos era que con tantos empleos, logró fijar a la chica al que tanto se había enamorado. Hay como poder olvidar esa hermosa chica rubia de lentes. Como recordaba cuando intento llamar su atención, no tardo mucho en poder hablarle con ella y, bueno comenzaron hacerse amigos, luego dejo unos brownies en su casillero con una nota diciendo que si quería salir en una cita, claro ella lo aceptó y de ahí fueron a un restaurante.

Booby noto el restaurante al que había llevado a Lori en su primera cita.

Jean Juan's French Mex buffet era el restaurante que le había llevado, tenía todo planeado para que su primera cita fuera la más perfecta de todas... pero por desgracia no fue así. No sabía si era un acto cruel del destino o era una señal de que ellos dos no estaba hechos para uno al otro, ya que en esa noche especial llovía y para su desgracias, la llovía los mojo en el medio de su romántica caminata, no sabía por qué la idea de la caminata, pero era una buena forma romántica en poder caminar mientras miraban el cielo las bellas estrellas.

Lo peor de todo en ese día, era cuando intento abrirle la puerta a su amada, pero el se resbala por la lluvia y accidentalmente le golpea a su novia en la cara con la puerta, Dios si que empezaba muy mal su primera cita, aún así ella lo perdona, en ese momento los dos se miraron entre sí, tanto que no se giraron que se había chocado con un camarero, que llevaba unos vasos de horchata.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa intentaron pedir algo de tomar, claro uno pidió diferente variedad de agua, el quería cambiar uno idéntico la de ella, pero al igual que el, ella cambiaba por lo que él pidió, y así fue por varios minutos hasta que el camarero decidió dejar los aperitivos y marcharse.

Dios si que no era una buena impresión, y lo peor era que cuando intento alimentarla con los aperitivos, el tubo un estiramiento muscular y accidentalmente le dio un buen golpe en su mejilla, se preocupó tanto que noto que la nariz de Lori estaba sangrando, solo para describir que solo era salsa.

Cuando el camarero llegó a pedirles las órdenes, Lori intento ordenar algo, solo para que ella se ahogara con el agua que tenía. El mesero suspiro y solo anoto unas órdenes simples, una simple sopa, y así fue que les dio las órdenes, pero al memento de darle la sopa a Lori, ella se le cae y cae en la entrepierna de Bobby, haciendo que gritara he intentando aguantar las quemaduras de la sopa, solo para resbalarse y caerse en el carrito de postres, donde el flan cayó por todas partes, Lori intento ayudarlo, solo para que ella pisara el flan y resbalarse todo hasta llegar a la banda d mariachis y caerse sobre ellos.

Era oficial, la peor primera cita de todas, aún así ellos se la pasaron bien, claro el desorden que hicieron y casi siendo vetados del lugar, pero aún así era una buena cita y también mostrando qué tal vez ellos se sean la pareja que ellos buscaba.

Aún así, el miedo de perderse era muy grande.

Luego de manejar todo por todo el pueblo, al fin Bobby había llegado. La calle de la avenidas Franklin

La casa Loud se veía lo mismo, nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo había visitado, el día que el y Lori rompieron.

Bobby bajo de la camioneta, camino por el patio hasta llegar la puerta, tomó unos cuantos respiros para luego enfocarse en la puerta, y de ahí dio unos golpes a la puerta.

**¡Knock! ¡Knock! ¡Knock!**

Luego de esos golpes la puerta se abre por si solo, era obvio que la puerta no estaba cerrada completamente, pero aún así decidió seguir tocando de nuevo para ver si alguien respondiera su puerta.

**¡Knock! ¡Knock! ¡Knock! **

Nada aún...

Bobby estaba apunto de alzar su voz, hasta que escucha que alguien estaba detrás de él, así que el se voltea solo para ver un extraño moreno que era un poco grande que el y después el dice.

—Bienvenido a la familia, hermano.

Antes de que Bobby dijera algo, recibe un puñetazo en la mejilla para luego ser noqueado por ese misterioso joven latino.

La visión de Bobby estaba borroso, no sabía qué pasó pero sentía que algo lo estaba arrastrando, luego nota que estaba siendo llevado por la casa, y después la puerta se cierra.

* * *

**?**

Bobby empezaba abrir sus ojos y escuchaba unos cuantos gemidos, esos gemidos eran muy familiares, pero no sabía quien era.

**Más duro por favor**

Su vista empezaba aclararse y notaba que estaba en un cuarto muy familiar.

**Dios realmente estas apretada cariño.**

Escuchaba una voz desconocida, una voz masculina tan profundo pero elegante, incluso podía jurar escuchar su lenguaje mexicano, siendo que lo dijo todo en español pero con un acento más elegante, como si fuera algo hispánico.

**Por favor no puedo más, lléname todo el culo adentro de mi.**

La voz era claro, esa voz era la de...

—Lori... —Bobby despertó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en el cuarto de su amada. Cuando intento levantarse, nota que sus manos estaban amarrados al igual que sus pies, estaba amarrado con cuerdas y colgado en la perilla de la puerta, sus pies estaba atados con una pesas y separando sus piernas.

Bobby intento zafarse del las cuerdas, ¿y preguntarse que demonios estaba pasando? Pero luego esas preguntadas fuero desvanecidas and ver algo que nunca en su vida vería con sus propios ojos, ni la más horribles pesadillas vería algo tan horripilante al ver a su amada florecita siendo penetrada por un extraño joven latino con coló de caballo, todo musculoso de espalda mientras mostraba cómo sus brazos tenía sostenido las caderas blancas de su novia, siendo embestida y cogiéndola como bestia.

Las respiraciones del latino comenzaba acelerar, sus latidos de su corazón comenzaban acelerar como loco, sus dientes empezaba a cerrarse y crujirse mientras una mueca en sus labios comenzaba a exponerse, su cuerpo empezaba actuar por si solo, tanto que el joven muchacho empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y decirle a esos dos.

**—¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!**

Los dos jóvenes pararon de terminar con su acto carnal, y después la joven rubia se quitaba algo en su cabeza, al parecer ella estaba vendada, ya que al momento de quitarse la vende, el rostro de la rubio comenzó a mostrar una sola de sorpresa y... miedo.

—¿B-Bobby? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntando Lori sorprendida al verlo en su cuarto.

—¿Así que despertaste? Bien, espera que lo hiciera un poco tarde, pero bueno, muy temprano que tarde. —El joven empezó a esperarse de ella.

—¡Espera...! —Lori quería detenerlo, pero al tener el miembro del latino adentro de su culo, ella empezó a retorcerse de placer y cayó en su cama, dejando escapar grandes cantidades de corridas.

Bobby quedó con el rostro a asustado, no solo era un hombre muy formado lleno de músculo, si no que su miembro era ridículamente grande, tan grande que casi le llegaba a su rodilla.

—¿Lo conoces, Lori? —Preguntado el joven a Lori.

Lori empezaba levantarse con algo de dificultad, pero luego ella toma una sábana para taparse un poco.

—Si... recuerdas a... Roberto Santiago. —En eso la mirada del joven se levantó de sorprendido.

—Roberto... ¿así que tú eres la ex-novio de Lori, no? —Camino hacia el para encararlo —. ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Raúl D magnifico! Es un honor finalmente conocerte. —Saludó Raúl con una expresión amigable al joven Santiago, como si realmente estaba con ansias de que por fin pudiera conocerlo en persona.

Bobby no sabía si lo estaba diciendo era para fastidiarlo o burlarse de él, pero al notar su rostro de sinceridad parecía que el estaba hablando muy enserio.

—Mi nombre es Bobby Santiago. —Replicó con desconfianza.

—¿Bobby...? Pensé que tu nombre era Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr. —Bobby se quedó con la boca abierta al saber que el sabía su nombre completo.

—¡¿Pero como sabes mi nombre completo?! —Estupefacto al saber que un extraño conociera su verdadero nombre completo.

—Lori me dijo mucho sobre ti. Ella me contaba lo mucho que eres como el novio perfecto, diablos ella realmente te amaba con mucho cariño, tanto que me enseño fotos de ti, de cómo eres un increíble trabajador y, ¡dios realmente eres un gran chico enserio! —Raúl mostraba una personalidad bastante carismático, tanto que hasta había olvidado completamente que estaba desnudo en el medio de algo carnal.

Bobby no sabía si ese hombre hablaba enserio, actuaba alguien tan casual que, hasta pensaría que estuviera actuando o fingiendo ser alguien más.

—¿Y porque el está en mi cuarto? Preguntando Lori a Raúl.

—¡Oh eso! Bueno lo vi entrando por la casa y pensaba que el era un ladro o algo así, es que no lo reconocía y por eso le di un puñetazo, aunque creo que me excedí un poco. —Diciendo mientras se rascaba un poco su cabeza.

—Okey, ¿pero aún no me explicas por qué el está aquí en mi habitación? —Ahora sabiendo por qué Santiago estaba aquí en su casa, pero aún queriendo saber por qué estaba el aquí en su cuarto, en vez de estar en cualquier habitación.

—Bueno creo que no puedo seguir engañando... lo puse en tu cuarto ya que creo que es hora de saber algo, Lori. —La expresión casual de Raúl cambió a uno muy serio.

—¿Heh? —Lori confundida por lo que dijo.

—¿Me has dicho que tú y el ya no son pareja, no? —Em eso Bobby empieza interrumpir.

—¡Pues eso éramos! Pero al ver que ya están juntos, creo que no vale la pena seguir con ello. —Bobby empezó a llorar, ya que sabía que el había perdido a su amada para siempre.

—Ya veo... —Entendiendo que realmente ya no nada entre ellos, pero aún así... —. Y qué te parece si... te dejo que la folles y tomes su virginidad. —En eso Bobby quedó confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

—¡¿Que quieres decir?! —Hablaron Lori y Bobby al mismo tiempo.

Bueno que tengan sexo. Ya que, nosotros no somos pareja, aún. —Raúl se levanta, toma la sábana y después se la quita a Lori.

—¡Ah! —Lori se asusta al ver que Raúl le quito la sábana, exponiendo ahora su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Que quieres decir con que ella aún es virgen? —Bobby preguntando.

—Pues digamos que viciamos un trato ella y yo. —Mirando a Lori. Lori solo desvía su mirada.

—¡¿Que clase de trato?! —Exigiendo Bobby.

—Bueno, que no podré tener sexo vaginal hasta que, ella haga el amor con la persona que más ama. Y para eso necesito que **tu**, se la quites para así poder tenerla y hacerla completamente mía. —Ahora Raúl levanta a Lori de la cama.

—¡Espera! No quiero que el nos vea hacer esto. —Lori pidiendo a Raúl que no hiciera sexo enfrente de Santiago.

—A no, yo no tendré sexo. —Raúl llevó a Lori cerca en donde esta Bobby, luego la deja ahí por un rato ya que el empezó a quitarse sus pantalones.

—¡Hey que diablos haces! —Viendo como Raúl le estaba quitando sus pantalones, y luego de eso le quito su ropa interior, con ello mostrando un miembro de 7 pulgadas ya duro y con un poco de pre-corrida.

—Vaya, así que te gusta mucho el cuerpo de tu amada, no te culpa. —En eso Raúl le da una nalgada a Lori.

—¡Ah...! —Chillando de sorpresa por ser nalguéala.

—¡Oye! ¡La estás lastimando! —Furioso al ver cómo ese sujeto lastimó a Lori.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Mírala de nuevo y ve cómo está ella? —Bobby miro a Lori, y para su sorpresa ve que el rostro de Lori mostraba una mueca bien excitada y llena de lujuria, tanto que mostraba su lengua afuera de su boca.

Bobby no podía creer lo que miraba, ya no veía a la Lori que tanto amaba, si no a una... puta.

—Es hora de que al fin me des la libertad que tanto deseo, y como dije antes... yo soy un nombre de palabra. —Raúl se pone detrás de Lori, toma ambos de sus muslos y la carga, luego de eso se pone de rodillas para que así logre preparar la penetración.

—¡No alto! ¡Así no quiero tener mi primera vez! ¡Esto es fuera de lo normal! ¡No puedes obligarnos hacer esto! —Bobby intentaba zafarse y alejarse de ella, pero no podía por estar amarrado.

—No hay de otra, para poder tenerla y hacer que ella se olvide de ti, tengo que darle lo que ella más ama en la vida... y eso es darle su corazón, y con ello... Destruir ese amor puro que tienen ustedes dos.

**—¡No...! ¡Basta...! ¡TE LO ABIERTO! ¡TE DIGO QUE PARES! ¡NO! ¡LORI POR FAVOR DI ALGO! ¡DETÉNGALO ASÍ NO QUIERO! ¡¿LORI?! ¡¿LORI?! **

—Perdóname Bobby...

—... ¿Lori...?

—Gracias por... amarme.

Lori le da un beso en los del latino. Bobby podía sentir los labios frescos y mojados de su amada, los labios al que tanto moria en tenerlos pegados en su boca, esa sensación de amor y pasión al que tanto había extrañado sentir. Ahora su corazón empezaba a palpitar tan fuerte que hasta dejaba que su boca se abriera por si sola y dejara que su amada explorara adentro de su boca. Con solo ese beso hizo que mucho recuerdos empezara a salirse, recordando cada momento hermoso en donde el y Lori salían, en cómo se conocieron, en cómo tuvieron su primera cita, y de cómo casi tuvieron su momento íntimo. Deseaba jamás haber rompido con Lori en primer lugar, aún sabiendo que todos esos rompimientos que tuvieron fueron nada más caprichos suyos sólo para defender a su hermanita, se que lo importante es siempre la familia, pero también la felicidad lo es.

Pero ahora... su felicidad será arruinado...

—¡Ah...! —Bobby gemio de sorpresa al sentir como su pene empezaba a introducir adentro de la vagina de Lori.

—¡Espera... aún no estoy... Ergh! —Lori sentía un fuerte dolor, su himen comenzaba romperse y un cosquilleo cálido empezaba a empañar entre toda su entre pierna. Bobby al ver la entre pierna de Lori mira cómo su pene estaba siendo manchada con sangre.

Raúl miro la cara espantada de Bobby y escucha unas cuantas gotas que provenía en la parte de la entrepierna de su compañera. Eso era música para sus oídos ya que al parecer el himen de Lori estaba totalmente destruido, queriendo decir que Lori ya no era Virgen, pero aún así continuo con su juego y siguió presionando más a su compañera para que así el pene de su ex pudiera entrar todo adentro.

Ambos jóvenes gimieron del dolor ya que ninguno de los dos estaban preparados para tener una relación íntima, a pesar de que ya ambos estaban totalmente mojados entre sus partes íntimas. Lori era la que sentía más dolor siendo que era su primera vez. Por otra parte Bobby era el que sentía mucha presión, siendo que el calor vaginal le estaba apretando muy fuerte su pene, al tal punto que su bolas empezaba a salir toda su esperma y con ello la urgencia de ejacularse con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Por favor sácala de mi antes de que yo... Ahhh! —Bobby no pude advertirles a tiempo ya que empezaba a correrse adentro de Lori.

—¡Bobby... ah! —Lori podía sentir los disparos de corrida siendo golpeada en su cervix.

Raúl mira de nuevo el rostro de Bobby y después ve que el moreno se había venido adentro de su compañera, y eso hace que el se burlara.

—No puedo creer, ¿Enserio te corristes adentro de ella? Ni siquiera hemos empezado con la mejor parte. —Raúl ahora miraba a Lori —. ¿Estas bien, Lori? —Intentando llamarla, pero al parecer no le respondía, tal vez aún seguía adolorida por perder su virginidad, así que le da un pequeño reposo. Lo que no sabía, era que en realidad Lori estaba muy asustada, ya que no se esperaba que Bobby se viniera adentro de ella, y eso era muy malas noticias.

—¡No, no, no! Eso no era lo que yo queria. Yo quería que mi primera vez fuera muy especial, no así... Bobby... realmente lo siento mucho. —Lori empezaba sollozar un poco.

Bobby sentía un fuerte dolor en sus bolas, jamás en su vida se había venido tanto, tal vez aguantarse y no masturbarse por semanas no era una buena idea, pero aún así la sesacion de venirse adentro no era como el pensaba que sentiría, sentía una sensación de culpa y dolor, pero porque sería, aparte, porque Lori estaba llorando, ¿acaso sería que?

—El descanso se terminó, es hora de que ambos se conviertan en grandes adultos. —Diciendo el latino listo para separar a su compañera.

—Espera, Raúl. —Lori intentaba pararlo, pero el latino lentamente empezaba a jalarla y con ello el dolor que la rubia sentía.

Bobby sentía que la vagina estaba saliendo apartada de el, y con ello la sesacion de placer empezaba a regresarle por todo su miembro. Al momento de sacarle a su compañera afuera del miembro de su ex, el se detiene para luego empujarla de nuevo y con ello los gemidos de ambos.

En ese momento Raúl empezó a jugar con ambos, forzandolos a que ellos dos tuviera sexo en contra de su voluntad, le fascinaba mucho como Lori ahora dejaba de gemir de dolor, siendo que ahora podía escuchar un poco el tono de voz que hacía sus gemidos, y no solo ella, Bobby también comenzaba a gemir, no mostraba mucho su expresión, pero sabía que el ex de su compañera sentía placer.

Ambos jóvenes gimiendo mientras su partes íntimas siguiénron chocándose entre sí, haciendo un ruido palpitante como si fuera que apludos sin control. Raúl comenzaba a cansarse, pero sabía que Bobby estaba apunto de llegar a su límite y daría otra corrida más.

—¡Basta! Si siguen así yo.m voy... Ahh! —Bobby volvía a correrse adentro de Lori.

Lori podía sentir de nuevos las corridas que daba Bobby, cada chorro golpeaba su cervix e incluso la llena su utero. Jamás se sintió tan bien tener la corrida de su ex, incluso sentía que quería más adentro.

Raúl con tomando y reposo siendo que llevaba cargando a Lori por mucho tiempo, pero aún así tenía fuerzas suficiente para seguir intentando unas cuantas rondas mas.

Bobby por otra parte ya estaba comenzado sentirse cansado e incluso su pene comenzaba sentir dolor por haberse venido dos veces, pero luego siente como la cabeza de su pene volvía golpear de nuevo el muro del cervix de Lori.

—Así es chicos, no se detenga, sienta ese sesacion bello que es el amor, el amor que ustedes llevan guardado por mucho tiempo. Déjelo salir y ámense con toda sus fuerzas. —Intentaba darles a los dos chicos la motivación para abracen el amor que llevan ellos dos.

Bobby ya no aguanta, está cansado, dolorido y... asustado. Esto no era como el quería que fuera su primera vez, no así. Por otra parte ya Lori comenzaba a perderse por el placer del sexo, teniendo su primera vez sin protección era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, mejor que el sexo anal.

De nuevo ambos jóvenes se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Lori escurriendo su corrida y Bobby corriéndose adentro de la vagina, llenándola con todo su corrida que tenía. El casi perdía conciencia, su respiros ya eran pesados, sus bolas estaban casi resecas, y su pene dolía con una patada en las misma bolas.

Ya cuando Raúl notaba que ambos estaban a su límite, finalmente jala a su compañera y con ello grandes cantidades de corrida saliendo de su vagina.

Ya todo los preparativos estaba listo, es hora de terminar finalmente con ese amor que nunca tuvo futuro, y para eso debía mostrarle que esa chica al que tanto amo ya no existe, que ya tenia un nuevo novio al que promete cuidarla y cumplir cada capricho que ella desea.

—¿Ya estás lista mi, florecita? —Poniendo su pene en el ano de su compañera.

Lori no podía procesar nada en su mente siendo que ahora solo podía pensar era el placer y ser cogida múltiples veces.

—Oye, Santiago. No te duermas que quiero que veas cómo se hace para complaces a una mujer. Y verás el tipo de mujer que es realmente tu ex. —Bobby levantó su vista y mira que su rostro estaba muy cerca en el ano de su amada, junto a ello un enorme y grueso pene moreno que palpitaba sin control al igual que las maracas de sus venas —. Mira cómo un verdadero hombre complace lo que una vez fue para ti... el amor de tu vida.

Con ello, su pene se introduce adentro del ano de Lori, y con ello un gran gemido erotico.

—¡Ahh!

Bobby abrio sus ojos al escuchar el gemido de su amada, y luego ve como el pene de ese bastardo cogiendose lentamente el ano de su amada.

Raúl no paraba de cogerla siendo que el ano de Lori era muy apretado, tanto que su verga gresa hacía que el joven comenzara a tener ganas de venirse en ella, pero todavia era muy pronto para hacerlo. Tomo las mejillas de Lori para poder acercarse a ella y así darle un beso muy apasionado, hacíendo que su legua explorara toda el interior de su boca.

La rubia sentía como Raúl le daba un grandioso beso ocasionado, su lengua entraba fuertemente adentro de su boca y después empezaba jugar con su lengua. No solo era el beso, una de sus mano comenzaba tocarle su seno derecho mientras esa empezaba agarrale con fuerza y después le comenzaba a pechiscar su pezon, con tan solo tenerla así hizo que Lori comenzará a correrse, ni cinco minutos desde que comenzaron y ya Lori comenzó a correrse.

La cara de Bobby empezó a quedar empapado por todas las corridas que le había escurrido, no solo se había corrido enfrente de su cara, si no que el bastarse de ese latino fue el que la hizo hacerla venir.

Siguieron por más de 15 minutos y ya toda la cara de Bobby como sus ropas estaban mojados por las corridas de su amada. No sabía cuantas veces se había venido Lori, había perdido cuenta cuando llegó como 8 veces.

—¡Vez, Bobby! ¡Así es como se complace a una mujer! —Sus caderas empezaron a moverse tan rápido que hacía que las partes íntimas de ambos lograra escuchar fuertes golpes —. Así es como deberías haberla tratado... —Aceleró su ritmo ya que estaba apunto de correrse.

Bobby ya no quería seguir escuchando más, ya no quería ver cómo ese bastardo se cogia a su amada como si fuera una muñeca sin vida siendo que ahora solo vía a Lori como una chica sin nada de vida.

—Estas lista para residir mi amor... **Bebe. **—Diciendo Raúl el apodo que decía Bobby a su amada.

—¡Si mi, Raúl! ¡Llena mi sucio apretado ano con tu rico y caliente leche cremosa que llevas con debtro de tus dos grande bolas! —Lori plorandole que le llene hasta que su estómago pudiera explotar.

—Por favor basta... —Llorando Bobby mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba ignorar cada palabra que le salía de la boca de su amada Lori.

—¡Aquí lo tienes mi amada, Bebe! —En ello Raúl se corre y con ello grandes cantidades de corridas. Se vino adentro del recto anal de Lori, y podía ver como grandes cantidades de semen comenzaba a salir por todo el ano, a pesar de que el miembro aún seguía adentro de ella.

Cuando termino, Raúl saco su pene y con ello grandes cantidades de corrida callendo sobre el rostro de Santiago, marrando su cara con su escénica de hombría y marcando no solo a su ex-amada, si no a él tambien.

Bobby quedó en shock, su mente comenzaba a quebrase como un vaso de vidrio, y ya su mente se apagaba, no aguantaba mucho ese dolor emocional, solo quería que todo esto acabara, y así fue como su cuerpo se lo da.

Apagando su mente mientras miraba una vez más el teatro de Lori, en la cual ese rostro ya no era la misma que conocía...

—Lori... —Su mente se apagó completamente.

* * *

**?**

—¿¡Lori?! —Bobby despierta y nota que estaba en su camioneta, estacionado en un lugar desconocido.

Bobby miro a su alrededor para ver que estaba en un ares del descanso, en el medio de la autopista, y al parecer estaba como una hora llegando a su hogar en la ciudad de Lake City.

—¿Acaso fue un sueño? —Se dijo así mismo, recordando esas escenas tan disturbias en la que el fue violado y forzado en tener sexo con... —. ¡Lori!

Intento buscar su celular, pero no lo tenia en su bolsillo, pero luego ve que su teléfono estaba aún lado del sillón, así que el lo toma pero cundo lo enciende, había un mensaje de texto desconocido.

—¿Pero que es...? —Bobby ve el mensaje y lo único que decía era "Gracias y adiós por siempre". Bobby no entendió el mensaje pero cuando decía que viera en sus video grabados, todo comenzó a ponerse blanco para el.

En ese video se veía a él teniendo sexo con Lori, y no solo eso, si no que tuvieron una orgia, tanto que noto como el y ese joven moreno llamando Raúl, corrieron adentro de ella mientras veía como el imploraba que se detuvieran, que no hiciera que se corriera adentro de ella.

Bobby pasmado y confundido, pero luego recuerdo comenzaron a regresar y después recordó todo. Al parecer la tensión fue tan grande, que su mente no lo soportó tanto dolor y angustia que hizo que el se quedara inconsciente, para así evitar seguir viendo esas horribles escenas, pero con ese video que vio hizo que sus recuerdos volviera y con ello, el sentimiento de dolor de haber sido violado y usado como muñeco de trapo.

La mente de Santiago está roto, no solo su mente si no en cuerpo, jamás sitio que algo así como la violacion fuera tan... horrible, doloroso, tanto que... que deseaba morirse.

Bobby encendió su motor del camión, y luego empezó acelerar, salió del área del descanso y fue de regreso a la ciudad de Great Lake.

* * *

**Ciudad de lake great.**

Los Casagrandes comenzaron a preparar la mesa para asi tener una cena familiar, la hora era de noche y se podía notar que afuera estaba oscuro, María se preocupó de que su muchacho no llegaba al departamento, y se preocupado de que algo malo le había pasado, cuando ella estaba apunto de llamarle a su hijo, la puerta del departamento se habré, y de ahí llegaba Bobby.

—¡Al fin llegaste, Bobby! —Habló el pequeño moreno de Carlino —. Espero que me des algo bueno por tener que tomar tu turno, y... —Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Bobby lo ignora y pasa aún lado de él —. ¿Oye me estás escuchando?

Bobby seguía caminado, hasta que el llega en donde esta su madre.

—¿Bobby estas bien? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —Pero el joven Santiago solo la ignora y fue caminando hacia donde esta su curto —. ¡Bobby! —Intentando llamar su atención.

Ronnie Anne llega a la sala y ve a su hermano caminando como si el fuera un zombi sin vida, así que el empezó a preguntarle.

—¿Hey por que esa cara? No me digas que Lori te volvió a romper? —Diciendo con burla, ya que eso era la mueca que siempre llevaba cuando el y su novia rompía.

Bobby no hizo casos y el siguió caminando hacia llegar a su cuarto.

—¡Hay, acaso el pobre finalmente ya está solo! —Comento Sergio, riendo un poco la miseria del joven latino.

En eso Bobby voltea al Loro, y con una mirada seria y fría hizo que el pajarraco se callara y fuera volando afuera de la sala.

Todos quedaron impresionados por al forma que Sergio salió volando fuera de la sala, pero luego escucha un fuerte azotazo para luego preguntarse, ¿Que pasó con el?

¿La familia quería ir a preguntar qué pasó? pero mejor era dejarlo y después ver si podía ayudarle en algo una vez que se calamar a un poco.

La cena fue igual de norma pero un poco cayado, pero luego decidieron que era mejor intentar hablar con el si quería dejarle algo de comer, así que maria fue para ver cómo estaba su hijo.

—¿Bobby estas bien? —Tocándole su puerta —. Hijo... quiero saber si quieres que te deje la comida adentro... —Maria abre la puerta, algo que lo sorprendió ya que esperaba que la puerta estuviera encerrado. Ella se adentra para ver cómo estaba su hijo —. Bobby... ¿estas dormido...? —Cuando maria prende la luz, ella dejó caer el balde de comida y para su horror, ve a Bobby tirado con las venas cortadas en sus muñecas —. **¡BOBBY!**

Los Casagrandes en pánico corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuarto de Bobby, y para su horror ve el cuerpo ensangrentado con Bobby recostado en la cama.

No tardaron mucho en llamar a los paramédicos y con ello llevándose a Bobby a urgencias, mientras que maria iba con Bobby, los Casagrandes intentaron calmar a sus hijos mientras que Ronnie Anne no sabía que pensar o cómo procesar todo lo que ocurrió, todo fue tan rápido que ella no sabía que hacer, pero cundo estaba apunto de salir del cuarto de su hermano, nota algo debajo de la puerta y de ahí había una carta,

Ronnie fue a su cuarto y después lee la carta, al parecer era una carta de despedida, pero lo que lo dejó impactante, era saber la razón por la que su hermano intentó quitarse la vida, y solo había una persona que le ayudaría aclara sus dudas...

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que no me haya pasado con Bobby siendo que el es un buen personaje y no tengo mucho en su contra. Posiblemente mañana suba el final de temporada para así comenzar en hacer un Spin-off de la historia. **

**Bueno sin más que decirles, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**


	11. La nueva vida

**Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente y último capítulo de la primera temporada. Así es amigos, esto es el final de esta sesión y también el nuevo comienzo. **

**Mikellconnde: **No será otro tipo de spin-off. La historia en donde Rita y las chicas caen con los magníficos será para de estará historia que se contará en futuros capítulos.

**364wii: **Thanks.

It takes many chapters to get to this point, so you will have to wait a long time for it to arrive.

**xandra19: **Gracias. Se que Bobby no se lo merecía pero así tenía que llegar. Cierto Raúl tal vez dejo algo de evidencia para así meterlo en problemas, aunque quien sabe, tal vez no conozcas bien de lo que son capas los magníficos. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

**guest: **Se que las Loud son... bueno ya sabes. Aunque hay que recordar que todo tiene su origen. Así que espero que un futuro todo salga bien.

**Sin más que decir, comencé en donde nos quedamos.**

* * *

**Ciudad de Detroit, La otra casa Loud, cuarto de Leon (presente)**

Lincoln no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no tenía palabras como para describir o precisarlo en su mente, estaba totalmente atónito, incrédulo, tanto que su corazón comenzaba acelerar rápido, y no solo eso, si no que una gran sensación espeluznante comenzaba rodear por todo su pecho, sus respiros empezaba hacerse pedazo, y sus ojos palpitaban muy rápidos.

Acabo de escuchar que Bobby Santiago, el hermano mayor de Ronnie Anne, la persona que le consideraba como su hermano mayor, intentando quitarse la vida, cortándose así mismo las venas de sus muñecas.

Pensaba que esto era una de las bromas pesadas de su amiga morena, una bastante mala y nada gracioso, pero al notar el sobre manchado de sangre, sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

—...No lo puede creer... así que Bobby está... —Cuando Lincoln estaba apunto de decir algo, la niña morena lo interrumpe.

—Hospitalizado... así es... Ahora mismo está en el hospital siendo atendiendo en orgánica... Mamá todavía no ha dado detalles, pero ella nos avisará si algo ocurre... —La niña morena se puso triste u después empezó a sollozar un poco.

—Ronnie... lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con tu hermano... si hay algo que yo puedo hacer, estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Al decir esas palabras, la joven latina miro al albino, y con un cambio drástico, ella comenzó hablarle con unas simples palabras tan bajas pero amenazante.

—¿Donde está ella...?

El albino no logró escuchar lo que dijo su amiga.

—¿Que dijiste, Ronnie? —Diciendo confundido, mientras subía un poco el volumen de su laptop.

—¿Donde está, Lori...? —Volviendo a preguntarle, pero esta vez su voz aumentar su tono, tanto que el albino apenas logro escuchar.

—Pues veras, Ronnie... ella-

**—¡DONDE ESTA LA PUTA DEGENERADA DE TU HERMANA!**

—¡Ahhh! —Lincoln cayéndose de la cama, al ser gritado y sorprendido por el fuerte grito que dio su mejor amiga.

**—¡¿DIME DONDE DOMINIOS ESTA LORI, LINCOLN?! ¡SE QUE ELLA TUVO ALGO QUE VER CON LO QUE PAZO CON MI HERMANO! ¡SI NO ME TRAES A TU HERMANA AHORA MISMO, TE JURO QUE TODA TU FAMILIA PAGARÁ CON LA FURIA DE LOS SANTIAGOS! **—Gritándole la pantalla con todas sus fuerza, incluso se veía como la imagen del video chat se movía bruscamente.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, Lincoln vuelve a subirse de la cama y le intenta explicarle todo a su amiga sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa, pero al parecer la latina no escuchada nada siendo que ella le sigue gritándole y exigiendo la presencia de su ex-hermana mayor.

Después de varios minutos dejo que su mejor amiga se calmara para así poder explicarle un poco sobre su situación, claro no le dijo "todo" sobre lo que realmente ocurrió adentro de su casa, ya que el aún no estaba preparado para decirle todo a alguien, tal vez su tío (Leon) ya sabe la verdad de la situación que está el y su padre, pero sabía que sus amigos no estaban preparados para saber esta verdad, aparte que aún le dolía mucho en cómo su madre le había sacado de la casa.

Luego de que Ronnie Anne se cámara, dejó que su mejor amigo hablara, de cómo el no podía traer a su hermana mayor aquí a su cuarto, y de cómo sus padres se había separado, el ya no vivía más en la casa Loud.

La expresión enojada cambió drásticamente a una preocupada, sabia cómo se sentía que sus padres se separara después de un mal intento de estar juntos, pero ella conocía muy bien cómo era los padres de Lincoln, claro no era los mejores padres que los suyos, pero sabía que el señor y la señora Loud era sin duda los padres que daría todo para sus hijos, aunque no entendía por qué ahora estaban separados, ¿acaso tendría algo que ver lo que su hermano habría descubierto?

—¿Así que ya no vives más en tu casa? ¿Pero como pasó todo esto en tan poco tiempo? Todo esta bien desde la ultima vez que los visitamos el día de acción de gracias. —Aún no creyendo lo que ella había escuchado.

Lincoln quería decir la verdad a su amiga, quería, pero no era el momento, ni mucho menos ahora sabiendo lo grave que estaba pasando con su familia, en especial el estado de Bobby. Hablando de su hermano, ¿porque Bobby habría venido a Royal woods? ¿Acaso el no sabía nada sobre lo que sucedía con la relación de su hermana?

—Oye Ronnie. —Llamando la atención de la morena, haciendo que ella mirara al albino.

—Si, Patético. —Diciéndole ese sobrenombre que usaba para burlarse de él.

—Dijiste algo que hermana mayor (Lori) tenía algo que ver sobre Bobby, acaso tienes algo que lo conecta con... ya sabes. —Diciendo a su amiga, ya que de alguna manera sabía algo que podría involucrar a su hermana, y posiblemente a la gente que ahora vivía en su casa.

Ronnie agarro el sobre manchando de sangre de su hermano, luego la habré para después mostrarle lo hoja que había escrito Bobby, antes de cortarse las venas y después morirse lentamente.

Lincoln miro la hoja para ver lo que había escrito su hermano, lamentablemente solo podía leer unas cuantas partes siendo cubiertas con la sangre. Pero eso era lo que decía la carta.

_Querida familia:_

_Cuando lean esta hoja, ya sabrán que estoy muerto. Lamento mucho por tener que hacerlo, pero ya no veo sentido seguir ... [Una parte cubierta de sangre] se que nunca e dedicado pasar tiempo con ustedes, que siempre me dedico mucho mi trabajo y trata de dejar una buena impresión en las personas... [Parte cubierta de sangre] ...especialmente con Papa. Aveces pienso que solo soy una carga para todos ustedes, que solo llegue aquí nada más para estropearlo todo, siempre me sale mal y arruino las cosas de alguna manera, tal vez sea por eso que nunca llegue ser gerente del mes, a pesar de trabajar muy bien en la bodega... [Parte cubierta de sangre] ...Carlino, lamento mucho no poder regresarte el favor que te pedí, pero si quieres, puedes quédate con mis cosas al que tanto te gusta usarlas, ya que no las voy a usar... [Parte cubierta con sangre]... ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo y recuperar lo que he perdido... Lori... me robaste mi corazón, al igual que me robaste mi vida, y eso... [El resto de la carta esta todo cubierto de sangre]_

Lincoln no podía creer lo que había leído, al parecer Lori, y posiblemente esos sujetos morenos llamado "Los Magníficos" tuvieron algo que ver con lo qué pasó con Bobby.

—_(Lori... ¿que le hiciste para que Bobby cometiera esta locura? ¿Acaso dejaste de amarlo y lo remplazaste con esos... malditos?)_ —Pensaba internamente mientras apretaba fuerte su mano, mostrando mucho odio a esos sujetos que hicieran que el resto de su familia cambiara drásticamente.

Ronnie Anne quito la hoja de la pantalla y después miro como su amigo expresaba muy enojando, como si el mostrara odio hacia algo o alguien.

—Ahora sabes por qué quiero hablar con tu hermana. Quiero saber que fue lo que ella hizo como para que mi hermano hiciera esa locura, ella hizo algo con mi hermano, y esta carta es la prueba de ellos —Apretando fuertemente el sobre. jamas en su vida sentía tanto odio hacia una persona, claro ella sintió odio el día que su hermano comenzó a salir con ella, y por esa razón ella comenzó a molestar al patético de Lincoln, pensaba que molestar a su hermano haría que ella dejara de salir con su hermano, pero al parecer no fue así, Lori nunca le importo la seguridad de su hermano, prefería más en su vida que el bienestar de su familia, y con lo qué pasó con el y su padre es prueba de ello, Lori jamás hizo nada como para evitar que sus padres se separaran y se divorciara.

—Realmente lamento mucho lo que haya pasado con tu hermano. —Dijo Lincoln.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, todo esto es culpa de tu hermana, y con la carta que traigo, voy asegurarme de que ella pague por todo lo que le hizo a mi hermano mayor, eso lo juro. —jurando Ronnie con un gran odio hacia Lori y también mostrando una increíble determinación.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Murmuró Lincoln, pero Ronnie Anne logró escucharlo.

—¿Que quieres decir, Patético? —Mirando a su amigo con enfado.

Lincoln se asusto ya que no quería decirle que posiblemente los verdaderos causantes de que su hermano esté en el hospital, sea las misma persona que hicieron que ellos fuera sacado de la casa. No quería que eso sujetos hiciera algo malo con su amiga, ya perder a su familia fue un gran golpe, pero perder a sus amigos, no, sería demasiado para el, no podía perdonarse si algo malo les pudiera pasar.

—Nada, Ronnie. Solo decía que mejor te esperes a que la situación de tu hermano mejore, ya que ahora mismo tu camina necesitará de todo el apoyo, y es mejor que estés allí para consolar a tus de más familiares. —Diciendo Lincoln, con la esperance de que Ronnie cambiara de tema.

—Tienes razón, Lincoln. Necesito estar al lado de mi familia y rezar que Bobby esté bien. —Ronnie comenzó a preocuparse.

—No te preocupes, Bobby es muy fuerte. Seguro que el estará bien. Solo confía que el saldrá de bien. —Las palabras del albino hacía que Ronnie tuviera confianza.

—Tienes Razón, Patético. Bobby es fuerte, bastante fuerte como para dejarse vencer... solo espero que el esté bien, y que nada grave le podría pasarle.

—Eso espero... eso espero.

* * *

**Más tarde en la sala. **

Lynn y Leon había bajado del ático con una pequeña cama plegable. La cama era pequeño, pero si lo suficientemente como par que Lynn se duerma en ella.

—¿Parece que esto está usada? ¿Acaso alguien la usa? —Preguntando Lynn a su hermano.

—Si, yo la uso. La uso cuando una de las madres de mis hijas viene a visitarlas. —Leon empezaba abrir la cama plegable.

—Oh, así que cada vez que ellas viene de visita, ¿le das tu habitación?—Volviéndole a preguntar a su hermano.

—Depende... muchas de ellas prefieren tener el cuarto para si solas, aunque también hay aveces que me permiten dormir junto con ellas, y... —Mirando a sus alrededor, asegurando que ninguna de sus hijas estaba aquí merodeando en la sala —. Aveces lo hacemos cuando nos dan un "rapidín". —En eso Lynn parpadeo sus ojos de sorpresa, al parecer su hermano no había dejado ese hábito suyo.

—Hehe, parece que no has cambiado para nada. —Sonriendo Lynn un poco.

—¿Eso lo crees? —Lynn asiente su cabeza —. Tal vez aún tenga el toque Loud, tal como lo era el abuelo Logan.

—El abuelo siempre fue muy mujeriego, a pesar por las amenazas que hacia la abuela Harriet. —Los dos hermanos comenzaba a recordar cómo su abuelo intentaba coquetear a una joven mujer, para luego siendo golpeado por la abuela Harriet con su bolso favorito.

—¡Hahaha! Vaya que era buenos tiempos. —Leon empezó a sentarse en la cama.

—Si que lo eran... Leon.

El hombre miró a su hermano.

—¿Que sucede hermano?

Lynn dio un suspiro

—De nuevo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros. Realmente no sabes lo mucho la ayuda que me estás brindando a mi y a mi hijo. —De nuevo Lynn empezaba agradecerle a su hermano.

—Te he dicho qué hay problema, para esto estoy aquí, hermanito. —Dice Leon.

—Aún así quiero darte las gracias por dejarnos usar tu habitación. Y no ten preocupes, tal vez mañana comience a buscar un buen lugar al que podamos hospedarnos. —De nuevo dice Lynn agradeciendo a su hermano por toda la generosidad que les había dado el y su hijo.

—De nuevo, no tienes por qué agradecerme, yo solo lo hago por que realmente tuviste un mal momento, solo quiero ayudarte a recuperarte y que puedas volver a estar de pie. Y no te preocupes por la estancia, pueden quedarte aquí cuanto gusten. —Diciendo Leon con confianza.

—Gracias, pero no queremos ser unas molestias para tus hijas. Y mirando sus expresiones, no creo que ellas quiera que nosotros estemos viviendo aquí en el mismo techo. —Dijo Lynn, recordando cómo veía a todas las chicas con diferentes reacciones, la mayoría de ellas parecía que quería protestar por la inesperada noticia que dio su hermano.

—No te prosecutors por eso, Lynn. Yo me encargo de hablar con todas ellas, aunque eso si que mañana debemos empezar hacer nuevos cambios, Así que espero que vengas preparado ya que ellas si toman enserio los cambios (Aunque solo unas cuantas). —Diciéndole Leon todo esto mientras lo último pensaba en sus otras hijas, en especial con Betty, Beverly, Bethany, y Brooke, siendo ellas las únicas que toma muy enserio los cambios.

—Bueno hermano, iré haber cómo está mi hijo. —Dice Lynn caminado hacia el cuarto.

—No hay problema, hermano, estaré aquí si necesitas algo. —Dijo Leon empezando acomodar la cama plegable.

Cuando Lynn entro a su cuarto, Leon empezó a mover la cama en un lugar al que no podría estorbar, y luego de eso fue a haber como estaba las cosas haya arriba.

* * *

**En la planta de arriba **

Leon había subido las escalera para luego estar en el pasillo de la planta alta, todo para recia estar callado siendo que todas las puertas de sus habitaciones estaban cerradas, o eso era lo que esperaba, ya que una puerta se habría y de ahí salía su sexta Bodhi.

—¡Oh hola, Papá! No esperaba encontrarte aquí arriba, ¿necesitas algo? —Preguntando la hippie muy alegre con sus pijamada puesta. Usaba una bata de noche dorado muy largo, y unas sandalias blancas con flores doradas.

—Hola mi dulce, solicita. —Diciendo Leon con un sobrenombre a su hija que le gustaba darle —. ¿Acaso todas tus hermanas están ya dormidas? —Le preguntaba.

—No, Papa. Todas ellas están reunidas en el cuarto de las mayores haciendo una reunión de hermanas. —Respondió Bodhi, mientras que su padre solo la miraba con atención —. Creo que soy la única que falta ya que puedo sentir a todas reunidas en el cuarto.

—Ya veo, era de esperarse. ¿Adivinare que fue Betty lo que planeo esa reunión para darles a ustedes nuevas reglas a la casa cierto? —Comentó Leon, haciendo que su hija inclinara su cabeza —. Eso era lo que espera, de ella. Siempre preparada y lista para lo que viene. Tal como es su madre. —Leon empezó recordar los tiempos en la que el salía con "Bettie Elizabet Kennedy" (La madre de Betty)

Mientras que Leon estaba pensando en sus tiempos con la madre de Betty, Bodhi caminaba con pasos lentos y extendiendo su mano para así poder tocar su brazo para así ver lo que su padre tenia guardado, pero antes de poder acercarse y tocarle su brazo, el la detiene.

—Se lo que intentas hacer jovencita. —Leon detiene a su hija. Bodhi se sorprende por ser descubierta por su padre —. Se lo que ibas hacer y realmente no me molesta que estés curioseada por saber la razón de su llegada, pero ese tema es algo delicado y no me gustaría que lo supieras, no por ahora. Así que prométame que no usaras esa habilidad tuya con tus parientes, al menos claro que sea para ayudarlos. —una vez diciéndole el pone su mano en la cabeza de su hija, para luego acariciarla un poco.

—Está bien, Papa. —Dice Bodhi un poco apenada, pero con el acaricia que le daba su padre, su enérgica negativa de culpa desaparece y con un una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Bien, te dejo para que vayas con tus hermanas y, recuérdales que la hora de dormir es para las 10 de la noche, así que no las quiero levantadas muy tarde. —Diciéndole a su hija.

—Muy bien, Papa se los dire. —Antes de que Bodhi se valla al cuarto de las mayores, le da a su padre un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches —. Que tengas buenas noches, Papa. —Su padre le sonríe y le devuelve el beso a su hija.

—Igualmente, cielo. Y también diles las demás las buenas noches. —Una vez dicho Leon, Bodhi asiente y se va caminando hacia el cuarto de sus hermanas mayores.

Leon da un gran bostezo y mira la hora que era, faltaba media hora para que fuera las 10pm de la noche, así que el vuelva bajar de las escaleras y llega a la sala para después preparar todo lo necesario para mañana.

Mientras ponía sus ropas de trabajo en el sofá, miro un poco arriba del techo y con otro bostezo el dice así mismo.

—Sabía que las niñas no se lo tomaría bien desde que les di la noticias, pero tenía que hacerlo siendo que es lo único que puedo hacer por mi hermano... por primera vez quiero arreglar bien las cosas contigo hermano, y también... disculparme por haberte dejado con ellos...

Miro la puerta de su cuarto y pensaba las cosas que debieron pasar, en especial con el hijo de su hermano.

—Realmente tienes mucha suerte de tener un gran hijo, Lynn... mucha suerte. —Riéndose un poco, ya que el tuvo como 25 intentos en poder tener un hijo varón, ¿y vaya suerte que tenía, no?

* * *

**Cuarto de las cinco más mayores**

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el cuarto de las 5 mayores, algunas hermanas estaban sentadas en sus camas mientras que otras solo estaban paradas o sentadas en el piso. Mientras que unas cuantas hermanas se preparan para empezar con la reunión, Betty contaba las hermanas hasta que nota que faltaba una mas.

—¿Alguna de ustedes vieron a Badhi? —Preguntando Betty (La sargento). Ella usaba una camisa de dormir sin mangas de color verde militar, unos shorts cafés, y zapatillas marrones.

—Dijo Bodhi que haría algo primero en su cuarto, que no le tomaría más de 5 minutos. —Hablo Bailey (La deportista), usando una camisa de dormir rojo bien largo con mangas blanca y un número 1 de color blanco en el medio, su camisa es tan largo que alcanza hasta los muslos, mostrando mucho sus piernas, y que solo llevaba calcetines blancos.

—Espero que llegue pronto, ya que van hacer las 9:30pm y solo tendremos media hora para arreglarnos e irnos todas a dormir. —Comentó Bethany (La secretaria) mientras organizaba toda para que la reunión estuviera lista. Ella usaba uña camisón de dormir de color púrpura y unas pantuflas del mismo color.

La puerta del cuarto se habré y de ahí entra Bodhi al cuarto. Las hermanas miraron a la hippie y con ello Betty comenzó hablarle.

—Me alegro que llegaras, Bodhi, la reunión no podría comenzar sin no estuvieras aquí. —Hablo Betty a su hermana.

—Lamento por mi tardanza, es que me topé con papá y pues, nada más quería saber como estábamos. —Respondió Bodhi.

—Era de esperarse. Siempre atentos con todas nosotras. —Hablo Blair (La modelista). Ella usaba un camisón verde claros, sandalias verdes con moños del mismo color, y una máscara de dormir de color rosa.

—Bueno es hora de empezar con la reunión que no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Dijo Bethany ya con la pizarra lista.

—¡Muy bien chicas! Préstame atención. —Hablo Betty, pero al parecer nadie le hacía caso ya que la mayoría de las hermanas aún seguían conversando de otras cosas, olvidando completamente la razón por la que todas ellas estaban reunidas.

—Yo me encargo. —Hablo Bernadette (La chismosa) mientras levanta el megáfono y después ella comenzó a gritar —.** ¡OIGANE BIEN TODAS! ¡QUE LA REUNIÓN DE HERMANAS ESTÁ EN SESSION! **—Las chicas saltaron de susto al ser sorprendidas por Bernadette y su molesto megáfono —. Bien Betty, son todas tuyas. —Dice Bernadette feliz por haber ayudado a su hermana. Ella usaba un camisón sin de dormir de color morado y unas pantuflas del mismo color.

—Gracias, hermana. —Dijo Betty quitando sus manos de sus oídos por el innecesario sonido que hizo su hermana, pero al menos ya tenía la atención de todas sus hermanas —. Bueno chicas, ya sabrán la razón por las que he llamado a todas ustedes.

En ese momento alguien levantó la mano.

—¡Es por la visita de nuestros parientes! —Dice Brandy emocionada.

—Así es. Como verán nuestro padre, invito a su hermano y su hijo a que ellos dos se quedaran aquí en nuestras casa. Y cómo vemos que no hay manera de poder convencerle a que ellos dos se mueva a otro lugar, tenemos que aceptar vivir con ellos y para eso tenernos que hacer varios cambios a partir de mañana.

—¿Y que cambios habrán? Si es que quiero saber. —Hablo Bailey.

—Demasiados, tanto que ahora tendremos que cambiar un poco burst to estilo de vida, y con ello... —Betty saco una hoja de lista —. Hay que agregar nuevas reglas.

—¿Más reglas? Hay por favor, no vengas con esas mamadas. —Quejándose Brenda (La gruñona). Ella usaba un camisón rojo sin mangas, y usaba zapatillas rojas.

—Pues hay que aplicarlas, ya que ahora tenemos a más hombre en la casa y con ello debemos comportarnos como tales. Y por eso la primera regla es no dejar desorden en la casa.—Diciendo Betty dando la primera regla.

—Hay por favor, eso es algo en la que todas nosotras hacemos diario. —Dijo Beulah (La vaquera). Ella usaba una camisa de dormir celeste con decoración de cuerdas y pantalones que combina el juego, ella estaba descalza.

—Si, pero eso también va con nuestras ropas, y muchas de ustedes deja ropa interior tirada, ¿no les daría vergüenza si nuestro tío o primo verá nuestras ropas íntimas? —Hablando Beverly (La consejera). Ella usaba un gran camisón amarillo con rayas rosas en la parte de abajo, shorts rosas, y unas sandalias del mismo color rosado.

—Bueno no tanto. —Dijo Beulah mostrando sin interés alguno.

Había algunas hermanas que por supuesto si estaría avergonzadas si uno de sus parientes viera sus ropas íntimas, con su padre no era problema siendo que ellas ya llevaba acostumbradas con eso, incluso el las regañaba por que siempre tenía que recoger sus ropas tiradas en el piso, pero que alguien más las viera pues ahí es otra historia.

—Y con eso va la segunda regla, no vayan caminando semi desnudas en los pasillos, en especial con ustedes dos, Bianca y Bodhi. —Betty apuntando a sus dos hermanas.

—¡¿Que?!

Gambas hermanas atónitas por lo que dijo su hermana mayor.

—Ustedes siempre andan desnudas al momento de hacer sus... raros actividades, así que eso malos acotas tendrán que cambiar. —Diciendo Betty con orden.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo, como voy a expresar mi arte si no puedo mostrar lo mejor de mi, ademas siempre lo hago en el cuarto de actividades. —Quejándose Blanca (La artista). Ella usaba un camisón de dormir de color chartreuse con rayas de loma horizontales, y unas pantuflas de color blanco.

—No puedes prohibirme expresar mi verdadero ser a la madre naturaleza, así fue como nosotros llegamos a este mundo. —Quejándose la Bodhi.

—Lo siento chicas, pero esos malos al hábitos que tiene ustedes deben de cambiar. No podemos permitir que ustedes dos anda merodeando desnudas mientras que ellos dos vivan aquí en la casa, que van pensar ellos cuando los ve, no voy a arriesgar de que ellos piense que nosotras seamos... —Betty se limitó en hablar ya que olvido que estaba Brandy —. Solo por favor limítese a estar expuestas adentro de la casa. Y eso también va para ahí también Beth.

—¡¿Eh?! —Despertando Beth (La dormilona) de su pequeña siesta. Ella usaba una camisón de dormir azul celeste con estrellas decoradas, al igual que su gorra que llevaba puesta —. ¿Que, ya se acabo la reunion? —Pregunto la dormilona mientras miraba a Betty.

—Y aquí va la tercera regla para a ti hermana. Por favor no te duermas sola si estás cerca de ellos. Si te empiezas a tener sueño, duerme en tu cuarto, o al menos este cerca de nosotras, no quiero saber si ellos planean aprovecharte de ti mientras duermes. —Explicando Betty a su hermana, sabiendo el problema que sería si ella se durmiera en el momento inoportuno.

—Mmm... esta bien. —Respondió Beth con un bostezo.

—Bien, la siguientes reglas solo serán los básicos... Y para ello se aplicarán a todas y cada una de ustedes. —Primero Blair no los molestaras cuando quieran pedirles ser modelos de modas.

—¡¿Que, pero porque?! —Quejándose La modelista.

—Brenda no molestarás he insultaras a nuestros parientes. —Diciendo Betty a Brenda.

—Como si me da igual. —Contestándola Brenda sin interés alguna lo que diga su hermana mayor.

—No pasearán con ellos al menos claro que papá esté presente, No obligará en que participen en algo que ellos no quieran, Nada de bromas, en espacial contigo, Bebe. —Diciéndole Betty a la payasa de su hermana.

—No puedes evitar que haga lo que más amo soldadita. ¡Hahaha! Entiendes. —Dice Bebe con burla. Ella usaba una camisa de dormir rosa con pantalones del mismo color y pantuflas rizados.

Betty quería estrangular a la payasa por hacerle burla, pero ella lo Yeni que pasar por eso.

—Nada de té con ellos al menos que estemos presentes algunas de nosotras. —Dijo Betty ahora apuntando a Bippa.

—Mientras que ellos tengan modales, por supuesto. —Replicó Bippa (La británica). Ella usaba una camisa de dormir roja con rajas horizontales y pantalones que jugaban el juego, y unas pantuflas del mismo color.

—No obligarlos hacer deportes al menos que ellos quieran y tampoco ser rusos. —Betty mirando a las dos atletas.

—Hay vamos, nosotros no somos tan rudas, no lo crees Bertha, —Dijo Bailey (La deportista) dándole un golpe a su hermana.

—Así es hermana. —Respondió Bertha (La atleta) mientras le regresaba el golpe a su hermana. Ella usaba una camisa de dormir sin mangas de color anaranjado y shorts del mismo color,

—¿A eso le llamas golpe? pegas como una niña. —Bailey le da otro golpe pero más fuerte.

—¡Ha! Ni siquiera lo sentí. —Bertha le regresa el golpe pero más fuerte.

—¿Enserio es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Que es lo qué estás haciendo mientras entrenas? ¿Caminado? ¿Comiendo un submarino con luigi's? Vaya que realmente te agüitaste hermanita? —Burlándose Bailey de su hermana mientras le regresaba el golpe con fuerzas.

—Mira quien habla. Realmente tus golpes son tan suaves como esponjas que apenas puedo sentir la piel de mis brazos. Ya deberías de dejar a tu equipo y comiences hacer algo de ejercicios ya que realmente te volviste a débil. —Dándole otro golpe con más fuerza, ya que eso estimó que dijo su hermana fue un insulto a su estilo de entrenamiento.

Bailey se molesto mucho ya que su hermanita le había llamado débil, y eso ella no lo temeraria.

—A quien le dices débil, atleta adicta a las proteínas. —Bailey se preparaba para enfrentarse a su hermana.

—Pues a ti, deportista de segunda. —Regresándole el insulto, lo que Bertha no sabía, era que con eso hizo que su hermanan mayor comenzara a tacarla.

Las dos atletas comenzaba a pelearse, pero no duró mucho siendo que las hermanas las esperaron y después Beulah las ata a ambas.

—Ahora saben por lo que digo. —Comentó Betty.

Una vez calmada las cosas, Betty prosigue con la lista.

—Bien aquí va las siguientes, nada de sorpresas. En especial contigo Bella... ¿Bella? —Pregunto Betty mientras miraba a su hermana.

—Aquí estoy. —Apareció Bella atrás de Betty. Ella usaba un camisón de dormir negro sin mangas.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Bella! ¡¿Por qué estás diablos estás detrás de mi?! —Reclamando Betty con gritos.

—Solo quería sorprenderte antes de que aplicaras esas reglas. —Dice Bella mientras ella regresaba a con sus hermanas.

—¡Pues espero que sigas con las reglas jovencita! —Aún molesta Betty.

—*Suspiro* No puedo prometer nada hermana. —Respondienod Bella, sabiendo que ella no cumplirá con las reglas de su hermana mayor.

Betty con mucha desconfianza a la gótica, prosigue con las siguiente reglas.

—Siguientes reglas. Nada de chantajes, eso va para ti Bernadette. —Ahora si que Betty miraba a los ojos a Bernadette.

—Hay por favor, como si ellos tenga algo que me podría benefícieme, aparte pueda que yo los saque a ambos a patadas de la casa, solo débanos pensar en un plan para deshacernos de ellos. —Sugiriendo Bernadette con una de las ideas más viles.

—Pero ellos no son malos, son gente buena. —Protestó Brandy enojado por escuchar una idea tan vil.

—Así es. Creo que nos estamos exigiendo un poco. —Agregó Barbara (La guitarrista). Ella usaba un camisón de dormir morado.

—¡Orden todo! —Betty callando a todas con su bastón —. Nosotras no vamos a sacarlos solo porque son unos extraños para nosotras, si papá tiene mucha confianza en ellos, pues nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo. Si ellos dos planea hacer algo indebido adentro de la casa, ahí si vamos a tener acción. Pero mientras que ellos viva en el mismo techo que nosotras, nadie en esta casa los sacará por base de falsas acusaciones, y eso va para todas nosotras. ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?

Las chicas asiente, Betty tenía razón, no podía sacarlos de la casa solo por que era extraños para ellas, primero debe conocerlos antes de ponerles falsas acusaciones.

—Bien, ahora si continúennos. Nada de experimentos encontrar de su voluntad. —Mirabdo Betty a Beatrice.

—Rayos. Adiós proyecto C.R.Y.S.I.S. —Beatrice (La genios) tirando unos planos de un traje militar. Ella vestía un camisa de dormir de mangas largas de color verde con pantalones del mismo color, y unas pantuflas verdes.

—Nada de puestas. —Betty mirando a Beatrice.

—Diablos, mejor "suerte" la próxima. —Maldiciendo Beatrice (La suertuda). Ella usaba un camisón sin mangas de color verde con granos de cuatro hojas decoradas, y pantuflas verdes con tréboles decorados.

—No usarlos como modelos de arte. —Otra regla más en la lista.

—Uww... —Quejándose Bianca por lo que dijo Betty.

—No estar en pánico en tiempo de crisis. —diviendo Betty la siguiente regla.

—¡QUE! ¡Pero no puedes! ¡Que pasa si nosotros no sigamos con las normas del protocolo! ¡Qué pasa si unos ladrones aparezca y nos roben! ¡O los tornados! ¡Las inundaciones! ¡Los terremotos! ¡El virus que se expandirá en china! ¡Hay Dios! ¡Hay Dios! Hay Dios! —Brooke (La paranoica) empezaba agitarse y casi caía desmañada. Ella usaba un camisón de dormir de color verde azulada sin manga, y zapatillas del mismo color.

—Siguiente regla, no molestar en los problemas amorosos. —Betty dijo mirando a Belinda

—Hay vamos hermana, el amor es algo al que uno deba expresarse, no puede evitar que yo pueda encontrarles la pareja perfecta. —Quejándose Belinda (La romántica). Ella usaba un camisón rosado y zapatillas del mismo color.

—No caminar distraído. —Diciendo Betty mientras miraba a sus dos hermanas (Birdie y Bridget) que todo este tiempo estaban distraídas con sus cosas —. Y eso incluye a ustedes dos chicas. —En eso Birdie bajo su libro y Bridget su celular.

—Perdona, Betty. Estaba leyendo la mejor parte, pero si te estaba poniendo atención. —Hablo Birdie (La lectora). Ella usaba un camisón de dormir sin mangas de color café y zapatillas del mismo color.

En ese momento Betty reside mensajes de texto de parte de su hermana Bridget (La del celular). Bridget usaba camisón de dormir de color verde grisáceo.

Bridget: Lo siento, Betty.

Estaba tan distraída que se me

olvido que estábamos en una

reunión. Pero no te preocupes

que yo siempre pongo mucha

atención. :3

Betty termino de leer el mensaje y después da un solo suspiro irritado, sabiendo muy bien que esas dos hermanas suyas no obedecería las reglas que estaba aplicando.

—Acabemos con eso de una vez. Nada de platillos sorpresas Brie. —Dijo Betty a la cocinera de su hermana.

—¡¿QUE?!—Gritó Brie (La chef) sorprendida de lo que había escuchado. Ella usaba un camisón de dormir blanco —. ¿Pero porque? —Exigiéndole saber.

Betty sabía que si decía la verdad sobre esos platillos nuevos que ella experimentaba, ella empezaría perder su autoestima y ella no cocinaría en semanas.

—Sabes el porqué. —Respondiendo Betty, pero Brie no entendía de lo que estaba diciendo su hermanas —. No queremos que desperdicien los ingredientes sin saber que algunos no estaría en la casa. —Esperando que Brie creyera en su mentira.

—Oh ya veo... esta bien. No intentaré hacer recetas nuevas pues... —Triste que no podría intentar las increíbles recetas que tenía planeado cocinar.

Betty decide terminar la reunion de hermana siendo que faltaba 10 minutos antes de que fuera 10pm de la noche, así que todas las hermanas salen del cuarto de las mayores exceptuando a bethany, siendo que ella se quedaría a dormir esta noche por el incidente que hizo Beatrice.

—Bueno chicas, se que mañana será un día muy particular y, debemos seguir actuando muy moderadamente hasta que... —Pero fue interrumpida por Brenda

—Hasta que esos dos finalmente se larguen de nuestra casa. Heh, eso si que será imposible, y tu misma lo sabes mejor que todas nosotras. —Dijo Brenda a su hermana mayor.

—¡Brenda! —Replicó Beverly.

—¿Que? Tu sabes muy bien que nosotras no confiamos muy bien en ellos dos. En especial contigo que eres la menos confiada de la familia... o es que tienes miedo de que te encariñes con ellos para luego ser apuntalada por la espada y dejarte tirada como lo hizo tu...

—¡Ya basta, Brenda! —Grito Barbara y después se pone de enfrente de Brenda.

—Que curioso, de que por fin te a encarar conmigo, Barbara. —Bufando Brenda.

—Tu sabes que ese tema es muy delicado, y tú lo sabes más que nadie. Así que por favor, cierra esa sucia boca que tiene o si no-

—¿O si no que? —Levantándose Brenda de su cama —. ¿Vas callarme con esa guitarra? Pues haber como tocas un instrumento viendo yo te rompa tus dedos y...

—Es suficiente. —Betty llega y las separa ambas —. Aquí nadie pelea en este cuarto si que yo esté a cargo. Así que vaya al baño y haga lo que tiene que hacer, y no quiero oír ninguna sola palabra, ¡entendieron! —Ordenando Betty a sus dos hermanas.

—Entendido.

Ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo y después salieron del cuarto calladas sin mirarse. Betty dio un suspiro agotador y ve como Beverly bajando su rostro.

—Gracias por defenderme... —Suspira Beverly.

—No hay de que agradecer... aunque eso si, tendrás que dejar de seguir desconfiando de la gente hermana, ya que si no lo haces, nunca aprenderás a superar esos miedos que tienes. —Betty empezaba a caminar por la puerta de salida.

—Lo se, Betty... eso lo se. —Beverly miro por la ventana y después comenzó a pensar sobre lo que ocurrirá a partir de mañana...

* * *

**Cuarto de León**

Lincoln salía del baño todo bañado y cambiado con sus pijamas puestas, jamás había tenido un baño tan fresco y caliente por mucho tiempo, ¿desde cuando fue la última vez que tuvo un buen baño así sin tener que ser interrumpido?

—Ahora entiendo por qué mis primas quieren bañarse aquí en este baño, esto si que es el baño más relajante y refréscate qué hay, espero que la próxima use la tina. —Dijo Lincoln así mismo, pero luego veía a su padre todo cambiado con sus ropas de dormir, sentado en la cama y pensando con la cara baja —. ¿Sucede algo, Papa? —Pregunto Lincoln a su padre.

—Nada, hijo... es solo que... no se que pueda hacer a partir de mañana. —Dice Lynn preocupado.

—¿Que quieres decir, papá? —Pregunto Lincoln sin saber de lo que estaba diciendo su padre.

—Lincoln... hemos pasado por mucho y, aveces pienso que todo esto es mi culpa, de que como no pude ser el hombre para esta familia, el esposo que no pudo complacer a su mujer, el padre al que no dio la atención a sus hijas, el padre al que abandonó a su hijo, yo... tengo miedo de qué todo esto se vuelva a repetir, miedo de fallar a su hermano, miedo... miedo a fallarte a ti... —Lynn empezaba a llorar.

—Papa... tu ya no tienes por qué seguir temiendo... —Dijo Lincoln abrazando a su padre —. Cierto, hemos pasado por mucho en estos últimas semanas, pero ahora mismo estamos en un lugar en donde podemos comenzar una nueva vida, una vida en la que tú y yo construiremos. Una nueva oportunidad de volver a empezar desde zero.

—Hijo... —Mirando a su hijo y viendo cómo el lloraba en su pecho.

—Por eso, Papa... *Sniff* Ya no tienes que volver a temer nunca más, ya que yo... *sniff* voy a estar siempre a tu lado, y juntos, construiremos nuestra nueva vida. —Lincoln se separa de su padre para verlo.

—Lincoln... * sniff* no sabes cuanto me alegra de ser tu padre... *Sniff* enserio, hijo. Gracias por ser mi hijo. —Lynn lo vuelve abrazar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Y tu gracias por ser mi padre, Papá. —Al igual que Lynn, Lincoln lo vuelve abrazar con fuerzas.

Mientas que el padre e hijo se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, Leon los miraba desde la puerta el momento tan hermoso entre un padre y un hijo, realmente se moría de envidia al ver esa increíble y dramática escena, y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

—Como dije, tienes mucha suerte de tener el mejor hijo qué hay. Y por eso tienes que prometer que cumplirás el papel de ser el mejor padre qué hay. O no como "**el monstruo**" de padre que una vez fui... —En eso Leon cerró la puerta con cuidado sin hacer tanto ruido.

* * *

**En una noche más tarde**

Arriba del tejado vemos a Barbara subir por arriba junto con su guitarra y con ella empieza tocar su melodía.

**No matter how much you can walk**

**You still have to keep it up**

**Don try to give it up**

**Just keep moving forward**

**There are people looking forward you**

**Don't try to give up**

**Theres will always hope**

**Even when there no much to go**

**Don't give up your life**

**Don't give up you dreams**

**Don't give up yourself**

**Don't give up your hopes.**

**Maybe everything is lost**

**But not everything is forever gone**

**You still have someone by your side**

**And he will always be there for you. **

Mientras que Barbara cantaba, pasamos en la ciudad de Great Lake, en donde Maria Casagrande estaba en la silla esperando noticias de su hijo, cuando el doctor llegó, le suplica sobre el estado de su hijo, solo para recibir una noticias que dejaría la pobre mujer un llanto de lágrimas.

**Even if everything is lost**

**They always hope**

**They always something to pray**

**Even if there nothing to answer **

**You may lost you way**

**But they alway path**

**A path of success**

**A path of failed **

**Give up you love**

**Give up you dream**

**Give up you soul**

**Give up you hope**

**This is not the end**

**This is just a beginning**

**This is just the start**

**This is not the beginning **

En una parte de Royal woods, vemos a Carol Pingrey acostada en su cama viendo en su celular una foto de Bobby y Lori bailando juntos en el restaurante buffet mexicano de "Jean Juan Fresh Mex",

luego de eso cambio la foto a una diferente, en una donde ella salía junto con su novio mientras le cantaba una canción con su banjo.

Luego de esa image siguió cambiado hasta llegar a las más reciente, en la cual estaba ella junto con sus amigos y mas ese nuevo estudiante llamado Raúl D magnifico. Al mirarlo la foto de cerca, podía notar lo Interesados que estaba el con Lori, pero también se notaba como ella lo miraba con, "esos ojos".

Sentía una mala espina al seguir viendo esa foto y decide apagar su celular, no sabía por qué pero tenía una corazonada de que algo mal podría pasarle si ella seguía interactuando con el.

**You may runaway**

**but never hide forever**

**You can try to fight it**

**But never gonna to win**

**You only hope to survive**

**Is to give it up everything**

**Then once you giving it**

**You will see you win something **

**Everything you gain**

**will be the thing that you will lost**

**Everything you have**

**Will be all gone forever**

**You choice to survive**

**And you lost everything**

**You give up everything**

**And you gain nothing**

all final de la escena, vemos a Lynn (Padre) y Lincoln acostados juntos y con una sunrise lleno de vida y esperanza, sabiendo que mañana empezaría su nueva vida.

**No matter how much you can walk**

**You still have to keep it up**

**Don try to give it up**

**Just keep moving forward**

**There are people looking forward you**

**Don't try to give up**

**Theres will always hope**

**Even when there no much to go**

**Don't give up your life**

**Don't give up you dreams**

**Don't give up yourself**

**Don't give up your hopes.**

**Maybe everything is lost**

**But not everything is forever gone**

**You still have someone by your side**

**And he will always be there for you.**

Barbara termina con su canción con varias lágrimas en sus ojos, sabiendo lo difícil que fue ella crear esta canción tan deprimente, ya que esa canción era para una persona, una persona que fue su mejor y única amiga...

A partir de mañana, comienza "**la nueva vida para los Louds **"

* * *

**¡Hola todos, aquí Ferd726! Hoy termina oficialmente la primera temporada de la obra "The new Loud's life"**

**Como sabrán, esta obra a tenido mas de 5,000 visitas. Se que me dirán, "Woah esto es... bueno creo". Cierto mucho me dirán que esto no es la mejor obra que traigo, pero al menos es algo.**

**Bueno dejando eso atrás, es hora de hablar de unas cuantas cosas.  
**

**Como sabrán, la primera temporada se termino, con un total de 11 capítulo. **

**Originalmente esta historia solo tendría como 20 capítulo a lo mínimo, y que no tendría al hermano de Lynn, ni las primas Loud's. Pero por el paso que progresaba la historia, decide experimentar varias ideas, hasta que finalmente decidí implementar una idea tan alocada, que casi me olvido completamente de los antagonistas de la historia.**

**Ahora se preguntarán, ¿cuantas temporadas tendrá o cuantos capítulo planeado terminar esta historia? Bueno amigos, como dije antes, originalmente tenía planeado 20 capítulos, y que no fuera una historia larga, pero al tener tanta inspiración en hacer una historia de las primas Loud, decidí hacer un spin-off .**

**Este spin off que estoy haciendo será como un relleno de temporada, claro será canon en la historia, solo que será dividido en partes para asi ahorrarme unos detalles y así no extender tanto la historia.**

**Así que esta obra tendrá 3 temporadas más.**

**La primera temporada se llamaba: Nueva Vida.**

**La segunda temporada se llamarada: Construyendo el futuro Loud.**

**La tercera temporada se llamará: Adiós**

**La cuarta y última temporada se llamará: De regreso a casa:**

**Hay posibilidad de que estas temporadas se cambien y posiblemente tenga más temporadas dependiendo lo bueno que es la historia.**

**El spin-off tendrá como 20 a 30 capítulo, cada uno teniendo momentos memorables entre lincoln y sus primas. Hay posibilidad de que cada una de sus primas pueda que sienta algo por Lincoln, aunque también pueda que otra chica llegue y sea la pareja del protagonista.**

**Lynn padre no tendrá mucho en este spin off, pero en su historia tendrá su momentos junto con su hermano y posiblemente encuentra a alguien que pueda llenar ese vacío que tiene, o posiblemente... vuelva con Rita.**

**Bueno creo que es todo, y de nuevo Gracias por su apoyo y muy pronto subiré el spin-off de la historia. Sin más que decir, nos leeremos en la siguiente temporada.**


End file.
